H A T E: Volando solo
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Años de convivencia pueden resultar fatídicos. Resulta irónico: perder tanto por tan poco. Una estúpida disputa puede ser la fuente de verdades, y las verdades duelen. El dolor es lo único que podía hacer que se separasen...CAPÍTULO FINAL UP!
1. Prólogo

#01# Prólogo

El asfalto chirrió bajo las ruedas de la vieja van que avanzaba por las calles a toda velocidad apoderándose por completo de todo el ancho de la carretera. Giró estridentemente con maestría a la derecha alcanzando a subirse a la cera obligando a un peatón a lanzarse violentamente a un lado.

Apenas fueron escuchados sus insultos bajo el ruido del apurado motor:

.- ¡pero qué estás haciendo loco¡Vas a matar a alguien!

.- ¡Intenta conducir tú en estos momentos imbécil!

.- ¡Raph, cuidado!- el grito desesperado de Michelanggelo alertó a Raphael sobre el camión detenido en la carretera.

Víctima de un fuerte respingo, Raphael alcanzó a pisar el freno antes de girar estrechamente a un lado para pasar por encima de la cera con la van:

.- ¡Diablos! Vas a matarnos! – Donatello sujetó la casi inconsciente cabeza de Splinter que luchaba por mantenerse aún allí mientras se mecía víctima de los volantazos de la furgoneta:

.- En teoría hay que llegar con vida Raphael.

.- ¡Maldito seas Leo deja de quejarte de una vez!

Michelanggelo observó una vez más a su maestro en agonía mientras luchaba por apaciguar el pitido de sus oídos tras escuchar a sus hermanos gritarse constantemente.

La histeria se había desenvuelto en la pequeña van y a todos se les soltaba la lengua por el miedo y los nervios. Ni si quiera Casey y April situados a lo más atrás conseguían estarse callados un minuto:

.- ¡Pisa a fondo que lo perdemos!- Donatello permanecía con la palma apretada en el pecho de su maestro controlando sentir constantemente su corazón:

.- ¡Este maldito trasto no tira más¡Menuda mierda de van Casey!

.- ¡A la próxima te vas corriendo, listo!

.- ¡Ya vale! Splinter tiene que estar pasándolo mal y vosotros gritando- April era la única que parecía tratar de poner paz.

.- Ja. ¿Qué esperabas de alguien como ellos? – Leonardo arqueó una ceja amenazadoramente mientras su ironía resaltaba en el lugar.

Fue casi al instante que Raphael se giró histérico con el puño en alto hacia su hermano descuidando por completo el volante y la carretera.

Michelanggelo, a su lado, soltó un estridente chillido antes de sujetar con espanto el volante por delante de Raph:

.- ¡Raphael por tu padre, pégalo luego!

Fue casi al unísono que las tres tortugas le gritasen a su hermano con furia:

.- ¡No toques el volante!

.- ¡Me importa poco lo que digáis pero maestre Splinter no va a matarse antes de tiempo!

.- ¡Quita! – Raphael lo echó de conductor a tiempo para alcanzar a girar por la nueva calle esquivando a toda velocidad a los autos detenidos en los semáforos.

.- Escuchad, esto no puede seguir así. O estamos todos a una o Splinter no va a contarlo – April trataba de calmar el ambiente pasando completamente desapercibida por las cuatro tortugas que, sin dejar de gritarse ni un solo minuto, ponían la situación cada vez más de los nervios teniendo en cuenta que viajaban a toda velocidad por en medio de la ciudad y en pleno día.

.- ¡El pulso está débil! – Donatello seguía sin sacarle el ojo de encima a su maestro.

.- ¡Corre Raph corre!

.- De esta no salimos, de esta no salimos….¡cuidado! – de nuevo, la van llevó a cabo una forzada maniobra al esquivar un paso de peatones subiéndose de nuevo encima de la cera y bajándose al asfalto justo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra un quiosco – vamos a matarnos…vamos a matarnos.

.- ¡Cállate Mickie¡me pones de los nervios!

.- ¿Porqué no le dejas el volante a él como hizo Leo?- Donatello rodeó a su hermano con una acusadora mirada tratando de escarbar aún más en la situación esperando que hubiera captado bien la indirecta.

.- No empieces con esa mierda de nuevo ¿vale?

.- ¡No fue culpa mía!- Michelanggelo se giró ofendido dando explicaciones de nuevo – tal vez si Raphael no me hubiera indicado de esa manera…!

.- ¡Tal vez si tu supieras conducir mejor! – Donatello desvió su atención momentáneamente tras ser entretenido por un constante claxon:

.- Oye¿esa no es…? – Leonardo siguió su mirada a través de la ventanilla de su lado.

.- ¡Diablos¡Que hace….?- sin atenderse a preguntas bajó el cristal con prisa asomándose con cierta precaución por la ventana - ¡Lizz¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora no!

La chica, conduciendo su auto a par con la van, lo observaba con la mirada ceñuda y amenazante sin tener cara de obedecer. Conducía a toda velocidad y ni siquiera cuando Leonardo le indicó que se alejase, la chica se dio por vencida y se colocó detrás de la van siguiendo el camino que el mismo Raphael abría.

.- ¿Porqué está aquí esta tía?- Casey la observó a través del cristal antes de mirar a Leonardo que la observaba confundido. Raphael entró en el ruedo con su malicia y picardía:

.- Has hecho amigas ¿eh?

No contestó. Únicamente se apretó las sienes con fuerza tratando de calmarse y de no escuchar más a sus hermanos que seguían berreándose blasfemias de fondo.

Splinter frunció el ceño con fuerza respirando aún con dificultad y agarrándose con fuerza el pecho de su kimono, cómo si tratase de que su corazón permaneciera en su lugar por un tiempo más.

Donatello y Leonardo, situados uno a cada lado sosteniendo su cuerpo firme para que no se moviera demasiado con el trote de la van, se lanzaron miradas cómplices llenas de preocupación más que de rencor.

* * *

¿Quien ha vuelto a casa?

XD Pues nada, ya decía yo que sin droga artística en las venas no aguanto mucho tiempo.

Vaya, aquí os dejo con esto. Sé que la cosa queda algo confusa así de sopetón, pero tranquilidad, que no tardará en explicarse.

Pues nada, de momento hay poco que comentar, espero tener el primer capítulo listo para dentro de poco, haber que tal. Espero que os guste la cosa, ya comentaréis.

Nos estamos leyendo! besos!

YaS ;-P


	2. Esas profundas grietas

Pues nada, empezaremos la nueva saga diciendo lo de siempre (ke no falte el disclaimer, jejejej) Supongo que ha estas alturas no haría falta que hiciera referencia a que los TMNT así como los personajes más conocidos no son míos, a diferencia de otros que ya irán asomando la cabeza que son pura invención propia.

También, sigo en mi idea de que la edad que les otorgo pasa por los 21 para Leonardo y bajando de uno en uno teniendo en cuenta el famoso (pero, tal vez, no verídico) orden generacional, o sea: Leo, Raph, Don y Mickie.

El prólogo era una espécie de avance en el tiempo mostrando lo que ocurrirá 6 meses después del inicio de la historia (aunque a lo largo de ésta iré avanzando en el tiempo, pero ya lo especificaré para que la cosa no se vuelva liosa).

ues nada, solo decir que espero que el nuevo fic sea del agrado de los lectores! Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#02# Esas profundas grietas…

"_6 meses antes"_

Saltó con maestría encima de los contenedores buscando un hueco en el que recuperar el aire tras pasarse largos minutos corriendo. Casi inconscientemente, balanceó su mirada a sus espaldas con preocupación.

Michelanggelo le seguía los pasos de cerca y, sin hacerse de rogar, apareció cruzando la esquina para colocarse en lo alto de la escalera de emergencia del callejón.

Jadeaba con contundencia.

Fue a decirle algo, pero Leonardo tan solo tubo el tiempo justo de abrir la boca y saltar esquivando de nuevo las balas que agujerearon el contenedor de metal con un estruendoso ruido metálico.

Siguió a su hermano menor por la escalera hasta alcanzar la azotea del edificio en la que se perdió entre las sombras.

Sus perseguidores no tardaron mucho en alcanzar la cima.

Armados hasta los dientes con pistolas automáticas y algún que otro elemento punzante, los jóvenes miembros de los Dragones Púrpuras anduvieron a paso precavido sabiendo del cierto que estaban siendo acechados aún y no lograr ver a su presa con toda claridad.

Avanzaron con cautela observando a milímetro la oscuridad nocturna que les rodeaba mientras mantenían el dedo rígido en el gatillo de las armas deseando que algo se moviese para lanzar un tiro a la desesperada.

Se encontraban nerviosos y el miedo podía olerse en el lugar.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos diera media vuelta volviendo de nuevo al callejón saltando con prisa sobre las escaleras metálicas:

.- ¡Eh¡ no huyas cobarde!

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero que, tratando de salvar el pellejo, había optado por la retirada estratégica.

Michelanggelo, agazapado en lo alto de la torre de agua, crujió sus nudillos antes de aterrizar en el centro del circulo de atormentados Dragones que, tomados por sorpresa, se voltearon rápidamente disparando sin tan solo pensar.

Los primeros macarras cayeron víctimas de sus propias balas que surcaban el aire sin encontrar tortuga alguna a la que herir. Por disparar al centro del círculo, muchos de ellos cayeron aullantes al suelo habiendo perdido el control de algunas de sus extremidades al ser alcanzadas por las balas aliadas:

.- Han crecido en número – Michelanggelo se unió junto a Leonardo metido entre las sombras de la cornisa:

.- Y en estupidez…- de un veloz movimiento, la tortuga saltó a la luz desenvainando sus katanas en el aire.

Los filos lograron detener las primeras balas antes de ser directamente dirigidos hacia los cuerpos de sus portadores que, despavoridos, cerraron los ojos con fuerza esperando el corte.

Pero no llegó.

Con una débil carcajada, Leonardo pateó las armas al vacío del edificio aprovechando la confusión del momento antes de volver a trotar por las azoteas seguido de Michelanggelo.

.- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo! – uno de los Dragones Púrpuras, al parecer el más inteligente, se dio por aludido y avisó con gritos a sus compañeros que seguían a ciegas y desarmados - ¡Id tras ellos! Hun no va a perdonarnos esta vez si volvemos a perderlos!

.- Siguen detrás nuestro – advirtió Michelanggelo deteniéndose momentáneamente antes de seguir los pasos a su hermano mayor – no fue buena idea separarse…

Leonardo se detuvo detrás de la caseta de entrada a la azotea y corrió a alcanzar su comunicador que justo empezaba a sonar con un continuo y molesto pitido. La cara de Donatello apareció en la pantalla:

.- ¡Por dios Donny! – Leonardo se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente en un golpe seco - ¡llevamos horas corriendo¿Dónde estás?

>La cosa se había puesto difícil, lo siento. Traje le camión hasta aquí con el control remoto.

.- ¿Raphael está contigo?

>Lo perdí. Eso de huir no se le da bien…

.- ¡Tsk! – Leonardo chasqueó los dientes con molestia en tan solo pensar que el muy imbécil de su hermano de seguro se había quedado pateando traseros en el lugar en vez de preocuparse por reunirse con ellos.

>Os espero con al camión junto a la iglesia del parque. No tardéis mucho o esto va a llenarse de Dragones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los oí llamar por refuerzos en el pasado distrito…

Michelanggelo echó una ojeada al otro lado de la caseta descubriendo los primeros Dragones que asomaban por la borda aún y encontrarse completamente desarmados. Leonardo también se percató de ello:

.- Llama a Raph, Leo. Yo me ocupo de ellos

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Michelanggelo se lanzó con fuerza y velocidad pateando al primero en el pecho para lanzarlo contra sus compañeros cayendo el grupo al suelo.

Los primeros en incorporarse parecieron vacilar unos instantes antes de atacar finalmente a la tortuga blandiendo algunos machetes, cuchillos y cadenas.

La tortuga retorció la muñeca de uno obligándolo a soltar su arma antes de lanzarlo a modo de honda contra sus compañeros que aún seguían en el suelo.

Michelanggelo arrugó la nariz mientras se acuclillaba a escasos centímetros del grupo tumbado en el suelo:

.- Que penosos…lleváis horas persiguiéndonos y apenas os he tumbado con un par de movimientos. Yo de vosotros me replanteaba vuestra reputación…no se, podéis volver a casa con mamá y empezar a estudiar de nuevo ¿nah? De seguro que os saldría mucho más a……

.- ¡Es que no me has oído pedazo de animal!

El irónico monólogo de Michelanggelo quedó suspendido en el aire siendo interrumpido por los gritos de Leonardo des de detrás de la caseta. Tanto Mickie como los atontados Dragones dieron un respingo al escuchar semejante rugido.

.- ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo!

>Bueh, olvídalo. No pienso echarme a correr ahora – Leonardo se apretó con fuerza la frente tratando de calmarse, pero transformó su rabia en amenaza en vez de conseguir hablar en tono tranquilo:

.- Mira Raphael, hablaré claro. Cómo no te vea de aquí cinco minutos en la iglesia seré yo el que vaya a patearte el trasero en persona – en la pantalla, la tortuga arqueó una ceja antes de lanzarle una maliciosa sonrisa:

>Pues entonces voy a estar esperándote, porque Raphael no huye de sus peleas.

.- ¡Maldito hijo de…!

.- ¡eh eh! Tranqui hermano – Michelanggelo se apresuró a tranquilizar a Leonardo antes de que le diera por cargar contra el comunicador.

>No tardaré más de 10 minutos, decidle a Don que espere – la comunicación se cortó.

.-

La tortuga suspiró con contundencia antes de guardar el comunicador en su cinturón y, casi al instante y con toda tranquilidad, desenfundar los sais encarándose a un grupo de Dragones que había permanecido expectante a la conversación por propia petición de la tortuga.

.- Bueno ¿qué? – Raphael hizo girar los sais en sus manos antes de sonreírles – ¿empezamos?

.-

El tic nervioso que había desarrollado en la pierna casi hacía temblar el camión acorazado y, por más que trataba de desviar su atención hacia otra cosa no podía evitar estar observando con insistencia por la ventana esperando alcanzar a ver a sus hermanos:

.- Mierda…..¿en qué momento pensó Leo que esto iba a salir bien? – se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento tratando de imitar con una vocecita desdeñosa a su hermano– " si nos colamos en el cuartel de los Dragones Púrpuras sabremos algo de Shreadder después de todo…" ¡Claro! Ahora tenemos a toda la tribu pisándonos el culo¿Cómo no se va a apuntar Oroku Saki a tal fiesta?

Donatello saltó literalmente del asiento cuándo algo cayó con contundencia encima del acorazado para luego, casi momentáneamente, rebotar y caer al suelo pasando por la ventanilla izquierda.

Casi al instante fue Michelanggelo el que se asomó por esa ventanilla frotándose con insistencia el hombro:

.- Buen aterrizaje atontado – se mofó Donatello tomando posición al volante.

.- Muy gracioso – Mickie abrió la puerta y se metió dentro – haber cuánto aguantas tu corriendo siendo perseguido de esa manera.

Leonardo no tardó en entrar por la ventanilla opuesta agarrándose al marco de esta para balancearse al entrar:

.- ¿Llegó Raphael?

.- ¿No lo has llamado? – por la expresión de Leonado, Donatello no quiso seguir preguntando y encontró obvio el hecho de que Raph hubiera desobedecido una vez más a las órdenes de su hermano mayor.

Michelanggelo se asomó por la ventana descubriendo a decenas de coches y furgonetas que cruzaban la esquina a toda velocidad siendo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cómo si se tratase de algún tipo de ataque sincronizado, las azoteas de alrededor se llenaron de Foot Ninja que no tardaron en caer pesadamente en la calle barriendo el paso al acorazado:

.-¡ Lo sabía! Shreadder no puede andar muy lejos…

.- ¡Estupendo! Espero que hayas quedado contento Leo, porque estamos completamente rodeados – Leonardo únicamente lanzó una mirada fusilante a Michelanggelo que no tardó en desviar la cara.

.- De todas formas…no podemos seguir esperando a Raph aquí – sin esperar ninguna orden, Donatello arrancó el motor y arremetió sin miedo a los Foot Ninja que les barraban el paso haciendo que éstos saltasen desesperados por esquivar al acorazado.

Algunos de ellos lograron colocarse en el techo del camión agarrándose con fuerza a los cantos de éste para no caer al empezar una desesperada huida por las calles de Nueva York siendo perseguidos por decenas de vehículos de los que, sus ocupantes, no vacilaron en seguir disparando por las ventanillas aún y encontrarse el techo del acorazado lleno de Foot.

.- ¡A la derecha Don! – la orden de Michelanggelo fue obedecida al instante únicamente para dar con una calle repleta de motos que también se unieron a la alocada carrera.

Leonardo se desplazó por la ventanilla al techo del camión para deshacerse de los inquilinos:

.- Michelanggelo toma el volante y llama a Raphael. Donny, tú conmigo.

Tras colocarse en el lugar del conductor, Mickie se mordió la lengua maldiciendo a su hermano por apartarlo de aquella manera de una pelea:

.- "Tú quédate en el camión sano y salvo Mickie, que los mayores nos ocupamos de todo" – con un brusco movimiento encendió la radio esperando encontrar la frecuencia de Raphael.

El comunicador fue cogido casi al instante:

.- ¡En que estás pensando imbécil?

>¡eh! Menos arrogancia Mickie – la voz de Raphael sonaba jadeante, de seguro estaría aún corriendo – estoy en camino.

.- Pues ya llegas tarde atontado. Por esperarte estamos metidos de mierda hasta el cuello.

>Qué bien. ¿Te importa pasar por la calle de la gasolinera? Os cojo al vuelo.

Sin contestar y no de muy buen humor, Michelanggelo apagó el comunicador y pegó un fuerte volantazo para cruzar la esquina adecuada dirigiéndose a la nombrada gasolinera esperando poder estar los cuatro juntos de una vez por todas:

.- ¡Ten cuidado Mickie! Aquí arriba hay gente – le gritó Donatello tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido del motor y deshaciéndose con cuidado de los pocos Foot que podían quedar – no creo que haya sido bueno idea dejar a Michelanggelo al volante.

Leonardo lo encaró con cierta rabia en el rostro pillando completamente desprevenido a Donatello que, en cierta manera, no podía llegar a imaginarse el porqué:

.- Hoy tengo la negra ¿verdad? Nada de lo que hago o pienso está bien para mis exigentes hermanos – Leonardo golpeó a un ninja lanzándolo fuera del camión haciendo que tanto las motos como los coches se apresurasen a esquivarlo para no atropellarlo – pues a la próxima os las apañáis solitos. Ya me gustaría ver cómo os lo montáis.

Donatello continuó peleando tratando de salvarse de los golpes que dos atacantes le lanzaban mientras luchaba por no resbalar del techo del camión:

.- No te pongas así, tienes que aceptar que ya des de un principio este plan olía a bronca.

.- De eso se trataba precisamente, llegar hasta Oroku Saki no es algo fácil ¿sabes?

.- ¿Porqué te empeñas en seguirle! – Donatello perdió la paciencia cuándo logró encontrarse a solas con Leonardo en lo alto del camión – ¿a caso nos preguntaste si realmente queríamos encontrarle? Las decisiones colectivas se toman teniendo siempre en cuenta las preferencias individuales ¿lo sabías?

.- Claaaro. Supongo que cualquiera de vosotros podría tomar esas decisiones mucho mejor de o que lo hago yo ¿verdad? – Donatello no se atrevió a contestar por miedo de llevar la discusión mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad se merecía – llevo años aguantando vuestras quejas y, aún y así, siempre que hay problemas parece que todos corréis a preguntarme. ¡Si no os gusta cómo hago mi papel no os quiero ver venir a mi en cuánto tengáis problemas!

Donatello lo continuó mirando sin decir ni una palabra, tratando de adivinar que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano en esos momentos para empezar a recriminarles tantos trapos sucios:

.- Únicamente te dije que no me gusta que Michelanggelo conduzca el acorazado…pareces alterado…¿tan harto estás de nosotros que te pones de los nervios con tan solo un comentario?

Esta vez fue Leo el que no contestó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del techo de la van tratando de alejar a los motoristas que se proponían subirse a bordo cómo si se tratase de algún tipo de abordaje de piratas.

Por unos instantes quedaron completamente rodeados y decenas de inquilinos lograron colarse al acorazado.

Tanto Don como Leo hacían lo imposible por deshacerse de ellos y, a la vez, mantenerse en pie encima del camión.

.- Pues aquí estoy, más te vale aparecer hermano – Michelanggelo giró la última esquina llegando al lugar de encuentro con Raph.

La gasolinera pasó tan rápida que únicamente fue un borrón a un lado de la calle. Por unos instantes Mickie desesperó al no ver a Raphael por ningún lado, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa cuándo escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo de la van diferenciándolo del resto de golpes que la pelea estaba causando.

.- Éramos pocos y parió la abuela – Donatello juntó su espalda con la de Raphael tras haber aterrizado éste con gran precisión en el lugar – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

.- Saldando mis cuentas – casi al instante, las tres tortugas lograron deshacerse en poco tiempo de todos los asaltantes y se apresuraron a agarrarse con fuerza a los bordes del camión tras comprobar que Mickie se disponía a girar de nuevo:

.- No nos los podremos sacar de encima si continuamos así…- susurró Leonardo más para sí mismo que para el resto.

Raphael se colgó del borde para mandar una patada a una de las motos más cercanas logrando que ésta cayese por el suelo deslizándose unos metros.

Uno de los coches atropelló a la motocicleta y una pequeña explosión iluminó la zona antes de ser seguida por una espesa cortina de humo.

Muchos más autos debieron colisionar también en el lugar porque las explosiones fueron varias y el humo se incrementó adquiriendo una tonalidad muy oscura.

Pero aún y así los perseguidores seguían siendo muy numerosos.

.- Si lográsemos llegar a un lugar mucho más amplio…la pelea sería más fácil…- Donatello fue a mirar inconscientemente a Leonardo pero, tras la discusión con este se negó a dejarle tomar más decisiones únicamente por orgullo.

Aún y así fue Leo el que contestó asomándose por la ventanilla para dirigirse a Michelanggelo:

.- Trata de llevarnos hacia el solar abandonado.

.- ¿Cómo demonios se llega ahí? – Raphael se apresuró a meterse dentro de la cabina del acorazado para apoyar a su hermano.

.- Gira inmediatamente a la izquierda Mickie, conozco un atajo – el hermano menor obedeció y repentinamente viró el volante provocando que el camión girase violentamente casi colisionando con la pared del edificio de enfrente por haber hecho la maniobra demasiado tarde.

Al instante y al conseguir visibilidad sobre el lugar, Michelanggelo dio un respingo y apretó con fuerza el pedal del freno.

Un enorme trailer de mercancías se encontraba cruzado en medio de la calle y, de su cabina, dos miembros de los Dragones Púrpuras se apresuraban a salir de lugar:

.- ¡Frena Mickie!- ni siquiera los gritos de sus hermanos lograron que el acorazado pudiera frenar con más rapidez. El vehículo derrapó colocándose en horizontal y, aún y así, seguía a gran velocidad contra el trailer.

No fue necesario el grito de Leonardo para que todos saltasen del camión cayendo por las calles aparatosamente.

A pesar del aturdimiento por el golpe contra el asfalto a esa velocidad, lograron reaccionar y llegar a cubrirse la cabeza cuando el acorazado chocó violentamente contra el trailer convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego que explotó por segunda vez con más intensidad que anteriormente llenando el lugar de ceniza ardiente que volaba por el aire y de un espeso humo negro.

Donatello, completamente aturdido y con los tímpanos gravemente maltratados a causa de la explosión, levantó la cabeza temeroso alcanzando a ver el montón de amasijos y fuego en que se había convertido su acorazado.

Por unos instantes permaneció maldiciéndolo todo y no se movió del lugar por miedo a caer víctima de una fuerte contusión, pero cuándo las sirenas de la policía, ambulancia y bomberos sonaron entre los edificios, se obligó a si mismo a moverse perdiéndose tambaleante entre las sombras de los callejones luchando por mantener la conciencia y recuperar cuánto antes su oído.

Encima de una de las azoteas más cercanas, Leonardo observaba el espectáculo que se había montado en tan solo unos segundos y paseaba la mirada arriba y abajo tratando de entrever a sus hermanos entre el humo y el bullicio de gente que había llegado al lugar.

Nada.

Le tranquilizaba el pensar que tal vez habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes cómo para desaparecer del lugar y re-encontrarse en otro sitio más calmado….pero le preocupaba la idea de que se encontrasen heridos.

Casi inconscientemente se apretó con fuerza el hombro que, por una mala caída por el asfalto, permanecía superficialmente quemado y le escocía a horrores.

Trató de encontrar su comunicador, pero sin duda había caído durante el golpe y supuso que el resto tampoco lo tendría a mano, así que, a paso relativamente lento, se encaminó hacia la guarida pero paseándose por las azoteas por tratar de encontrar a sus hermanos.

.-

Pareció casi una inevitable coincidencia el hecho de que, inconscientemente, se dirigiera hacia el solar de arena sobre el cual descansaba el viejo almacén en el que Donatello solía guardar los vehículos.

Casi arrastrando sus pies por haber sido una noche demasiado ajetreada se acercó al lugar sin miedo de ser visto. Pues a esas altas horas ya no quedaba nadie en la calle y menos en un lugar cómo ese.

Junto a la entrada, sentado en unas viejas cajas de madera, Michelanggelo permanecía sentado agarrándose con fuerza el codo del brazo derecho.

Fue un silencio incómodo el que se esparció por el lugar cuándo Leonardo llegó:

.- Menos mal…empecé a creer que era el único medio consciente para llegar hasta aquí…- Leonardo paseó su mirada haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hermano menor.

.- ¿estás bien? – Michelanggelo arrugó los hombros - ¿Donny y Raph?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Donatello asomó por la puerta del almacén apoyándose en el marco con la cara magullada y cara de pocos amigos:

.- Vaya, el genio consiguió llegar con vida. Que bien – sacando a resaltar su ironía que, sin duda, tenía que ser herencia de Raphael, Donatello pasó por el lado de su hermano para observarle el hombro quemado:

.- Vamos, dilo. Lo estás deseando – Leonardo siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga y se negó a que Don le mirase las heridas – menuda mierda de plan, menuda mierda de líder y menuda mierda de todo.

.- No empieces con esas¿a caso no te dije que Michelanggeloal volante me escamaba?

.- A mi no me metas Don, solo seguí con las órdenes de Raphael.

.- ¡Ja! Raphael, vaya uno también para dar órdenes. Casi igual de bueno que tú, Leo – con arrogancia, Leonardo echó a un lado a Donatello empujándolo por su pecho.

.- Ése si que se ha ganado que le parta la cara en cuánto aparezca – casi de improvisto, la silueta de Raphael apareció de entre la ténue oscuridad. Permanecía quieto con las manos en la cintura a varios metros de distancia:

.- ¿Decías algo Leo? – al verlo, fue casi al momento que Leonardo se olvidase de su dolor y se encaminase hacia él con los puños apretados dispuesto a golpearlo:

.- Lo que has oído pedazo de imbécil, si no hubiera sido por ti y por tu estúpido orgullo no habríamos acabado de esta forma ¿tanto te cuesta estar en un lugar cuándo te lo piden? – Raphael empujó violentamente a Leonardo cuando éste estuvo demasiado cerca.

.- ¿de quien fue la idea chico listo? Si quieres dar caza a Shreadder hazlo bien, no intentes llamar la atención para luego salir huyendo en cuánto te las ves algo negras.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Donatello había entrado en el ruedo:

.- Claro, los demás siempre hacemos las cosas mal, Raphael, tú eres el único que nunca tendrá que pedir perdón por nada ¿cierto? – Raph se giró violentamente contra su hermano apuntándolo con frialdad con el dedo índice. Fue Michelanggelo quién lo sujetó delicadamente tratando de alejarlo de Donatello – ¡no te cuesta nada decir que lo sientes! El acorazado seguiría en pie de no haber sido por tu testarudez y por la insistencia de Leo en meternos en el barullo.

.- ¡Nadie te obligó a obedecerme Don!

.- ¿a él no? Y sin embargo a mi me amenazas cuándo no te hago caso? – Raph volvió a encararse con su hermano mayor juntándose peligrosamente con él sin que Michelanggelo lograse hacer nada por mantenerlo a distancia.

.- Tu eres distinto, al menos cuándo ellos actúan lo hacen con cabeza.

.- Claro, Mickie también ¿verdad?

Por asombro de todos, fue Michelanggelo quién tumbó a Raphael al suelo de un puñetazo por aquel comentario. Todos se giraron a verlo algo confundidos y sorprendidos, incluso Raphael, que su más rápida acción hubiera sido devolverse, permaneció en el suelo con el labio levemente roto:

.- Vale, muy bien. ¡Estoy harto! Michelanggelo no sabe conducir, Michelanggelo no sabe pelear y ahora, Michelanggelo tampoco sabe pensar. ¿Queréis que os diga algo? Os odio. Os odio a muerte por tratarme únicamente como al hermano pequeño que nunca va a crecer y nunca va a ser mucho más que vosotros. Siempre podéis sentiros superiores y culparos entre vosotros porque Mickie se mantiene apartado y únicamente cumple órdenes ¿verdad? Pues me he cansado y no pienso comerme el marrón solo por haber echo caso a Raphel al girar la esquina.

.- ¿Que estás diciendo? – Raphael se incorporó de un salto – ¡yo no sabía que eso era una embosacada pedazo de inútil!

.- Tendrías que haber obedecido a Leonardo, Mickie, así a lo mejor habríamos acabado muertos y nos estaríamos evitando todo esto – Donatello lanzó una amenazante mirada a su hermano mayor que se la aguantó aún y no poder evitar que sus puños le temblasen con insistencia:

.- ¿Eso quieres verdad? Pues vale – Leonardo dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior del almacén – no quiero volver a saber nada más de vosotros y no me vengáis con exigencias después de esto.

.- ¡Eso! Libérate! – Raphael continuó gritándole consiguiendo que Leonardo se detuviera aún dándoles la espalda – lo llevas deseando des de hace años, hermano. Nos has odiado tanto durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabías ni como sacarnos de encima ¿verdad? Tratar con tres descerebrados que apenas sabían defenderse no tiene que haber sido muy agradable ¿cierto?

No fue Leonardo el que contestó, él simplemente siguió su camino perdiéndose dentro del almacén:

.- Genial¡esto es genial! Nos estas llamando descerebrados ¿a nosotros?

.- ¿qué¿Ahora te pones en mi contra cuándo Leo ya se ha ido?

.- No estoy a favor de nadie Raphael. Estoy harto de todos vosotros. Cada uno toma la justicia por su mano y aquí cada cual es más inútil que el anterior. Pierdo el cuello por daros comodidad y confort, por curar vuestras heridas y por tener los vehículos a punto en todo momento. Lo único que he estado recibiendo por vuestra parte no han sido nada más que exigencias y culpas cada vez que algo se estropeaba o funcionaba mal – Donatello también empezó a marcharse.

.- Claro, ahora puedes hacerte el dolido Don, después de tanto tiempo despreciándome de esa manera ahora te toca a ti tu momento de consuelo ¿nah?- Don miró de reojo a Michelanggelo por ese comentario antes de seguir andando:

.- En realidad, yo también estoy deseando perderos de vista a todos, creérme – Raphael explotó:

.- ¡Pues lárgate con el otro imbécil! Yo tampoco tengo por qué soportaros aún y cuándo llevo toda la vida diciendo lo que os detesto constantemente.

El silencio se esparció en el lugar cuándo Donatello también entró en el almacén dirección a la guarida. La seguridad, confianza y amistad se había resquebrajado por completo y, no solo estaban todos de acuerdo por una vez, si no que simplemente no querían volver a saber nada más sobre el resto.

Michelanggelo miró a Raphael con una mirada indescifrable.

.- Ni se te ocurra mirarme, enano- Michelanggelo suspiró.

.- Si no fuera por lo que soy, y por el mundo en el que vivimos…haría mucho tiempo que ya me habríais perdido de vista, Raphael.- Mickie también empezó a marchar – tengo tanto que reprocharos que no vale la pena decirlo todo, sólo con despedirme me basta.

.- Adiós muy buenas, pues.

* * *

Bueno, por extraño que parezca no he vuelto al ruedo con una historia sobre Raphael (¡noooo! esta vez no!...suena raro por mi parte ¿no, jejejeje) Básicamente es un fic general, por así decirlo.

Siempre he supuesto que estar viviendo toda tu vida con la misma gente y de la misma manera tiene que acabar cansando bastante...bueno, ya suelen decir que las aves acaban dejando el nido ¿no? Pues muchas veces he supuesto que ninguna de las tortugas lo ha hecho antes por su deber como ninja y por ser lo que son (o sea, tortugas). Si hubieran resultado ser humanos, de seguro que des de haría mucho tiempo cada uno se hubiera largado por su cuenta...

Bueno, pues he decidido plasmar esa sensación en un fic creyendo que las tortugas ya no son tan adolescentes como solían serlo y que acaban creciendo tarde o temprano. Aunque tendrán que ganarse mucho mejor la vida de lo que lo haría cualquier humano corriente...jusjusjus, espero que la hstoria pueda prometer tanto como promete en mi cabeza...no se no se...acabaré echando de menos la sangre y el sexo que suele caracterizar mis historias...pero bueh, puede ser bueno igual XD

pues nada, espero seguir tenendo el apoyo de los lectores para seguir adelante y espero vuestros comentarios, preguntas, indicaciones críticas y de más en ls reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo gentuza!

YaS ;-P


	3. Os odio

#03# Os odio

No fue hasta mediodía del día siguiente que alguien se atrevió a desplazarse fuera de su habitación.

La tensión se olía en el entorno y únicamente por pronunciar algo fuera de lugar, hacer un mal gesto o lanzar una mala mirada, toda la tensión acumulada explotaba en forma de bomba de rabia de nuevo haciendo que, tanto los trapos sucios de la noche anterior cómo los de toda la vida, se gritasen a los cuatro vientos en el lugar.

De no haber sido por la presencia de Maestre Splinter en la guarida, de seguro que las cuatro tortugas habrían acabado envueltas en alguna pelea con contundentes consecuencias.

Leonardo pasó fugaz por la sala de monitores con la intención de pasar desapercibido para Michelanggelo que, siendo aquél su ámbito habitual, se había apoderado del lugar y protegía la zona cómo quien protege su propia vida.

Únicamente lo siguió levemente con la mirada para luego devolver su atención al bol de cereales y a los monitores.

Leonardo encontró su pequeño rato de intimidad en la sala de entrenamiento, dónde apenas el nervioso teclear de Donatello y el volumen del televisor de Michelanggelo era perceptible.

Trató de concentrarse por primera vez en muchas horas. Tratar de encontrarle algún tipo de explicación lógica a todo lo ocurrido….pero simplemente no la había.

El cubo que se había estado llenando durante toda la vida con las exigencias, blasfemias y reproches de sus hermanos había acabado por volcarse por completo.

Por supuesto de que se trataba de una estupidez sobre la que enfadarse, pero esa estupidez tenía un sobre fondo bastante lógico y duro de hundir: el agotamiento.

Tantos años habían acabado desquiciando a cualquiera de los hermanos y únicamente una pequeña mecha había hecho falta para que la tremenda bomba explotase.

Sumergido en sus cavilaciones y con la mirada perdida a un punto en concreto de la pared, Leonardo sostenía firme su katana por delante de si mientras ejercía movimientos utilizando un solo pie de apoyo.

No se percató de la presencia a sus espaldas:

.- Leonardo.

.- ¿huh? – Maestre Splinter se presentaba en la entrada con el bastón entre sus manos y una cierta mirada de compasión.

.- ¿qué ha ocurrido? – la tortuga se tomó unos segundos de silencio en los que tragó saliva.

Era de esperar.

A Maestre Splinter nunca se le escapa ni una, y haber visto el estado irritado en el que se encontraban todos había quedado alertado de que algo se caldeaba en el ambiente.

.- Que nos hemos hartado, eso a ocurrido…- Leonardo suspiró con contundencia antes de envainar de nuevo sus katanas - …estoy harto de ellos, sensei…

Splinter negó levemente con la cabeza:

.- No. No me cabe en la cabeza que hayas podido prescindir de tus hermanos de esta manera….

.- ¿Prescindir de ellos? Llevo toda la vida soportando su peso sobre mis hombros, maestro. ¿y que he recibido a cambio? Quejas, exigencias, burlas, discusiones y….lo mire por dónde lo mire ya no me siento capaz de dirigirles más….

.- No te sientes capaz o….¿no quieres? – Leonardo miró levemente a la vieja rata que parecía traspasarlo con la mirada haciéndolo sentir, en cierta medida, culpable.

Pero esa vez no. Esa vez no iba a arrastrarse de nuevo.

Se volteó dando la espalda a la anciana rata antes de encaminarse lentamente fuera de la sala:

.- Lo siento sensei, esto ya no va conmigo.

Algo pareció explotar levemente dentro del pecho de Splinter. Por primera vez en su vida observaba como Leonardo se retiraba de todas sus obligaciones , como lo dejaba todo atrás para únicamente dedicarse a sí mismo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni tan solo la anciana rata se veía capacitada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nunca lo había logrado en nada no iba a conseguirlo ahora solo con palabras tranquilizantes…..había medidas más estrictas en las que el aprendiz debía saber salir solo de sus problemas y preocupaciones…..pero a Splinter no le pareció uno de esos ejercicios y, más bien, se sentía a punto de perderlo todo por completo….

Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero ya era demasiado tarde y la tortuga ya había tirado a un lado sus katanas para adentrarse de nuevo en la zona más abierta de la guarida sin que pudiera importarle el encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Casi inconscientemente se detuvo detrás del enorme sofá en el que Mickie se encontraba .

Por unos instantes permaneció allí, quieto, observándole el cogote a su hermano mientras éste, alertado de la presencia de Leonardo, se negaba a girarse y únicamente escrutaba su imagen en el reflejo de la pantalla esperando a que se fuera de sus espaldas.

Tras un leve suspiro, el hermano mayor continuó su camino bajo la atenta mirada de Splinter que observaba cómo, poco a poco, los pilares más importantes que había tardado años en construir se desmoronaban atrapando a sus hijos entre sus escombros.

.-

Mientras la discordia seguía sembrándose en el lugar, Raphael no había pasado en toda la noche por la guarida y se ocupó de que, cuándo apareciera, fuera en compañía y en son de guerra.

Abrió la puerta casi echándola abajo de una patada mientras Casey y April lo observaban algo cansado de su constante mal humor de la noche pasada. Sólo Michelanggelo y el Maestro giraron la cabeza para informarse de quién irrumpía de es manera en el lugar.

Mickie devolvió su atención al televisor de inmediato con la indiferencia pintada en el rostro.

.- Muy bien, aquí van a haber problemas – la tortuga se crujió los nudillos antes de cruzar la guarida a paso decidido por el puente central para llegar al estudio de Donatello.

Éste se encontraba sumergido en un montón de papeles y había quedado completamente indistinto a la irrupción de Raphael en el lugar.

Únicamente se vio alertado cuándo, su hermano, de un movimiento veloz, agarró el respaldo de la silla haciéndola girar sobre si misma para encararse a Don que lo observaba con cierta serenidad.

.- Estás buscando problemas Donatello, y como sigas por ese camino vas a encontrarlos demasiado rápido – Raphael meció el puño por delante de su cara, el cual fue apartado bruscamente por un manotazo de Don:

.- No se de qué me estás hablando, atontado – casi repentinamente devolvió su atención al montón de papeles dando la espalda a su hermano.

.- ¿A no? – de un manotazo Raph agarró el montón de hojas y las arrugó en una bola tratando de quedarse con la atención de su hermano de una vez por todas. Ese gesto disgustó enormemente a Donatello que se incorporó de la silla quedando de pie - ¿entonces debo suponer que mi moto se ha desguazado sola?

.- Necesitaba las piezas y creí que no te dignarías a usar algo que yo mismo había fabricado.

.- ¡genial! Esto es genial. ¿Acaso preguntaste?

.- ¿Acaso debería hacerlo? No recuerdo que fuera TU moto – Raphael se le enganchó rápido agarrándole de la cinta que cruzaba el pecho de Donatello pero, antes de que lograse tan solo soltar un insulto más, Casey los separó:

.- Está bien, Raph. Ya pasó

.- Tal vez denerían calmarse chicos, las cosas se hablan mejor…– ni si quiera April consiguió poner paz en el asunto. Las miradas de ambos hermanos permanecieron pegadas unos instantes, deseando saltarse al cuello si realmente pudieran. Pareció ser Raphael el primero en intentarlo:

.- ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre las cosas mal, Raphael?

.- ¿Yo? – Raph apretó los puños con fuerza perdiendo claramente la tranquilidad frente a la serenidad de su hermano que se le presentaba tan provocadora. Arqueó una ceja habiendo recuperado momentáneamente el control – claro, soy yo quién lo hace todo mal, porque esto – Raphael sacó el comunicador destrozado para tirarlo bruscamente encima del escritorio de su hermano – ¡no funciona! – la tortuga se tomó la libertad de pasearse por el estudio de Donatello agarrando todos aquellos trastos que habían permanecido en las estanterías sin usar – esto, no vale para nada. Esto de aquí, casi nos mata una vez. Y esta mierda fue una mala idea de Michelanggelo – todos los varios trastos caían sobre el escritorio de Don desbordándolo por momentos al igual que su paciencia.

Ver que su hermano reprochaba todos sus intentos por conseguir hacer "algo mejor" le ponía de los nervios y, no solo por dejarlo cómo un imbécil, si no porque Raphael estaba poniendo el estudio patas abajo:

.- ¡El aire acondicionado no funciona pese a que aseguras que ya lo has arreglado. El agua caliente sigue saliendo cuándo le da la gana y la aspiradora parece un camello de la mierda que llega a escupir!

Donatello acorraló los ojos de Raphael con los suyos. Trataba de mostrarle lo mucho que lo odiaba a través de la mirada pero no se vio capacitado para ello.

Tras unos segundos de silencio altamente inestable, la tortuga le dió la espalda y, agarrando su inseparable bolsa de mano, empezó a empaquetar:

.- Muy bien. Pues a partir de ahora arreglará los trastos tu padre, Raphael. Porque esta tortuga no va a estar aquí.

.- ¡Tranquilo cerebrito! No te molestes, seré yo el que salga de en medio – Casey observaba espantado como Donatello recogía sus cosas llevándose lo mínimo para marcharse, lanzaba miradas a Raphael pidiéndole que lo detuviera, pero éste se encontraba demasiado atareado recogiendo lo suyo para marcharse también – Casey.

El hombre dio un vote al verse sorprendido por la ceñuda voz de Raphael:

.- ¿huh?

.- ¿No querías un compañero de piso? Pues lo has encontrado – Casey suspiró profundamente entornando los ojos con preocupación. No iba a resultar nada sano vivir con Raphael.

Maestro Splinter no tardó en apresurarse a preocuparse por la situación y seguía a Donatello en su ajetreada carrera por recoger sus utensilios para salir de allí de inmediato:

.- Donatello hijo, piénsalo un poco. Me parece que todos os estáis apresurando demasiado y no os habéis parado a pensar que….- la tortuga le cortó:

.- Sensei. Gracias, pero yo aquí no me quedo.- dedicó una reverencia a su maestro antes de marcharse por la puerta únicamente dedicándole un saludo al humano –Vendré a por mis cosas mañana…si Casey me deja la furgoneta.

.- ….claro

.- Que se las apañe solo – gruñó Raphael haciéndose con su mochila - ¿vienes Case?

De nuevo y por segunda vez, Splinter observaba cómo sus hijos empezaban a abandonar la guarida uno a uno: Leonardo se había rendido a su deber y demostraba querer seguir adelante solo, Donatello se marchaba y Raphael se iba con Casey sin tan solo importarle en absoluto lo que él mismo pudiera pensar.

La anciana rata se desmoronó en una esquina con el rostro entre las manos. Fue April la que se sentó a su lado colocándole una mano por encima de los hombros por tratar de calmarlo:

.- No se preocupe maestro, seguro que solo son discusiones que en un par de días se arreglan. Ya lo verá…

.- Gracias por su consuelo señorita O'Neil…pero la cosa es mucho más grave de lo que en un primer plano se presenta…- April frunció el ceño confundida sin saber qué pensar - ..no se trata solo de pequeñas discusiones…si no muchas….La estabilidad familiar es algo tan débil cómo fuerte, tan solo se necesita golpear al lugar adecuado, un solo punto en concreto, para conseguir destrozarla por completo….no creí que ese punto fuera a aparecer tan pronto….

.- Bueno…ya se dice que los pájaros vuelan del nido ¿cierto?- la anciana rata negó lentamente con la cabeza:

.- Las aves demasiado jóvenes mueren contra el suelo cuándo intentan marchar de casa…..eso es porqué aún no saben volar…- April agachó la mirada dirigiéndola momentáneamente a Michelanggelo que parecía no verse afectado en absoluto por la partida de sus hermanos….por unos instantes trató de ver a ese Mickie que había conocido la primera vez que vio a las tortugas….

Ese Mickie ya no existía, y ahora sólo había un Michelanggelo:

.- Tal vez…ya no sean tan adolescentes cómo solían serlo…maestro…- April perdió la mirada en la pared sin esperar a ser contestada. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, se incorporó delante de Splinter con una sonrisa en el rostro – no me gustaría que usted y Michelanggelo se quedasen aquí solos…mejor vengan conmigo a casa…estarán más cómodos que en este lugar tan grande y frío, al menos hasta que todo esto pase – April le guiñó un ojo tratando de ofrecerle confianza al maestro – siendo cómo son los chicos, en un par de días esto estará arreglado.

.- Espero que no esté equivocada…señorita O'Neil…

La rata lanzó una compasiva mirada por todo el lugar….des de luego que permanecer allí no iba a hacer nada más que complicar las cosas…si April estaba en lo cierto y los chicos habían marchado por ley natural, Splinter no soportaría tener que verse rodeado de numeroso recuerdos cada vez que entrase en una de las estancias del lugar….

Reflexionó sobre la cuestión pensando en su bienestar y en el de Michelanggelo, puesto que era el único que quedaba a su lado y, tras incorporarse decididamente pero con cierta pena en el rostro, asintió a April para marcharse con ella.

.-

Fue tan solo una mirada que Michelanggelo le dedicó a Leonardo antes de partir de la guarida.

Ni siquiera palabras de despedida se cruzaron entre ellos pero Splinter mantenía la esperanza viva de qué sus discípulos le otorgarían alguna que otra visita mientras los problemas perdurasen….al menos así quería creerlo y era esa ciega fe en que todo se arreglaría lo que le hizo seguir adelante.

Prácticamente a oscuras, inmóvil y tratando de demostrar indiferencia, Leonardo observó como los últimos indicios de vida que quedaban en la guarida se marchaban, cómo Michelanggelo apenas le envió una fugaz mirada de despedida y cómo el maestro se desmoronaba anímicamente siendo apoyado por April…

Permaneció solo, agazapado entre las sombras cómo solía hacerlo y cuestionándose, no por primera vez en su vida, si todo aquello iba a acabar bien o suponía el inicio de una nueva vida en la que no tendría a sus hermanos a su lado para apoyarlo cuándo lo necesitase…

La soledad por la que siempre había soñado y anhelado le golpeó con fuerza cuándo la puerta de entrada se cerró dejando la guarida completamente en silencio. Su acción más inmediata a modo de no pensar en ello fue hacerse con sus katanas y dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento dónde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no iba a haber nadie para impedirle de hacer sus ejercicios completos.

.-

Donatello entró en el lugar siendo sorprendido por una profunda oscuridad y un fuerte olor a cerrado y a mugre.

Completamente a tientas, lanzó su bolsa a un lado y palpó la pared en busca del conocido cuadro de luces que él mismo había instalado tiempo atrás en aquél almacén:

.- Espero que todo esto todavía continúe en pie…- cuándo apareció la luz con débiles fogonazos primero, para estabilizarse luego, Donatello pudo observar que todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado.

Un escritorio, algunas estanterías y alguna que otra maquinaria sin importancia adornaban el lugar dejando un gran espacio vacío. El almacén permanecía mohoso, lleno de polvo y con muy poca vida.

Don no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al pensar que tardaría semanas en dejar el lugar medio habitable….se consoló pensando en que todo se vería distinto en cuánto recogiera el resto de sus cosas de la guarida.

Se permitió sentarse en una atrofiada butaca que permanecía extrañamente impecable aún encontrándose en un lugar cómo ese. Se recostó en ella, observando a su alrededor y recordando aquellos días de hace años en los que, por falta de un estudio en el que trabajar, Don se fugaba algunas horas diarias a ese antro para poder estar en paz y tranquilo fuera de los numerosos ruidos y gritos de sus hermanos cuándo aún eran casi unos críos.

Sonrió para si mismo al recordar aquellos momentos de tierna soledad en aquél lugar:

.- Bueno…no puede ser tan malo si estoy tan cómodo aquí…- se recostó aún más viendo los rayos del sol de la tarde que se colaban por los enormes ventanales del techo y, rodeado por un relativo silencio fuera de los sonidos del puerto, trató de dormirse para hacer que ese momento fuera lo más rápido posible.

Aún y así un escozor ciertamente amargo seguía encontrándose en su garganta cada vez que pensaba de nuevo en lo que había ocurrido y en dónde se encontraba…pero nunca había tenido tan pocas ganas de volver a casa.

.-

.- Te quedarás en el sofá mientras no haya otra cama – Casey se asomó también al balcón – paso de dormir todas las noches contigo, tío.

.- Conforme – Raphael escrutaba las calles de Nueva York sin miedo a poder ser visto por algún fisgón que también se asomase al balcón. Trataba de imaginar cómo sería todo viviendo en la superficie y sin tener a nadie que le dijera lo que debía de hacer y a qué hora debía de volver.

Casey lo estudió minuciosamente con la mirada apoyado en la barandilla a su lado:

.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza que Raphael no rechazó.

.- Nunca había estado mejor, créeme – la tortuga lanzó una mirada cómplice a Casey llena de picardía – esto promete colega, haber quién nos para los pies ahora.

.- ¡Si¡Tiembla Nueva York¡Los terrores de las calles ahora viven juntos! – Raph no pudo reprimir una carcajada agradecida al grito de Casey a través del balcón.

Algo rozó su pierna y dio un respingo:

.- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – asustado, la tortuga levantó la pierna encontrándose a un animal peludo que lo observaba con unos enormes ojos amarillos.

.- Cascabel. Es mi gatita, me la regaló April.

.- ¡A no¡Eso sí que no! – Raphael se acuclilló en frente del animal que lo observaba risueño y ronroneante para agarrarlo de un fugaz movimiento del pellejo – en esta casa yo soy el único animal ¿queda claro?

La gata únicamente le dedicó un leve aullido antes que Casey la arrebatase de las descuidadas garras de Raphael:

.- Ni hablar, es mi casa ¿no? Pues yo y Cascabel somos los dueños y tu eres el invitado, así que ya te estás acostumbrando a ella – Raph gruñó cuándo Case le tiró el animal peludo a los brazos.

.- Genial….odio los gatos…

Casey pareció tomar un posado algo más preocupado:

.- Oye…¿crees que esto va a durar por mucho tiempo?

.- el que haga falta, des de luego no me muero de ganas de que se arregle….si pierdo de vista a mis hermanos, mucho mejor…

.- Ya…claro. Pero, oye Raph, también son mis amigos y no me gustaría dejar de verlos.

.- ¿Quién te lo impide? Soy yo el que no quiere verlos a ellos – Raphael entró a la casa para golpearle al saco que Casey tenía mal colocado en uno de los rincones del comedor – haz lo que te de la gana, mientras no me los traigas a casa estará todo bien.

Case entornó los ojos con un suspiro:

.- me parece que todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos

.- ha llegado dónde tenía que llegar….nada más – Raph golpeó con fuerza el saco recordando las discusiones con el resto – y cuánto más dure…mucho mejor.

* * *

Pues nada, esto ha sido el inicio de todo y a partir del próximo capítulo me permito saltos en el tiempo (así como las ranas, croack!...perdón, estoy bastante desqiciada con el mal tiempo y con los estudios...¿porque si no creéis que he tardado tan poco en actualizar¿Porque me siento aplicada? naaaaah! Porque estoy encerrada en casa por los tormentones que inundan esta zona...menuda mierda de verano...--)

Uoooh! me alegra tu apoyo incondicional Karliña! verte siempre en los reviews me supone una gran alegría, creéme, porque con lo muerta que está la sección últimamente tengo mis dudas de que los fics lleguen a leerse...jorl, una aquí partiéndose los dedos en el teclado y no hay ni na alma que se digne a actualizar...(¡Grrrr! Onde andarán Medeah y Sam! Tienen ahí sus historias que ya les sale el moho!) ...calma...calma...XD

Que fueeeerte chica! (así cómo la de "aquí hay tomate" ) jajajajaja. Pues si si, me alegra saber que la discusión se ve tan bestia como pretendía pintarla, ya que si hubiera sido una estupidez de pelea no creo que impulsase a los chicos a marcharse por separado...lo que la utilización de tacos se está volviendo algo frecuente en mis diálogos (sobretodo en los que aparece Raphael...) eso no puede ser, una aquí viene a culturizarse, pero es que cuando te metes en lo profundo del asunto intentas ser realista (y, al menos yo, cuando discuto no puedo hacerlo con buenas palabras, ahí es cuándo salen a florecer todas mis chapurrerías e insultos varios de calle, jejejej, que desquiciada...XD)

Bueno chente, nos vemos dentro de ná, porque al ritmo que voy termino la historia en menos de dos semanas...(¡haber si es verdad!...fe, haya fe...)

No se olviden de dejar reviews a todos aquellos lectores que se dignan a leerme! Merci! ;-P

Besos a tods (para qué tanto rollo a estas alturas? sé del cierto que la mayoría de lectores son hembras (ui, hembras, ya os trato de animales XD) y si hay algún "macho" (ya puestos ¿no?) que se deje entrever en la zona! que de seguro que es el único (jusjus, rodeado de mujeres ¿nah? jejejeje))

Nada nada, menos tonterías y al ajo! Nos vemos gentuza!

YaS;-P


	4. Sobreviviendo

#04# Sobreviviendo

"_2 meses después"_

Sacó las cosas de las bolsas de la compra para colocarlas encima del mármol esperando a que April terminase de hablar por teléfono para que pudiera ayudarle a situar en su sitio tal cantidad de comida.

Michelanggelo no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al ver la cantidad de productos dietéticos y light que la chica solía incluir en sus contundentes compras:

.- ¿Chocolate bajo en calorías? – susurró para sí mismo mientras sostenía la tableta en las manos - ¿cómo puede ser bajo en calorías el chocolate?…

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a colocar las primeras cosas en la nevera prácticamente vacía.

No podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que April tenía que sacar dinero de debajo de las piedras para poder hacer la compra de la semana. El hecho de que él y Splinter no fueran del todo "normales" no le suponía una facilidad para encontrar algún tipo de trabajo que pudiera traer algo más de dinero a casa…

Lo único semejante que había conseguido desarrollar había sido una especie de stock de cuadros en la tienda de antigüedades de la chica.

Michelanggelo siempre había sido un buen artista, no solo por hacer honor a su nombre si no porque el arte y la pintura era algo que lo apasionaba , fuera de los cómics y las series de televisión.

Apenas hacía un mes que la idea le había venido a la cabeza y April, por probar suerte, no se había negado a que Mickie participase en la economía familiar.

Todo había ido sobre ruedas cuando, en tan solo la segunda exposición, la mitad de los cuadros habían desaparecido por completo y a la tercera, ya estaban duplicados de precio.

Las cosas tampoco iban tan mal después de todo…si no fuera porque el vivir aún con Maestre Splinter provocaba que sus ejercicios de ninjutsu no hubieran dejado de existir y el ocupar el salón de April mientras ésta trabajaba ya era un ritual diario.

Envuelto en sus cavilaciones no se percató del pitido que la nevera hacía indicando que llevaba demasiado tiempo abierta. Apresurándose, lo apagó para seguir colocando las cosas en su sitio mientras escuchaba la incansable conversación de la muchacha paseándose por toda a casa recién salida de la ducha con la toalla en la cabeza:

.- Bueno, no creas, resulta tremendamente divertido vivir con dos animales de compañía – la chica les guiñó un ojo tanto a Michelanggelo como a Splinter que se voltearon a fusilarla con la mirada.

.-

Casey se apresuró a contestar antes de soltar una carcajada:

.- A mi me lo vas a contar, no sé quién deja más pelo, si Raphael o Cascabel.

.- ¡Oye! Un poco de respeto – la gata no tardó en apoderarse de la falda de Raphael que, desparramado en el sofá con el mando entre las manos, la echó a un lado tratando de evitar el contacto con la bola de pelo.

Casey permanecía sentado en la barandilla del balcón hablando incansablemente con April. Sus conversaciones solían alargarse hasta la hora de la cena llegando una factura de teléfono bastante considerable a final de mes.

La casa se encontraba literalmente patas arriba. La basura se amontonaba aquí y allí.

Envoltorios vacíos, latas de cerveza medio llenas por todos los rincones, platos amontonados y mugrientos en la pica y montones de dvd's tirados por encima de la mesa del comedor.

Raphael lo observó todo con vagancia sin poder evitar dibujar una mueca de asco por el aspecto del lugar. Des de luego, si él no recogía Casey no iba a hacerlo y, a éste paso, cualquier día Cascabel se perdería entre los escombros.

Sacando fuerzas de una perrería extrema, la tortuga se incorporó con un gemido y, tras estirar sus músculos, se dispuso a recoger levemente la zona para tener algo de espacio sobre el que desplazarse:

.- Esto está hecho una mierda Case. Tal vez tocaría una sesión de limpieza exhaustiva ¿no? – Casey Jones abrió los ojos como dos platos y no tardó en dar la nueva a April al otro lado del aparato:

.- ¡Espera, espera April¡Raphael dice que va a recoger la casa! – la tortuga lo miró con desdén con las manos en la cintura escuchando levemente cómo April se derretía en carcajadas por la broma.

.- No me seas cazurro y ayuda tú también – Raph agarró unos calzoncillos que habían quedado tirados por el suelo – la gran mayoría de la mierda no es mía…

Haciendo prácticamente caso omiso a la insistencia de Raphael por recoger el lugar, Casey continuó hablando con la chica a través del aparato hasta que la tortuga no lo agarró por la camisa tirándolo dentro de casa para que ayudase a recoger. Aún y algunos esfuerzos por parte del chico en alcanzar mínimas cosas del suelo, acabó por desplomarse de nuevo en el sofá bajo la ceñuda mirada de Raphael que empezaba a ponderar la posibilidad de cortarle la línea telefónica:

.- Espera nena, tengo otra llamada – Casey pasó a la otra línea – Rapha, es para ti.

Tras resoplar, la tortuga alcanzó el aparato con desdén y con cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz. La expresión de su rostro cambió hacia una enorme sonrisa justo antes de colgar:

.- ¡Eh! April estaba esperándome por la otra línea – soltó el muchacho arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos con resignación:

.- Déjala vivir en paz – la tortuga salió al balcón.

.- ¿Te vas? – Raphael se giró con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se agarraba a la cornisa para balancearse hacia arriba.

.- ¡Dentro de poco tendremos la pantalla de plasma Case! – dedicó una cariñosa seña con el dedo central antes de desaparecer entre las primeras sombras de la noche.

Jones volvió a desplomarse en el sofá mientras observaba 360 grados a su alrededor descubriendo, tal vez por primera vez, que la casa se encontraba realmente asquerosa:

.- Genial, por tonto ahora me toca recoger solo…

.-

La lluvia justo había empezado a caer en tan solo aparecer la noche.

A pesar de la consistente estructura del lugar, el techo dejaba mucho que desear y las goteras eran inminentes cada vez que las nubes amenazaban con diluvio. Aún y así, la tranquilidad del sonido de las gotas y el eco en la zona del teclear del ordenador, ofrecían una rara sensación de bienestar por la que Donatello se derretía a pesar de estar solo.

La soledad.

No le había resultado un problema en aquellos dos meses y había sabido volcar toda su atención en la construcción de una nueva empresa vía net que le permitía ganar lo suficiente como para seguir encargando la maquinaria necesaria pudiendo llegar a permitirse la mejor del mercado.

Así pues, en tan solo un mes, EDIAP había alcanzado un gran éxito entre los usuarios de compra y venta de programas por internet y, a pesar de que las negociaciones nunca eran cara a cara, Donatello había sabido montárselo de manera que los créditos llegasen con firmeza a la cuenta bancaria antes de enviar los encargos.

Una simple empresa de encargos de informática avanzada y programación.

Nada en lo que Don no supiera desenvolverse con facilidad y tranquilidad.

Había desarrollado un foro propio en el cual los usuarios entraban en contacto por chat con le mismísimo Donatello preguntando por numerosos programas, problemas de programación y artilugios de informática que no podían encontrarse en el mercado con facilidad.

El lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras por olvido de la tortuga a encender el generador principal en tan solo caer la noche. Pero no le había resultado ningún problema para seguir trabajando.

La iluminación de la pantalla y la taza de café caliente sobre la mesa le eran suficientes para pasarse horas y horas trabajando.

Se recostó hacia atrás estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza tratando de despertar a los músculos agarrotados tras estar horas en la misma posición. En la pantalla, numerosas ventanas permanecían abiertas a modo de conversación:

.- "Necesito los drivers para un reproductor DVD clásico del modelo num. 6269-BBG" – Donatello se aguantó el mentón con pesadez – diablos…la gente no tiene ni idea de cómo utilizar internet…– volvió a lanzarse al teclado tras darle un trago a la taza de café pronunciando lo que escribía en voz alta – "muy bien zara015, dame tu mail y en dos días los tendrás. Por favor, observa antes la lista de precios y el número de cuenta corriente. Es por cobro avanzado"

Al otro lado de la línea el usuario con el nombre zara015 pareció inquietarse:

.- "¿Pago avanzado? Eres un desconfiado Don" – Donatello entornó los ojos antes de volver a contestarle con simple indiferencia – "¿Pretendes que confíe de alguien a quien no veo la cara? Buen negocio haría, pues."

Cerró la ventana de conversación antes de dirigirse irremediablemente hacia otra que aún permanecía en espera. A veces realmente le gustaría tener algún tipo de operario que pudiera ayudarle a tratar con todos los clientes, realmente le fastidiaba tener que estar constantemente pendiente de todos los usuarios que le requerían.

Una de las conversaciones parecía estar impacientándose a causa del largo rato de espera.

Donatello frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la ventana:

.- "Lizz: Dime que puedes conseguirme un decodificador de la clase VG" – apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldo y frotándose la nuca observaba perplejo la insistencia de la chica en conseguir el aparato - ¿un decodificador VG¿Para que va a querer eso?

Fue a lanzarse contra el teclado de nuevo cuándo algo golpeó con fuerza el enorme portón de madera del almacén.

Trastornado, Donatello guardó silencio por unos instantes esperando que, tal vez , el inquilino se diera por vencido.

Pero no fue así y los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más bruscos y sonoros.

Con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Donatello se incorporó dispuesto a abrir confiando en que la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumido el lugar ocultaría su aspecto mientras despachaba al visitante.

La puerta chirrió con fuerza al abrirse estrechamente apenas viendo como la lluvia se agolpaba con fuerza al exterior. Un hombre completamente envuelto en un impermeable y de mediana estatura levantó la mano en señal de salutación sin tan solo decir nada:

.- ¿qué quiere? Estoy ocupado – la imagen de Don era completamente oscura y el hombre no llegó a percatarse del hecho que hablaba con una tortuga gigante:

.- ¡Déjeme entrar¡Por favor!- los gritos sonaban a desesperación y apenas se escuchaban bajo el ruido de la lluvia al caer con consistencia sobre su cuerpo:

.- Olvídelo, esto es una propiedad privada.

.- ¡Y un cuerno! Lleva años abandonado – Donatello chasqueó los dientes con desagrado. Por unos instantes ponderó la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de algún policía que se había percatado de la actividad ilegal de aquél lugar.

Antes de que pudiera tan solo responder, un sonoro "clack" indicó que los plomos habían saltado a causa de una sobrecarga eléctrica.

Los ordenadores continuaron encendidos por estar dotados de un generador secundario, pero la conocida luz roja de emergencia que solía ocupar el lugar cuándo la electricidad saltaba, cayó pesadamente sobre Donatello quedando al descubierto por completo delante de su visitante.

Bañado en una curiosa luz roja y golpeándose la frente repetidas veces maldiciendo a la lluvia no se preocupó en esconderse del hombre, pues ya lo había visto y de esa forma solo empeoraría las cosas.

El hombre retrocedió confundido y algo aturdido:

.- Un….¡un demonio! – Donatello agarró la solapa del hombre con fuerza y lo metió dentro cerrando el portón con fuerza:

.- ¿De verdad que no se os ocurre nada mejor cuándo nos veis?

.-

Solía escrutar la oscuridad tratando de encontrar algo de su interés. No solo se sentía mucho más libre cada vez que vagaba por las azoteas en plena noche, si no que, para él, resultaba ser un mayor campo de entrenamiento.

En aquellos dos meses había seguido solo su propio "camino del ninja" siguiendo todos y cada uno de los consejos que Splinter le había dado a lo largo de su vida….solo era que, no quería volver a depender de nadie.

Nunca se había llegado a imaginar que el no tener que dar explicaciones, el no tener que ocuparse más que por sí mismo y el seguir su entrenamiento a su manera, pudiera gustarle tanto.

Aún y así, la soledad seguía ofreciéndole malos tragos y, en pocas ocasiones se veía en compañía…incluso a veces había llegado a pensar en que tal vez el hecho de estar solo no pudiera resultar del todo beneficioso para su formación.

Pero algunos años no hacen daño a nadie y el no tener que escuchar otra voz más que la suya le sumergía en un campo de pensamientos llegando a comprenderse a sí mismo cómo nunca había logrado hacerlo.

Saltó de nuevo hacia otro tejado procurando encontrar un buen soporte que no cediera bajo su peso. Tras colocarse en lo alto de una de las torres de agua, se acuclilló dando tregua a sus músculos y permaneció observando cómo la gente paseaba por las aceras siguiendo su propio destino. Sin detenerse por nada y con una individualidad algo egocéntrica.

Leonardo suspiró con contundencia antes de dejarse caer en la base de la torre de madera y permanecer levemente sentado hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Alguien permanecía sentado en el borde de la cornisa de uno de los edificios contiguos así que, haciendo uso de la mayor invisibilidad posible, se acercó únicamente por curiosidad preguntándose si realmente existía algún humano que pudiera disfrutar de las vistas tanto como él.

Saltó escondiéndose en los pilares del edificio manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

No.

No había ningún humano que disfrutase tanto de aquello.

Si más no, ese no lo era.

Para el asombro de Leonardo, no le fue difícil distinguir la anaranjada bandana de su hermano que se mecía histérica con el viento.

Michelanggelo permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un bloc de hojas entre las manos. Observaba minuciosamente el paisaje urbano que se desprendía bajo sus pies y lo dibujaba a milímetro sobre el papel.

Leonardo sonrió levemente aún tratando de no ser visto por su hermano.

Permaneció allí por largos minutos, observando con cierta familiaridad cómo su hermano se desenvolvía con el lápiz y el papel mientras se mordía la lengua en señal de concentración…..

….nunca creyó que le enternecería tanto poder volver a ver a su hermano menor dibujando…aún y cuándo recordaba reprocharle el pintarle cuándo hacia sus entrenamientos.

Recordaba no soportarlo.

Sentirse observado de aquella manera mientras trataba de concentrarse le oprimía enormemente y solía echar a Michelanggelo a gritos de la sala para tratar de tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Ahora la tranquilidad se desbordaba por todos los rincones y daría lo que fuera por poder escuchar un par de gritos y carcajadas de vez en cuando.

Pero nada ocurría en vano y, aún y sentirse extrañamente cómodo cerca de su hermano de nuevo, no deseaba volver a entablar relación con él.

Ni con él ni con ninguno del resto.

Su camino del ninja había elegido la soledad y la tranquilidad, así como la serenidad. Cosas que sin duda desaparecerían en cuánto volviera a estar con ellos.

Seguramente fueron esos pensamientos los que obligaron a Leonardo a abandonar el lugar tras considerar que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Temía por ser descubierto y su orgullo no permitiría que Michelanggelo creyese que lo observaba por nostalgia.

Así pues, desapareció en uno de los callejones que envolvían al edificio tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible mientras abandonaba a su hermano menor en sus cavilaciones artísticas.

.-

.- No sé si acabo de entenderlo del todo….

.- No le hace falta entenderlo, tan solo ver, callar y salir de aquí – Donatello entornó los ojos – ¿tan difícil le supone?

El hombre no le contestó. Tras quitarse el empapado impermeable observó minuciosamente a Donatello antes de pasear la mirada por el lugar quedando completamente asombrado.

Se trataba de un hombre algo mayor, tal vez unos cincuenta años, que vestía de una manera algo haraposa por tratarse de quién era.

Don lo observó una vez más mientras se desparramaba en su silla:

.- así que usted es…

.- Kevin Camdem, doctor de la planta cardiovascular del Hospital Central de Manhattan.

.- ¿Cardiólogo? – Donatello arqueó ambas cejas con incredulidad mientras Kevin manoseaba con cuidado la maquinaria del lugar.

.- Sí. Ice un encargo a EDIAP de un programa informático para operar digitalmente hará algunas semanas – Donatello se frotó el mentón algo pensativo antes de que los ojos le brillasen con intensidad al reconocer al supuesto cliente.

.- Claro…usted debe de ser…KC54…recuerdo haber hecho su encargo….- el hombre sonrió mostrando una enorme papada bajo su cuello:

.- K y C son mis iniciales, 54 es mi edad.

.- Si bueno, de todas formas – Don parecía empezar a impacientarse pues el hombre no concretaba a qué se debía su visita desesperada - ¿tiene alguna queja? Para eso solo tiene que ponerse en contacto conmigo vía mail, no hace falta que venga hasta aquí…- Don arqueó ambas cejas – a todo esto….¿cómo demonios ha sabido en dónde se encontraba EDIAP?

El hombretón le sonrió mientras se quitaba el empapado jersey de lana que parecía estar acalorándole por momentos:

.- Únicamente te seguí la señal por radio. Los equipos de mi oficina son muy sensibles a cualquier onda eléctrica y…seguramente debiste de tener alguna llamada telefónica en aquel momento…

Don se golpeó la frente de nuevo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por comer pizza mientras trabajaba…más pedir que la trajeran hasta el almacén…

Donatello pareció rendirse finalmente ante el cansino positivismo del hombre que parecía estar en sus sueños rodeado por tal maquinaria:

.- ¿Y que¿Tiene algún problema con su encargo?

.- En absoluto.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Bueno…siento molestar, pero tan solo quería venir ha hacer una visita al director de la empresa...pero vaya, no creí que fuera un lugar tan mugriento y que tú fueras.…

.- Una tortuga – el hombre observó una vez más a Donatello antes de echarse a reír:

.- Des de luego, siempre que veo algo así me conformo con decirme que estoy viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, si no ya hubiera acabado muerto hace mucho tiempo…- sin tan solo pedir permiso, el hombre tomó asiento en una de las cajas de cartón que, principalmente, adornaban la zona.

Donatello únicamente se encogió de hombros dándose por vencido y pidiendo gracias por algo de compañía por un rato.

Él también tomó asiento tras ofrecerle una taza de café que Kevin no negó:

.- Me gustaría felicitarte por todo el trabajo que estas haciendo. Conozco mucha gente del hospital que ha encargado cosas a tu empresa y ni uno se han quejado.

.- Y has sido tú el único que ha decidido en hacerme una visita…- Kevin se percató de la importancia que otorgaba Don al hecho de que sus clientes no supieran acerca de su aspecto:

.- Tranquilo…¿Don?

.- Ajá.

.- Soy el único que rastreó la señal…si es lo que te preocupa…tan solo vine...por cortesía – Donatello observó algo incrédulo al hombre. No acababa de creerse que Kevin hubiera venido a verlo tan solo por darle las gracias. Así que la mirada interrogativa que le lanzó fue suficiente para que el hombre se diera por aludido:

.- Bueno…está bien…verás, es que, por algunos problemillas me han echado del hospital y…bueno, a parte de intervenir quirúrgicamente soy bueno en el mundo de la informática así que…EDIAP me pareció una pequeña empresa que tal vez pudiera necesitar de algo de personal…..y reitero al verte que estás completamente solo.

.- Esto es genial…- Donatello se levantó andando con nervios por la zona trazando un circulo bajo sus pies mientras musitaba algunas palabras inteligibles referidas al hombre.

Le había sentado mal la intrusión del invitado en el lugar y el hecho de que interrumpiera el trabajo de aquella manera. Pero, por otro lado, se encontraba tremendamente necesitado de algo de ayuda y, por supuesto, de algo de compañía.

Tras unos breves minutos en los que se derritió un escalofriante silencio en el lugar, Donatelo se encaró al hombre:

.- Así que, quieres trabajo ¿no? – Kevin asintió – no sé si voy a poder cumplir tus expectativas laborales al igual que tampoco podré pagarte tanto cómo podrías llegar a cobrar de quiropráctico…pero des de luego que no me vendría mal una ayudita en todo esto, y más si sabes del tema me vas a venir que ni pintado.

Kevin esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras los ojos comenzaron a brillarle por el comentario de Don, pues ya había dado por supuesto que lo aceptaba:

.- Gracias, de verdad.

.- Espera, habrán algunas normas, más que nada sobre la clandestinidad del lugar, mi aspecto y el hecho de mantener contacto personal con los clientes…

.- Ningún problema – el hombre pareció haber tenido la vida arreglada en tan solo unos segundos y, bajo la mirada de Donatello, únicamente se trataba de un adulto regordete y medio calvo que podría ofrecerle una ayuda en el asunto.

El hombre prestó atención a las explicaciones de Donatello pero, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el nombre de la empresa:

.- A todo esto…¿EDIAP qué significa? – Donatello esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro de auto-satisfacción:

.- Te parecerá estúpido, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió: Encargos Donatello de Informática Avanzada y Programación.

.- ¿Donatello¿Ese es tu nombre o tu nick?

.- Es mi nombre completo, mi nick es Don – lanzó una mirada picarona al hombre – y no pienso cambiar las siglas para meter una K de por en medio.

.-

Algo irrumpió con cierta torpeza en el salón haciendo que April diera un respingo del sofá mientras el libro le resbalaba de las manos.

Cerca de la ventana, Michelanggelo luchaba por deshacerse de la cortina que lo había envuelto al estar completamente empapado. Al percatarse de que la chica se incorporaba delante de él con posado enfadado sonrió inocentemente:

.- ¡Buenas noches April!

.- ¡Michelanggelo las cortinas! – de un salto la tortuga se incorporó.

.-Tranquila, las coloco, las coloco.

.- ¡No te muevas¡Me estás encharcando el parqué!

.- Uops! Lo siento, ya friego.

.- ¡No¡Quédate quieto, no te muevas!

Splinter asomó la cabeza por el pasillo al escuchar las voces de la chica y no pudo evitar suspirar mientras entornaba los ojos al ver la torpeza de su discípulo con las cortinas cada vez que trataba de entrar por la ventana:

.- Supongo que ahora es cuándo debo recordarte qué un buen ninja se caracteriza por su sutilidad, silencio y facilidad al desplazarse por los lugares más escabrosos.

.- Lo sé, sensei, pero esa lluvia me estaba congelando las escamas…- Tras secarse, la tortuga se dirigió hacia su principal visita tras llegar a casa. La nevera.

Se detuvo momentáneamente al pasar por al lado de Splinter:

.- Por cierto, maestro…por si le interesa, Leonardo sigue estando en plena forma.

Splinter interrogó a su hijo con la mirada pero éste tan solo le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la cocina con despreocupación.

La anciana rata no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al imaginarse que, después de tanto tiempo, tal vez Michelanggelo había mantenido algún tipo de contacto con su hermano. Pero no podía imaginarse qué aquél contacto tan solo había sido basado en una suprema indiferencia por parte de la tortuga menor tras saber que había estado siendo observado por uno de sus hermanos.

.-

Poco le faltaba a Casey para fusionarse finalmente con el sofá.

Tras recoger incansablemente la casa, todo había quedado reluciente y extrañamente limpio y su cuerpo le había pedido una tregua con el sofá y la televisión mientras unas pizzas se calentaban al horno.

Algo golpeó con fuerza la puerta cerrada del balcón.

Refunfuñando por tener que levantarse una vez más, Casey se apresuró a abrirle a Raphael que entró abrazándose a sí mismo y completamente empapado:

.- ¿En qué estás pensando? Te tengo dicho que no me cierres la puerta Case, no estoy dispuesto a pasar la noche fuera si algún día te quedas dormido.

.- Estaba despierto, lo juro.

.- Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo – Raphael se secó con una toalla antes de observar por primera vez a su alrededor – vaya, cuándo quieres eres muy eficiente. Veo que lo has limpiado todo a conciencia…

.- La próxima vez no vas a escaquearte listillo. Te va a tocar a ti.

.- Descuida – Raphael se retiró al lavabo y case volvió a desplomarse en el sofá justo a tiempo para las noticias de media noche.

La televisión mostraba un abandonado local cercano al puerto en dónde la policía había encontrado a tres ladrones buscado en todo el estado y éstos permanecían amordazados en el suelo visiblemente apalizados:

.- "Nuevamente, parece que la violencia callejera vuelve a crear estragos incluso dentro de los de su mismo género. Otros tres delincuentes buscados por la ley des de hace varios meses han sido encontrados en uno de los locales al este de Manhattan completamente amordazados. Todo indica que, antes de la intervención policial, ya habían sido atacados"

Casey sonrió ampliamente mientras lanzaba un cojín a la cabeza de Raphael cuándo éste apareció de nuevo en el salón:

.- La pantalla de plasma ¿nah?

* * *

Bueeeeno, pues siento haber tardado más de lo previsto, pero bueh, la excusa de siempre, que os voy a contar que ya no se sepa...(grrr! malditos exámenes!...).

Tranquila Karliña! ke si, Michelanggelo va a ser el mismo de siempre, pero cuándo April lo miró y dijo que ya no era Mickie, si no Michelanggelo, fue una manera de decir que ya no se trataba de un niño. (y si él, que supuestamente es el más pequeño, ya no es un niño, pues el resto todavía menos, jejeje)

Bueno, si hay algun machote en vez de levantar la mano mejor ke diga algo, porque Karla alomejor tiene alguna especie de infrarojos para detectarlos (a los machotes) , pero yo soy mu normal y no podría verlo! XD. Nah nah, tu tranquila nena, ke yo tambien tengo los radares puestos en "búsqueda y captura" XD, jejejeje.

Pues ala, nos vemos dentro de na, besus des de la parte más contaminada de la península (o sease, Barcelona city).

Ciao ciao! YaS ;-P


	5. Intercambio

**"Heroïna, diablo vestido de ángel"**

**"Yo busco en ti sin saberlo; lo que tú solo puedes darme"**

**"Tú me ayudas a morir,con tu veneno en mis venas"**

**"Más chutes no. Ni cucharas impregnadas de heroïna. No más jóvenes llorando noche y día. Solamente oír tu nombre causa ruïna"**

Fragmentos de: Heroïna,_ La fuga con Marea._

#05# Intercambio

Se había quedado desparramado en el sofá tras largos trotes en la ciudad.

Des de hacía un tiempo, caer en el sofá significaba dormirse seguro, pues siempre que encontraba un hueco en el que relajarse el silencio de la guarida le hacía respeto y únicamente era roto por la voz de la presentadora de la televisión.

Había estado tanto tiempo sin poder dormirse con tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor que no se le pasaba ni uno de los diferentes crujidos, sonidos y goteos de las alcantarillas y de todas las tuberías que le rodeaban.

Tal vez fue por eso que unos pasos delatores lo despertaron de su encantamiento y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente escrutando a milímetro todo su alrededor.

De un fugaz movimiento casi imperceptible e insonoro saltó rápido al piso superior para desplazarse por el pasillo de éste rodeando con cautela la guarida para no ser visto por el visitante.

Por unos instantes casi creyó que alguno de sus hermanos, Case, April o tal vez Splinter habían decidido hacerle una visita inesperada.

Pero el sigilo que trataban de conseguir los pasos que habían entrado en la guarida no eran típicos de ninguno de ellos.

¿para qué iban a querer pasar desapercibidos si volvían? Sabían de seguro que Leonardo se encontraba allí así pues no tenían razón alguna para volver y, si lo hacían, no para esconderse.

Se situó en lo alto de la puerta de entrada por la que los pasos empezaban a dejarse caer con mucha más fuerza.

Apoyándose en una de las columnas, se acuclilló mientras desenvainaba con eterno silencio una de sus katanas y utilizó su imaginación y su oído para averiguar el momento en que el visitante cruzaría el umbral.

Fue justo ahí cuando cayó pesadamente presentándose delante del inquilino apuntándole con el filo de su espada a pocos centímetros de su piel:

.- Vaya, debí suponer que era imposible sorprender a un ninja.

Delante de Leonardo, agachado en el suelo por la caída, se presentaron dos piernas desnudas tremendamente delgadas y finas de un color bastante moreno que se unían con un par de pantorrillas escondidas ligeramente bajo algún tipo de trozo de ropa llamado falda.

Largas trenzas morenas caían por su espalda y parte de su cintura dejando la cara completamente al descubierto:

El extremo de la katana de Leo apuntaba directamente hacia un protuberante escote en el cual la tortuga había provocado un pequeño corte en la ropa de éste con su espada al caer por sorpresa.

No le hizo falta seguir estudiando el rostro de la visitante negra para suponer encontrarse con los verdes y ceñudos ojos de la muchacha que, a par con unas facciones finas y sinuantes mostraba una irónica sonrisa.

La tortuga se incorporó con cierta arrogancia marcada en el rostro y enfundó su espada de nuevo en su espalda:

.- ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? Te tengo dicho que no quiero que vengas por las alcantarillas – la chica siguió a Leonardo que, su acción más inmediata, fue darle la espalda avanzando de nuevo al centro de la guarida.

.- Bueno, me dio la sensación de que si volvía a llamarte no me cogerías el teléfono.

.- Pues te equivocaste, señorita.

La chica soltó algo parecido a una risotada antes de agarrar la muñeca de Leonardo y desplazarlo hacia la mesa de la cocina, en dónde descargó sobre ella su enorme mochila que pareció caer con mucho peso:

.- Tengo algo nuevo para ti, Leonardo – a causa del silencio que apareció en la zona mientras la chica rebuscaba en la mochila, ésta le mandó una mirada interrogatória a la vez que la tortuga se sentaba con los brazos cruzados en el canto de la mesa - ¿te interesa?

Leonardo le sonrió tras arrancarle unos papeles de la mano a la chica, los cuales había sacado de su bolsa:

.- ¿De que se trata?

.- Lo de siempre – la muchacha sacó un arma de la enorme bolsa y la tiró a las manos de la tortuga que pareció agarrarla con cierto cuidado – plena cobertura. Ya sabes.

.- Lizz, sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

.- Cómo quieras – la muchacha negra agarró la pistola de las manos de Leo para volver a meterla en la mochila – me da igual cómo te lo montes mientras lo hagas bien.

Seguidamente, Lizz metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda del que sacó un fajo de billetes:

.- ¿Cuánto te dije?

.- Lo mismo de la última vez – la chica arqueó una ceja antes de entregarle la mitad del bloque de billetes – y toma, este más por acompañarme a casa.

.- Menuda chorrada, eres tú más peligrosa que yo.

Lizz comenzó a marchar por la puerta tras sonreírle. La muchacha se dirigió al salón de monitores sobre el que se desplomó antes de encenderse un cigarrillo que sacó de una pitillera dorada.

Leonardo no tardó en alcanzarla presentándose de pie en frente del sofá. La chica lo miró con indiferencia:

.- ¿en qué te estás metiendo esta vez?

.- Nada del otro mundo, tengo unos medicamentos de uno de los hospitales de Detroit que han dejado de venderse por estos lugares.– la chica dio una larga calada al cigarro – me han prometido una buena cantidad para traerlos hasta aquí.

.- ¿por eso has estado estas semanas desaparecida? Estabas de viaje ¿nah? – la chica lo miró con malicia y supo ocultar el tono de su mentira piadosa con una simple respuesta:

.- Si… Bueno – pareció echarse marcha atrás por unos instantes - …eso y buscando un aparatito para un amigo.

.-¿También te han prometido dinero por ello?

.- No, es solo un favor – Leonardo se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que se repasaba las uñas sin dejar de darle caladas desesperadas al cigarro.

.- ¿Y de qué aparato se trata?

.- Uno casi imposible de encontrar, bueno, más bien se trata de un programa de decodificación avanzada: un decodificador VG – la chica sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a Leonardo para golpearle levemente el hombro – ¡estoy a punto de conseguirlo!

.- ¡oh, vamos¿pretendes que me crea que vas a hacerlo por buena acción?

.- ¿Tanto crees que me importa el dinero?

.- Ajá.

.- Bueno, estoy segura de llevarme una pequeña porción de todo lo que puedo llegar a conseguir si me hago con ese aparato – Leonardo la observó con desconfianza recordando que la chica le había dicho que tenía que conseguir el aparato para un "amigo"…no para ella.

Pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquello como para empezar a aquellas alturas a preocuparse por los trapos sucios de Lizz.

Los tenía. Des de luego que los tenía…¿si no para qué iba a llevar una chica de 20 años una pistola encima?

Leonardo únicamente se dedicaba a cumplir aquellos trabajos que le encargaba la muchacha sin preguntarse directamente porqué.

De momento las cosas no habían sido tan serias cómo para llegar a preocuparse sobre la relación de todo ese asunto con la ilegalidad del estado.

Sacudió su cabeza deseando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. A veces realmente le parecía que Lizz podía leerle la mente traspasándolo con aquellos inmensos ojos verdes:

.- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

.- Vaya¿es una cita Leonardo?

.- Algo así, solo que no va a ser precisamente conmigo – la chica se rió mientras se incorporaba del sofá:

.- Van a llevarme ellos. A las 3 de la madrugada en la estación del oeste.

.- ¿Dónde te llevarán?

.- No lo sé…y no me han dicho buenas cosas de esta gente….- Lizz pareció mostrar por rara vez preocupación en el rostro, pero trató de sonreír cuándo miró a Leonardo a los ojos - …para eso estarás tu allí…

La tortuga asintió:

.- Tranquila, podré seguirte.

.- Y en el caso de que no …- la muchacha sacó la pistola del bolso de nuevo y apuntó a un punto muerto de la pared haciendo que disparaba – les vuelo la cabeza¡poom!

Leonardo suspiró con consistencia antes de frotarse las sienes viéndose completamente indefenso frente a la ignorancia de la vida que adornaba a la chica con gran preocupación.

.- Elizabeth…cualquier día vas a dejar de venir a verme…

.- Entonces preocúpate. Por el momento no tienes porqué – la chica se encaminó fuera de la guarida con un fuerte contoneo de caderas mientras canturreaba alguna canción:

.- Te llamo – se despidió de la tortuga sin tan solo voltearse, únicamente levantando la mano.

.-

La muchacha se movía histérica por la casa tratando de encontrar todos aquellos complementos de ropa que había tardado meses en ponerse tras comprarlos por pura compulsividad.

Intentando pasar desapercibido por no chocarse con el mal humor de April, Michelanggelo permanecía desparramado en el sofá con el bol de cereales entre las manos sin quitar ojo de la televisión. En una esquina, y sin intención de molestar, la anciana rata permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas y parecía encontrarse en algún tipo de estado de meditación profundo.

No podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que April lanzaba algún grito de ayuda a ambos:

.- Mickie ¿has visto mis pendientes?

.- ¿Cuáles?

.-Esos que…..nada, es igual – April volvió a desaparecer en su habitación para lanzar un nuevo grito des de allí - ¡ah! Te pedí que me planchases la falda Michelanggelo!

La tortuga entornó los ojos maldiciendo el día en que trató de ayudar a April con la plancha. Ahora no hacía nada más que recibir exigencias por parte de ésta:

.- Es igual, es igual. Haya calma. Puedo ponerme unos pantalones…- dejando a la chica sumergida en su propio monólogo de autocompasión por tratar de estar reluciente aquella noche, Michelanggelo centró de nuevo su atención en la pantalla.

En la puerta de la comisaría de policía de aquél distrito, el cámara gravaba de relativamente cerca a un par de hombres heridos por todas partes que permanecían desmayados y atados en las escaleras de entrada de la comisaría.

Uno de ellos parecía tener un brazo roto y el otro mostraba un espantoso aspecto: sangrante, desaliñado y con una mueca de terror dibujada aún en su rostro:

.- ¡Joder! A esos les han dado de lo lindo…¿eso no sería brutalidad policial sensei? – la anciana rata abrió lentamente los ojos para fijarlos en la televisión, el reportero de la cual aseguraba que la policía se encontraba completamente atónita frente a esas entregas tan poco convencionales de los criminales más buscados de los últimos años- no son los primeros qué veo así en esta semana…¡algún superhéroe debe estar creando estragos entre los bandidos!

Splinter frunció el ceño agudizando su vista al milímetro observando con cierta sospecha en el rostro a ambas víctimas que permanecían tiradas en el suelo mientras el reportero soltaba una hartada de frases que no llevaban a ninguna solución en concreto.

La anciana rata meció lentamente la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Michelanggelo se percató:

.- ¿Ocurre algo, sensei?

.- Las heridas que surcan la piel de esos hombres…me son extrañamente familiares.

.-

Casey Jones permanecía desparramado en el sofá de nuevo sintonizando también el mismo canal en el qué ambos ladrones aparecían tirados en la entrada de la comisaría:

.- ¡Uoh¡Que bueno!- acto seguido se miró el reloj de la muñeca y dio un brinco del mullido sofá para corretear hasta su habitación chocando violentamente con Raphael por el pasillo.

.- ¡Eh¡Vas a acabar descarrilando pedazo de burro!- Raphael se sobó el hombro dolorido por el golpe - ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

.- ¡Dentro de media hora he quedado con April y ni siquiera me he duchado!- Casey se perdió en un remolino de velocidad quitándose la ropa para meterse de cabeza en la ducha.

.- ¡Ja¿Tu¿Ducharte? Esa si que es buena.

.- Piensa lo que quieras Raph, pero esta noche quiero la casa para mi solito – Case asomó por la mampara con el pelo completamente empapado - ¿Ok?

Raphael arrugó la nariz con cierto desdén en tan solo pensar que debía de buscarse la vida de nuevo por hacerle el favor a Casey de dejarlo a solas con April.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta antes de acudir al salón a apagar la televisión. Se dejó caer, literalmente, en el sillón tratando de relajarse por unos instantes al poseer todo lo largo del asiento para él.

No pasaron ni un par de segundos que Cascabel se apoderó del pecho de la tortuga en el que trató de acurrucarse bajo la negativa de Raph, que la tiró al suelo de un manotazo.

Pero la gata siguió insistiendo y acabó por hacerse con un hueco

.- Eres más tozuda que tu amo…

Alguien llamó con insistencia a la puerta y Raphael únicamente la miró de reojo, sin hacer ademán alguno de abrir. La voz de Case sonó des del fondo del pasillo medio ahogada por el agua de la ducha:

.- ¡Abre Rapha!

.- ¿Estás tonto? – ya fuera por vagancia o por el hecho de que no era la persona más indicada para presentarse en público, la tortuga no se movió del lugar y los golpes continuaron insistentes – anda, abre Cascabel.

La gata lo miró sin comprender antes de voltearse asustada por los pasos de Casey que encharcaban el pasillo de agua mientras éste musitaba algo a regañadientes:

.- ¡Serás vago! Te compraré una careta o algo ¿qué te cuesta preguntar quién es des del otro lado?

.- El levantarme.

.- ¡Tsk¿Quién es? – por miedo a presentarse con una sola toalla, Casey Jones preguntó abriendo estrechamente la puerta sin quitarle la cadena del seguro.

Al otro lado, una muchacha embutida en una larga gabardina lo observaba con desdén esperando a que se dignase a abrirle la puerta.

Casey entornó los ojos y cerró el portón:

.- ¿quién es?

.- Es Dorvin – Raphael se sobresaltó con espanto.

.- ¿Él o ella? – Casey observó con temor a la tortuga antes de contestarle:

.- …ella…Jan Dorvin - cómo poseso por el diablo, Raphael saltó a la barandilla del balcón con la intención de desaparecer del lugar pero Casey se hizo con su brazo impidiéndole de marchar:

.- Dile que te deje mi comisión que yo no estoy en casa.

.- ¡Y un cuerno! No pienso aguantarla yo solo¡estoy en pelotas Raphael!- la tortuga forcejeó para soltarse:

.- ¡Pues te vistes pero yo no quiero saber nada de esto¡Suéltame Case!

.- ¡Eh¡Menos chorradas imbéciles, que sé que estáis los dos ahí! – ambos se quedaron parados tras escuchar la estridente voz de la muchacha que seguía aporreando la puerta con insistencia - ¡pienso volaros la sesera si no me abrís de una maldita vez!

Raphael acabó por desistir sin poder reprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo entero cuándo Casey se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

La chica acabó de abrirla de un golpe haciendo que ésta golpease a Case en el rostro sin que la muchacha tan solo se preocupase por su estado.

Entró firme al salón con las manos en la cintura y cara de pocos amigos.

Su pelo quedaba recogido en una alta coleta que caía despeinada en mechones desiguales por su cara semi ocultando unos ojos oscuros y rasgados que ponían los pelos de punta en cuánto te observaba.

La gabardina negra, completamente empapada, ocultaba su cuerpo por completo y únicamente unas gruesas botas eran visibles por debajo de ésta.

Unos largos pendientes se zarandeaban a lado y a lado de su rostro que permanecía sacando morros por el enfado que debería de llevar encima.

Sin tan solo detenerse a quitarse la gabardina por miedo a mojar el parqué de la casa, se acercó amenazante a Raphael agarrándolo por uno de los extremos de su bandana para atraerlo hacia sí con violencia:

.- Yo ya no sé ni como decirte las cosas, tortuga – Jan lo soltó con cierto desdén antes de abrirse la cremallera de la gabardina – no sé si me hago entender bien, si me explico mal o si simplemente lo haces para jorobarme y meterme en problemas.

.- Me quedo con la tercera opción – Raphael trató de alejarse de ella mientras la observaba con cierta sospecha y utilizaba su inconfundible ironía cómo método más sencillo de defensa ante la picardía de la muchacha.

.- ¡Sólo te pedí una cosa!- la chica levantó un dedo amenazador mostrando unas largas uñas y unos guantes negros sin dedos con los nudillos abiertos- Una sola norma, maldita sea¡y ni siquiera eres capaz de ello!

.- ¡Menos exigencias bonita o si no ya te estás buscando a otro! –de un rápido movimiento, Jan plantó su palma en la boca de Raphael con fuerza indicándole con violencia que se callase.

.- Atrápalos, sin herirlos de gravedad. ¡Sólo eso¿Tan difícil es? – retiró su mano del morro de la tortuga empujándolo levemente hacia atrás – me encontré los de la semana pasada amordazados hasta los dientes, metidos en ese local y completamente destrozados, pero bueno, al menos aún continuaban conscientes. ¡Pero los de ayer son heridos graves y uno de ellos tiene el hombro completamente roto¡Por no hablar que se encontraban en el quinto cielo cuándo los dejaste en la puerta de la comisaría!

Raphael se cruzó de brazos observando la muchacha con desagrado y malicia:

.- Hago las cosas a mi manera y cobro por ello. Si no te gusta, moja tu culito en esto y ves a por ellos.

Jan trató de calmarse por unos instantes mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Discutir con Raphael le resultaba igual de inútil que hacerlo con la pared y, ya des de un principio, las cosas habían quedado claras. Él lo hacía todo a su manera, si no le gustaba sus servicios él podía prescindir de ella sin ningún problema.

Así pues, si ella era la interesada debía de aceptar el modus operandi de la tortuga por muy desastroso que pudiera ser:

.- Esta bien, esta bien …- Jan Dorvin levantó ambas manos cómo parando un golpe invisible antes de rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando un sobre que lanzó al pecho de la tortuga – toma anda.

.- Tampoco creo que esté tan mal la cosa – Casey habló por primera vez y Jan se giró a observarlo con picardía. Se encontraba realmente ridículo con la toalla en la cintura y el pelo desmarañado por su cara.

Jan se rió:

.- Largo de aquí Jones si no quieres que te arreste por exhibicionismo – tras una mueca de burla el hombre desapareció por el pasillo dispuesto a vestirse a su habitación.

Cómo si se tratase de su casa, Jan tomó asiento tras ahuecar a la gata en su falda tratando de alejarla de la pistola que descansaba en la funda de su cintura.

Observó por la ventana cómo el día se volvía cada vez más negro por la espesa lluvia que no había parado de caer en aquellos días:

.- Maldito tiempo…así no hay quién trabaje en condiciones.

.- Tal vez debería de ser yo el que se quejase ¿no crees? – Raphael permaneció en una esquina de la mesa contando los billetes del sobre con cierta indiferencia. Tras unos segundos de silencio mandó una fugaz mirada a la muchacha que peinaba a la gata con sus uñas mientras ésta ronroneaba en su regazo – ¿tu hermano te ha dicho algo de eso?

.- ¿De qué?

.- Sobre el estado de los tipos que entrego – la fría mirada de Jan se clavó en la de Raphael. Esos oscuros ojos parecían volverse ligeramente azules cuándo la chica se enfadaba. Raphael había podido comprobarlo en numerosas situaciones…

.- Pues me ha reprochado lo inútil que soy y lo poco que queda para que me saque de en medio de todo esto…- la tortuga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.- Que bien, la continuidad de tu puesto en el departamento de policía depende de mi comportamiento con los malos – esbozó una escamosa sonrisa - …eso me gusta…

La chica únicamente pareció insultarle en un susurro antes de girarle la cara devolviendo su atención a Cascabel:

.- De todos modos, fue él quién decidió meterme en todo esto, así que en cierta manera es él el responsable.

.- No te equivoques tortuga. No sé si recuerdas que Stanley trató de contratar a Casey Jones clandestinamente- la chica devolvió su fiera mirada a la gata mientras se retocaba los mechones de pelo – fui yo quién le convenció de que tú parecías algo más competente en este asunto.

Raphael sonrió aún apoyado en la esquina de la mesa y con los brazos cruzados. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba el día en que él y Casey se vieron involucrados de forma completamente inesperada en un tiroteo de a policía.

Únicamente se introdujeron aún más en el asunto por la estúpida manía de Casey Jones de hacerse el justiciero. Meterse furtivamente en el almacén no había sido fácil, y mucho menos lo fue sobrevivir allí dentro.

Cuándo se encontraba pateando los traseros de los ladrones que se habían atrincherado dentro de aquél lugar Raphael no se había preocupado por esconder su aspecto. Nunca lo hacía cuando el que lo veía tenía que ser su víctima…¿para qué? …de todas formas siempre acaban inconscientes y creyéndose que habían sufrido un buen golpe en la cabeza…

Tal vez fue ese descuido por parte de la tortuga que Jan Dorvin, hermana pequeña del jefe de policía Stanley Dorvin, echó el ojo en la tortuga al encontrarse infiltrada clandestinamente entre el grupo de atracadores.

Ese era el trabajo de la muchacha. Una agente especial que le daba igual jugarse el trasero haciéndose la infiltrada en los lugares más peligrosos con tal de conseguir pruebas para incriminar a los acusados.

La chica debió de quedarse perpleja por la capacidad de Raphael en desenvolverse en ambientes violentos y no pudo evitar meter cizaña cuando su hermano, eterno amigo de Case, le ofreció a éste otorgarle sus servicios extra-legales.

Fue Jan quién optó por la competencia de Raphael antes que por la brutalidad de Casey Jones, fue Jan quién decidió hacerse responsable de todo el asunto y fue Jan quien encargaba numerosas faenas a la tortuga siempre y cuando se escondiera en las sombras y nunca se llegase a saber que se trataba de Rapha el "justiciero" que últimamente entregaba a todos los buscados por el departamento.

Un pequeño contrato de palabra en el que Raph otorgaba cierta ayuda a la policía en los casos más difíciles.

La única pena era que no se le era reconocido. Él tampoco lo quería, sólo quería algo de plata en las manos con lo que poder ayudar a Case a mantenerse. Nada más.

La conciencia no le remordía en absoluto por cobrar por sus buenas obras y tan solo se consideraba el "brazo ejecutor de la ley".

Jan se incorporó estirando sus músculos y se hizo con su gabardina colgándola en su brazo.

Sacó unos papeles del bolsillo que entregó a Raphael al pasar por su lado:

.- Éstos son los nuevos – Raph desplegó los papeles observando las dos fotos de sus nuevas víctimas – ambos van por separado. Pertenecen a asociaciones distintas. Pero resultan igual de importantes tanto el uno cómo el otro.

Se trataba de dos rostros jóvenes, un hombre con una portentosa barba y una mujer de color con unos interminables ojos azules:

.- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

.- Lo de siempre, tráfico de drogas, atracos a mano armada y algún que otro secuestro – Jan empezó a colocarse su gabardina poniendo la mano sobre el pomo para partir del lugar- ahí tienes apuntado el sitio dónde tal vez puedas encontrarlos, pero no te fíes, no sería la primera vez que huyen de una redada.

.- No hay problema – Raph soltó el papel encima de la mesa.

.- Eso espero.- Jan señaló amenazadoramente a Raphael colocándole un dedo en la nariz – una gota de sangre más, Raph, y tanto tú como yo nos vamos a la calle.

La tortuga únicamente chasqueó los dientes con desdén apartándose de la trayectoria del dedo.

.- Descuida, esta misma noche los tenéis en los contenedores del departamento.

.- No. Esta noche no – Jan se abrochó la gabardina y giró el pomo – la prensa está muy alertada con la entrega de anoche y, no te interesaría que te descubrieran ¿verdad?

Raphael le devolvió la sonrisa irónica abriéndola la puerta para echarla de una vez:

.- Simplemente no podrían descubrirme.

.- Estoy hablando en serio Raphael. Espérate a mañana. Si hoy te veo por las calles, jugaré a los patos de feria contigo, tortuga.

.- ¡Nah! Que amable – la amenaza de Jan quedó despreciada por completo cuando la tortuga le cerró las puertas en las narices aliviándose al fin de que la muchacha hubiera marchado.

Estaba casi seguro de que cualquier día le mandaba una bala entre ojo y ojo.

Fue casi acto seguido que Casey apareciera vestido por el salón bebiéndose una cerveza a toda velocidad para salir él también por la puerta.

Pasó por el lado de la tortuga a la cual le cedió la lata:

.- ¿Qué tal estoy?- la tejana de Case y sus vaqueros seguían estando en su lugar de la misma manera que siempre:

.- Pues…como cada día.

.- Ya me vale – Casey abrió la puerta con rapidez – me largo Raph. Ponle comida a Cascabel y ¡recuerda¡No quiero verte aquí dentro en cuánto vuelva!

.- Tu si que eres un amigo, lo demás son tonterías…- Raphael se apoderó de nuevo de su ironía.

.- Algún día te la devolveré.

.- …si…algún día….- le cerró la puerta tras lanzarle una despedida – cómo si yo ligase cada dia…

Tal vez fuera por tomar un poco el aire o tal vez por desahogarse de alguna manera y disfrutar de los pocos momentos de soledad de los que disponía al día. Pero casi insofacto Casey desapareció, Raphael lo hizo por la ventana sin preocuparse en cerrarla a su paso.

Saltó a la azotea con facilidad al tratarse de uno de los áticos y allí descansó en la repisa dejándose llevar por la brisa nocturna y el olor a humedad que había dejado la lluvia tras retirarse.

Dio un respingo cuándo algo se froto en su pierna.

Cascabel lo observaba maullando tras haber trepado por la tubería hasta la azotea por seguir a Raphael.

Algo incrédulo, la tortuga observó la altura y le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa a la gata por haber trepado esos dos metros. Pero no le dio mucha más importancia y, sin importarle si Cascabel le seguía o no, saltó a los tejados más bajos de los bloques continuos desplazándose con velocidad únicamente guiado por un instinto casi nulo.

.-

A través del parabrisas se observó, en lo alto del tejado, la silueta negra de Raphael que se desplazaba con rapidez por las alturas.

Esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa y encendió el motor siguiendo, a una distancia prudencial, a la tortuga des de la carretera tratando de no perderlo en ningún instante.

.- No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, descerebrado. Sólo hace falta que te diga que no hagas algo para que te lances de cabeza…- inconscientemente, Jan sacó la pistola dejándola en el asiento de al lado mientras encendía la radio.

.-

Permanecía de pie, apoyado en la cornisa semi oculto por las sombras sin perder vista de cada uno de sus pasos cuando Lizz entró en aquél coche negro.

Nadie bajó.

Únicamente le abrieron la puerta indicándole que entrase con rapidez antes de marcharse a gran velocidad por las calles.

No lo entendía. Después de casi un mes todavía no era capaz de comprender qué impulsaba a la chica a meterse en asuntos tan frívolos y oscuros….bueno, se trataba de asuntos extra-legales y, de cierta manera, Leonardo no se encontraba completamente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Pero ya no se trataba de sí mismo. Si no también de ella.

Su despreocupación por la vida le escamaba y había pensado que sería bueno dejarla aprender por si sola. Pero bajo su regazo. A base de palos te enseña la vida y esperaba el susto suficientemente grande cómo para que Elisabeth Wagner dejase de jugar con la ley de aquella manera.

Pero…tenía miedo de que el susto fuera a ser demasiado grande…tal vez irreparable…seguramente era eso lo que le empujaba a seguirla por las calles en sus noches de trabajo vigilando todos los movimientos de su alrededor.

Así pues, en numerosas ocasiones se había visto persiguiendo los autos de sus comerciantes des de las alturas para ir a para a algún tipo de solar o almacén perfecto para un asesinato.

En este caso se trató de un pequeño trozo de parque rodeado por árboles y con un solo edificio en el centro.

Uno de los barrios más bajos en los que las viviendas eran tan mugrientas como, tal vez, sus ocupantes. De esos en los que la ropa permanece colgada al exterior y las ventanas desbordan gritos y ruidos varios sin preocuparse por parecer extraño o molestar a algún vecino.

Leonardo aterrizó en la azotea del edificio des de dónde buscó una buena posición: escondida pero descubierta, oscura pero con plena visibilidad, siguiendo los pasos de Lizz y de sus acompañantes al salir del auto y reunirse con dos hombres más:

.- Siempre va ella sola….¿tanto le costaría encontrar algún tipo de acompañante?…- susurró para si mismo acomodándose entre las sombras para una larga espera.

Lo de Lizz con el mundo parecía algún tipo de venganza.

Algo que ella quería hacer pagar caro sin seguir norma alguna, viviendo su vida sin importarle nada más, sin normas, sin leyes, sin nadie al que obedecer o regañar…solo el dinero…eso era lo más importante para ella…ya hacía tiempo que la familia había dejado de aparecer por su vida.

Leonardo escrutó todo eso des del primer momento en que se enfrascó en el eterno azul de sus ojos. Leyó en ellos todo lo que había estado viviendo y de la manera en que se había conducido por la vida.

Su filosofía, su manera de pensar, de comportarse…supo des del primer momento que Elisabeth Wagner iba a traerle problemas y, aún y así, continuó a su lado incluso cuándo no recibía dinero a cambio.

Fueron unos segundos en los que todo eso le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza. Uno segundos antes de agarrarla por la cintura y llevarla con ella para sacarla de aquél lugar. Unos segundos en los que tardó en llevársela antes de que el edificio entero explotase bajo los pies de ambos.

Se había mantenido oculto hasta entonces.

En tan sólo ver la cantidad de humo que salía de aquél edifico tan abandonado se dirigió inconscientemente esperando poder ser de alguna utilidad o, tal vez, solo por curiosidad.

Por inercia pura se metió dentro descubriendo a la muchacha luchando por respirar en lo más profundo del almacén.

Fue entonces cuándo no le importó para nada su aspecto. Tan solo se le plantó delante y la agarró con fuerza antes de perderse unos segundos en aquellos inmensos y sorprendidos ojos y salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Toda palabra sobró luego y, sin cuestionar nada acerca de su verde aspecto, la muchacha parecía más contenta que nunca y con un nuevo guardaespaldas bajo el brazo.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que más le llamaba la atención….

Lizz había visto tantas cosas y, la mayoría de ellas, tan oscuras que no le importaba en absoluto con quién se moviera si con ello estaba cómoda y segura.

Y parecía haber encontrado un buen regazo en Leonardo…

No pudo escuchar la conversación, no des de allá arriba.

No tan solo por la distancia, si no porqué los comerciantes se ocupaban de mantener la voz baja.

Lizz sonrió abiertamente, cómo siempre, y no tardó en arrodillarse para abrir la enorme bolsa de mano mostrando su contenido a uno de los de su lado.

Uno de los hombres, el más alto, le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de indicar a otro que sacase algo del maletero del coche.

Entonces lo vio…

Únicamente fijándose en la forma de mirar de aquél segundo muchacho se percató de ello…no era precisamente otro maletín lo que estaba sacando del auto…

Con un rápido movimiento, el segundo hombre enfundó un arma y no vaciló en apuntar a Lizz. Víctima de las apuradas reacciones de Leonardo, logró lanzar un shuriken a tiempo para desviar el cañón y hacer que la bala levantase una espesa nube de polvo al rozar contra el suelo.

Elisabeth no era estúpida. Y sabía del cierto que, cuándo Leo intervenía, lo hacía por necesidad…

Así que no tardó mucho en guardarse las espaldas en tan solo ver el instrumento volar de aquella manera.

Mientras la tortuga se apoderaba en medio del salto de una sabana tendida en las numerosas cuerdas, Lizz se las apañó para sacarse de encima a dos de los hombres que la acechaban.

Golpeó a uno y lo retuvo en el suelo por el cuello haciendo uso del tacón de su zapato.

Fue entonces cuándo, completamente cubierto por la sabana, Leo se permitió intervenir a causa de la gravedad de la situación y pasó a convertirse en una especie de fantasma que se movía a gran velocidad derribando uno a uno a todos los atacantes:

.- ¿Hay trato, o no hay trato?- Lizz sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras retenía en el suelo y con el cuello aprisionado por su punzante tacón al hombre que había tratado de atacarla con el arma.

El muchacho luchó por respirar bajo la presión y consiguió balbucear algunas palabras entendibles a pesar de su continuo tartamudeo:

.- Claro, claro…está en el coche…

Lo pateó en las costillas antes de tirarle su bolsa de mano en la cara y echar a correr hacia el coche siendo cubierta por la protección de Leonardo que no tardó en tumbarlos a todos.

Lizz metió medio cuerpo dentro del coche y sacó airosa un pequeño maletín de color oscuro. Inconscientemente envió una sonrisa a Leonardo mientras mecía orgullosa el maletín en sus manos.

Pero la tortuga únicamente le lanzó una frívola mirada mientras se sacaba de encima la sabana al haber quedado sus oponentes en el suelo inconscientes. No dio tiempo a qué la chica se dedicase a contar el dinero, la agarró de la cintura cómo la primera vez y, también como la primera vez, la sacó de allí antes de que las cosas empezasen a complicarse…

Esas situaciones habían empezado a repetirse demasiado a menudo. Los comerciantes de Nueva York no eran una casta honorable y no les costaba derramar sangre por avaricia. Así pues, eran cada vez más las ocasiones en las que Leonardo intervenía en los intercambios por pura necesidad…cualquier día Lizz iba a perder el pellejo y ni siquiera se percataría de ello…:

.- ¿necesita algo más la señorita? – soltó algo irritado y con pura y simple ironía. Pero Elisabeth no se dejó engatusar por el mal humor de la tortuga.

.- Pues si, una taza de café caliente y una mullida cama…

.-

Se detuvo momentáneamente en lo alto de uno de los postes de la luz, observando la calle que se pintaba bajo sus pies, oscura, vacía y algo tenebrosa…

No tardó mucho en poner los pies en ella simplemente por estirarlos en algún lugar con suelo firme.

Estiró sus músculos después de tratar de averiguar en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba…vagar sin rumbo alguno le había supuesto problemas en la antigüedad y siempre acababa por perderse llegando a casa muy de madrugada.

Miró hacia atrás, escrutando con la mirada el camino por dónde había venido.

Por unos instantes perdió la esperanza y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Pero en cuánto algo se le frotó en el tobillo comprendió que Cascabel seguía siendo sus sombra. Después de todo la gata había cumplido sus expectativas y Raphael realmente no hubiera creído que el animal pudiera haber sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo…

Se acuclilló acariciándole la nuca:

.- Bueno, después de todo eres el animal de Casey …algo bueno tenías que tener – Raphael dio un respingo cuando sus pensamientos fueron entorpecidos por los gritos lejanos e una discusión.

Por pura curiosidad, avanzó hacia los árboles ahuecándose en sus ramas para tratar de pasar desapercibido. Al otro lado de un escamoso paraje con numerosos árboles, un edificio ruinoso se levantaba orgullosos sobre la vegetación y, a sus pies, cuatro hombre permanecían apaleados y discutiendo voces entre ellos:

.- ¡Te dije que esperases la señal! Era solo una maldita criaja ¿cómo coño ha pasado esto?

.- Bueno…al menos nos dejó la mercancía…

.- ¡Pero nos hemos quedado sin el dinero pedazo de burro! – el hombre de negro parecía estar perdiendo los nervios por momentos mientras se apretaba la ceja sangrante a causa de algún golpe – no estaba sola….¡demonios! No estaba sola! Teníamos que haberlo sabido!

.- ¿quién diablos era ese?- preguntó otro al aire aguantándose la nariz partida.

.- sin duda….no parecía humano…

Nadie le contestó, únicamente uno de los hombres se metió en el coche y el resto le siguieron marchando del lugar.

Raphael permaneció perplejo meciéndose en la rama del árbol.

Por unos instantes su cabeza empezó a trajinar información llegando a la extraña conclusión de que, si alguien en aquella ciudad no era humano, era porqué se trataba de algún miembro de su familia…

Sus pensamientos se vieron vacíos de cualquier base sólida al creer que, fuera quién fuera: Donny, Mickie o Leo, no formarían parte de algún intercambio ilegal.

La gata, a su lado, luchaba por llamar la atención de la tortuga que seguía inmersa en un mar de pensamientos…

Todo apuntaba hacia un intercambio ilegal…¿pero qué tipo de comerciante les daba una paliza y les dejaba la mercancía en vez de llevársela junto con el dinero?

Sin duda no le era de su incumbencia y poco le importaba, tan solo había permanecido observando tratando de reconocer a alguna de las dos caras de sus próximas víctimas.

Pero ninguno de aquellos hombres le era familiar…rateros de calle, nada más…aún y así no podía dejar de comerse la cabeza:

.- Tráfico de drogas – la tortuga dio un respingo casi resbalando de la rama - ¡tranquilo! Llevo la pistola enfundada.

A los pies del árbol, Jan Dorvin escrutaba la oscuridad con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro y una crítica mirada. Seguramente tratando de atar cabos con algún otro suceso.

Raphael la observó de reojo y no con muy buena cara:

.- ¿Me has seguido?

.- ¿De verdad te crees tan importante?- la muchacha dio media vuelta saliéndose del pequeño bosque- te encontré por casualidad, eso es todo.

.- Ya…claro. Como siempre – Raphael saltó tratando de alcanzar el paso de la chica. Cayó a su lado - ¿tienen esos algo que ver con los que busco?

.- No del todo…estoy segura que en algún momento habrán hecho negocios…pero no son compañeros.

.- Tortúrales e interrógales – Raphael sonrió con malicia - ¿no es eso lo que hacéis la poli muy a menudo?

.- Con imbéciles cómo tu, sí – Jan pareció caer de nuevo a Tierra después de seguirle la conversación a Raphael - ¡Que diablos? – se giró enfadada apuntando de nuevo a la tortuga con un dedo acusador – ¡Creí haberte mencionado que te dejases de cazas por esta noche!

.- ¿A caso me has visto atacar a alguien?- la tortuga pasó por su lado sin inmutarse por el mal humor de la muchacha.

.- ¿Entonces a qué has venido?- Jan adoptó una postura con las manos en la cintura escrutando la espalda de Raphael - ¿a tomar el fresco?

.- No. He salido a pasear a la gata – soltó con tono de burla mientras señalaba a cascabel que se lamía en un rincón. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marchar sin tan solo despedirse de Jan Dorvin que, observando y estudiando al milímetro los movimientos de la tortuga, no podía evitar sentir cierto repelús al saber que Raph andaba solo por la ciudad haciendo e las suyas mientras ésta era descuartizada de arriba abajo por periodistas que pagarían millones por averiguar quien es el "justiciero" que ronda por las calles.

.- Entró con sigilo, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Al menos aquella vez Casey se había acordado de dejar el balcón abierto.

Fue al asomar la cabeza dentro y apartar la cortina de sus narices para poder ver algo en la oscuridad del salón, que las escamas se le pusieron de punta y, tan solo meter un pie dentro, deseó salir corriendo de nuevo.

No pudo evitar llevarse una mano en la frente maldiciendo a su compañero de piso una y otra vez.

Des de la habitación de Case, y esparciéndose por toda la casa, numerosos jadeos sonaban a par con los muelles de la cama y algún que otro susurro.

Raphael deseó evaporarse, desaparecer, hacerse pedazos y hundirse en la tierra.

Pero era demasiado tarde cómo para empezar a plantearse volver a salir por aquella puerta y su cuerpo se encontraba extrañamente agotado.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, logró entrecerrar la puerta del pasillo y desplomarse en el sofá. Aún y así los jadeos y los gritos de April seguían taladrándole la cabeza y no podía dejar de imaginarse el estado en que debería de estar la chica ya que, a juzgar por la brutalidad con la que sonaban los muelles y la cama golpeando contra la pared, de seguro que Case no estaría siendo demasiado fino con ella.

Raphael se acomodó en el sofá listo para conciliar el sueño aún y tener todo aquél ruido a su alrededor. La concentración lo era todo en un ninja…desviar tu mente hacia otros horizontes y perderse en ellos sin que lo que ocurriera en el presente pudiera tener la mínima importancia.

Concentración. Eso lo era todo…..si Splinter lograba meditar aún y cuándo el volumen de la televisión de Michelanggelo estaba por los cielos, Donatello hablaba por teléfono haciendo algún encargo y él y Leonardo se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión a gritos; él tenía que conseguir dormirse.

El auto convencimiento no le sirvió para mucho y no pasó mucho rato hasta que Raphael agarró a regañadientes el diskman que quedaba tirado encima de la mesa para taponar los oídos con los auriculares y tratar de dormirse con alguna melodía punk de sonata.

Fue entonces cuando la tortuga pareció relajarse y, tumbado en el sofá con las manos en la nuca y el volumen del aparato medianamente alto, por primera vez no dio importancia al hecho de que Cascabel buscase de nuevo el regazo de la tortuga para acurrucarse y dormirse.

Se sintió extrañamente solo, pero saber que ahí había alguien más le hacía sentir bien.

Le resultó extraño aguantar a dormirse con la gata en su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración mientras soltaba un ligero ronroneo en el lugar que se entremezclaba con la música de los auriculares y los jadeos de la muchacha.

.-

Había caído rendida.

A pesar de existir numerosas camas libres en la zona, había optado por desplomarse en el sofá dejando que todo su cuerpo se fundiese con la tela.

Su cabeza caía a peso sobre el reposa brazos y sus negras trenzas se derretían en mechones ocultándole parte del rostro.

Con la boca semiabierta y una respiración tranquila, se acurrucaba en forma fetal guardándose sus manos contra su pecho mientras aprisionaba un cojín entre las piernas.

Leonardo no podía evitar observarla horas y horas cuando permanecía dormida. Sentirse cómo su ángel de la guardia no le ayudaba en absoluto, pues aún y tener la lastimosa sensación de que aquello no andaba bien, no podía evitar enorgullecerse cada vez que Lizz salvaba la vida por un día más…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de su mente ese pensamiento. Sabía que aquello no iba a durar para siempre y que, tarde o temprano, la muchacha acabaría marchándose de su lado. Ya fuera para ingresar en prisión, o para andarse con nuevos trucos.

Le gustaba su compañía, eso era todo….la nostalgia de tener que preocuparse por alguien lo había llevado sentirse tremendamente responsable de Elisabeth Wagner y, en cierta manera, ella se había convertido en la hermana pequeña que en aquellos momentos no tenía.

Se incorporó de la tumbona de playa y caminó medio sonámbulo en dirección a la cocina.

Se disponía a llenarse el baso de agua cuando presenció el maletín oscuro encima de la mesa. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía.

Pero no había nadie para reprochárselo. En aquellos instantes él era la mayor autoridad del lugar y si meter las narices dónde no le llaman era para mejor, pues sin duda lo haría.

Tubo que tomar asiento cuando quedó deslumbrado de la gran cantidad de dinero que contenía ese maletín. Sostuvo su frente con preocupación por miedo a perder la conciencia en cualquier instante.

Ninguna medicina, por mucha cantidad que fuera, valía toda esa plata.

Por unos momentos no supo si llorar o reír, pues la chica sabía montárselo realmente bien. Pero finalmente optó por derrumbarse anímicamente cuándo todas sus sospechas quedaron concentradas en un pequeño canuto tirado encima de la mesa semi oculto por el maletín.

Al lado del pequeño tubo, una bolsa de plástico no más grande que un garbanzo guardaba ese material por el que muchos matarían.

Leonardo no pudo evitar golpear con fuerza la mesa antes de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos al descubrir finalmente el ansiado "porqué" de Lizz.

El porqué de sus atrevimientos.

El porqué de poner en peligro su vida constantemente.

El porqué de aquella pelea eterna con la vida.

El porqué de ansiar con desesperación el dinero.

Todo se unía en una misma respuesta: cocaína.

* * *

Bueno, pues después de tanto tiempo actualizando, he llegado a la conclusión que soy mucho más eficiente y puntual con mis actualizaciones cuándo estoy muy ajetreada que no cuándo no tengo nada que hacer en absoluto.

resulta irónico ¿nah?

Pó ya ves Karliña (jum jum! kien tubiera esos infrarojos!...habrá que inventarlos!). Tu traqnui, que mas adelante se unen todos ¿no viste el kaos del prólogo? Pues ya puedes hacerte una idea de cómo reaccionan cuándo se ven, jejejeje.

Cada hermano vive su vida por separado y se gana la plata a su manera. pero he dibujado una especie de encrucijada en la que luego van a encontrarse todos en el centro.

La verdad esque al trazar las distintas vías de la encrucijada he tratado de pintar los secretos más oscuros de la sociedad. Ya sabéis, eso que se ve cada día en cualquier esquina: tráfico dedrogas, prostitución, actividades ilegales, misterio y represión policial, drogaadicción..etc. ¿Para qué voy a contaros lo peor de lo peor si lo tenéis en vuestras narices?

Pensé que sería bueno que cada uno de los hermanos topase en sus narices con una parte de la cruda realidad para luego, al cabo de mucho, acabar juntos de nuevo en una especie de kaos marginal. jejeje, ke mente más perversa la mía...que conste que cada vez que muera alguien en este fic respresenta espiritualmente uno de mis profesores (jusjus! Va a morir mucha gente, pues!)

No hombre no, seamos más benevolentes, que alomejor me apruevan...(pobre de ellos si no!)

Pues nada Karliña, yo aquí soy tu escritora particular ya que eres mi única lectora (sob!), haber cuándo intercambiamos los papeles eh?jejeje

nos estamos leyendo gentuza! besos!

YaS;-P


	6. Un paso adelante

#06# Un paso adelante

El día daba la impresión de ser el más soleado después de inagotables semanas de lluvia que inundaba la ciudad. Amanecía claro y los primeros rayos de sol, casi invisibles por la espesa nube blanca de contaminación que sobrevolaba la ciudad eternamente, se colaba por los enormes y altos ventanales cayendo como una pincelada encima de la oscuridad que inundaba el almacén a aquellas horas.

Prácticamente iluminado con un cierto brillo angelical instigado por uno de los rayos de claridad que caía con peso encima del escritorio, Donatello permanecía prácticamente inmóvil mirando a la vaga nada con la taza de café humeante entre las manos.

Había estado ponderando la posibilidad de darse una tregua a si mismo y acostarse unas horas pero la confianza que podía tener con Kevin Camdem todavía no era lo suficientemente ancha cómo para atreverse a dejarlo a solas con todo el equipo informático.

Aún y así no tardaría en dormirse.

Lo confirmó lanzando una rápida ojeada hacia el hombre que se había tomado un ligero descanso y permanecía sentado en el escalón de la entrada con el porticón semi abierto. Lo justo para que ningún trabajador de la zona pudiera percatarse de lo que había allí dentro.

Donatello dejó la taza de café y se acercó a las espaldas del hombre que permanecía inmóvil escrutando el paisaje del puerto con minuciosidad:

.- ¿Qué¿Cansado?

.- No me aguanto los ojos de haber estado mirando la pantalla del ordenador durante tanto rato – Kevin suspiró – la brisa marina me calma un poco.

La tortuga se apoyó en una de las cajas de cartón cercanas dejando que el aire fresco le acariciase también el rostro cansado.

Algo seguía sin estar del todo claro en Kevin Camdem.

La manera en qué se había interesado en ayudar a Donatello con EDIAP y la desesperación con la que había acudido al lugar le parecían razonablemente extrañas.

Don creyó que tal vez era hora de dejarse de tanta intriga y aprender algo más de su nuevo compañero. Pues estar trabajando con una persona de la que apenas sabes nada, no le era cómodo.

Aunque en parte, Kevin debía de estar sintiéndose peor al verse encerrado en un pútrido almacén rodeado de ordenadores y una tortuga gigante…pero parecía que si no era esa tortuga la que daba el paso, el hombre no sentía ningún tipo de interés por sus orígenes:

.- Oye …Kevin – el hombretón se giró levemente haciendo que su leve calva brillase con el reflejo de los rayos del sol – sigo preguntándome que…bueno¿cómo pudiste perder tu trabajo?…si por mi fuera preferiría ser un reconocido quiropráctico antes que permanecer en una empresa clandestina. Y no te hablo sólo de dinero…

Kevin devolvió su mirada al frente con una casi indescifrable expresión en el rostro que mostraba algo de incomodidad por la pregunta. El renegado doctor se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar con un hilo de voz apenas audible:

.- Hasta la estrella más brillante tiene sus puntos negros…y el problema es cuándo quedan expuestos al resto…- Donatello frunció el ceño confundido por no entender a lo que se refería. Des de luego Kevin no quería hablar de ello - …no todo es tan fácil en la vida.

.- A mi me lo vas a contar…- el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante el sarcasmo de Don frente a su aspecto. Dando un giro monumental a la conversación para evitar disgustar al hombre, la tortuga se encaminó de nuevo al escritorio – el día en que nazcas tortuga y vivas en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, sabrás lo que resulta fácil o no en la vida.

.- ¿Tu naciste tortuga Don? – Kevin pareció interesarse por la nueva conversación abierta agradeciendo al cielo que el tema no hubiera continuado por el camino que llevaba.

Donatello se volteó confundido sorprendido por esa pregunta:

.- ¡Pues claro¿Acaso crees que he sufrido una metamorfosis o algo parecido?- Kevin se rió.

.- Pues no resultaría tan raro. Después de todo eres una tortuga mutante.

.- Ninja y adolescente. Añadiendo.

.- ¿Ninja? – Kevin se llevó la mano a la frente con una mueca entre asombro y gracia mientras Don lo observaba amenazante preparándose a saltar a la mínima burla sobre su vocación principal - ¡una tortuga ninja¡Diablos!…ya no sé ni en qué mundo vivo…

.- En uno que se te va a caer encima cómo no me ayudes con los encargos que nos están llegando a quilos – con un gesto de su mano, Donatello indicó el inicio de una nueva jornada de faena que prometía ser agotadora.

Kevin no se quejó y hacía su trabajo con eficiencia apenas teniendo que preguntar dudas sobe el tema.

Realmente el hombre tenía algo oculto y bastante oscuro que luchaba por no mostrar a nadie. Pero si algo fastidiaba a Donatello era el tener que soportar que alguien se auto compadeciera de sí mismo en silencio sin que se atreviera a comentarlo con nadie.

¿Eran compañeros o no?

O al menos…. Habían empezado a serlo y aquello prometía largas horas de compañía mutua…..así pues, el hecho de no saber qué as se esconde bajo la manga una persona tan cercana y a la vez tan desconocida desconcertaba enormemente a la tortuga.

.-

La casa seguía estando tranquila de buena mañana, pero un ligero murmullo indicaba movimiento al final del pasillo.

April parecía haberse percatado de lo tarde que se le había hecho y la primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza nada más levantarse del brazo de Casey fue la de la tienda, puesto que hacía un par de horas que tenía que estar abierta y la muchacha temía por los envíos que pudieran llegarle aquella mañana.

Tan rápido cómo pudo, se apoderó del lavabo arreglándose a toda prisa mientras Casey Jones seguía mezclándose entre las sabanas rezando por no tener que levantarse de allí.

Pero poco duró su sueño, pues alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta y se obligó a sí mismo a incorporarse tambaleándose como un zombie por todo el pasillo:

.- ¿Quién hay? - preguntó al otro lado rascándose la cabeza aún desbaratando más su melena enredada.

.- ¿Aquí se lava la ropa? – Casey frunció el ceño confundido frente a esa pregunta del desconocido.

.- …no…

.- Pues que gente más cerda – las sonoras carcajadas hicieron que Case abriera la puerta de una revolada sin importarse lo más mínimo por su aspecto.

Con el puño en alto recibió a un sonriente Michelanggelo que no dejaba de lanzar miradas a sus espaldas deseando que ningún vecino saliera a la escalera. Casey bajó el puño con un suspiro:

.- Ya decía yo que esas bromas hace tiempo que dejaron de hacerse – musitó irónicamente el hombre cerrando la puerta con Mickie dentro.

.- El buen humor nunca se pierde – la tortuga husmeó nerviosa en el ambiente antes de seguir al humano hacia la cocina – April está aquí ¿verdad?

Casey asintió vagamente preparándose toneladas de café para su propia persona. Fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Mickie, pero April entró en la cocina con nervio colocándose decentemente la chaqueta mientras se recogía la melena pelirroja en un moño a su cabeza:

.- ¡Mickie¿Has venido a buscarme?

.- ¿Qué te crees? La tienda hace horas que tendría que estar abierta. Y si no está abierta, mis cuadros no pueden verse. Y si no se ven, no se venden.

.- Vale vale vale. ¡Lo siento! – April se despidió de Case con un ligero beso que el muchacho recibió con mucho agrado antes de dirigirse con prisa hacia la puerta de salida.

Antes de girar el pomo, no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de Raphael que seguía dormido en el sofá con los cascos del diskman mal colocados sobre su cabeza y un tranquilo y acompasado respirar con Cacabel en su regazo relamiéndose el pelaje.

April se acercó plantándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sonreír y salir aprisa por la puerta seguida de cerca por Michelanggelo, que lanzó una mirada al sofá escrutando a su hermano al milímetro y cayendo en la posibilidad de que se estuviera haciendo el dormido por no tener que verle.

Con las manos en la cintura, Michelanggelo sonrió ampliamente sin quitarle el ojo de encima a uno de sus hermanos mayores de los que tanto había prescindido los dos últimos meses.

.-

Poco después de que April y Casey se fueran por la puerta, Casey abrió de par en par las ventanas y las cortinas del salón inundando a Raphael de una incomoda luminosidad.

La tortuga refunfuñó tratando de ocultar su rostro bajo cualquier cosa opaca y no tardó en maldecir a Case repetidas veces por esa acción:

.- No te quejes, que has dormido mucho.

.- Más que tú…- susurró la tortuga con desdén frotándose la cara - …eso seguro.

Fueron unos instantes que Raphael tardó en volver completamente en sí que, entre los dedos con los que ocultaba su rostro, viera un pequeño dibujo en una hoja en blanco.

Con curiosidad y frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo, la agarró tratándose de imaginar si realmente Casey había desatado su vena artística.

En el centro de la hoja se escribía a pulso "Eres un vago", y en una de las esquinas una pequeña caricatura de una tortuga con un dedo acusador y unos nun-chakus colgados en su cinturón.

Raphael esbozó algo parecido a media sonrisa antes de arrugar la hoja y lanzarla a una esquina:

.- Maldito Mickie de los huevos….

Casi al instante el teléfono empezó a sonar. Por unos minutos Raphael consideró la posibilidad de que al descolgar el aparato la estridente carcajada de su hermano le reventaría en los oídos.

Pero no fue así.

Y al otro lado únicamente se dejó oír una voz grave y semi ronca de un hombre ya adulto, el cual parecía reconocer la voz de la tortuga al momento y no vaciló ni un segundo en ir al grano:

>¿Raphael?

.- Al habla – reconciendo a la voz, la tortuga se sentó de nuevo en el sofá - ¿qué hay de nuevo tan temprano, Mr. Dorvin?

>¿Sabes algo de Jan?

.- No des de anoche – Cascabel se apoderó de nuevo de la falda de la tortuga y Raphael trató de apartarla con cierta delicadeza - ¿Qué pasa con ella¿Ha vuelto a fugarse su hermana?

>Menos bromas, quelonio – contestó Stanley Dorvin secante ante las carcajadas de Raph – No la he visto esta mañana y me han llegado ciertos rumores de qué te ha mandado tras Milo Hace y Elisabeth Wagner.

.- Sí bueno, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres…esperaba por más información. Su hermana me prohibió rotundamente moverme antes de tiempo…¿Qué pasa con eso? Si viene a quejarse por el estado en el que se encontraban los palurdos de la semana pasada no estoy dispuesto a escucharle.

>No…no. No era por eso. Cuento con que Jan ya te dejó las cosas claras.

.- Más bien fui yo quién se las dejó a ella.

>Bueno, pues mucho me temo que la señorita Dorvin ha ido ella misma a por esa información.

.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

>Tengo bases sólidas de que Jan se ha infiltrado profesionalmente entre la gente de Milo Hace. Trabaja en un hospital y creemos que tiene a gran parte del personal de éste trabajando para él…mucho me temo que hay tráfico de drogas de por en medio…no le tengo mucha simpatía a ese bastardo…

Viéndose venir la que le caía encima, Raphael borró la maliciosa sonrisa del rostro substituyéndola por una de inconfundible aborrecimiento y despreocupación:

.- A ver, a ver…supongo poli, que ahora va a pedirme que saque a Jan de ahí en medio ¿no?

>No tendría porqué hacer eso. Se trata de su trabajo y es lo suficiente profesional cómo para salir ilesa de ello.

.- Tengo mis dudas…Entonces se trata de una llamada de reconocimiento ¿nada más?

>En absoluto. Te ruego que no actúes hasta que Jan no te de la señal. Si te metieras ahora de por en medio tal vez ella podría salir dañada.

.- Dudo mucho que la señorita Dorvin pueda darme la señal si no la veo y si ni tan solo se dónde está.

>Ya la conoces. Aparecerá….de todas formas….- las escamas de Raphael se pusieron de punta inconscientemente – te agradecería que mantuvieras una vigilancia estrecha…cómo hermano, ya sabes…

.- Me parece, Mr. Dorvin, que usted me está confundiendo con algún tipo de detective privado. No hago recados personales, creí dejarlo claro. Si tengo que intervenir en el asunto de Milo Hace, lo haré a mi manera y no por tener en cuenta la vida de su pequeña hermanita o no. Ella ya sabía dónde se metía.

Con cierta arrogancia y sin ni tan sólo pararse a despedirse, colgó el teléfono de un golpe seco y se dirigió hacia la cocina en dónde Case sorbía la leche sin muy buen aspecto a causa de haber dormido poco.

El hombre no quiso hacer preguntas y se dedicó a seguir el nervioso vaivén de Raphael por toda la cocina buscando algo que, seguramente, no existía.

.-

Una vez más, Lizz se colgó del brazo de Leonardo con la desesperación en el rostro y apretando cada vez con más fuerza con sus delgadas manos.

La tortuga no luchó por deshacerse de ella. ¿para qué, volvería a agarrarlo en cuánto lo soltase. Tan solo se giró observándola profundamente en los ojos y, con mal en el corazón, observaba cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de la muchacha sin detenerse ni unos minutos.

Algo se le partió en el pecho pero sabía del cierto que hacía lo correcto. Y no iba a ser ella la que lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Retiró bruscamente el brazo para que lo soltase y Lizz volvió a seguirle por la guarida con las manos en el rostro:

.- No lo hagas, no lo hagas ¡No lo hagas!

Leonardo no contestó ante la desesperación de la chica que, con un increíble temblor en las manos, se tiró literalmente encima del caparazón de Leo justo cuándo éste entró en el lavabo:

.- ¡Por favor¡Por favor!…No lo hagas Leonardo por favor…¡Por favor!

.- ¡Ya vale Lizz! – Leonardo se la sacó de encima haciendo que ésta se arrinconara en uno de los rincones del baño – tendrías que darte lástima a ti misma.

La muchacha lo observó atónita y, con el labio inferior temblando, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar agazapada en el suelo mientras aún seguía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

No pudo ahogar un pequeño grito cuándo Leonardo vació el contenido de las diversas bolsas en el retrete. La cocaína empezó a disolverse con el agua hasta crear una especie de masa pastosa de la que Leo se deshizo tirando de la cadena.

Balanceó su vista del lavabo a Lizz. De Lizz al lavabo. Notando cómo ambas cosas se consumían a la vez. Notando cómo toda la fuerza y optimismo de Elisabeth Wagner se derretía mezclándose con el agua y desapareciendo por las tuberías.

Le era tremendamente patético y, a su vez, tremendamente duro.

Herirla de aquella manera le había resultado muy costoso, y mucho más cuando la chica parecía quitarse la vida por perder toda aquella droga.

Retrocedió con silencio. Sin dejar de observar cómo Lizz sollozaba en el suelo con las manos en su rostro.

Al igual que ella, se dejó resbalar por la pared quedando sentado en frente de la chica y recostando la cabeza hacia atrás. Clavando la mirada en el techo tratando de quitarse de la cabeza los dolorosos sollozos que le punzaban en el corazón:

.- Algún día…tal vez me lo agradezcas…

.- ¿Y ahora qué?…- apenas habló con un hilo de voz entre las lágrimas - ¿qué voy a hacer ahora…?…no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer…Leonardo…¡Ni idea!

.- Privarte de tu dosis diaria ¿tal vez?

.- ¡Me has metido en un lío! – Lizz pareció volver a la vida y se encaró a Leonardo con rabia en la mirada - A caso creías que todo eso era mío ¿eh?

Por su parte, Leo también le correspondió y levantó un dedo acusador empujando la muchacha hacia atrás:

.- Yo no creía nada, Elisabeth. Sólo que nadie me advirtió de lo que estaba haciendo – la tortuga se incorporó – creía que ayudaba a una chica a sobrevivir por estas calles de manera ciertamente peculiar. Y sabía que lo tuyo no era bueno, que no había nada de legal en tus trapicheos y que te jugabas el cuello por dinero. Pero no sabía que se me había estado utilizando cómo un imbécil durante tanto tiempo, porqué detrás de la simpática, optimista y imaginativa Lizz que creí conocer y que me honraba proteger, se escondía un amasijo de drogas mucho más grande de lo que tu jamás podrás llevar sobre tus hombros…..además….me mentiste Lizz…

.- ¡Tu tampoco preguntaste! – le gritó incorporándose ella también sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

.- ¡No lo hice porque supuse que no me escondías nada! Y mucho menos algo de droga….-Leonardo le dio la espalda mientras la chica seguía sollozando mordiéndose la manga del jersey. Un extraño silencio se esparció por la zona - …¿cuánto tiempo hace que…?

.- ¡No te importa!- Lizz pasó por su lado golpeándole con el hombro para dirigirse a paso firme hacia el sofá. Detrás del respaldo del cual desapareció y, a juzgar por el pequeño humo, se encendió un cigarrillo.

Se observó las manos tras darle la primera calada.

Temblaban con consistencia y no podía tranquilizarse por más que lo deseaba. Tan sólo tener presente en mente la que se le venía encima al perder toda aquella droga y, en mayor parte, el síndrome de abstinencia que iba a maltratarle aquellos días, se derretía en angustia y deseaba poder huir de allí cuánto antes.

Algo cayó pesado a su lado y se giró sorprendida.

Leonardo se había desplomado en el sofá y marcaba la vista en frente perdiéndola en la pared. Pero aún así la observaba, ella lo sabía:

.- En el peor de los casos…

.- En el peor de los casos me van a desollar, Leo…- lentamente, la tortuga encontró sus ojos y se acercó a ella rodeándola con los brazos.

Lizz no se resistió y se hundió en el pecho de Leo tratando de no temblar con tanta consistencia mientras apretaba con rabia el torso de éste.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza bajo la compasiva mirada de la tortuga y empezó a llorar de nuevo:

.- …Ayúdame…por favor….ayúdame…- la chica levantó su rostro mirando a Leonardo con aquellos enormes ojos verdes llorosos – prometo pagarte en cuánto pueda, pero necesito que estés a mi lado…

Leonardo sonrió:

.- ¿de verdad que todavía crees que sigo haciendo esto por dinero?

.- …por diversión …¿pues?

.- Bueh, mejor por aburrimiento – la tortuga soltó una leve carcajada tratando de alegrar la situación. Lizz lo siguió escrutando con esos enormes ojos hasta que no pudo evitar sonreír ella también antes de encajarse en su cuello:

.- …¿Vas a estar conmigo?….- Leo agarró su rostro entre sus manos:

.- No van a tocarte ni una trenza – la chica sonrió de nuevo antes de apurar el abandonado cigarro y deshacerse de los brazos de Leo con delicadeza.

.- Tal vez….- por unos instantes se sumergió en una nube de pensamientos que intentaban encontrar soluciones - …tal vez pueda recuperar todo eso dinero…..pero voy a necesitar el decodificador sin falta para ello…

.- Dijiste que encontraste un buen proveedor ¿cierto?

.- Bueno, se trata de una empresa vía net…EDIAP, creo…un amigo me la aconsejó…pero de momento todavía no me han contestado a mi encargo…- Leonardo frunció el ceño con confusión:

.- ¿EDIAP?….me resulta tremendamente familiar…

.-

La tarde había comenzado a caer y Donatello había desviado momentáneamente su atención de la pantalla de los ordenadores y se sumergía por debajo de lo que parecía una enorme carrocería mientras canturreaba con cierta alegría.

Trabajar día y noche en lo mismo lo aborrecía y había decidido reconstruir su mayor orgullo: el camión acorazado.

Cada vez que alguna pieza se le resistía o el motor se ahogaba no podía reprimir un gruñido e rabia maldiciendo a sus hermano y, en especial a Michelanggelo, por estrellarlo y destrozarlo de aquella manera.

Ciertamente le llevaría semanas, tal vez meses dejarlo cómo estaba y el no haber podido recuperar ni un solo tornillo de los restos le había obligado a empezar de nuevo teniendo que acudir al desguace repetidas veces en cuánto caía la noche.

Se deslizó de debajo de los bajos y se incorporó frotándose las manos llenas de grasa en un trapo. Una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuándo comprobó que el amasijo de hierro empezaba a tomar cierta forma.

Obligándose a si mismo a darse una tregua, se volteó hacia Kevin que seguía husmeando en los ordenadores atendiendo a los diversos encargos que les llegaban a puñados.

El hombre parecía sumergido en su propio mundo y no dejaba que nadie entrase en él. Se acariciaba la calva repetidas veces cómo símbolo de preocupación y se recostaba perdiendo la mirada en el techo tratando de buscar solución a sus problemas.

Una vez más, Donatello frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse inmensamente preocupado por aquello que maltrataba mentalmente a su compañero.

Sentía cierta rabia hacia el hecho de que Kevin no se dispusiera a compartir sus secretos con él cuándo Don no se había cortado un pelo en contárselo todo y calmar la curiosidad del hombre acerca de su aspecto, familia, hogar y función principal en su vida: el ninjutsu.

De seguro a Kevin no le parecía nada más que chiquilladas y únicamente trataba a Don cómo lo que era, su jefe.

La tortuga se apoyó en la esquina de la mesa escrutando él también la pantalla. El humano únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa al levantar la mirada que se apresuró a devolverla al monitor:

.- Tómate un descanso…

.- No importa, así me entretengo…- Donatello suspiró y, cómo acto reflejo, apagó la pantalla del ordenador de Kevin deseando llamar la atención de éste - ¡eh!

.- ¿Qué pasa con tu vida, Kevin? – el hombre lo miró largo sin apenas comprender – sé qué puedo parecer indiscreto y, créeme que esa no es mi intención. Pero valoro mucho la confianza entre compañeros y me siento relativamente incómodo en pensar que detrás de ti hay algo más de lo que aparentas y ni tan sólo muestras…

El hombre agachó la mirada:

.- Lo siento Don…pero hay ciertas facetas de mi vida que prefiero dejar atrás…

.- Bueno, tal vez creas que sólo con contármelas van a volver. Pero no será así, te lo aseguro. El que yo haya decidido contarte todo acerca de mi y de mi pasado, no significa que todos los problemas que tuve vayan a venir a por mi de nuevo. Es cierto que…hay ciertas cosas que me resultan embarazosas…

.- ¿Cómo el hecho de haberte rebajado tanto cómo tus hermanos para discutirte con ellos? – Donatello balanceó la cabeza indicando cierta afirmación.

Quedó pensativo por unos momentos pero decidió no abrir el tema con Kevin y quiso dirigirse exactamente a lo que pretendía.

Se sentó al lado de éste en la mesa con los brazos cruzados:

.- bueno, de todas formas…no creo que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho o dicho pueda ser de tanta gravedad cómo para estar así de decaído…

.- …No se trata de lo que haya dicho o hecho Don…si no de lo que he pensado…- sabiendo que Donatello finalmente había logrado hacer hablar al hombre, se acomodó en cierta manera encima del escritorio dispuesto a escuchar - …ya sea por las normas impuestas en la sociedad en la que vivimos o por el control social que se aplica en caso de infringirlas…hay ciertas cosas que no se te deben pasar por la cabeza…si no, hoy en día, te catalogan de enfermo mental…

.- Bueno…no creo que sea tan grave…cada uno tiene su manera de pensar y sus cosas en que hacerlo…- el hombre miró a Don por primera vez a los ojos:

.- No lo entiendes Don. Hay pensamientos, deseos y pasiones que no puedes albergar en la actualidad si no quieres ser considerado un completo desviado…pasiones prohibidas que debes esconder para no tener que vivir toda tu vida con el peso de ellas…no quieres vivir con ellas…

Donatello parpadeó de confusión y se encaró al hombre:

.- Kevin, amigo mío¿qué tal si lo sueltas de una vez? – éste lo observó profundo, ponderando la posibilidad si de hacerlo o echarse atrás una vez más.

Finalmente desvió bruscamente la mirada con incomodidad:

.- Me…me siento atraído por gente demasiado joven… - la tortuga se rió.

.- Tal vez sea porqué tu ya estás demasiado entrado en edad.

.- me gustan demasiado los niños, Don…en especial las niñas…

Donatello sintió como la tierra se le venía encima por unos instantes antes de desear desaparecer del lugar de inmediato:

.- Uops….

Un silencio suficientemente incómodo cómo para provocar que Donatello se congelase por completo se esparció por el lugar.

Tras unos segundos de meditación en los que Kevin buscaba una manera de seguir huyendo de sus problemas y en los que Don trataba de tragar una a una las confesiones del hombre, la tortuga pareció reaccionar y hacer uso de la suspicacia que la caracterizaba:

.- Así pues…debo suponer que algún superior tuyo del hospital se percató de ello y…

.- ..me echaron…- Kevin se repasó con las manos todo el rostro para luego volver a acariciarse con nervio la calva. Realmente eso le atormentaba y parecía incluso tener miedo de sí mismo en cuánto a ese tema.

Donatello aún y así, algo intrigado por la historia, siguió preguntando:

.- Pero Kevin…alguna vez ¿has?…- las palabras parecieron quedarse al principio del cuello – bueno, no sé…¿alguna vez has llegado más lejos de…mirar?

.- No – rotundamente y rápida fue la respuesta del hombre que lo negaba con absoluta seguridad – No. Nunca…a veces lo he…pensado. Pero nunca me atrevería a ponerle la mano encima a ninguna niña.

.- Eso es…muy honroso por tu parte…- Donatello cayó en evidencia encontrando el guión algo confuso – pero entonces…¿entonces porqué pudieron echarte del hospital?…es decir, si tu nunca diste signo alguno de tu…bueno, de tus gustos¿cómo se percataron de ello?

.- En aquél hospital…hay mucha más mierda que no la mía….- Kevin se incorporó dirigiéndose a la máquina de café de la cual empezó a prepararse algo – descubrí…por pura casualidad, un pequeño negocio sumergido…un negocio ilegal…- Donatello lo interrogó con a mirada – Hace unos meses llegó un nuevo enfermero…sólo estaba de prácticas pero la confianza que se ganaba con los superiores era lo suficiente para estar en quirófano al poco tiempo. Parecía ser un chico muy normal, bastante joven por encontrarse en dónde estaba…pero nuca acabé de tragarlo. Había algo en él que no me gustaba en absoluto…y no fue hasta que di por pura casualidad con el tráfico de morfina clandestino que Milo Hace pasó a ser mi mayor enemigo…

Donatello callaba sin perderse detalle del monólogo tratando de encontrar alguna relación lógica entre la "curiosidad" mental de Kevin y el tráfico del nombrado Milo Hace:

.- En las siguientes semanas escarbó profundo en mí descubriendo mi imposible deseo…No tenía pruebas…porqué nunca las había habido…pero él supo montárselas y al poco tiempo todo el equipo de enfermería se me echó encima. A los dos días me habían cesado con un intachable borrón en mi expediente – Kevin volvió a tomar asiento y perdió la vista al frente - ..la sonrisa del arrogante de Hace cuándo salí por la puerta fue lo que más me hundió…

.- Vaya…sin duda ese señor Hace tenía bastante aprecio en el tráfico de morfina…tanto cómo para quitarte de en medio al haber sido un testigo involuntario…Realmente podría caerle una buena por lo que está haciendo.

.- Sé que es él…lo es. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y fue en su llegada cuando empezaron todos los problemas…No sólo arruinó mi vida si no que también acabo con mi auto estima….saber que sufría una pasión carnal por infantiles me era inmensamente asqueroso ante mis ojos…pero el hecho de que perdiera un trabajo por ello realmente acabó de matarme…

Donatello quedó pensativo unos minutos, tratando de buscar algunas palabras alentadoras. Pero únicamente se encontró con unas inmensas ganas de hacerle tragar el polvo a Milo Hace. Aún y así, no se veía capacitado para ello y no estaba dispuesto a hacer de justiciero y mucho menos a meterse en problemas arriesgándose a que lo vieran.

De todas formas, el conseguir encerrar a Hace no le serviría de calma mental a Kevin, pues el problema con los menores seguiría ahí y el hospital no iba a volver a aceptarlo únicamente por desenmascarar a un traficante interno.

La tortuga posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kevin, que le dedicó una breve y entristecida sonrisa:

.- Curiosa historia la mía ¿nah?

.- Mucho más curiosa y extraña es mi vida, así que estamos en paz…

.- De todas formas…sigo teniendo amigos ahí dentro…ellos se negaron a creer que guardase esa tentación por las niñas – Kevin volvió a tomar asiento frente al ordenador mientras abría la pantalla de nuevo – tal vez sea eso lo que más me duele…que ellos crean que soy inocente cuando en realidad no lo soy…

.- Todo el mundo es inocente cuándo únicamente piensa…nadie puede castigarte por pensar o desear distinto. Si alguna vez hubieras echo "algo", no podría decirte lo mismo. Pero en este caso Kevin, créeme que te respeto…pues no todos los que tienen el mismo problema que tu saben afrontarlo con tanto valor…

El hombre lo sonrió de nuevo a la vez que le dedicaba una amistosa palmada a la tortuga en la nuca:

.- Gracias Don, eres la primera persona que sabe de mi problema y no me lo reprochas – Kevin devolvió su mirada al monitor dando la conversación por finalizada y con cierta sensación de alivio en el rostro por haberse liberado de lo que le atormentaba.

En el monitor, una nueva petición parpadeaba en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Kevin la abrió y el nombre de Lizz apareció en la conversación:

.- Éste cliente…lleva ya tiempo insistiendo ¿verdad? – Donatello se asomó observando su petición.

.- " Lizz: necesito con urgencia un decodificador de la clase VG"- Don parpadeó – sigue impaciente por ese encargo…

.- Bueno¿Qué problema hay? – Kevin cedió asiento a Don que se colocó delante del monitor apoderándose del teclado.

.- Un decodificador VG es un programa tecno-orgánico bastante difícil de conseguir por la red…se basa en formas de vida microscópicas y tecnológicas que imitan el comportamiento vital de un ser unicelular orgánico…- Kevin interrogó a la tortuga con la mirada pidiéndole más explicaciones.

.- Parece alta tecnología…

.- Lo es. Esas formas de vida son programadas para descifrar cualquier código de acceso informático a cualquier ordenador central…en otras palabras, desbaratan por completo el sistema desbloqueando cualquier código de seguridad…se trata de algo que únicamente es utilizado por grandes entidades y algunos hackers…

.- Vaya…no creo que ese cliente tenga muy buenas intenciones en cuánto al uso del decodificador VG…

.- Es por eso que no me fío ni un pelo…

.-

Leonardo se asomó por detrás del respaldo del sofá con cierta curiosidad en el rostro tratando de escrutar la pantalla del pequeño ordenador portable que descansaba a las faldas de Lizz:

.- ¿Te lo conseguirán?

.- No lo sé…- Lizz leyó la contestación del proveedor de EDIAP. Arrugó la nariz con preocupación – me pide un permiso policial firmado para que pueda conseguirme el programa…

.- ¿Un permiso policial?…diablos…se querrán asegurar de que tus intenciones no sean ilegales…

.- Ese es el problema….- Lizz cerró la conversación dando una fecha a EDIAP para entregarle el permiso - ...qué mis intenciones son ilegales.

.- ¿Entonces que? – Leonardo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño tratando de imaginarse lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de la chica al haber aceptado la petición de entregar el permiso.

.- Pues tendré que inventar alguna buena excusa e ir a la policía para que me firmen el permiso…- Lizz se frotó el mentón pensativa antes de encenderse un cigarrillo – voy a necesitar una buena idea, Leo.

Leonardo se desplomó en el sofá con cara de preocupación:

.- Joder Lizz…primero traficas con mi protección…ahora pretendes engañar a la policía…- la tortuga la miró a la cara con mirada de reproche. La chica se arrastró por el sofá hasta pegarse a él en modo suplicante:

.- Dijiste que me ayudarías….si consigo el decodificador podré devolver todo el dinero por la cocaína perdida…- Lizz agarró el rostro de Leo entre ambas manos haciendo que éste la mirase directamente a los ojos – te prometo que en cuanto salde mi deuda. Lo dejaré todo…buscaré un trabajo, un piso y seré una chica negra normal que vive en Nueva York. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Leonardo balanceó la cabeza en afirmación antes de quedarse pensativo tratando de encontrar una posible excusa que pareciera creíble para que la chica pudiera lograr ese permiso:

.- Más te vale que salgas sana de ésta…sabes que la policía te busca, y meterte en comisaría no sé si sería muy buena idea…- Lizz se recostó hacia atrás con soberbia y orgullo en el rostro:

.- ¡Tranquilo! Que lleven años detrás y todavía no hayan dado conmigo no es pura casualidad.- la tortuga suspiró con contundencia antes de dedicarle una sospechosa mirada:

.- ya…ya lo sé…no dudo de la eficacia de tus métodos…

* * *

Bueeeno! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero las exámenes me tenían sumergida (a quién le importe, de 4 que me quedaron he recuperado tres, ue ue ue! me siento orgullosa de mi misma (relativamente...--'))

Y , otra vez, a quién le importe, esta escritora ya es mayor de 18 años , vaya, es decir, que ya tengo 19 (ahora soy literalmente "mayor de edad" juasjuasjuas XD)

Bueeeeno, me alegro de ver que la página vuelve a cobrar vida! Por fin! Esas enormes vacaciones que no parecen acabar para algunos (o algunos cómo yo que ahora justo las empiezan, jejeje) Bienvenidos de nuevo! ;-P

Aixxx **Karliña**, que sigues esperando un revolcón más en esta historia ! (bueh, la culpable soy yo, después de todo en la gran ayoría de mis fics hay revolcones, así que no te culpo) . Bueno, no l tengo muy claro si Lizz y Leo van a llegar más allá o no, quién sabe, con una drogoadicta todo vale, jejeeje. Y si, te mereces el óscar a lectora principal de HATE, jejeje, al menos tengo constancia de que sigues ahí ;-P

Volvió! **Medeah** apareció después de que se la tragase la tierra durante algunas laaargas semanas! jeje, tranqui chica, no te culpo, a mi todavía no me toca la tesis, pero me cagaré en todo cuándo tenga que redactarla. Tú ahí a echarle garbo a la cosa que eso es lo principal (ya decía yo que algo muy importante debías llevar entre manos si no habías asomado las narices por aquí en tanto tiempo, jejej, te estás desquitando ¿eh, sabía que volverías a por tu dosis, jejeje.)

De todas formas os agradezco a ambas que sigáis leyendome ! ;-P Kisses!

Bueno, pues espero no tardar en actualizar, ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, jejeje (si bueh, ahora me tiro todo el día de fiesta, así que...quién sabe XD)

Nos estamos viendo chikillas!

**Curiosidades**: Los nombres de los personajes de Milo Hace y Jan Dorvin son los dos personajes principales de los libros"Los señores del cielo" (Lord of the skies) de John Brosnan, una de las trilogías que más han regido mi vida y que más me han encandilado. Són de lo mejorcito, si tenéis la oportunidad, leerlas! Me encanta este escritor!.Decidí tomar los nombres de sus personajes principales a forma de hacerle algo así cómo una especie de conmemoración por su buena obra ( y ya de paso por hacerle el favor a Brosnan de endiñarle algo de propaganda en fanfiction, jejeeje)

Besos: YaS ;-P


	7. Enmascaradas

#07# Enmascaradas

Permaneció unos cinco minutos más con los ojos entreabiertos clavando la mirada en la televisión apagada de encima del mueble de April.

Splinter le rondaba estudiando sus reacciones, las cuales tenían que ser nulas. La anciana rata le atizaba con el bastón cada vez que Michelanggelo distraía su atención de la meditación. Pero lejos de llegar a un estado mental profundo, la tortuga luchaba por no caer dormida entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando para distraer a su mente del aburrimiento y el sueño que le rondaba al estar tanto rato quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

Splinter le rodeó por delante una vez más blandiendo su bastón de madera, y Michelanggelo se apresuró a cerrar los ojos tratando de aparentar parecer concentrado.

Cuándo el maestro se retiró de nuevo a sus espaldas, suspiró levemente tras haberse salvado del golpe.

Pero resultó en vano pues le llovió un nuevo bastonazo justo en el hombro despertándolo de nuevo de su adormecimiento .

Tras soltar un leve grito la tortuga se giró sobándose el hombro hacia su maestro:

.- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó con cierta arrogancia

.- Nada – Mickie abrió los ojos con confusión – sólo te ayudé a que no cayeras dormido. ¿O me negarás que estabas empezando a cabecear?

La tortuga suspiró de nuevo antes de aguantarse la cara con ambas manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas:

.- Esto es tremendamente aburrido si siempre lo hago solo…

.- Aunque tus hermanos estuvieran aquí, tendrías que estar en concentración igualmente. No iba a resultar más divertido, pues sería exactamente lo mismo…

.- Eso es lo que te crees – susurró la tortuga para sí misma- será que no me reía con Raph cada vez que le golpeabas…

.- ¿Decías algo?

.- Que tal vez lo dejamos ya para mañana ¿no? – se apresuró a contestar con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se incorporaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse del todo, Splinter le arreó un nuevo bastonazo en el hombro opuesto haciendo que se sentase de nuevo de golpe:

.- Seré yo quién decida eso, ahora, vuelve a concentrarte.

.- ¿Y no le vale que plasme el ninjutsu en el arte? Puedo hacerlo y de seguro sería igual de instructivo – únicamente hizo falta que Splinter meciese levemente su bastón para que Micelanggelo se diera por vencido y volviera a adoptar la misma posición de meditación.

.-

Se encontraba hojeando una vieja revista encima del mostrador mientras su rostro se derretía por encima de una de sus manos y trataba de reprimir un nuevo bostezo.

A causa del mal tiempo que hacía últimamente la gente no solía frecuenta las calles tanto cómo antes y la tienda de April se encontraba algo vacía y solitaria.

Trataba de pasar el tiempo muerto distrayéndose una y otra vez con las mismas cosas, pero llegaba un momento que el aburrimiento era tal, que acababa por llamar a Casey y obligarle a visitarle durante un buen rato. Pero últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con Raphael y era pura casualidad poder encontrarlo en casa una simple tarde.

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y la muchacha despertó de su encantamiento sonriendo con una forzosa sonrisa:

.- ¡Buenas tardes! – April no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio entrar a un personaje completamente cubierto por una enorme gabardina y un sombrero algo pasado de onda.

.- Menuda cara¿tan mal aspecto tengo? – la muchacha reconoció la voz al instante y no quiso esperar a que la tortuga se quitase le sombrero para lanzarse a abrazarle.

.- ¡Donny¡Cómo me alegro de verte¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te veo¿ Dos meses¿Tres?…¡diablos¡Parecían años!

La tortuga le sonrió deshaciéndose de sus ropas con cuidado estudiando que nadie se encontrase cerca. Tras recibir un sinuoso beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica se paseó por la tienda:

.- Venía a hacerle una visita al Maestro. Pero ya que primero tengo que pasar por aquí, pues creí que también tenía que venir a verte…

.- Más te valía. Hace demasiado tiempo que no se nada de vosotros. Únicamente a Raphael lo voy viendo de vez en cuándo, y ni así. No sé en qué está metido que nunca está en casa…

.- Mejor no quieras saberlo …- susurró Donatello para sí mismo tras suponerse que fuera cual fuera el asunto que su hermano pudiera llevar entre manos no tenía que ser nada sano - …¿y Maestre Splinter está arriba?

La muchacha asintió mientras sacaba un refresco a Donatello de la pequeña nevera escondida detrás del mostrador:

.- Me parece que está entrenando con Michelanggelo.

.- ¿Mickie?….genial…- April escrutó el rostro de Don en cuánto supo que su hermano menor estaba en casa. Así pues, por fuerza, si quería ver a Splinter se encontraría a Michelanggelo…y aquello no parecía agradarle.

.- Todavía seguís con esas ¿nah? – Don tardó en contestar a la muchacha que lo seguía con la mirada por toda la tienda:

.- Bueno…nadie ha hecho nada para arreglarlo…y no voy a ser yo el que lo empiece…- April suspiró.

.- Así nunca vais a llegar a ninguna parte.

Donatello hizo caso omiso de los intentos de April por convencerle de que hablase con alguno de sus hermanos y desvió su atención hacia un rincón de la tienda.

Una de las esquinas se encontraba completamente adornada por varios cuadros de pintura colgados por las paredes y sosteniéndose encima de los muebles. Le resultaban tremendamente familiar y, sin dejar de darle tragos al refresco, se acercó frunciendo el ceño para lograr leer la firma de las esquinas de todas las obras:

.- Vaya…Michelanggelo está expandiendo su arte…

.- ¡Sí! Es un gran artista y ya tiene algunos clientes fijos. Lástima que nunca pueda ser reconocido cómo tal…- April se paró al lado de Donatello que, en cuestión de segundos, quedó ensimismado con uno de los cuadros que permanecía colgado en una de las paredes.

En él, un fondo completamente negro aguardaba a cuatro tipo de armas distintas colocadas con esmero y perfecta sincronización. Unas katanas permanecían cruzadas entre ellas con una cinta azul entrelazada entre sus hojas, unos sais se clavaban en un supuesto fondo sólido a lado y a lado de las katanas. Uno de ellos traspasaba con sus extremos una cinta roja que permanecía colgando y servía de apoyo a un par de nun-chakus que descansaban en el suelo envueltos con una cinta naranja.

Finalmente, apoyado en la misma pared que en la que se clavaban los sais, un bo staff permanecía erguido con la cinta morada atada a uno de sus extremos más altos.

Inconscientemente, Donatello agarró con fuerza uno de los extremos de su bandana mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el cuadro.

April se percató de ello y le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras lo observaba con una mirada compasiva:

.- ¿Cuánto vale? Me lo llevo – la chica le sonrió y lo descolgó entregándoselo a Donatello que continuó observando el cuadro ensimismado – tal vez…visite a sensei otro día…

.- Ya le diré.

.- Por favor April…no digas nada a Mickie.

.- Descuida.

.-

Llevaría cerca de unas dos horas en ese tejado, justo en frente del hospital central de Manhattan, escrutando sin cesar las ventanas, puertas y balcones que tenía a la vista sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría dentro.

Sabía del cierto que no tenía que estar ahí. Que eso no le incumbía en absoluto y que lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que Jan le diera la señal de ataque. Nada más.

Pero sin embargo allí estaba. Se sentía cómo un completo estúpido, un imbécil que había acabado haciendo lo que Stanley Dorvin le había pedido…pero no sabía del cierto si se encontraba allí por petición de su "jefe" o por iniciativa propia.

Desconocía la razón, pero conociéndose y sabiendo el desagrado que le proporcionaba el tener que cumplir órdenes sabía que se encontraba allí por sí mismo.

Está bien, tal vez le preocupase lo que podía llegar a pasarle a la inconsciente de Jan Dorvin y temía quedarse sin plata si se quedaba sin ella.

Así pues no dejaba de echarse en cara a sí mismo lo estúpido que era mientras seguía esperando poder alcanzar a ver la silueta de la muchacha por alguna de las ventanas. Se despreciaba y se insultaba.

Pero no marchaba de allí.

Un par de siluetas pasaron bastante fugaces por una de las ventanas de los pisos más altos. Raphael no les hubiera prestado atención a ninguna de ellas de no ser que la mujer que había visto junto a un hombre le era tremendamente familiar…

Más con curiosidad que con sentimiento de protección, la tortuga saltó al edificio del hospital enmarañándose en las tuberías que lo decoraban por el exterior tratando de quedar lo mas cerca posible de aquella habitación sin ser visto.

Escudriñó por la ventana apoyándose al marco de ésta. Logró llegar a esconderse de nuevo cuando la mujer y el hombre volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Se trataba de un muchacho bastante joven, moreno con el pelo relativamente corto y un par de pendientes colgando de la misma oreja.

El rostro del hombre resultaba tremendamente familiar y, fuera de su bata blanca, no tenía pinta alguna de enfermero. Pero no fue en él en quién centró su atención, la mujer que lo acompañaba bien podría ser Jan Dorvin si no fuera porqué tenía los ojos azules y una larga melena rubia:

.- Entonces…¿te interesa? – el hombre habló con una voz calmada, dulce y ciertamente sensual.

.- Por supuesto, tengo algunos temas pendientes por las calles…¿ a cuánto…?

.- ¿El quilo? – el hombre sonrió anchamente antes de acercarse demasiado a la muchacha – bueno…eso se va rebajando mientras me voy cobrando los favores.

Trató de desabrochar los botones de la bata de la chica con cierta expresión de vicio en el rostro. La muchacha, por su parte, le sonrió y lejos de querer apartarse, detuvo sus manos posándolas directamente sobre su pecho:

.- Tranquilo, aún hay tiempo. Y ahora estamos de servicio – el hombre únicamente le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta abandonando a la chica en la habitación.

Raphael permaneció agazapado en el marco un tiempo más, esperando poder sacar algo en claro de la perversión del personal de aquél hospital y estudió al milímetro los movimientos de la rubia.

Ésta suspiró cuando se encontró sola y sacó del interior de su bata un pequeño móvil completamente negro.

La tortuga lo reconoció, pues el pequeño aparato era surcado por dos tremendas rallas que cruzaban la parte posterior de este por completo. Eran las mismas ralladuras que la tortuga provocó con su sai una vez en el móvil de Jan Dorvin en un enfado con ésta.

Así pues, sin saber del cierto si se trataba de Jan o de alguien que le había robado el celular, saltó al interior de la habitación sorprendiendo enormemente a la muchacha que se giró asustada tirándose contra la pared:

.- ¡Demonios!…¡Maldita tortuga¿En qué estás pensando?

.- En sacarte de aquí, mira por dónde – Raphael se acercó amenazante y tiró de la melena rubia quedándose ésta enredada en sus manos. La Jan Dorvin morena que Raphael conocía se presentó con descaro y le arrancó la peluca de las manos tratando de volver a colocársela en su lugar de forma creíble:

.- Serás…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?…¡si te ha llamado Stanley yo….!

.- Tranquila bonita, me pidió que te vigilase nada más.

.- Vaya, creía que lo tuyo no eran los recados personales. Ya sabes, todo eso de que te importa una mierda lo que le pase al prójimo…- Raphael gruñó como respuesta antes de apoyarse en la puerta por intuición evitando que nadie más pudiera entrar. Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó varias miradas penetrantes a la muchacha que, tras colocarse bien la peluca de nuevo, se volteó a enfrentarlo con la mirada:

.- ¡Lárgate de aquí de inmediato! Vas a echarlo todo a perder si me ven contigo…

.- ¿se puede saber que intentas conseguir?- la tortuga acercó su rostro al de la muchacha con confusión - ¿Y qué coño llevas en los ojos?

.- ¡Se le llaman lentillas, pedazo de inútil!- apartó el rostro de la tortuga de un manotazo haciendo que Raphael volviera a gruñirle con desdén – estoy así de cerca de conseguir pruebas sólidas sobre el tráfico de morfina de Milo Hace, así que si no te importa, déjame trabajar en paz para que pueda culpabilizarle de una maldita vez. Ya te llamaré indicándote cuándo puedes intervenir.

.- Creí que esto ya era asunto mío. Ese tal Milo Hace era el hombre que salía en el papel que me diste ¿nah? Pues es mi trabajo, así que también estoy de por en medio.

Por descuido de la tortuga que dejó de apoyarse en la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente.

Haciendo uso de sus más veloces movimientos, Raphael se ocultó tras una de las cortinas que rodeaban una de las camas del lugar. Para su sorpresa, Jan lo había seguido y permanecía pegada a su caparazón escrutando al invitado:

.- Es uno del personal de Hace…se hace llamar Montana dentro del negocio…- se trataba de un hombre medianamente alto y tremendamente corpulento el cuerpo del cual parecía luchar por mantenerse dentro de la prieta gabardina.

Jan sacó el móvil de nuevo y, corriendo levemente la cortina, empezó a echar fotos a medida que Montana abría uno de los armarios de medicamentos buscando algo en él:

.- ¿Qué haces? Estáte quieta o va a encontrarnos – susurró la tortuga con nervio a la muchacha que se mecía por encima de su espalda tratando de enfocar el objetivo.

.- Espera, espera…solo una más…- Montana rebuscó por el armario abriendo una pequeña caja de medicamentos y depositando en ella un viejo y arrugado sobre que sacó previamente de su bolsillo:

.- ¿qué es eso?

.- Lo tengo…ya lo tengo…¡cuidado! – de una revolada el hombre corrió la cortina con sospecha.

Pero únicamente encontró la cama vacía y limpia. Nada más.

Tras arrugar los hombros abandonó la habitación de la misma manera que había entrado. Justo al instante, Raphael se descolgaba del techo con Jan en su regazo:

.- Ha estado cerca…¿en que estabas pensando? – la chica se le encaró con cara de enfado.

.- Ya basta Rapha, lárgate de aquí y yo te daré la orden.

.- ¿Orden¡Ja!

.- Mira quelonio, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

.- Pues vas a perder eso y tu vida si sigues aquí dentro. Si te descubren no tendrás ni oportunidad de salir corriendo.

.- Pues ya me las apañaré – Jan empezó a marchar cruzando la habitación colocándose la peluca y la bata decentemente – si Stanley vuelve a llamarte, dile que dentro de nada tendré las pruebas suficientes para encerrar a Hace.

.- Claro¿vas a acostarte con él para conseguirlas no? – Raphael se cruzó de brazos sacando a relucir su inconfundible sarcasmo.

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha sólo le envió una mirada envenenada:

.- Eso es asunto mío – seguidamente marchó de la habitación pegando un portazo.

Raphael esperó unos segundos con los brazos cruzados imaginándose que tal vez fuera a aparecer por la puerta. Pero tras comprobar que el tiempo seguía extendiéndose empezó a tratar de organizar lo que iba a contarle a Stanley sobre su hermana.

Francamente, poco le importaba lo que el jefe de policía del departamento de Manhattan pudiera decirle. Después de todo, se trataba de su hermana y, por lo tanto, de su problema.

.-

April se apresuró a darle la vuelta al cartel colgado de la puerta. Se aseguró que en este caso indicase que se encontraba cerrado. Solía marcharse a comer con toda tranquilidad sobre esas horas considerando que el público no aparecería hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Se giró con curiosidad cuando escuchó la puerta de la trastienda abriéndose, por el umbral, un Michelanggelo con cara cansada entraba con vagancia estirando uno a uno todos sus músculos:

.- ¿qué tal esa meditación? – se mofó la chica con las manos en la cintura. Mickie sólo le dedicó una amarga sonrisa mezclada con un tono de ironía.

Tras desplomarse encima del mostrador en señal de cansancio, balanceo su mirada hacia su especial rinconcito de la tienda deseando poder echar de menos alguna de sus obras.

Para su suerte, había un pequeño hueco en la pared que no tardaría en ser reemplazado por otro cuadro.

Algo curioso y con ilusión en el rostro, se desenganchó del mostrador para desplazarse hacia allí mientras arrastraba los pies por haberlos mantenido quietos durante tanto rato:

.- ¡se ha vendido algo!- preguntó con desesperación a April que cerraba la puerta con llave - ¿Cuál ha sido¿quién lo ha comprado, al menos habrá pagado bien ¿no?

.- Tranquilo artista – lo calmó la muchacha colgando otro cuadro en el agujero vacío de la pared – se ha vendido uno esta justa mañana…no se cómo se llamaba pero pude notar qué hacía cierta referencia a ti y a tus hermanos…

La expresión de Michelanggelo cambió de una amplia sonrisa a una eterna seriedad que poco le caracterizaba. Devolvió la mirada al hueco vacío ahora reemplazado por otra de sus obras:

.- ¿Ese? – a la mente le vino la imagen del cuadro que April aseguraba que se había vendido - …vaya, no creí que nadie fuera a comprarlo…

.- ¿Por qué no? Era bueno…

.- …pensé que no habría nadie que lo entendiera…- cómo si se tratase de una explosión en su interior, el estado anímico de Michelanggelo cambió de nuevo y la tortuga soltó un grito de victoria sin poder evitar alzar las manos con alegría - ¡genial¡Parece que tengo clientes que comprenden mi arte mucho mejor de lo que yo creía!

April lo observó alzando una ceja y con una compasiva sonrisa en el rostro. No podía dejar de imaginarse cómo se sentiría Michelanggelo si supiera que había sido Donatello, su propio hermano, el que se había hecho con el cuadro sabiendo, con toda exactitud, lo que significaba para Mickie y para cualquiera de sus hermanos.

.-

Lo colgó en una columna de metal, justo la que quedaba detrás de su escritorio predilecto, aquél en el cual se tiraba horas y horas trabajando y meditando.

Tras asegurarse que quedase completamente recto, retrocedió unos pasos con las manos en la cintura observando el cuadro de lejos y cómo quedaba junto con la escasa decoración del lugar.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, se frotó las manos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la pequeña máquina de café. Kevin apareció por la puerta agarrándose a su propio abrigo por el viento y el frío que se había levantado al exterior:

.- ¡Mierda! Si llego a tardar un poco más en venir tendrías que haber venido por mí.

.- No hace tanto frío…

.- ¿Y me lo dice un anfibio de sangre fría?…- Don cabeceó ante esa pregunta- que mal repartido está el mundo…

El regordete hombre pareció echarle ojo al cuadro y no dejó de mirarlo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en un improvisado perchero:

.- vaya. ¿Y eso? No sabía que te gustase el arte…

.- Y no es algo que despierte mi interés….la verdad…- Kevin se acercó estsudiándolo al mílimetro:

.- Eh, este es el palo ese que sueles llevar contigo ¿no?

.- Bo Staff, Kevin, y si, es exactamente ese.

por largos minutos, Donatello perdió la vista entre las pinceladas al óleo dibujadas en la tela tratando de imaginarse en qué debería de estar pensando Michelanggelo cuándo le vino a la cabeza dibujar algo así.

Sin duda era una clara referencia a todos sus hermanos y al ninjutsu que todos seguían practicando. pero en el cuadro no había ni pizca de ironía, sarcasmo o rencor. Simplemente representaba una cierta unión y daba la sensación de tratarse de algo apacible y hogareño si no fuera por el escabroso fondo negro sobre el que algunas de las armas se sostenían.

Donatello supuso que después de todo, Michelanggelo parecía dar la relación con sus hermanos completamente por perdida arrastrándola hacia una eterna oscuridad que los engullía a todos.

.-

Avanzó con decisión subiendo con rapidez las escaleras del departamento de policía de Manhattan. Muchas de las personas con las que se cruzaban se volteaban a verla contonear las caderas con simpatía y un cierto deje de despreocupación.

Sus innumerables trenzas se recogían ahora en una extremada coleta y sus azules ojos quedaban tras los cristales de unos lentes completamente negros.

Había tratado de ocultar su vestimenta callejera con un elegante traje de americana y falda junto con unos zapatos con nada de tacón.

A su mano derecha, un maletín oscuro oscilaba con sus andares y golpeaba sin querer a cualquiera que se le cruzase llamando aún más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía de por sí.

Leonardo no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz a la vez que dibujaba una estrecha mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Prácticamente colgado de las escalerillas de emergencia del bloque contiguo a la comisaría, vigilaba acechando los movimientos de Lizz tratando de seguir su sinuosa silueta incluso por los ventanales.

Se encontraba conectada a la muchacha mediante un pequeño micro que ésta escondía en un pequeño bolígrafo. Cortesía de Donatello que al marchar de casa dejó alguno de sus utensilios más preciosos para el espionaje.

Lizz avanzó entre el tumulto de gente que solía frecuentar el departamento a esas horas. era un vaivén de policías de aquí para allá, sentados en sus escritorios cuestionando a diferente gente, amontonados en las máquinas de bebida y café charlando entre ellos y contestando a numerosos timbres de molestos teléfonos que parecían no dejar nunca de llamar.

Lizz permaneció a la espera y, en cuánto divisó uno de los escritorios vacíos de algún ciudadano se encaminó hacia allí. trataba de mantener la calma cómo muchas otras veces lo había hecho, trataba de no parecer ella misma para no ser reconocida...pues eso podía ser lo peor que podría llegar a pasarle.

El hombretón que escrutaba unos papeles detrás del escritorio clavó los ojos vagamente en la muchacha:

.- ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

.- Bueno, verá...venía a por un permiso - el policía la estudió con la mirada antes de dejar los papeles en un cajón y empezar a sacar de nuevos:

.- ¿usted es...?

.- Marta Taylor - Lizz se apresuró a sacar una tarjeta de identificación completamente falsa que había logrado conseguir de la mano de uno de sus múltiples contactos. El policía la tomó observando la fotografía de éste para luego devolver la mirada a la chica.

La tarjeta era posesión de una muchacha de mismo color y con unos lentes algo parecidos a los de Lizz en aquellos instantes:

.- Periodista ¿nah?

.- Así es...necesito conseguir algo que no se encuentra en los mercados y que resultaría ser de gran peligro si realmente pudiera conseguirse bajo algún precio...- Lizz agarró el bolígrafo y empezó a mordisquearlo con nervio mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al policía - ...trato de llevar a cabo una denuncia social sobre la tecnología utilizada, en algunos casos, para provechos con los que no se debería de usar...y, claro...necesitaría conseguir uno de estos aparatos para poder hacer más verídica mis fuentes y conseguir más información de todas las medidas de seguridad que se deben llevar a cabo para lograr uno de estos mecanismos de decodificiación.

El policía pareció no entender muy bien las cuestiones de la chica y, fue a decir algo cuándo una estridente voz se alzó por encima del resto haciendo que el perímetro a su alrededor quedase en silencio por curiosidad:

.- ¿Es que no quieres creerme! te estoy diciendo la verdad! Ese lugar es un maldito antro de tráfico de drogas y únicamente porqué está protegido por el estado no piensas hacer nada contra ello.

.- Cálmate Jan, no creo que éste sea un buen lugar para hablar sobre ello - Stanley indicaba a su hermana que bajase la voz mientras ésta maldecía interiormente al departamento entero y se balanceaba nerviosa de lado a lado del pupitre de su hermano mayor.

.- dame sólo un par de días más. ¡Sólo eso! tengo tiempo suficiente para lograr incriminar aún más a Hace.

.- ¿Aún más? - Stanley arqueó una ceja y habló en un nivel mucho más bajo - me has traído un cargamento de dos quilos de morfina que, supuestamente, Milo Hace te ha pasado...no creo que puedas conseguir muchas más pruebas a menos que no se trate de alguna grabación dónde él mismo se auto culpabilice...

.- Bueno, pues eso conseguiré.

.- Ya basta Jan. Ya te he dicho que dejes el tema en manos de profesionales - la muchacha gruñó con odio - ahora vuelve a tu trabajo antes de que mucha gente más sepa sobre el tráfico de Hace...

La chica se volteó indignada y se abrió camino entre el tumulto de personal que se apartaba al verla pasar por miedo a no recibir algún que otro grito por parte de la indispuesta muchacha.

El policía que atendía a Lizz la encaró nuevamente tras la estrepitosa conversación:

.- Disculpe los gritos...pero esto a veces parece una jaula de grillos...

.- Ajá...- una vez más, el hombre fue a decir algo antes de recibir un aviso importante por parte de uno de sus compañeros. segundos después, se levantaba estrepitosamente de la silla alcanzando su chaqueta y sus armas.

.- Lo siento señorita, ha surgido una complicación...- se giró concierta preocupación viendo en Jan Dorvin su solución. la agarró de brazo arrastrándola hacia el escritorio en dónde Lizz seguía sentada - si no le importa, mi compañera seguirá con usted.

.- ¡Qué! Por quién me has...- Jan suspiró tras entornar los ojos y recibir una acusadora mirada de Stanley que parecía acecharla al mínimo movimiento - está bien...

No con mucho respeto y educación, Jan tomó asiento en la esquina de la mesa y escrutó los papeles que su compañero le había dejado antes de marchar por la puerta:

.- Marta Taylor...periodista...y, vienes a por un permiso ¿de?

.- Uno para conseguir que me vendan cierto aparato bio-tecnológico...- Jan arqueó ambas cejas mirando sospechosamente a la muchacha.

.- Está bien, Taylor...y¿para qué lo quieres?

.- verá, intento escribir una crítica social sobre la utilización de...

.- Sí sí, claro - Jan la cortó- eres periodista...os gusta agarraros a cualquier excusa para conseguir plata...

Lizz volvió a mordisquear con nervio el bolígrafo:

.- y...¿qué garantía puede usted darme de que no va a utilizar ese chisme para su bien? ya me entiende, de qué no va a convertirse en una de esas personas en las que supuestamente va a criticar en su columna...

.- Bueno...si escribo en contra de ello significa que no estoy dispuesta a caer en el problema en vez de formar parte de la solución...- Jan pareció seguir estudiando a Lizz, Marta Taylor, con sospecha en la mirada y tratando de atrapar el argumento de la chica en algún momento.

La imagen de Lizz Wagner, la muchacha cuyo rostro salía junto al de Milo hace en el papel que entregó a Raphael, le vino a la cabeza y no supo exactamente porqué...aquella mujer bien podría tratarse de ella:

.- Podría quitarse las gafas¿señorita Taylor?...es de mala educación cuándo se habla con alguien...

.- Cla..claro. No hay problema - para sorpresa de Jan, Lizz obedeció procurando haber escondido previamente sus característicos ojos azules bajo unas lentillas de un color completamente negro.

Jan pareció defraudada aunque no se dio por vencida.

.- así pues...requiere un permiso de un ...¿decodificador VG?

.- Exacto...- Lizz supuso que la muchacha policía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo qué podía ser ese aparato y trató de buscar rápidamente una buena manera de contarlo sin que pareciera demasiado peligroso...pero para su sorpresa, Jan no preguntó nada y simplemente se levantó de la esquina de la mesa:

.- Discúlpeme un momento, debo pedir permiso a alguien más antes de entregárselo yo...

.- No hay problema...¡perdone! - Jan se volteó - ¿podría ir al baño?

.- Al final del pasillo...ya lo encontrará..- siguió con la mirada a Lizz hasta que ésta desapareció por la puerta del servicio de mujeres. Acto seguido, entró de nuevo en el despacho de Stanley Dorvin para informarle sobre la petición de un permiso de aquel calibre.

Lizz se encerró con rapidez en uno de los lavabos en el que se recostó por la pared tras dejarse resbalar por esta. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y las manos seguían temblándole con insistencia, no sólo por el mal momento por el que estaba pasando, si no por el hecho de que era uno de esos momentos en los que hubiera querido poder tirar de su adicción para huir de la preocupación que la carcomía por dentro.

nerviosa, agarró el bolígrafo con ambas manos:

.- Leo...esto no me gusta...

>¿Que pasa¿Algo va mal? - la voz de Leonardo sonó por un pequeño auricular que la muchacha guardaba cautelosamente en su oído tapándolo con mechones de su pelo.

.- Esa mujer...no me gusta, me ha hecho quitarme las gafas...parece que realmente me conozca y no sepa de qué...- Lizz tomó aire con desesperación - ...Leo...¿vas a intervenir si las cosas se ponen feas?

>Espero no tener que hacerlo...pero sabes que sí...¿van a darte el permiso?

.- eso espero...todo es tan extraño y tan complicado...

>tranquila, tú sigue firme con tu posición de perioditsa...ya verás que no puede resultar tan difícil...- Lizz asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se incorporó para salir de nuevo del baño - y por tu madre Lizz...deja de morder el bolígrafo...vas a dejarme sordo.

.-

.- No me gusta...no me gusta ni un pelo.

.- a ti no te gusta nada Jan.

.- ¡estoy hablando en serio Stan!- Jan escrutó el cristal oculto tras una persiana metálica de pliegues a través del cual Marta Taylor volvía a tomar asiento - ¡mírala! está pidiendo que la detengamos a gritos...es ella...podría jurarlo...

Stanley bufó de aborrecimiento por las suspicaces intuiciones de su hermana menor y con un ademán salió de su despacho dando la conversación por finalizada.

Jan no pudo evitar observarlo con rabia en el rostro y, puesto que ni siquiera el jefe del departamento de polícia, su propio hermano, hacía caso de sus fundadas sospechas, la muchacha decidió tomarse la justícia por su mano.

.-

.- ¿va algo mal? - preguntó Lizz en cuánto Jan volvió a presentársele en la esquina del escritorio.

.- No, en absoluto, aquí tiene su permiso - de una carpeta la chica sacó una hoja con un sello del departamento de policía de Manhattan al final de ésta - con esto tendría que valerle.

Lizz se levantó y agarró el papel que Jan le ofrecía con una sonrisa en la cara. después de un "grácias", la misma Jan acompañó a marta Taylor a la puerta del departamento:

.- Espero poder leer su columna en el periódico de aquí a poco - le indicó la policía con una palmada ciertamente cariñosa en la nuca destapada de la chica.

.- Claro, recordaré nombrarla por su colaboración. Grácias .

Jan Dorvin siguió con la mirada los pasos de Marta Taylor que desaparecieron por la esquina más próxima con relativa rapidez. La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros con una mueca algo siniestra:

.- Tranquila...no creo que tardemos mucho en volver a vernos...- Acto seguido, Jan Dorvin volvió a antremezclarse entre el confuso e inparable ambiente del departamento.

.-

Elisabeth Wagner se deshizo la prieta coleta dejando sus numerosas trenzas volar a sus andares de rapidez por la calle. Tiró el maletín negro a un lado junto a los cubos de la basura y se deshizo de la americana y de las negras lentes antes de acercarse el bolígrafo a la boca:

Te voy siguiendo - levantó la mirada al cielo descubriendo la silueta de Leonardo que saltaba con maestría los edificios de la calle opuesta tratando de alcanzar su paso - ¿lo tienes?

Por toda respuesta, Lizz detuvo su paso y blandió con aires de gloria el papel blanco con la mano en alto bajo la atenta mirada de leonardo, que no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio por haber pasado por el peor de los momentos de la vida de la chica.

* * *

Bueeeno, siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto, pero he estado algo ocupada con la vuelta a la rutina...sí sí. Pero bueh, ya estoy por aquí de nuevo.

me siento eternamente feliz de comunicar que tengo un nuevo miembro en la family! se trata de una gatita de 3 meses, y ¿sabéis el nombre que le he puesto? (no, no es cascabel, jejejej). Pues he rememorado a mi primer fic y la gata pasa a llamarse Kyara (también dudé en ponerle Mink, pero bueh, me decanté por el otro)

Po zí **Karliña**, las cosas empiezan a juntarse hasta que acabaen todas bien pegaditas así cómo en una macedonia (ke comparación más nefasta...) Por cierto! A ti te lo digo porque sé que eres de mis barrios (ya me entiendes) No sé si te percataste de que cambiaron la voz de Donatello en la continuación de la tercera temporada de TMNT (que los muy perros de la tele volvieron atrás unos cuantos capítulos posiblemente por no haberlos doblado aún...)pos i po si...y en estos momentos con la voz tan chillona que le han puesto al pobre de Don juraría que podría pasar por el más peque de sus hermanos (es una lástima, me encantaba la voz que tenía antes...hay que ver cómo meten la pata...)

Y por otro lado...¡Ese Magic Alonso! Oee oeeee! Quien pudiera ser ese mono azul tan prieto que lleva! (menos calentones, ke el chaval no es muy agraciado de cara...la verdá...)

Bueno, no se si me va a leer o no, pero me gustaría der las grácias a **Martin Rotweiler** (o algo asín) por dejarme review en "Qué puta es la vida". ya resulta muy raro que te dejen review en un fic que ya hace tiempo publicaste. Ásí pues le agradezco que me haya incluido entre sus escritoras favoritas! (y mira Karliña, ahí tenemos a un individuo masculino! ya decía yo que no podían esconderse durante mucho tiempo...)

nada nada, al ajo y menos palabras. Nos estamos leyendo chusmilla, y haber si martin se anima a publicar ese preview de fic que puso durante algunos días! (que por cierto no sabía que no se podía poner review...)

besos a todossssssss! muakis muakis!

YaS ;-)


	8. Encrucijada I

Siento la tardanza pero ya conseguí subir otro! Nos leemos más abajo!

#08# Encrucijada I

Permanecía apoyado contra la rugosa superficie del árbol más alto de la zona, semi oculto entre las sombras rastreando con cierta vagancia todo su alrededor.

Jugueteaba con uno de sus sais lanzándolo repetidas veces al aire para volver a agarrarlo al caer, mostrando una continua impaciencia y desagrado por el tener que permanecer ahí.

No muy lejos, entre los arbustos, algo llamó la atención de la tortuga y ésta detuvo su entretenimiento prestando atención, pero cuando una conocida silueta se dejó entrever entre la oscuridad, su muñeca volvía a ser presa de la impaciencia:

.- Esto empieza a aborrecerme. Más te vale tener una buena razón para haberme plantado aquí a estas horas.

.- Así es cómo funciona esto, tortuga. Yo mando, y tu obedeces – la entrañable sonrisa de Jan Dorvin cayó pesadamente sobre Raphael que acabó por gruñir tratando de hacer caso omiso a ese comentario.

La muchacha adelantó a la tortuga enfrascándose aún más en el bosque. Sacando morros, Raphael guardó su sai en el cinturón y siguió a espaldas de Jan con cierta distancia:

.- Bueno pues…¿a qué es debida esta cita?

.- Tengo noticias nuevas.

.- ¿Puedo ir tras Hace ya?

.- Olvídalo, él no pinta nada en esto – se giró clavando la mirada en la de Raphael haciendo que éste se detuviera – la señorita Elisabeth Wagner se ha atrevido a dar la cara en comisaría haciéndose pasar por una periodista…

Raphael arqueó una ceja con curiosidad:

.- ¿Cómo sabías que era ella?

.- por favor, nadie engaña a Jan Dorvin en la técnica de la inflitración – Raphael entornó los ojos con desagrado:

.- ¡Oh! Perdón, habló la maestra – algo impaciente, volvió a cruzarse de brazos poniéndose a la par con el paso de Jan - ¿y qué¿Qué coño la traía a la comisaría de policía?

.- Venía pidiendo un permiso…para poder conseguir via net un programa de decodificación…

.- ¿Y?

.- se lo di – Jan retomó el paso decidida hacia el frente dejando a la tortuga detrás que la observaba con indiferencia.

.- Bueno, debo suponer que la fabulosa Jan Dorvin tendrá un plan ¿no?

.- Le coloqué un mini detector en la nuca…por ahora la tendré controlada.

.- ¿Significa eso que vuelvo a perder carta blanca para ir tras ella?

.- exacto…- la muchacha siguió andando hasta una pequeña verja que protegía uno de los rincones del parque de un basto vacío coronado por los edificios de la ciudad en plena acción nocturna.

Jan se apoyó en ella escrutando infinitamente el lugar mientras resguardaba las manos del frío bajo su larga gabardina:

.- Elisabeth Wagner ya está controlada…Milo Hace también lo está….ahora me preocupa esa maldita empresa…

Raphael golpeó con su palma la frente de la chica llamando la atención de esta que se giró no muy contenta:

.- ¿qué diablos quieres¿pretendes ir detrás de todo malechor que parezca estar haciendo algo ilegal? – algo sorprendida, Jan le giró la mirada para volver a escrutar el paisaje urbano:

.- …Es mi trabajo …¿no?…

.- ¿en serio? – se burló la tortuga – yo ya creí que resultaba tu modo de vida – Jan lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo – no sé porqué te complicas tanto en hacer las cosas…

.- Claro, tu mejor solución sería que te diera permiso para ir a rebanarles el cuello a ambos en cuánto pudieras ¿nah?

.- Por ejemplo

.- Las cosas no funcionan así, Raphael.

.- Tampoco como tu las haces

.- Tal vez…pero es mi manera.

.- Tu manera no es otra que esperar y esperar.

La muchacha se giró tomando por sorpresa a Raphael que dio un respingo al sentirse nuevamente traspasado por la gélida mirada de Jan.

.- ¿Esperar? Llevo demasiado tiempo perdiendo el trasero para poder encerrar a gente en la cárcel y el maldito juez no hace nada más que sacarlos por falta de pruebas. Eso es lo que hace esa gente. Esos malditos secundarios que esperan a que alguien haga el trabajo sucio para que ellos puedan lavarse las manos del asunto – devolvió su mirada a las luces nocturnas de Nueva York – cuando crees haber ganado, todo acaba siendo igual que al principio. Aquél a quién habías logrado coger, lo echan a la calle en un par de años y de repente te ves volviendo a tratar de alcanzarle…es todo un maldito círculo vicioso y ya estoy harta de estar siempre en medio.

Raphael la observó enmudecido tratando de comprender aquella bomba de relojería que parecía haber estallado en cuestión de minutos:

.- Esta vez no…esta vez pienso entregar las suficientes pruebas para que tanto Milo Hace, como Elisabeth Wagner acaben sus días al fin. – volvió a dar la cara a la tortuga con una sonrisa algo forzada, tratando de simular rabia – y no voy a permitir que un anfibio descerebrado como tú me lo estropeé.

La muchacha esperó algún tipo de contestación áspera por el comentario. Pero Raphael únicamente meció la cabeza con una sonrisa:

.- hablando de esa manera no dejas de parecerte a Leonardo

.- ¿Quién? – Jan arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

.- Mi hermano.

.- ¿A si¿Y que le decías?

.- bueno, solían decirle que cuando uno intenta cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros…éste suele morir aplastado por el peso…-Raphel soltó una débil sonrisa – eso, y que era un completo imbécil.

Jan únicamente siguió escuchando mientras Raphael presentaba una repentina prisa por irse del lugar y volvía a colarse entre la espesura del bosque:

.- …buen consejo…- Jan sonrió a sus espaldas viéndose ciertamente valorada al ver que Raphael la había entendido lo suficiente cómo para poder compararla con alguien.

.- Oye – la voz de la tortuga la devolvió al mundo – y si ahora tanto Wagner cómo Hace están controlados ¿qué demonios pinto yo en esto?

.- Bueno…tengo el ojo puesto en la empresa que va a ceder el programa decodificador a la señorita Wagner…me he estado informando y se trata de un cierto virus tecno-orgánico que no suele estar en el mercado por razones de seguridad…

.- ¿Pues?

.- pues que esa empresa tiene que ser completamente ilegal, por supuesto….y puesto que se trata de algo bastante raro de encontrar, ese programa únicamente debe de ser cedido por un par o tres de compañías en todo internet…no nos será difícil encontrarla.

.- ¿Nos? – Jan se giró de nuevo agarrando uno de los extremos de la bandana de Raphael arrastrándolo a su paso.

.- No se trata de un plural de cortesía. Si trabajas para mi para partir caras, también lo haces para rastrear por la web.

Raphael suspiró con contundencia tras verse literalmente obligado a pasar una noche en frente del ordenador con la compañía de la mujer más "agradable" de toda la ciudad.

.-

Las manos aún le temblaban con insistencia y brutalidad. Apuraba con prisas el cigarrillo cómo si en ello le fuera la vida.

Escrutó una vez más la pantalla del portátil esperando que EDIAP hubiera recibido bien el permiso escaneado…mientras sus nervios volvían a tensarse y mecía la mirada completamente histérica por la zona tratando de encontrar algo en qué distraerla mientras el documento se enviaba y se comprobaba que fuera verídico.

Apagó el cigarrillo con fuerza y empezó de nuevo a frotarse las manos mientras su respiración se agitaba levemente.

En una de las esquinas, Leonardo miró de soslayo a espaldas del sofá sobre el que Lizz se sentaba. Observaba de reojo las reacciones nerviosas de la muchacha y no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada cuando un ataque de ansiedad de aquel calibre aparecía en ella….seguía teniendo la sensación de que no se había desquitado del todo.

Necesitaba ese polvo blanco más que su propia vida y cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía con insistencia no había quien la calmase.

Por entonces, solía desaparecer en alguno de los rincones de la sala y estocar un par de ejercicios con ambas katanas tratando de recuperar las horas de entrenamiento perdidas a causa de los problemas de la muchacha.

Pero no dejaba de vigilarla. Aún y cuando éste parecía completamente sumergido en sus cavilaciones, siempre observaba de reojo a la chica tratando de comprender porqué se sentía así por abstinencia.

Se miró ambas manos.

Seguían temblando con violencia. No pudo soportarlo más y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que aquel malestar desapareciera de su cuerpo. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las manos de Leonardo habían envuelto las suyas haciendo que éstas dejasen de temblar.

Escrutó su mirada, algo triste, antes de que la tortuga se sentase a su lado:

.- ¿todo bien? – Lizz tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada.

.- me siento muy mal…- él no podía hacer nada por ello.

Suspiró de impotencia y clavó su mirada en la pantalla. Llamó la atención de Lizz cuando una ventana de conversación de EDIAP había dado por válido el permiso.

.-

.- No me lo creo…

.- Pues es totalmente verídico – Kevin ondeó la impresión del permiso tras recibir el documento escaneado. Tratando de agarrarse por última vez a sus convicciones, Donatello se lo arrebató y lo estudió de nuevo.

.- Lo és…diablos…sigo sin saber para qué demonios utilizará el decodificador…

.- Bueno…si no me equivoco, nuestro trabajo ahora es conseguírselo ¿no? – Donny suspiró con contundencia antes de tomar asiento de nuevo frente a la pantalla.

Se sobó el mentón con aires de preocupación sin dejar de observar el monitor, por el que Lizz preguntaba acerca del día, la hora y el precio de la entrega.

Kevin buscó la mirada de Donatello tras comprobar que tardaba en contestarle al cliente. Tras largos segundos, pareció reaccionar y se levantó con prisas del asiento para dirigirse a una esquina del almacén en dónde descansaba el esqueleto de lo que parecía el intento de un nuevo acorazado:

.- Dile que de aquí a una semana estará todo listo – la tortuga desapareció por debajo del armatoste – y que será una entrega en mano.

.- ¡En mano! – Kevin dio un respingo – o sea, supongo que seré yo el que entregue el programa…

.- Por supuesto….no me fío ni un pelo de sus intenciones y quiero ver que tal persona es…- Kevin arrugó los hombros antes de prestar su atención de nuevo al monitor. No creía que aquello fuera tan importante como para hacer un entrego en mano…después de todo por ser humano era él el que tenía que dar la cara.

Pero EDIAP era básicamente de Donatello y en aquellos casos, él mandaba.

.-

Tras estudiar una a una todas las fotos de las paredes y fisgonear entre las solapas de los libros de las estanterías, Raphael había llegado a tal punto de aburrimiento que su mejor opción fue desplomarse en el sofá.

Jan permanecía sentada en la mesa con el ordenador en frente. Llevaba horas tratando de encontrar un proveedor de alguna empresa de internet que estuviera dispuesto a entregarle el decodificador pero la respuesta era siempre la misma:

.- "no tratamos con ese material…" – Jan suspiró al techo - ¡otra vez!

.- Es una empresa fantasma…acéptalo.

.- Nada de eso…saben protegerse bien…nada más – la chica estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza – aquí hay otra…a ver que tal esta vez.

Raphael entornó los ojos. La idea des de un principio le escamaba, pero no creía que pudiera llegar a convertirse en tal pesadilla. No solo se veía encerrado en el apartamento de Jan Dorvin, si no que ésta no se rendía ante nada y el llevar horas y horas frente el monitor no parecía cansarle en absoluto.

Asqueado y muerto de aburrimiento, se incorporó de nuevo para apoyarse al respaldo de la silla de Jan.

.- ¿EDIAP? – la tortuga soltó una carcajada - ¿qué clase de nombre es ese para una empresa? – Jan lo mandó callar con un movimiento de mano cuando logró tomar contacto con los proveedores del lugar.

El nombre de un tal Don apareció en pantalla.

Raphael abrió grandes los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por el cuerpo al leer de nuevo ese nombre.

.- ¡ah! Por fin…necesito un decodificador VG…¿puedes conseguirlo?

.- ¿Pero qué? – Raphael berreó al observar el nick con el que Jan se había presentado a la empresa - ¿Raph¿Qué pasa? La imaginación no es lo tuyo ¿no?

.- Soy agente de policía y pasar desapercibido es muy importante…- la muchacha fulminó cómicamente a Raphael con la mirada - no pretenderías que me presentase con mi verdadero nombre ¿verdad?

.- Tampoco tenías porqué usar el mío.

.- Bueno, tu no tienes amigos, así que no van a poder suponer que eres tu. Además, hay millones de Raphael en Nueva York – la tortuga gruñó en contestación mientras se alejaba del respaldo de la silla:

.- Claro…supongo que de Jan sólo hay una…- susurró para sí mismo.

Por unos instantes, Raphael se encontró extrañamente incómodo tras estar a la espera de una conversación en pantalla por parte de un tal "Raph" y de un tal "Don"

La mezcla le pareció tremendamente familiar y no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo y sorpresa al tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que Donny no estaba al otro lado de la línea…pero ni siquiera eso tenía seguro…

La muchacha lo observó de reojo y arrugó la nariz con incógnita:

.- ¿Qué?

Por su parte, Raphael tardó en darse por aludido:

.- ¿huh? Nada nada….oye¿tienes cerveza?

.- En la nevera…sírvete tu mismo…- Jan seguía metida de lleno en la conversación mientras la tortuga se desplazaba completamente a oscuras hacia la cocina.

No se preocupó en tratar de abrir las luces. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Tan solo el leve brillo del monitor del ordenador de Jan iluminaba la zona.

Por intuición, dio con la puerta del refrigerador y también casi por intuición agarró una de las cervezas de su interior.

De alguna manera y aún y no haber estado nunca en el apartamento de Jan Dorvin, la construcción de éste le era tremendamente familiar así cómo el lugar en dónde se encontrada ubicado.

Al volver al comedor, la reacción de la chica fue indiferente por completo y Raphael se permitió salir al balcón a tomar el aire.

Sin preocuparse de que nadie pudiera verle, recibió con agrado la fresca brisa después de un ambiente tan cargado como el interior de aquella casa.

Mientras Dorvin seguía hablándole a las paredes la tortuga se sumergió en la profunda oscuridad de la noche rota por los altos edificios de enfrente….todo era demasiado familiar…el letrero de enfrente, la calle, la pequeña tienda bajo el balcón…

Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que únicamente se trataba de alguna especie de lapsus, dio su primer trago a la cerveza.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando la tortuga dio un respingo al escuchar un golpe seco de persianas que se abrían.

Justo en el balcón de al lado, separado solamente por una fina barandilla, la persiana se abría con insistencia y alguien pasó por debajo de ella encorvándose para dar con el exterior.

La primera reacción de Rapahel hubiera sido saltar y desaparecer, pero quedó completamente pálido cuando se encontró contemplándose casi a sí mismo justo al otro lado del balcón.

Un chillido estridente y familiar de sorpresa provocó que la lata de cerveza acabase de resbalar de sus manos del susto:

.- ¡Diablos¡No hagas eso!

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- ¡Shht! Guarda silencio imbécil! – la voz de Jan se coló en la escena des del interior de la casa dejando a ambas tortugas atónitas – no levantes la voz que hay gente que duerme.

.- …sí….- Raphael cerró la puerta con cautela a sus espaldas sin sacarle el ojo de encima a Michelanggelo que lo fusilaba con la mirada.

.-

.- No te lo vas a creer….- en tan solo hacer ese comentario Kevin ya logró llamar la atención de Donatello que asomó la cabeza por debajo del armatoste del acorazado en construcción - …tengo otro cliente que también me pide un decodificador….

Don salió lavándose las manos y se plantó en frente de la pantalla arqueando una ceja:

.- vaya…un tal Raph ¿nah?

.- …si…- Kevin asintió sin saber exactamente que venía con eso.

.- Pues si que se corre rápido la voz…debemos de ser uno de los pocos proveedores que consigan ese programa.…

.- Bueno, debo pedirle también el permiso ¿verdad?- Donatello tan solo asintió antes de volver a meter las manos en grasa. Pero se giró una vez más hacia Kevin:

.- ¿Le dijiste a Lizz sobre el entrego a mano?

.- Claro…me ha pedido que la informemos un día antes…- Don no le dio importancia y continuó en su faena - …sigo sin fiarme un pelo de entregarlo a manos…

.-

Fueron largos los segundos que ambos permanecieron de pie, estáticos y mirándose con cierta rabia a los ojos. Tras caer en la razón de que así no se iba a conseguir nada de bueno, Michelanggelo volvió la mirada con brusquedad hacia la calle:

.- Te habrás perdido supongo…

.- ¿Porqué lo dices?- Raphael contestó serio, hablando lentamente y muy seco.

.- ¿Si no para qué ibas a venir por estos barrios?

Raphael cayó en la razón de porqué todo le era tremendamente familiar…el bar de enfrente, la pequeña tienda de April a los pies del edificio…incluso la construcción del apartamento de Jan era la misma que el de April sólo que a la inversa…

Se odió a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que Jan Dorvin era vecina de April O'Neil y le gruñó a la noche mientras los ojos de Michelanggelo lo observaban pesadamente:

.- Sí…me perdí…- susurró

.- ¿Con una amiga?

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enano.

.- No, no lo es.

. Pues no metas las narices – Raph le volteó de nuevo la mirada – largo, me estropeas el paisaje.

.- ¿Qué me vaya? Estoy en mi balcón.

.- ¿Tú balcón? …claro, el de April dirás ¿nah? – Raphael le dedicó una fugaz pero burlona mirada que llenó a Mickie de rabia – el niño pequeño que se agarró a las faldas de papá en cuanto las cosas se pusieron negras.

.- Habló el justiciero – Michelanggelo le devolvió la ironía - ¿no te da vergüenza detener a la gente por dinero? Porqué no pretenderás que nos creamos que lo haces por amor a la justicia y todo eso ¿no?

Raphael perdió la compostura y de un fugaz movimiento encaró a Michelanggelo balanceándole el puño en la cara:

.- ¿estas aburrido Mickie¿¡Quieres dar un buen viaje!

.- ¿Vas a acompañarme tú? – el comentario de Michelanggelo provocó que la bomba de Raph estallase y lo que se había convertido en una amenaza pasó a realidad y su puño voló a gran velocidad contra el rostro de Michelanggelo.

Pero nunca llegó a rozarlo.

Un nuevo y estridente ruido de persianas llamó la atención a ambos que, cómo si nunca hubieran estado allí, desaparecieron en segundos confundiéndose en la oscuridad.

Des del piso del otro lado, una vecina asomó por el balcón gritando y maldiciendo a aquellos que armaban tanto escándalo a aquellas horas.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró ambos balcones completamente vacíos. Acto seguido tan solo volvió a su casa.

Des de lo alto de la azotea del bloque de April O'Neil y Jan Dorvin, Michelanggelo observó la retirada de la vecina, suspiró con descanso. Raphael lo volteó bruscamente girándolo a través de su hombro:

.- Muy bien enano, ya estás largándote de aquí si no quieres meterte en algún problema – lo empujó apartándolo de él a la vez que Raphael se subía a la cornisa.

Michelanggelo lo observó con cierta impotencia. No deseaba para nada pelearse con él, pero tampoco quería verle en su "zona" y se sentía realmente incómodo tras saber que se encontraba en el piso de al lado.

.- ¿No ibas a pegarme? – siguió tentando a la suerte deseando poder descargar de una vez toda la tensión acumulada en aquellos momentos. Pero para su sorpresa Raphael no siguió el juego.

.- ¡Bah! Lárgate de aquí – ni tan solo lo miró a la cara.

.- Y…¿vas a marcharte así sin más?

.- ¿Qué quieres? – Raphael se giró desprendiendo arrogancia por todos los poros - ¿Qué te de un beso de despedida?

.- Encuentro una falta de respeto por tu parte no preocuparte ni tan solo en presentarte delante de sensei…

Algo pareció traspasar a Raphael por dentro. Quedó completamente helado ante las frívolas palabras de Michelanggelo que, fuera de toda burla y provocación, adoptaron un tono serio y amenazante.

Lentamente y con cierto temor, Raphael observó de reojo a su hermano que seguía en pie, erguido casi a su lado desafiándolo con la mirada. No le contestó, tan solo volvió de nuevo la cabeza y se dejó caer en el balcón de April O'Neil.

Ya retiraba con cuidado las cortinas del balcón cuándo Michelanggelo quedó sentado en la cornisa, enfrascándose en la oscuridad como minutos antes había hecho Raphael.

Esperaba a que desapareciera de nuevo.

Esperaba a que su hermano volviera a desaparecer de su vida…otra vez.

.-

Aún y la poca convicción de la muchacha de piel oscura, ésta tubo que aceptar la condición de EDIAP de entregar el programa en persona. Puesto que si realmente quería conseguirlo era su única posibilidad y ya que a Leonardo no le había hecho gracia la manera de desconfiar así de un cliente y creía que había algo más en todo aquello…

Para nada podía creer que empezaba a pensar de manera retorcida, simplemente se adelantaba a los acontecimientos y le había parecido que podría tratarse de una buena excusa para llevar a cabo una nueva emboscada a la chica…

Temía por su seguridad.

Y por ello cedía a protegerla en la entrega sin quitar ojo de encima al proveedor de EDIAP.

Después de tanto tiempo jugando sucio entre las sombras su manera de pensar había cambiado y, fuera de ser un convencido bonachón, había desarrollado un sexto sentido que se encontraba alerta tratando de captar posibles fallos, fugas o tratos mal llevados que podrían desembocar en algún tipo de problema para Elisabeth.

Acabar con todo eso era lo que más deseaba por aquél entonces.

No sólo estaba harto de tener que velar siempre entre las sombras si no que cada vez sufría más por la vida de la chica.

Parecía que ella no le diera ninguna importancia a su propia existencia y Leonardo se había convertido en una especie de baúl que no permitía que nada ni nadie pudiera quebrantar su seguridad.

A pesar de que los nervios de la muchacha seguían a flor de piel, no escondía la alegría que le proporcionaba el haber conseguido por fin el ansiado decodificador.

Risueña, se acercó por la espalda a la tortuga que, en un rincón, seguía peleando contra el haraposo muñeco de trapo que resplandecía hecho añicos.

De un salto y tomando a Leonardo por sorpresa, se colgó de su caparazón en un grito de alegría:

.- ¡No hagas eso!

.- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy contenta. ¿No puedo abrazarte?

.- …no es eso…cualquier día me vas a dar un susto y voy a rebanarte en dos sin querer…- Lizz se descolgó del caparazón y le sonrió mientras la tortuga guardaba sus katanas a su espalda:

.- Dentro de una semana tendré el dinero. Por fin podré pagar toda la droga que me tiraste.

Leonardo arrugó la nariz recordando los agrios momentos en que la cocaína caía por las tuberías del baño:

.- Sí…claro….pero ¿para qué vas a querer tú un programa de ese calibre?

Lizz arqueó una ceja con cierta preocupación y agachó la mirada:

.- …ya no te fías de mi ¿verdad?…- Leonardo quedó estático - …después de que descubrieras lo del tráfico de drogas tienes que haberme perdido parte del respeto…vaya, si alguna vez llegaste a tenerlo…

La tortuga negó con la cabeza con rapidez:

.- Si alguna vez te he perdido el respeto no ha sido por tu…em…vocación…si no más bien por tu adicción…- volteó la mirada con cierta violencia - …bueno, te conocí siendo una chica demasiado vividora como para que alguna vez pudiera plantearme el hecho de que estuvieras metida hasta las cejas en la droga…

.- Ya lo dicen…las apariencias engañan…¿no?

.- Bueno – Leonardo luchó por esbozar una sonrisa tratando de romper el hielo que se acababa de formar - …yo también debí de parecerte una tortuga monstruosa cuando me viste por primera vez…

Lizz le sonrió agradeciéndole el no mostrarse enfadado por el tema:

.- Nunca me pareciste monstruoso….para mi caíste del cielo – la chica volvió a colgarse del cuello de la tortuga por sorpresa de ésta – así que por lo que a mi respecta más que una tortuga…eres un ángel.

Leonardo trató de deshacerse de los brazos de la muchacha con una sonrisa de incomodidad. Pero ésta los apretó aún más:

.- Eres mi ángel de la guarda.

.- Sí…claro…

.- ¿Vas a protegerme siempre?

.- No me cargues…- de nuevo trató de deshacerse de sus brazos con una abrumadora incomodidad y vergüenza – no voy a estar siempre ahí.

.- Sí para mi – la muchacha volvió a apretar más sus ataduras y sonrió cuando encontró el sonrojo en el rostro de Leonardo - ¿te incomodo?

.- Pues….- Lizz saltó al suelo de nuevo risueña.

.- Creí que ya te habrías acostumbrado

.- No me han abrazado muchas mujeres en mi vida…- Leonardo tomó el camino hacia la cocina deseando dar la conversación por terminada. Pero el síndrome de abstinencia de Lizz provocaba que la chica se aferrase a cualquier método de distracción viable y siguió a Leonardo por la guarida cual perrito fiel:

.- Entonces…¿soy la primera?

.- mmm…no...no eres la primera – la tortuga abrió el refrigerador deseando que la chica se diera por vencida. Pero seguía a sus espaldas con una ancha sonrisa divirtiéndose al colocar a Leonardo en un estado tal de incomodidad:

.- ¿A no? Vaya, parece que mi ángel de la guarda me esconde secretos…- Leo se volteó con una mirada desdeñosa y divertida:

.- ¿secretos? – soltó una leve carcajada. Lizz se sintió algo ofendida:

.- No te rías, es cierto. Te conozco desde hace 4 meses y a pesar de que prácticamente vivo contigo aquí abajo…me da la sensación de que acabo de conocerte…apenas se nada de ti, de tu pasado, de tus planes de futuro, de tu…hem…nacimiento…¿y que me dices de esto? – con un ademán indicó todo su alrededor – esto es muy grande….tu no vivías solo.

Leonardo volteó la mirada:

.- No sé nada de ti y tu lo sabes todo sobre mi…

.- ¿Todo? Pues no será porque te hayas dignado a contármelo tú…básicamente me he hecho un hueco en tu vida a base de disgustos y de nuevos descubrimientos…

Tras prácticamente restregarle por la cara de que la muchacha le había escondido durante varios meses el asunto de la droga y de su adicción por ella, Leonardo había vuelto a formar el hielo que los separaba de nuevo y Lizz se sintió ciertamente desilusionada que volviera a insistir con ese tema.

Perdió la mirada en un punto de la cocina antes de voltearse y marchar de nuevo a la sala de monitores.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo:

.- Lo siento…sé que a diferencia de tú para mi, yo no he sido lo que se pueda decir un regalo del cielo para ti…se que solo te he traído problemas y que te he distraído de tus tareas…además…pusiste tu confianza en mi, en casi una desconocida y la tiré por los suelos como un trapo en cuánto supiste que era drogadicta des de hace ya mucho tiempo…- Lizz lo miró de nuevo a la cara con una simulada sonrisa – sé que estás intentando llevarme por el buen camino, Leo….pero yo ya soy una oveja negra……y por mucho que luche no voy a poder volver a rebaño.

Algo se partió en el interior del pecho de Leonardo y éste se desmoronó anímicamente. Aún sin comprender del todo, se acercó a Lizz con preocupación en el rostro:

.- Significa eso que…todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo estos días por no drogarte…¿no te va a servir de nada? – la voz de la tortuga cambió de miedo a furia en cuestión de segundos - ¿No te ha valido de nada¿¡Vas a volver a drogarte en cuánto salgas por esa puerta¿¡Vas a seguir jugándote el trasero en malos tratos por conseguir algo de dinero con el que apaciguar tu sed!

Unos segundos de silencio y tensión se esparcieron por el lugar. Leo trató de encontrar la mirada de Lizz, pero esta se la rehuía.

Finalmente contesto con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Leonardo exasperó al instante llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado:

.- No me lo puedo creer…..¡mierda! – tal vez, sacando su faceta más parecida a la de Raphael, pateó a una esquina de la mesa de madera que descansaba en la cocina para seguir dando vueltas nervioso para finalmente sentarse en una de las sillas.

Seguía musitando palabras inteligibles mientras escondía su rostro entre ambas manos.

La frustración se apoderó de él y el miedo de perder a Lizz también. No sólo había estado cuidando de ella durante tantos meses para que no se hiciera ni un rasguño, si no que había tratado de enseñarle algo acerca del trabajo honorable fuera de los tiroteos de las calles.

Ahora era la misma Lizz que se suicidaba.

Todo en cuánto había hecho por ella se hizo añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y las esperanzas cada vez más fuertes que Leo veía en la chica también desaparecían barridas por ella misma.

Una vez más, Elisabeth Wagner le había fallado.

Sumergido en su desesperación, notó como las finas manos de la chica le apartaban las suyas de la cara.

Leo la miró a los ojos con rabia y ésta le aguantó la mirada con una expresión indescifrable.

Tras unos segundos tomó asiento en sus rodillas. Leo trató de deshacerse de ella, pero nuevamente ésta se apoderó de su cuello para impedir que la apartase:

.- Déjame solo – habló apretando los dientes aún tratando de sacarla de encima.

.- Escúchame…

.- Ya no. Levanta – Lizz no obedeció. Por lo contrario, apretó aún más sus brazos apoderándose por completo de los hombros de Leonardo.

Le habló al oído tratando de calmarlo:

.- Escúchame por favor…no puedes Leo….no puedes devolverme al buen sitio porque nunca he pertenecido ahí. Actúo tal y como me han enseñado y por todo lo que he visto a mi alrededor durante toda mi triste vida…no he visto otra cosa que no sea este asqueroso mundo en el que estoy metida y por mucho que lo intentase, me sentiría extrañamente incómoda yendo al trabajo en mi propio coche y formando una familia….- Lizz esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que Leo frenaba sus ansias por quitarla de sus rodillas- no puedes enderezarme porqué ya nací torcida y seguro que a diferencia de ti, yo no he tenido a ninguna familia y a ningún padre que me educase.

Lizz se despegó de los hombros de Leonardo y lo miró a la cara.

Éste volteó la mirada pero se vio forzado a mirar a la chica negra en sus inmensos ojos verdes cuándo ésta le agarró la cara con suavidad y lo forzó:

.- Ya nadie puede esperar nada mejor de mi en esta vida, Leo…pero tú si lo esperas y…- Lizz tragó saliva – no te prometo que vaya a dejar el tráfico. Tampoco te prometo que deje de acarrear conmigo una pistola y que deje de vender droga en cualquier esquina…pero, sólo por que crees en mi, sólo por ti…te prometo no volver a drogarme.

Fuera lo que fuera que con anterioridad se había roto en el pecho de la tortuga, se fue reconstruyendo poco a poco y salió al exterior en forma de sonrisa.

Todo sentimiento de rabia, frustración y exasperación desapareció por completo de su cabeza y únicamente se sintió tiernamente correspondido cuando Lizz le devolvió la sonrisa.

La chica volvió a tomar el control sobre el cuello de Leonardo, pero esta vez éste no deseó apartarla y la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo que, finalmente, Lizz resurgía del suicidio y seguía ahí lista para enfrentarse al mundo lo que hiciera falta.

Tras unos minutos, un insistente "beep" cayó en el lugar haciendo eco por toda la guarida.

Leonardo abrió los ojos con confusión perdiendo medio rostro entre las numerosas trenzas de la chica que parecía haberse quedado dormida en sus rodillas.

Ese estridente y molesto pitido seguía constante:

.- Esto….Lizz…oye…- zarandeó un poco a la muchacha. Como respuesta, ésta le dedicó un ligero gruñido. Sin duda alguna había quedado medio dormida en el regazo de Leonardo – diablos…hay algo sonando por ahí…¿no será tu móvil?

La chica levantó levemente la cabeza para escuchar, pero la gravedad pareció vencer en ella y volvió a caer en su lugar:

.- Ves tú…por favor.- La tortuga frunció el ceño confusa.

.- ¿Que vaya…?….- suspiró mientras luchaba por levantarse con Lizz a brazos – vaya morro que tienes.

Se dirigió con cierta rapidez hacia la sala de monitores en dónde el celular de la chica vibraba y sonaba con insistencia sobre la mesita.

Con la muchacha pegada aún al cuello, trató de alcanzar el aparato, pero se dio por vencido y sintiéndose como una mula de carga la tiró sobre el sofá despertándola de golpe:

.- ¡Eh! – Leo la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

.- El día que tu ángel de la guarda tenga alas, ya te llevará a cuestas. De momento aún me pesas – Lizz le sonrió risueña y agarró el aparato.

El hombre cuya voz sonó al otro lado de la línea pareció no gustarle en absoluto a Lizz y esta demostró su sorpresa mirando repetidas veces a Leonardo.

Se levantó del sofá y marchó por la guarida tratando de encontrar algo de intimidad en dónde hablar.

Aún y así la tortuga seguía escuchando el eco de su voz perdida por alguno de los rincones del lugar. Se extrañó en cierta manera por aquella reacción y, sabiendo que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera imponer miedo a Elisabeth Wagner, supuso que se trataría del hombre al que Lizz debía devolver el dinero de la droga.

Tras largos minutos, la conversación terminó y la chica apareció de nuevo por la sala de monitores:

.- ¿Quién era?

.- Mi comprador…ya le indiqué que la semana que viene tendrá el decodificador VG – Leonardo parpadeó confuso:

.- ¿Es el que va a pagarte por el programa? Así pues ya tendrás el dinero para pagar la droga…- Lizz negó con la cabeza.

.- Se trata de la misma persona. Le informé que obtendría el permiso para el programa y se interesó en él – la chica tomó asiento al lado de Leonardo – en un principio no era para él pero…me ofreció mucho más dinero que el comprador principal y me perdonó mi deuda con la droga…

Leonardo cabeceó:

.- Bueno…matas dos pájaros de un tiro, te sale más a cuenta – la tortuga pudo comprobar que Lizz se mostraba absorbida mentalmente y con cara de preocupación - ¿qué pasa?

.- Él no me gusta ni un pelo…y me ha pedido estar presente conmigo en la entrega. No se fía.

.- ¿Y eso te preocupa? Le interesa tu mercancía, no va a haber problemas.

.- ¿Y si los hay?

.- ¿Para que estoy yo, pues? – Lizz le sonrió algo calmada:

.- Bueno…de todos modos una no se puede fiar de Milo Hace…

.-

Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en una especie de gruñido gutural indicando sueño y cansancio.

Tras soltarse la larga cabellera negra y repasársela con los dedos apagó el ordenador harta de notar los ojos ardiendo del monitor.

Completamente a oscuras, se erguió por el salón dirigiéndose al balcón mientras seguía estirando sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa, comprobó que detrás de la opaca cortina que se entreveía en el portón abierto no había silueta alguna. Extrañada, frunció el ceño y retiró la cortina:

.- ¿Raphael? – se asomó al balcón mirando hacia todos lados y en especial hacia la azotea, tratando de ver su silueta entre la oscuridad.

Algo, en lo alto del edificio, se escondió de repente alertado por la presencia de la chica. Jan alcanzó a ver a la perfección ambos extremos de la bandana de la tortuga que se deslizaron con rapidez:

.- ¡Raphael¿Qué haces?

La voz de la muchacha estremeció a Michelanggelo que, agazapado en la cornisa, se mordía las uñas tras suponer que Jan lo había confundido con su hermano.

La chica seguía gritando completamente convencida de que la tortuga se escondía:

.- ¡A que coño estás jugando¡Baja de inmediato!

.- ….diablos…que mala leche tiene…- susurró para si mismo Michelanggelo. Carraspeó en un intento de agravar la voz para imitar a la de Raphael. Pero tan solo consiguió una voz gutural notablemente forzada – estoy…estoy tomando el fresco

Gritó para que Jan le escuchase. Confusa y extrañada, la muchacha frunció el ceño:

.- ¿Tomando el aire¿qué excusa es esa¡Baja de una vez!

.- ¡En-enseguida vooooy! – se asomó delicadamente hablándose a sí mismo - …mierda…¿cómo puede tener una novia así?….

.- ¡Venga que tengo frío!

.- ¡Entra dentro cariño que ya bajo! – Jan dio un respingo y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Cariño? En esos mismos momentos en lo primero que pensó fue en gritar alguna obscenidad a la tortuga pero cuando abrió la boca y reunió aire para hacerlo con todas las fuerzas su celular empezó a sonar con una extraña melodía.

Titubeó indecisa de si gritar o ir a por el teléfono, finalmente optó por lo último y se metió con prisas dentro de la casa:

.- ¡Baja de una puta vez imbécil que pienso patearte el trasero! – fue lo último que Michelanggelo en su disfraz de Raphael logró alcanzar a escuchar antes de que Jan desapareciera del balcón.

Algo aturdido, se secó el sudor de la frente en un suspiro y se asomó para comprobar que realmente no estaba:

.- Joder…si ya decía yo que una chica para Raphael tenía que ser a las malas o nada…

.-

.- ¿Diga?

>¿Diana? – una voz masculina, joven y ciertamente seductora asombró a Jan al otro lado del teléfono llamándola por un nombre que no respondía:

.- ¿Quién? – soltó con cierta arrogancia confundida por el nombre.

>Oye, soy Milo – Jan dio un fuerte respingo.

.- ¡Ah! Si si , soy Diana, dime…- el hombre soltó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono:

>vaya, creí que no te acordarías de mi.

.- …como no iba a acordarme…- musitó más para sí misma que para él.

>Verás, tengo una pequeña cita en la que debo estar presentable…ya me entiendes…debería de inspirar cierta confianza y, como ya sabes, mi séquito de simios tiene mucho que desear acerca del "pasar desapercibido"…

Jan no entendía a dónde Milo pretendía llegar con eso.

.- Y…bueno…¿entonces?

>Pues…me gustó tu manera de actuar en el hospital. Ya me entiendes. Así pues me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado en la entrega.

.- ¿La entrega?

>Sí. En otro momento te contaré – Milo soltó una pequeña risita – me parece que tu y yo podemos llegar a hacer muchas cosas juntos.

Jan le correspondió:

.- Hum. No lo dudo. Puedes contar conmigo.

>Bien, espera mi llamada – Jan colgó todo lo rápido que su pulgar le permitió y permaneció pasmada, en medio de la sala tapándose la boca con una mano en un gesto de sorpresa.

Pero al momento no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente. Quería meter a Hace cuánto antes entre rejas y si no había pruebas suficientes, unas cuantas fotos reveladoras de ese intercambio iban a arreglarlo todo.

Se sintió orgullosa ante el hecho de que Milo Hace había desarrollado cierto interés sexual en ella en su breve coincidencia en el hospital y no había dudado ni un segundo en adquierir el número de su móvil en cuánto tubo la oportunidad.

De otra manera de no podía ser. Jan Dorvin nunca daba datos personales verdaderos en sus misiones de infiltración. Así pues Milo Hace se había tomado su interés por su mano.

Una ola de emoción y alegría se apoderó de ella en tan solo pensar que podría restregarle las fotos por las narices a su hermano, Stanley Dorvin, y tendría que aceptar encerrar a hace de inmediato.

Empezó a dar saltitos por la casa cuándo Raphael hizo acto de presencia en la habitación entrando por el balcón. Quedó algo parado al ver la actuación de la chica:

.- ¿me he perdido algo? – Jan lo abrazó estrujándolo al máximo mientras le soltaba de una parrafada rápida la llamada de Milo.

Raphael parpadeó de confusión antes de tratar de huir delicadamente del abrazo de la muchacha. Tomó asiento en el sofá en dónde volvió a apoderarse del mando de la televisión:

.- Muy bien¿y yo que¿qué hago¿Me cruzo de brazos y miro?- Jan se sentó al lado de la tortuga y le sonrió burlonamente:

.- ¿Querías carta blanca no? – Raphael la miró sorprendido – Pues está bien. Elisabeth Wagner es toda tuya. Yo me ocuparé de Milo Hace.

Raphael apretó los puños dándole gracias a dios por poder entrar en acción de una vez. Había creído que después de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas y de tanto investigar Jan no iba a pagarle por no haber cumplido con su faena.

Se levantó dispuesto a marchar tras pedirle a Jan el detector que le llevaría hasta Lizz. Pero la muchacha volvió la mano en cuánto Raphael la puso para recibir el aparato.

Sin previo aviso, la expresión de Jan cambió hacia una eterna sombría en la que sus rasgados ojos volvieron a congelar las escamas de la tortuga que, sin comprender ese cambio de humor, retrocedió algo asustado.

De un veloz movimiento, la chica se hizo con ambos extremos de la bandana roja tirándolos hacia ella:

.- Y que sea la última vez, maldito imbécil, que me llamas "cariño". – Raphael dejó de forcejear.

.- ¿Qué?

* * *

Bueeeno, I'm sorry por todo lo que he tardado...pero tengo excusa! Y es verídica! Algo que de seguro os habrá pasado a todos y es la cosa que más rábia me da en este mundo. Acabar de escribir un pedazo de texto (en este caso el cap.) y que el ordenador te diga "adioooos"- PLOF - y ahí se queda. Ni respira ni habla ni funciona ni nada. Total, que perdí todo en cuánto tenía dentro (incluido el capitulo listito y caliente para subirse).

Así que entre la perrería de tratar de escribirlo de nuevo no omitiendo ningún detalle (cosa imposible), y entre que si me decidía a ponerme o no y leía otros fics, pues eso, ke esta vez me he tardado bastante. Pero des de aquí me disculpo!

Bueno **Karliña, **pos si, encontré tu comparación muy acertada (Donatello tiene la misma voz que la que te sale con un globo de helio (vaya, me parece que es de helio)). y no solo eso, si no que ya hace dos findes que el domingo no emiten TMNT por culpa de las malditas carreras de formula1 (es formula 1 no? buah...ya es igual.)

Pos dentro de nada si que van a encontrarse, más que nada el título de encrucijada viene por eso (y hay varias partes, así que...encuentros pa rato, jejejeje)

Uehhhhhh! Ke parece que **Sammy** ha hecho sus deberes! Cuanto tiempo chikilla, te has pegado unas buenas vacaciones ¿eh? si esque...esta juventud de hoy en día...XD (la que habla...) Me gusta ver que te sigo teniendo entre los reviews, jejejeje.

Pues si me pillaste con lo de la gata. En el fic se llama Cascabel (haciendo honor a mi nick, ke viene a ser lo mismo pero diferente escrito, jejej) y ronronea a Raph porque es lo mismo que haría yo XD Bwahahahaha!

Y bueno, si que resulta ago raro que ninguno de ellos (incluso Leo) no se hayan dignado a ver al maestro. Pero vaya, con el rollo de que Mickie está con él se los come la duda de si ir o no. además han estao todos muy ocupados...jejejeje

Ysí, Leo te los ha puesto con Lizz, porque con el maestro no lo he visto yo comiendo.Bwahahahaha, confío en que va a tener un buen castigo por tu parte XD

Pos nada gentuza, nos estamos leyendo que parece que fanfiction vuelve a la vida despues de soles sin actividad!

besos des de la península!

YaS ;-P


	9. Encrucijada II

#09# Encrucijada II

Seguía sumergido en las profundidades de aquél amasijo de cables y hierros que empezaba a tomar cierta forma de un vehículo relativamente grande. A un lado de éste, que permanecía levantado mediante un enorme elevador, la carrocería lucía limada y a punto de pintarse después de recibir los últimos retoques. 

Des de luego que había estado invirtiendo horas y horas durante aquella última semana. No había dejado de trabajar ni un segundo. Tras llevar a cabo las primeras programaciones del decodificador, las más complicadas, había repartido su tiempo entre el encargo y la construcción del nuevo acorazado.

Kevin sabía espavilarse lo suficiente cómo hacer frente a los encargos de otros clientes y Donatello había podido disfrutar de sus propios hobbies aunque fuese a coste de dejarse la piel.

Sacó el pequeño CD de la ranura del ordenador cuando ésta se abrió. Airoso, se volteó junto con la silla hacia Kevin sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Éste aplaudió:

.- Muy bien, en poco tiempo.

.- ¿Por quien me has tomado? – kevin tan solo sonrió.

Donatello envolvió el CD en plástico delicadamente antes de introducirlo en una pequeña funda de plástico. Lo tiró a los brazos de Kevin que se tambaleó para alcanzarlo:

.- ¿te has puesto en contacto con ella?

.- Si, por supuesto – susurró tras recoger el CD cuidadosamente en sus manos – ya le dije el lugar y la hora. El almacén del puerto le pareció bien.

.- ¿A la noche?

.- Antes de media noche.

.- Bien – tratando de aprovechar algunos minutos de descanso tras acabar el trabajo más importante, Donatello se recostó hacia atrás en sus silla colocando los pies encima de la mesa.

No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia lo alto, en la columna justo en la que descansaba el cuadro de Michelanggelo. Solía quedarse largos minutos observándolo cuando le daba vueltas a algún hecho importante y no podía dejar de comerse la cabeza. Era cómo si tratase de encontrar aquello oculto que Mickie trataba de mostrar con su obra.

Pero para él no era más que un cuadro.

Para cuándo se dio cuenta, Kevin le hablaba de fondo y luchó por volver al mundo:

.- ¿Decías? – se apresuró a preguntar:

.- Me dijiste que me llevase esto ¿verdad? – Kevin sostenía entre sus gruesas manos un pequeño micro adaptable al oído que pretendía mantener contacto entre él y Donatello en el intercambio.

Algo apenas perceptible.

.- No te preocupes, estaré fuera en la camioneta. Si algo va mal, entraré.

.- claro, vas a protegerme dando golpes con tu palo ¿cierto?

.- …bo staff….- soltó casi en un gruñido – pero no creo que sea necesario.

Donatello giró sobre sí mismo y tecleó algo en el ordenado, al instante la pantalla de éste se dividió en 6 mostrando diferentes puntos de vista del viejo y abandonado almacén en dónde se efectuaría la entrega.

Kevin parpadeó de asombro:

.- Me he tomado la libertad de asegurar el lugar. Coloqué cámaras escondidas por todos los rincones más importantes. Podré vigilar todas las esquinas.

.- Dios mío. Eres un desconfiado Don – la tortuga lo miró ofendido:

.- Si hubieras visto lo mismo que yo por estas calles tampoco escatimarías esfuerzos en seguridad…

.- Bueno, espero que nada de eso te haya valido la pena…no quiero jugarme el pellejo trabajando…- Donatello le lanzó una mirada irónica:

.- Entra dentro de tus honorarios, así que si hace falta te lo juegas – finalmente apagó el monitor y se incorporó a la vez que colocaba una mano en el hombro de Kevin – tranquilo. Vas a estar seguro.

.-

Permanecía despreocupadamente descubierto. Con los brazos cruzados i aires de aborrecimiento.

Tras esconderse durante algunos minutos en la azotea, había ido perdiendo interés en la furtividad después de tanto esperar y había dado la cara por el borde de la esquina sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Elisabeth Wagner.

Llevaba varios minutos acurrucada junto a una papelera esperando a que pasase el autobús. Se apartaba con insistencia el pelo de la cara y miraba con preocupación hacia todos lados.

Iba mucho más cubierta de lo normal, pero sus medias y su falda seguían estando presentes, pero esta vez se había dotado de una inmensa bolsa y ocultaba su rostro con un gorro y una bufanda de lana.

Raphael arrugó la nariz.

Para nada parecía tan peligrosa cómo Jan le había advertido y a sus ojos no dejaba de ser una chiquilla escuchimizada, alguien en quien no costaría ni una gota de sudor reducir a motas de polvo.

Alguien verdaderamente débil.

Se miró de nuevo la muñeca comprobando, por aburrimiento, que la señal que desprendía el reloj que Jan le había dado marcaba el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba Lizz.

Se extrañó pensando que, después de tanto tiempo, la muchacha no se hubiera percatado del rastreador de su nuca.

"se le habrá quedado enredado en esas trenzas…" pensó para sí mismo tratando de desviar el aborrecimiento hacia otro lado.

Tenía tantas ganas de saltar y sacudirla que si no fuera por la rechistante voz de Jan que seguía escociéndole en el oído advirtiéndole de las consecuencias de no seguir sus normas, ya lo hubiera hecho.

".- Espérate a tenerla a buen recaudo y que no haya nadie a su alrededor. ¡Y recuerda! Nada de heridas ni contusiones graves. Nada de miembros rotos. Nada de amordazarla. Nada de alardeos y sobretodo, por favor, sigilo"- Raphael gruñó al recordar las estrictas exigencias de Jan Dorvin en cuánto al asunto de Wagner.

Por supuesto que le había dado carta blanca¿pero a que precio?…seguía estando más controlado que con anterioridad…

Se fugaron de su cabeza todos los insultos que uno a uno destinaba a la chica policía en cuánto vio aparecer el autobús por la esquina.

El vehículo se detuvo y Lizz se dirigió hacia él mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

Al parecer, lo llevaba demasiado lleno y mientras rebuscaba el cañón de una pistola asomó entre las pertinencias que llevaba consigo.

Raphael agudizó la vista fijándose delicadamente en ello.

Tenía que tener cuidado si la chica estaba armada.

Repentinamente y percatándose de que su pistola había asomado, Lizz miró a su alrededor e incluso mandó una mirada hacia la azotea. Raph se agazapó con velocidad y, cuando volvió a asomarse, el autobús había iniciado la marcha y Elisabeth Wagner se sentaba en el final.

Sonriendo por poder moverse al fin, saltó hacia la azotea contigua tratando de no perder de vista en ningún momento el vehículo deseando que Lizz se bajase en algún lugar lo suficientemente deshabitado.

.-

Otra vez, perdió la concentración y la estaca se tambaleó peligrosamente. Pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y seguir aguantándose en pie.

A pesar de que la planta de su pie derecho, utilizado cómo soporte, empezaba a dolerle una barbaridad por llevar tanto rato sosteniéndose encima de una superficie tan pequeña, el maestro no parecía querer dejar el ejercicio en paz y seguía supervisando el entrenamiento de Michelanggelo des de lo alto de la torre de agua que se ostentaba encima del edifico de April O'Neil.

Una vez caída la noche ya nadie frecuentaba esos lugares.

Respiró hondo una vez más, más por querer hacer pasar el dolor de su pie que por concentración y trató de volver a conseguir que la estrecha y larga estaca de madera sobre la que se sostenía dejase de oscilar con violencia.

Notaba como el viento soplaba más fuerte a ratos y tenía que enderezarse aún más para evitar que éste lo tumbase. Pero cuando desviaba la atención hacia otra cosa, el viento volvía a traicionarle y la estaca se tambaleaba de nuevo.

Tras la amenaza de Splinter de quedarse sin postres durante una semana más si no empezaba a tomarse en serio los entrenamientos, Michelanggelo había sentado la cabeza y trataba de acontentar al maestro en todo lo que pudiera.

Pero era tan aburrido.

Tremendamente aburrido, más bien.

Nunca se había percatado de que echase tanto de menos a sus hermanos durante los entrenamientos. Tal vez cuando ellos estaban presentes solía tomárselos mucho más en serio.

La competencia era su principal aliada y las feroces ganas que envolvían a los hermanos de superarse entre ellos cuando entrenaban juntos era lo que les hacía seguir adelante.

Bueno, más bien competían todos menos Leo. Era el único que lograba acabar los ejercicios sin inmutarse y sin apenas necesitar que alguien le retase a ello.

Mickie esbozó una leve sonrisa recordando aquellos días en que solían rifarse el lavar los platos a base de ejercicios.

Por entonces todo resultaba mucho más divertido.

Pero ahora…

Sólo estaba él, y Splinter….y la anciana rata, fuera de querer encontrar una distracción mejor a Michelanggelo, no resultaba ser suficiente amena como para que la tortuga se viera atraída por los ejercicios.

Es más, empezaba a repugnarlos.

Suspiró una vez más cansado de todo aquello y dio un respingo cuando Splinter, a sus espaldas en lo alto de la torreta, le llamó:

.- Michelanggelo – la tortuga luchó por no tambalearse en la estaca a la vez que encaraba a su maestro – eleva más ese pie.

.- ¡Aghhh¡No puedo más con esto sensei! – bajo la atenta mirada de la rata, trató de cumplir su orden pero su pierna le traicionó al estirarse demasiado y perdió de nuevo el equilibrio.

Tras tambalearse violentamente, logró volver a recuperar la estabilidad que aprovechó para cambiar el pie de soporte.

La palma de su pie le ardía a horrores:

.- ¿Puedo bajar ya?

.- Michelanggelo – la tortuga se estremeció con semejante rugido – la principal virtud de un ninja es su paciencia.

.- ya, y su principal defecto el aburrimiento – susurró para sí mismo. Splinter arqueó una ceja abriendo por primera vez los ojos des de su posición de meditación. Mickie se hizo el concentrado y el maestro devolvió de nuevo su atención a su estado meditativo.

Michelanggelo volvió a relajarse y se cruzó de brazos mientras clavaba su mirada al negro cielo:

.- …Raph…¿qué le dijo?- Splinter no izo ningún ademán de contestarle - …ese imbécil…al menos se dignó a haceros una visita a April y a ti…¿sabe que está con la vecina? ...esa muchacha morena que siempre va con la gabardina…tiene el mismo carácter que un bulldog…

Splinter abrió los ojos de repente.

Algo estalló en su pecho y se vio sorprendido.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse y luchaba con fuerzas para hacer pasar el intenso dolor que sentía en su interior.

Tan intenso que empezó a sudar frío.

Sin darse cuenta se había agarrado en un puño el pliegue de su kimono e iba cayendo hacia delante con los ojos desorbitados.

Michelanggelo, dándole la espalda, seguía sumido en sus cabilaciones:

.- …ella es policía ¿verdad?….o eso creo que me contó April… ¡demonios! Seguro que Rapha está con ella por el dinero…

Splinter empezó a respirar con mucha más violencia y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras aún seguía agarrándose el pecho con espanto.

Fue entonces cuando Mickie, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, trató por voltearse levemente sin caer de la estaca:

.- ¿Ocurre algo, sensei?

Por unos instantes, el dolor punzante pareció desaparecer a gandes zancadas y Splinter empezó a retomar la calma y el aliento.

Pero estaba tremendamente asustado.

Michelanggelo se volteó del todo y observó extrañado cómo la anciana rata se incorporaba tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Frente a la insistente mirada de su alumno que, por despistado no se había percatado de nada, Splinter tan solo negó con la cabeza para indicarle que todo andaba bien:

.- me parece que…ya es suficiente por hoy…

Michelanggelo dio gracias al cielo y fue a saltar de la estaca cuándo la anciana rata, de un fugaz movimiento, saltó por encima de la cabeza de la tortuga hacia la cornisa.

Asustado por aquella reacción repentina, Michelanggelo perdió soporte y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente des de toda la altura de la estaca:

.- … me cago en!….- soltó ahogadamente mientras se frotaba el trasero - ¿pero porqué?

.- ¡Shht! – Splinter mandó callar a Michelanggelo. Se encontraba en la esquina de la azotea, escrutando el paisaje del otro lado con suma concentración.

Curioso, la tortuga se asomó por detrás sin dejar de sobarse las partes doloridas:

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – la anciana rata tan solo señaló con el bastón a la calle.

Ésta se encontraba repleta de coches que permanecían a espera en un semáforo en rojo. En uno de ellos, específicamente una pequeña furgoneta de color azul marino, permanecía recostada encima de la cera. La puerta de atrás se encontraba estrechamente abierta y un hombre algo mayor corría hacia esa dirección.

En cuánto llegó alguien le abrió la puerta de par en par para abrirle el paso y ojeó a su alrededor antes de volver a cerrarla.

Michelanggelo quedó trastornado:

.- ¿Ese era…? – Splinter se recostó hacia atrás con aires de preocupación:

.- …Donatello…

.-

Saltó rápidamente hacia el edificio contiguo y, finalmente, alcanzó a verlo.

El almacén.

Se alzaba viejo, polvoriento y ciertamente tenebroso en el centro de un pequeño descampado lleno de las sombras de lo que algún día había sido el inicio de alguna obra en construcción

En la entrada de éste reposaba un deportivo negro.

Leonardo se presionó el micro junto a la comisura de los labios:

.- ¿Lizz? Estoy ahí…en el caso de que Milo Hace tenga un cochazo negro, él también ha llegado.

>¿Si?….genial….- la muchacha parecía preocupada – estoy a punto de llegar. Trata de que no te vea nadie entrando.

Leonardo saltó al pie del edificio y corrió agazapado entre las sombras del solar hasta alcanzar la estructura del almacén. Una vez allí, escaló hacia el techo y permaneció cerca de la claraboya abierta seguramente por el derrumbamiento de las viejas vigas del techo:

.- Soy un ninja¿recuerdas?

>A veces lo olvido

.-

Lizz bajó del autobús y anduvo con rapidez por las calles dirigiéndose con prisa al almacén.

Miraba a su alrededor con insistencia preocupada y visiblemente histérica y carcomida por los nervios. Se sujetaba el micro en la oreja con fuerza, como si desease tener a Leonardo cerca en esos momentos:

>¿Todo bien? – preguntó la tortuga al otro lado del micro – oigo tu respiración muy agitada.

- No es nada, solo estoy nerviosa…oye….¿de verdad estás en el almacén?

>justo en lo alto de éste…¿porqué?

.- Bueno…tengo la sensación de que me siguen…- Lizz paseó nuevamente la mirada a su alrededor antes de ajustarse la gorra e inspirar – déjalo…nos vemos dentro Leo.

>Estaré contigo – seguidamente desconectó.

Elisabeth Wagner agarró con fuerza la bolsa y cruzó la calle en dirección al almacén, tan solo a unos minutos de distancia.

Corroborando las sospechas de la chica, algo saltó con velocidad por encima de ella quedando colgado en la farola más próxima, hacia la que Lizz no pensó en mirar.

Raphael sonrió arrogante entre las sombras del lugar y desenvainó su sai con el que jugueteó unos instantes en sus manos antes de saltar de nuevo sigilosamente siguiendo a la chica.

Se detuvo a cuclillas sobre otra farola cuando interceptó el enorme solar sobre el que se levantaba el almacén medio destruido. Frunció el ceño de confusión para luego volver a esbozar una sonrisa:

.- vaya…me lo vas a poner fácil como sigas metiéndote entre las sombras señorita Wagner…

.-

Raphael se metió por una de las ventanas y rápidamente se acomodó en lo alto de las vigas del techo en cuánto comprobó que Lizz no estaba sola en el lugar.

Milo Hace la sonrió con arrogancia en cuánto la vio entrar por el enorme portón. Lizz le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mandarle una furtiva mirada a la chica que permanecía de pie al lado de Milo.

Una chica rubia, vestida simplemente con un vestido tejano por las rodillas. Ésta la estudió de arriba abajo y Lizz se sintió extrañamente incómoda:

.- ¿Quién…? – preguntó titubeando a Milo sobre la presencia de la otra mujer.

.- Diana. Mi…mi chica de confianza – Milo la agarró por la cintura cariñosamente – ya sabes.

Lizz arrugó la nariz y depositó la bolsa encima de una mugrienta caja mientras seguía estudiando a la chica rubia.

Le era extrañamente familiar y no dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima…su mirada, su manera de hablar, de moverse….de andar…la conocía de algo y exactamente no sabía de qué, pero en esos momentos mientras estuviera de su parte le era exactamente igual quién fuera.

Pacientemente y con los nervios a flor de piel, tomó asiento en la esquina de una de las cajas de madera y esperó. Milo se le encaró al frente:

.- ¿va a tardar mucho?

.- No lo creo…vaya, espero que no – el hombre suspiró profundamente.

.- Espero que no haya problemas Lizz…es mucho mejor para ti que no los haya.

.- Lo sé. Estáte tranquilo Hace, no los habrá. Está todo controlado – Milo le dio la espalda y Lizz le lanzó una mirada despectiva deseando saltarle al cuello de inmediato. Mirada que fue interceptada por Diana, la chica rubia, que quedó de nuevo escrutando palmo a palmo a Lizz.

.-

A Raphael le dio un vuelco el pecho y tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza a la viga de madera del techo:

.- Cago en la puta Jan…¿qué haces aquí? – susurró para sí mismo.

Des de luego que Jan Dorvin había recibido el aviso de Milo Hace de que le acompañase a una entrega, pero para nada se habían imaginado que aquella entrega iba a ser la misma en la que Lizz iba a recibir el decodificador.

Así pues, Milo era el verdadero comprador del programa y Lizz tan solo la intermediaria…

Chasqueó los dientes mientras daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en cómo podían acabar las cosas.

Agazapándose entre las sombras del techo y desplazándose con sigilo por las enormes vigas, Raphael estudió la situación tratando de encontrar alguna manera de poder llevarse por delante a Milo Hace y a Lizz Wagner de un solo golpe.

No estaban protegidos. Eso era algo.

No tardaría ni dos segundos en deshacerse de ambos y en plantar cara al encargado de EDIAP en cuánto apareciera.

Jan quería acabar con todo ¿no? Pues en una misma noche iba a estar todo arreglado.

Sumergido en sus macabros pensamientos, Raphael escuchó un silbido lejano que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Retiró la cabeza a un lado justo a tiempo para que un shuriken quedase clavado en la pútrida madera justo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Se giró sorprendido descubriendo a una silueta que le sonreía arrogante escondiéndose también entre las sombras de las vigas:

.- Bueno, no has perdido reflejos – Raphael dio un respingo cuando reconoció a la voz de Leonardo hablándole en un susurro.

Arrancó el suriken de un tirón y lo devolvió de vuelta a su dueño con fuerza.

Leo lo detuvo con una sola mano sosteniéndolo entre dos dedos justo antes de moverse a su lado:

.- A pesar de perderte de vista durante meses, sigues persiguiéndome en mis escapadas nocturnas ¿hermano? – Raphael dejó caer su conocido sarcasmo en el ambiente no sorprendiendo a Leonardo.

.- ¿te crees el ombligo del mundo Raph? – la tortuga devolvió su mirada abajo, sin quitar el ojo de Lizz - …hace tiempo que ya dejó de importarme tus borracheras nocturnas con Casey.

.- ¿Entonces que coño haces aquí?

.- ¿Y tú?

.- Estoy trabajando, imbécil.

.- Bien, igual que yo, pues – el ruido de un motor y al momento el de la puerta al abrirse advirtió a ambos que se giraron instantáneamente.

Kevin hacía acto de presencia embutido en una enorme chaqueta. Todos los presentes se giraron a verle sin saber del cierto si se trataba de la persona que esperaban o no.

Para acabar con el enigma, Kevin mostró el envoltorio de plástico del CD en el cual se plasmaba el logo de EDIAP.

Lizz suspiró de alivio y avanzó hacia el hombre. Parecía terriblemente bajita al lado de la bestia de Kevin.

Éste le ofreció la mano:

.- ¿Lizz?

.- ¿Don? – ambos encajaron la mano antes de que Kevin mandase una mirada curiosa hacia Milo y Diana (Jan). Lizz se percató de ello y se apresuró a calmar la tensión del ambiente:

.- Son amigos. – Kevin asintió antes de volver a echar una ojeada al lugar.

Algo no andaba bien y no se sentía nada cómodo.

Se encaró de nuevo a Lizz y metió la mano dentro de la enorme chaqueta para sacar algo.

Fue casi un acto reflejo el que Leonardo apretase con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana esperando a que el hombre no le diera por sacar algo parecido a una pistola.

Raphael se percató de ello.

Kevin sacó el CD tras indicar que el envoltorio había sido un amago por si acaso. Delicadamente lo entregó a Lizz y ésta lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Milo se acercó con paso lento y confiado hacia ambos y estrechó la mano también con Kevin.

Algo se movió con sigilo entre las sombras en la parte más trasera del derrumbado almacén.

Splinter permaneció agazapado junto a Michelanggelo sin dejar de clavar la mirada en Raphael y Leonardo que, des de su posición, eran perfectamente visibles.

Le dio vueltas a la cabeza sobre el porqué todos se encontraban en ese lugar. El resto de personas no las conocía y tampoco le importaba, pero le resultaba tremendamente extraño que tanto Leonardo, cómo Raphael y Donatello, al cual habían estado siguiendo en la furgoneta de Kevin, se encontrasen ahí todos reunidos.

Por unos instantes el vago pensamiento de que tal vez, de nuevo, sus hijos habían empezado a actuar juntos se presentó en su cabeza. Pero algo le decía que no era así. Que todo tan solo había sido una amarga coincidencia de la que muchos de ellos aún no eran conscientes….entonces…

¿Porqué estaban todos ahí?

Michelanggelo se colocó a su lado también clavando la mirada en sus dos hermanos que permanecían ocultos entre las vigas del techo:

.- Esto es muy raro…¿por qué están todos aquí?….incluso Don se ha quedado fuera en la furgoneta…

.- me parece que todo esto va más allá de lo que tan solo vemos…- Splinter paseó su mirada.

El almacén gozaba de dos habitaciones, una muy amplia, en la que se encontraban todos, y otra mucho más estrecha y derrumbada que quedaba en un segundo plano al final del lugar.

Tan solo dos estrechas puertas lo comunicaban, pero el techo de aquella parte se había colpasado y, al estar ambos justo en medio de la pared, tenían el campo de visión de las dos partes del almacén.

Cuando Splinter volteó su mirada hacia la parte trasera de éste, descubrió que una decena de hombres se metían en la segunda habitación por un pequeño boquete en la pared.

Esperaban algo.

Frunció el ceño desconfiado y supo de inmediato que alguno de los humanos allí presentes, desconfiaba de la situación y se había traído su propio grupo de guardaespaldas por si acaso la cosa se ponía mal.

.-

Jan (Diana) repartió, una vez más, su atención entre las preguntas de Milo y el techo.

Raphael le hacía señas bastante desagradables cada vez que columpiaba su mirada hacia allí.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo éste imbécil?" fue en lo primero que pensó, pero luego se percató que, después de todo, su trabajo era seguir a Lizz Wagner.

Y ella también estaba allí.

Cuando Kevin se presentó, no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente incómoda por la situación.

Todos habían acabado juntos.

Todos y cada uno de sus objetivos estaban en un mismo lugar y metidos en el mismo asunto.

Se le hacía extrañamente amargo y creió que, si Raphael trataba de hacer algo al respecto cómo atacar, la cosa se pondría ciertamente difícil.

….Jan dudaba de que Milo Hace únicamente se la hubiera traído a ella consigo….el hombre era demasiado precavido cómo para cubrirse las espaldas con un solo compañero.

Así pues mantenía la mosca tras la oreja convencida de que algo en todo eso no andaba bien.

Una vez más, y aprovechando que Hace le dio la espalda, dirigió una mirada al techo.

Raphael no estaba solo.

Algo más había junto a él agazapado entre las sombras.

Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Todo se iba de sus manos y no entendía nada de nada a pesar de que era ella misma quien trataba de alcanzarlos a todos

Bien, pues ahora parecía que "todos" la habían alcanzado a ella.

Ponderó por unos instantes la posibilidad de escabullirse y pedir refuerzos…pero su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda a su hermano.

Stanley tendría que agradecerle la vida después de esto…

.-

.- No puede ser….estoy alucinando…- se recostó hacia atrás haciendo que el viejo y cascado sillín de la furgoneta crujiera.

Con las manos en la cabeza de sorpresa parpadeaba por confusión constantemente sin sacarle los ojos de encima al monitor de su portátil.

En una de las cámaras, Splinter y Michelanggelo estudiaban la situación viéndose a ambos en la esquina superior de una de las paredes.

En otra, la situación se hacía evidente frente a sus ojos viendo cómo Kevin hacía la entrega a Lizz y cómo ésta había acudido acompañada por un hombre y otra mujer…

En otro de los pequeños recuadros de la pantalla, la cámara había atrapado por completo a Raphael y a Leonardo por la espalda al estar ésta completamente pegada al techo. Husmeaban en la situación hablándose repetidas veces entre ellos no con muy buenas caras…

Y finalmente, tras varias perspectivas distintas de la misma situación, la otra cámara mostraba la pequeña habitación colocada al final del almacén. Una docena de gorilas de Milo Hace quedaban escondidos en perfecto silencio y visiblemente armados.

Donatello se frotó las sienes una vez más.

Se encontraba inmensamente confuso y no entendía porqué todos estaban ahí…

Pero tampoco se lo quiso seguir preguntando mucho rato, pues al percatarse de la real situación, se comunicó con Kevin inmediatamente aprovechando que, tal y como le mostraba la pantalla, los tres individuos se habían puesto a hablar entre ellos.

.-

>Kevin

El hombre dio un respingo antes de presionarse con disimulo el micro en su oído. Se volteó sin hacer ruido y le habló en un susurro:

.- Ahora no Don…¿qué pasa?

>Sal de ahí de inmediato.

.- Pero no me han pagado…

>No creo que vayan a hacerlo, tú hazme caso y…

El micro de Kevin salió por los aires de un tirón.

Milo Hace había agarrado el fino cable y se lo había arrancado de la oreja.

El hombre se volteó asustado:

.- ¿Con quien coño hablabas? – musitó éste aparentemente enfadado con el micro en las manos.

Kevin no contestó, tan solo permaneció callado, acongojado sin saber si echarse a correr….bueno, tan solo eran tres…

De un nuevo tirón, Hace le sacó la gorra lanzándola al suelo.

Su expresión cambió por completo congelándose en una mueca de sorpresa, para luego esbozar una cínica sonrisa:

.- ¡pero mira a quién tenemos aquí¡Doctor Camdem!…¿se acuerda de mi, compañero? – soltó con ironía y desdén.

Kevin se puso serio y apretó sus puños con rabia:

.- Cómo no….Hace – Milo soltó una carcajada y rodeó a Kevin con tranquilidad estudiándolo palmo a palmo.

.- Muy bien. ¿Dónde está el truco? Estás tratando de joderme la vida o tan sólo te has buscado un nuevo trabajo?

.- Serás tú el que tendrás que buscarte un nuevo trabajo en cuánto se sepa lo del tráfico de drogas – en un movimiento fugaz, Milo se apoderó del rechoncho cuello del hombre apretándolo con fuerza y desenfundó su pistola que la colocó en la sien amenazadoramente:

.- Ya basta viejo. Supongo que no podrás ir a cantar con tu boquita si te reviento la cabeza antes ¿no?

El hombre tan solo cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a sudar considerablemente y sus piernas le temblaban.

Nunca le habían apuntado con una pistola y mucho menos en la sien.

Puso sentir el pulso de Milo completamente sereno, sin miedo ni contradicciones a la hora de disparar. Después de todo, si lo mataban allí¿quién iba a enterarse?

Mientras parecía escuchar junto a su oído cómo se tensaba el gatillo, Kevin cerró aún más los ojos con fuerza:

"Donatello…." Musitó para sí mismo esperando que éste pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

.- ¡Basta!

El grito tomó por sorpresa tanto a Kevin cómo a Milo y éste último se volteó curioso.

Jan sostenía su pistola en las manos apuntando a Milo.

.- Deja el arma, Hace – Milo quedó algo perplejo sin acabar de entender porqué Diana lo apuntaba e hizo un ademán de bajar el arma. Kevin consiguió escabullirse cuánto antes de las garras de Milo y se apartó considerablemente de él.

Hace empezó a avanzar con seriedad hacia Diana:

.- ¿Qué está pasando?

.- Deja el arma en el suelo. No va a haber ningún muerto hoy aquí…

Hace no obedeció y continuó acercándose.

.- ¿Es que no me has oído¡Suelta el arma!

Un nuevo "click" a las espaldas de Jan llamó la atención a la chica. Ésta se volteó sorprendida descubriendo a Lizz que la apuntaba también con su pistola.

Todo se le iba de las manos, no creyó que la chica pudiera llegar a involucrarse de aquella manera en el asunto…¿porqué querer salvarle el trasero a Hace?

.- Suéltala tú…poli.

Hace desencajó la mirada en cuánto Elisabeth pronunció "policía" descubriendo a Jan y dejándola completamente desnuda en su disfraz de Diana.

Con tranquilidad, Hace guardó su pistola y se acercó a Jan.

Pero lejos de querer verse atrapada, la chica mandó una patada a su estómago en cuánto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y rodó por el suelo con rapidez para evitar que Lizz pudiera dispararle.

El disparo de la chica negra le pasó silbando al oído.

Jan volvió a sostener su arma con fuerza y apuntó a Lizz en un costado, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues ésta pudo reaccionar y también apuntó a Jan.

Ambas quedaron en el punto de mira enfrascándose en un baño de miradas de rencor:

.- Parece que te ha salido el tiro por la culata, Elisabeth Wagner.

.- Estamos en la misma situación.

.- Un momento – Milo se acercó temerariamente a la situación - ¿ella es policía?

Lizz sonrió:

.- Vamos¿porqué no te quitas esa horrible peluca, agente Dorvin?- Jan obedeció lanzando la mata de pelo a un lado y se incorporó aún apuntando a Lizz en el rostro:

.- No tientes a tu suerte niña, sigues estando apuntada- Jan mantenía sus cabales.

Pero Milo cayó. La desesperación y la frustración de haber sido engañado por tanto tiempo por una agente de policía lo enfureció de sobremanera:

.- Dispárale – ordenó a Lizz. La chica apretó levemente el gatillo.

.- Hazlo, y tu también caerás – Lizz miró a Milo de reojo confundida. Para nada quería tener que disparar contra un policía, hacerlo supondría fugarse de por vida.

.- Dispara – volvió a ordenar Milo secamente.

.- No seas tonta…

.- ¡Dispara de una maldita vez!

.- Podré acertarte en tan solo escuchar el disparo.

.- ¡Dispara vamos¿A qué esperas¡Dispara Lizz!

Las manos de Lizz temblaron:

.- ¡Dispara!

Lizz fue a apretar el gatillo pero algo rápido cayó pesadamente del techo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos el caparazón de Leonardo era su único campo de visión y éste calmaba su tensión agarrando con una mano las suyas sobre la pistola.

Al otro lado estaba Raphael.

Con ambos sais en las manos mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano, encarado a él.

Leonardo desenvainó una de sus katanas y continuó inmóvil, tratando de escrutar dentro de la mirada de su propio hermano que se le presentaba hostil.

.- ¡Que es esto¿Qué coño es esto? – Hace se alejó del lugar visiblemente sorprendido por ambas tortugas y no pudo evitar caer sobre su trasero de confusión.

Ninguna de las dos tortugas se movió.

Esperaban a que fuera la otra la que atacase pero, lo cierto era que cada uno tan solo había saltado a cumplir su faena.

Ahora se encaraban el uno al otro, haciendo movimientos relativamente lentos y estudiándose con las miradas tratando de saber de qué era capaz su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

Habían peleado, discuto, pegado y berreado en numerosas e incontables situaciones en su vida…pero el enfrentarse por una cuestión ajena a sus problemas familiares y después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro, les ponía la piel de gallina y se sentían extrañamente amenazados mútuamente por no saber exactamente cual era la real capacidad de su enemigo…

Aunque tampoco podían evitar sentir un gusto amargo en su garganta…

.- Voy a decirte algo hermano, y sé que no va a gustarte…- fue Raphael el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

Jan se sorprendió, así pues, ese era su hermano del que le había hablado….pero por otro lado Lizz quedó igual de sorprendida al no conocer el hecho de que Leonardo tuviera hermanos. Aunque ciertamente hubiera llegado a imaginárselo…

.- No voy a apartarme, Rapha – Raphael cabeceó – tu trabajo era protegerla ¿verdad? Pues ya lo has conseguido.

.- Mi trabajo no es protegerla. Mi trabajo es exactamente lo que tienes detrás – Leonardo se volteó levemente descubriendo a Lizz que se aferraba a su caparazón confundida.

Leo suspiró:

.- Bien, pues en ese caso mi trabajo SÍ que es protegerla a ella…- Jan salió de detrás de Raphael:

.- Apártate tortuga, esto es una cuestión de la policía y puedes meterte en problemas – Jan enseñó la placa levemente sin dejar de sostener su pistola.

Kevin se tambaleó confundido manteniendo una distancia de seguridad. Parpadeaba sin saber si realmente veía doble, o si se trataba de Donatello ligeramente cambiado…y repetido:

.- Vaya…hay más Donatellos…- susurró para sí mismo

.- Ya has oído a la señorita Leo¡largo!

Leonardo no se movió.

Raphael le gruñó de impotencia y empuñó con fuerza sus sais a la vez que Leo desenvainaba su otra katana.

Sus músculos se tensaron momentáneamente al prepararse para saltar, pero para cuándo quisieron hacerlo, decenas y decenas de hombres se colaron por las dos diminutas y estrechas puertas que comunicaban el lugar con la parte trasera del almacén.

Sin duda alguna, los gorilas de Milo habían entrado en la escena por orden de éste y acorralaron en un corralillo a ambas tortugas y a las dos chicas.

Raphael y Leonardo descuidaron su enfrentamiento para prestar atención a sus verdugos que les apuntaban con una infinidad de armas.

.- Lo sabía…mierda….- Jan se acomodó cerca de Raphael.

Lizz observó confundida el paisaje tratando de diferenciar a Milo por encima de sus compañeros. Lo encontró, se incorporaba arrogante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lizz sonrió cuando éste se acercó a ella. Sabía que aquella vez estaba de parte de los "buenos" y ni él ni Leonardo iban a resultar heridos a pesar de encontrarse en el centro del corral.

Milo extendió su mano:

.- El decodificador VG – Lizz se tambaleó confusa y apretó el bolsillo de su chaqueta en el que se encontraba el valioso CD – dámelo.

.- Nuestra cuenta va a quedar zanjada ¿verdad? – se aseguró ésta con sospecha a la vez que sacaba el CD para depositarlo en la mano de Milo.

Éste le sonrió:

.- Por supuesto, después de todo, no vas a salir de ésta y los muertos nunca me han pagado…

Lizz se volvió pálida y Milo le arrebató el CD de las manos.

Se sintió traicionada, frustrada y tremendamente rabiosa:

.- ¡Eres un hijo de…! – Leonardo la sostuvo para que no se lanzase al cuello de Hace y adelantase la gran horda de disparos que se les iba a venir encima.

Hace se irguió triunfante con el CD en las manos y envió una sarcástica sonrisa a todos a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos para dar la señal de ataque.

Pero algo golpeó con bastante fuerza la mano de Hace, haciendo que el CD volase y éste se estremeciera de dolor.

El decodificador voló por los aires bajo la mirada de los presentes para acabar siendo agarrado con firmeza por la mano de Donatello que, blandiendo su bo con maestría tras golpear a Milo, se situaba en una de las esquinas del corralillo. Cercano a Kevin:

.- Esto se ha ido de las manos y, des de luego, no eres la persona más indicada para quedarte con esto.

Raphael y Leonardo no supieron si reír o llorar. La presencia de Donatello les iba que ni pintada, pero a la vez deseaban desaparecer de allí en cuánto antes.

Todo se había vuelto muy raro.

Milo Hace retrocedió confundido por la aparición de una nueva tortuga y siguió dando la orden de ataque con más rabia que anteriormente suponiendo que, si no conseguía el decodificador por las buenas, lo conseguiría de los dedos muertos de la tortuga.

La primera fila se dispuso a atacar y una oleada de recargas de sus automáticas llenaron el lugar mientras las tres tortugas quedaban tensas en el centro del círculo.

Parecía que los primeros disparos fueran a surcar el aire pero una inmensa y pesada viga de madera del techo cayó en un extremo del corralillo haciendo que muchos de los hombres tuvieran que apartarse mientras otros caían víctimas de los escombros.

La confusión volvió a caer en el ambiente y un enorme silencio con ella.

Encima de la viga y sin demorarse, Michelanggelo cayó a cuclillas encarándose a la multitud y detrás de él, Splinter.

Lizz gritó cuando tubo a la rata cerca y se apartó visiblemente asustada.

Nadie comprendía nada, sólo que cuatro tortugas y una rata habían ido apareciendo paulatinamente estrechando el cerco con los gorilas de Milo.

A éste ya no le importó nada en absoluto y siguió en las suyas mientras se agarraba la mano golpeada por Donatello posiblemente rota:

.- ¡Acabar con esas cosas!

* * *

Bueno. Si ya, blablablabla, sé que ya no actualizo con tanta rapidez cómo solía hacerlo... pero bueno! Almenos sigo mi ritmo, jeejeje.

SÍ! Es cierto, ando roneando a Raph. ¿Tanto se me nota **Sam**? ( voz en off: ...no...apenas ¬¬)jejejeje, hombre, pues si que es verdad que podría montarme un zoo erótico y hacer que Raphael se lo montase con Cascabel (la gata, no yo XD aunque abierta a posibilidades, jejej) y bueno, tampoco desentonaría con el material de la sección...o tal vez sí. Aún no he visto ninguna história de esas...aunque si te paras a pensar aquí hay mucha zoofilía...cada vez que alguna humanita se lo monta con algun TMNT no es otra cosa que zoofilía...uh! ke mal suela eso! XD

Uey! **Kurai** cuánto tiempo! Honra tu presencia de nuevo por este sitio (uf! al fin parece que esto realmente sí que va cobrando vida! jejeje) si esque al final todo queda en família, jeje.

A raphael lo puse a trabajar en ese curro porque creí que sería el más adecuado para él. de que se iba a ganar la vida si no un "descerebrado" (con cariño), rabioso, independiente y anti social? En las carreras de motos? (bueh...pues no está mal la idea...habrá que hacer un fic sobre eso "Valentino Raphael Rossi" XD. delirios delirios...jejeje, de todas formas, me alegra verte de vuelta.

**Naoko **encontró un "kit-kat" en su agenda para poder leer mi fic! Bien! después de estar tan ajetreada subiendo tus casi incontables one shoot (que por cierto, muy buenos todos, ya dejé presencia en los reviews, jejeje) por fin encontró algo de tiempo para ella. ;-P. Y sí...tiene que haber algún tipo de conspiración mundial de todos los PC contra los humanos o algo así...porque si no no entiendo que es lo que les pasa a los de mi casa...están todos locos...¡estar preparados! van a atacarnos en cualquier momento...XD

Y bueno, no sé si **Martin** va a leer esto, pero de todas formas le agradezco empezar a leer mi fic! Lo veo bastante ajetreado entre el de Charity, el mío y subiendo sus caps. jejeje, vas a tener lectura para siglos chiquillo! Por certo, supongo que echaré mano (plasmación total) de tu manera de subir los adelantos de los fics. me gustó, como algo así como un preview. Esque ya tengo una idea en la cabeza y hasta que no acabe HATE no me meteré de lleno en ello. Pero me hacía ilusión subir un preview de esos...a ver que tal, jejeje.(aunque tengo entendido que están prohibidos, es decir, está prohibido el utilizar sólo un capítulo para incluir solo notas del autor...o algo así leí. Pero ninguno de vosotros va a irse de la lengua ¿verdad?..."mirada asesina e intimidatoria que amenaza con degollar al que hable"...jejejeje.

bueno chente, nos estamos leyendo y ánimos ! que la sección cobra vida d nuevo con nuestros fics! Larga vida a la sección TMNT en español! bwahahahaha!

besos!

YaS ;-P


	10. Encrucijada III

#10# Encrucijada III 

El silencio se esparció por la zona levemente roto por los murmuros de aquellos que habían quedado bajo los escombros de la viga de madera.

Michelanggelo permaneció quieto, a cuclillas, sin quitar el ojo de ninguno de sus atacantes.

Tan solo fue necesario que mostrase con gran velocidad algunos shurikens sobresaliendo en sus nudillos para que la horda de disparos irrumpiese en el lugar.

Todos se movieron echándose a un lado.

Jan se tiró detrás de unas cajas mientras Raphael se deshacía de los gorilas de Hace que quedaban más próximos.

Leonardo, esquivando las balas que surcaban el aire, colocó a buen recaudo a Lizz antes de meterse de lleno en la nube de pólvora mandando a volar a los que más se le acercaban.

Donatello indicó a Kevin que se apartase antes de estocar con violencia con su bo.

Tras saltar hacia atrás esquivando una navaja, su caparazón chocó contra el de Michelanggelo quedando ambos espalda contra espalda manteniendo limpio el perímetro a su alrededor.

Mickie envió una patada barredora y, aprovechando que su hermano permanecía agachado, Donatello hizo girar el bo sobre sí mismo desarmando a todos los presentes.

Se sentían extrañamente compenetrados aún y haber pasado tanto tiempo sin pelear hombro con hombro. Pero aún y así recordaban al milímetro lo que solían hacer entonces y lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Tanto Leo, cómo Raph, Don y Mickie, se sintieron envueltos en un círculo de confianza que les otorgaba libertad de movimientos para desplazarse a sus anchas, sabiendo siempre que alguien se encontraba detrás de sí para rematar lo que no había caído aún.

Después de todo, se desenvolvían en su ambiente.

Toda su vida habían permanecido peleando en grupo y aquellas vivencias no se olvidaban con facilidad…por unos instantes, hasta sensei Splinter se sintió ilusionado y tremendamente orgulloso de ver de nuevo cómo sus hijos seguían evolucionando en el camino del ninja…otra vez juntos…

Jan cargó su arma y salió de un salto de su escondite disparando a uno de los tipejos de Hace en las extremidades.

Rodó de nuevo por el suelo y cuando quiso levantarse, alguien le pateó con violencia el estómago.

Se dobló sobre sí misma alcanzando a ver la cara de rabia de Milo Hace sintiéndose aún tremendamente traicionado. En su mano, empuñaba su pistola con la que apuntó directamente a la frente de la muchacha.

Jan cerró los ojos.

El disparo sonó, pero no dentro de su cabeza. Al abrirlos, el cañón del arma de Hace caía frente sus narices y detrás de un anonado Milo, Leonardo permanecía sujetándole con fuerza su muñeca hacia atrás mientras blandía su espada a su alrededor.

De un empujón, lo mandó contra su propia elite.

Jan quedó algo perpleja.

El extraño hermano de Raphael le mandó una seria mirada, casi inexpresiva, para luego desaparecer nuevamente cayendo con pesadez sobre sus atacantes.

La policía no se encantó demasiado y buscó refugio de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera cargar su arma, la silueta de Lizz se le hizo visible entre el tumulto de gente.

La chica negra buscaba nerviosa a Milo Hace entre el tiroteo. Lo vio incorporarse del suelo en uno de los rincones y lo llamó.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Lizz no supo hacerse escuchar por encima de los disparos, gritos y gemidos y Milo Hace huyó por una de las puertas traseras sin tan sólo preocuparse de sus gorilas…ni de ellos…ni de ella.

Arrugó la nariz con rabia al sentirse terriblemente abandonada y desenfundó su pistola de nuevo.

Se incorporó de golpe disparando continuamente a algunos de los enemigos de enfrente.

Michelanggelo se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza en cuánto escuchó el disparo. Atontado, se volteó viendo a una enfadada Lizz que el revólver temblándole en las manos y aún humeante.

.- Diablos…si sigue disparando así va a acabar matándonos a nosotros – Raphael apareció por sus espaldas deshaciéndose de un puñetazo a uno de los pocos hombres que quedaban en pie:

.- ¿Si? Pues que no te extrañe que tenga intención de ello.

A los pocos minutos ya no quedaba nadie en pie y a pesar de ello, Lizz seguía disparando con rabia hacia uno de los cadáveres que ella misma había tumbado. No sólo se había quedado sin el dinero si no que encima Milo Hace la había abandonado y se había llevado el decodificador consigo.

Descargó toda el arma contra el cuerpo inerte en el suelo que se convulsionaba con cada tiro.

Raphael aterrizó a su lado y de un manotazo le arrancó el arma de las manos antes de tumbarla al suelo:

.- ya vale muñequita, acabarás haciendo daño a alguien a quién no debes – se agachó para agarra a Lizz de la muñeca que, asustada por su presencia tan cercana, retrocedió arrastrándose.

Cuando Raph agarró la mano de la muchacha, la hoja en horizontal de la katana de Leo le golpeó la muñeca haciendo que Raph soltase a su presa.

Nuevamente, ambos se enfrascaron en sus ojos recuperando de nuevo la batalla que hacía unos minutos habían dejado atrás.

.- …genial…- susurró irónicamente Donatello para sus adentros al verse venir la escena. Kevin, algo atontado, nervioso y aún muerto de miedo, prácticamente se arrastró a los pies de la tortuga:

.- ¿Quienes son ellos Don? – preguntó en un susurro. La respuesta de la tortuga fue clara, concisa grave y breve.

.- Mis hermanos.

Jan se colocó delante de Raphael con tranquilidad a pesar de encontrarse tan cercanamente a Leonardo, rebuscó en la parte trasera de su cinturón y alcanzó las manillas:

.- Elisabeth Wagner, quedas arrestada – la muchacha enseñó su placa fugazmente antes de volver a guardarla.

Lizz arrugó la nariz:

.- ¿Vas a arrestarme tu sola?- preguntó con desdén

.- No voy a necesitar a nadie más – Jan hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero Leo se cruzó en su camino sin dejar de analizarla con la mirada.

Para entonces Raphael hizo a un lado a la muchacha y quedó a mínimos centímetros de Leo, pegando su pecho contra el suyo:

.- Te estás metiendo en un lío hermano. Esto va más allá de lo que tus insignificantes sentimientos hacia el honor y la ley pueden explicarte. Así que – trató de echarle a un lado, pero Leo no reculó.

.- No voy a permitirlo, Raph.

.- ¡maldita sea¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza? Es culpable! Asaltos a mano armada, pertinencia ilegal de armas y tráfico de drogas. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Leo no contestó, tan solo permaneció con la mirada fija en los ojos de Raphael que desbordaban rabia:

.- vaaaya – la ironía de Michelanggelo entró en el lugar – parece que Rapha ha hecho sus deberes, estás hecho todo un justiciero hermano.

.- Cierra esa boca Mickie o vas a perderla.

Michelanggelo lo fusiló con la mirada antes de voltearse dándoles la espalda. Splinter se situó entre ambos hermanos separándolos con precaución:

.- No encuentro que sea momento para un enfrentamiento de este tipo…tal vez deberíais dejar a estas muchachas que hagan su propia faena y echaros a un lado – la vieja mirada de la anciana rata paseó hacia los ojos de Leonardo:

.- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, sensei – Splinter suspiró.

.- Leonardo, hijo…tal vez no te hayas arrimado al mejor postor…

.- Raphael si lo ha hecho ¿verdad?- soltó con desdén y en un susurro:

Raphael no quiso esperar más, y haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones del maestro de detener aquello cuánto antes, se lanzó contra Leonardo mandándole un golpe.

Éste lo bloqueó con sorpresa y se devolvió con rapidez logrando marcar una patada en el costado de Raphael.

La tortuga se incorporó con un gruñido y miró a Leonardo con odio. Tensó sus músculos momentáneamente para volver a saltar. Pero tubo que detenerse en seco cuando Jan se metió por en medio:

.- Ya basta. Raphael. – la tortuga observó la nuca de la chica con desagrado:

.- Sal de en medio Jan, me diste carta blanca ¿recuerdas? – la chica se giró levemente:

.- No para esto…- tras unos amargos segundos de silencio, Dorvin se volteó de nuevo hacia Lizz que seguía detrás de Leonardo mirándola con una vacilona sonrisa.

Suspiró profundamente antes de guardar su arma:

.- Largo de aquí, Wagner

Elisabeth la miró confundida, pero no se hizo de rogar y tras palmar el caparazón de Leonardo salió corriendo por la puerta.

Raphael volteó violentamente a Jan agarrándola por los hombros:

.- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Ya la tenías y has tenido que dejar que se fuera ¿qué clase de poli eres? – Jan se liberó de las garras de la tortuga y volteó la mirada con incomodidad.

Splinter se acercó a Leonardo en cuánto éste se dio la vuelta para marchar. La tortuga sintió la presencia de la anciana rata y esperó:

.- maestro…- habló en un susurro, casi inaudible - …lo siento….pero ya elegí mi propio camino…aunque no sea el correcto, sabré enderezarlo.

Splinter cabeceó echando sus orejas hacia atrás en un signo de tristeza. Sabía del cierto que Leonardo volvería a marcharse. Y con él luego todos sus hermanos. Uno a uno, paulatinamente y de nuevo.

.- lo sé…hijo. Sigo confiando en ti…

Leo no esperó y de un salto desapareció por el techo abierto yendo tras Lizz.

Raphael soltó un audible gruñido que acabó transformándose en un grito de rabia mientras se mecía histérico por el lugar agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos:

.- Maldito…la próxima vez te llevarás un buen recuerdo mío Leo..- susurró para sus adentros.

Jan se acercó con paso firme hacia Kevin mientras sacaba un pequeño bloc:

.- Tú si que vas a tener que venir conmigo.

.- ¿Qué? – soltó éste con sorpresa.

.- te has declarado cómo el repartidor de una empresa via net completamente ilegal…básicamente porque material del tipo del decodificador no está permitido en el mercado y su venda tenía que ser completamente clandestina… así pues- Jan sacó de nuevo las manillas pero Raphael se las arrebató de las manos - ¿qué estás haciendo atontado?

.- La pregunta és, que demonios estás haciendo tu, Jan.

.- ¿Y ahora que?

.- Tu principal objetivo era alcanzar a Milo Hace y a Elisabeth Wagner y no sólo dejas que ambos se escapen inmunes frente a tus narices, si no que encima te tiras al cuello de una maldita y pútrida empresa ilegal que tan solo hace caso de lo que le piden!

Jan le lanzó una mirada fusilante antes de señalarle amenazadoramente con un dedo:

.- ¡Eh¡Te prohibo que me hables de esa manera tortuga!

.- ¡Ja!

. ¿Lo ve maestro? – susurró Michelanggelo – le dije que tenía el carácter de un bulldog…

Raphael se golpeó la frente con rabia tras deducir que Jan Dorvin no iba a aceptar que la había cagado. Fue a gritarle algo más pero la chica lo echó a un lado maleducadamente para seguir con Kevin.

Donatello intervino:

.- disculpe, señorita. Pero aquí soy yo el creador de EDIAP y el principal proveedor…él…es tan solo personal…

Jan parpadeó confundida observando a Donatello.

No solo Raphael tenía a cuatro hermanos prácticamente igualitos a él si no que cada uno estaba más metido en el meollo de lo que parecía…Leonardo se encontraba en la otra cera. Donatello era el que traficaba con los programas y…Michelanggelo parecía ser el único normal en aquél lugar.

Jan suspiró frotándose las sienes.

.- ¿esta bien? – preguntó kevin con voz temblorosa.

.- No es nada…solo que me veo rodeada de tortugas y una rata gigante…dios mío…¿estará prohibido detener a animales?

Donatello dio un respingo sintiéndose estrechamente relacionado con aquella frase.

.- ¿va a arrestarme?

.- No lo hará – soltó Raphael

.- ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!

.- No vas a arrestarle porque si lo haces voy a vapulearte hasta que te mueras de la lástima que me dará que hayas dejado huir a los dos principales sospechosos para que luego te cargues contra la puta empresa de los huevos!

.- ¿Quieres callarte?

.- Disculpe…- la voz de Kevin apenas se hizo audible entre los gritos de Jan y Raphael- si lo que busca, señorita, es encontrar a Milo Hace…se exactamente cómo hacerlo…

Jan le miró con una pizca de esperanza y se encaró de nuevo a Kevin.

.- ¿Y eso?

.- Bueno…- soltó el hombre con timidez – yo estuve trabajando en el hospital Central de Manhattan…Hace fue compañero mío…

Todo pareció volver a tomar forma para Jan, pues la posibilidad de hacerse con Hace se le volvió a presentar frente a sus ojos y no quiso desaprovechar la situación:

.- ¿Puede decirme cómo?

.- La ayudaré….pero con la condición de que no hayan cargos contra EDIAP. Ni contra la empresa, ni contra Donatello.- la muchacha quedó pensativa por unos instantes. La idea no le parecía mal…después de todo, EDIAP no era su principal preocupación en aquellos momentos…y mientras no volviera a crear estragos, no volvería a meter sus narices en el asunto.

.- trato hecho – la chica entregó su mano que fue encajada por Kevin.

.- ¿Qué qué? – gritó Raphael - ¿vas a colaborar con ellos?

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

.- Tal vez yo ¿no es así, Raph?- Donatello miró burlonamente a Raphel, el cual se sentía tremendamente frustrado y furioso por tener que trabajar con Don – a mi tampoco me hace gracia hermano. Pero tengo que salvar mi culo de la cárcel. Cómo puedes ver.

Spliner se acercó a Raphael tranquilizándolo mientras posaba una garra en su pecho:

.- Señorita….Jan. Si necesitan ayuda…él sabe dónde encontrarnos – se ofreció la anciana rata ansiosa de poder volver a estar con sus hijos. Aunque tan solo fueran alguno de ellos.

.- Claro – soltó Michelanggelo risueño – tan sólo tiene que cruzar el pasillo y picar al timbre de April O'Neil.

La anciana rata mandó callar a Mickie y con un ademán, mandó una reverencia a los presentes y una cariñosa mirada a Don y a Raph. Luego, con un veloz movimiento, desapareció del lugar antes de ser seguida por Michelanggelo, que permaneció unos últimos instantes antes de saltar:

.- Mickie – lo llamó Don. Éste se giró confundido y sorprendido por el hecho de que alguno de sus hermanos le dirigiera la palabra - Dibujas mejor de lo que conduces.

Michelanggelo marchó sin saber del cierto si se trataba de un halago o de una simple crítica recordando maliciosamente el momento del accidente con el acorazado.

Raphael, visiblemente molesto y disgustado, agarró a Jan de la muñeca y la arrastró unos metros atrás lejos de los curiosos oídos de Donatello y Kevin. La chica se soltó incómoda por la situación e imaginándose que, una vez más, Raphael iba a cantarle las cuarenta por el trato.

.- Escúchame Jan, y escúchame bien – la chica entornó los ojos – no pienso ser partícipe de todo esto.

.- No veo dónde está el problema Raph. Sólo se trata de una alianza temporal. Necesito su ayuda para alcanzar a Hace.

.- ese es el problema. Raphael no necesita ayuda de nadie….- lanzó una mirada de reojo a Donatello – y mucho menos de él…

Jan se volteó mirando también a Donny:

.- Es tu hermano.

.- ¿Y qué? – Raph suspiró sabiendo del cierto que Dorvin no sabía para nada todo el meollo que se cocía entre sus hermanos. Así pues, era normal que la chica no entendiera del todo el porqué de su recelo – bueno…es igual….pero yo me iré por otro lado.

.- ¿Qué? – Jan frunció el ceño disgustada – también te...- la muchacha no acabó la frase, pareció pensar del todo lo que iba a decir y para nada iba a soltarlo delante de Raphael….después se le subían los humos a la tortuga.

.- ¿me que?- pero la tortuga pescó a la muchacha.

.- necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir en esto…

.- Ah, claro – soltó éste con ironía y esbozando una sonrisa burlona – me necesitas.

.- No he dicho eso

.- Ibas a hacerlo.

.- sabes que puedo prescindir de ti en cualquier momento.

.- si así fuera, lo hubieras hecho hace mucho – Raphael se volteó para saltar dando la conversación por terminada.

.- Raphael – se detuvo a cuclillas encima de los numerosos escombros y escrutó a Jan – entonces…¿no cuento contigo para cazar a Milo?

La tortuga le dedicó unos breves segundos de silencio en los que traspasó por completo a Jan con la mirada, finalmente suspiró con contundencia sentándose allí dónde reposaba:

.- Quiero carta blanca de nuevo.

.- ¿Para Elsiabeth Wagner?

.- Ajá

.- ¿pero que tienes contra ella? Diablos, pareces tú más interesado en agarrarla que yo.

.- Pudiera ser – Jan frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona de la tortuga.

.- Es sólo ese estúpido enfrentamiento con tu otro hermano…¿cierto?

.- Lo has estropeado, imbécil…estaba dispuesto a patearle el trasero de una vez…

Jan se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la tortuga. Raphael saltó descendiendo unos metros acercándose más a la chica para caer a cuclillas justo detrás de ésta:

.- ¿Porqué dejaste huir a Lizz?- Jan no contestó a la pregunta y Raph se vio forzado a voltearla bruscamente agarrándola por la cintura. Obligó a la chica a mirarle a los ojos. Ésta trató de rehuir, pero Raph volvía a pescar su mirada – fue…¿por mi?

.- ¿Por ti?…hum, si es en el sentido de evitar una pelea familiar…tal vez

.- ¡Diablos! – Raphael se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo - ¿por eso¿Sólo par evitar que le parta la cara a Leo?

.- ¿Tú a él? Por favor…- Raph se incorporó molesto encarándose a Jan.

.- ¿Qué significa eso?

.- he visto cómo pelea Raphael…y si ese tal Leonardo es del que me hablaste diciéndome que se parecía a mi, tiene que ser muy competente…

.- Ya. Claro – Raphael volteó la mirada mientras arrugaba la nariz en una mueca de asco.

Jan se percató de ello. Por alguna razón supo leer en la mente de la tortuga y comprendió que su relación con Leonardo no pasaba de ser otra que una competencia perfecta en la que uno trataba de superar al otro…o tal vez tan sólo fuera por la parte de Raphael.

Llegó a pensar que, la importancia que guardaba Raphael en el alcanzar a Lizz recaía, básicamente, en el hecho de pelear con su hermano…..o tal vez sólo se traba de un sentimiento de acabar el trabajo haciéndolo bien…tal vez Raphael tan sólo quería cumplir con su faena agarrando a Wagner.

Pero por lo poco que Jan pudiera conocerle, había sabido ver en Raphael el hecho de que su preocupación nunca había sido el daño de los prójimos y mucho menos la ley y el orden. Siempre supo que la tortuga actuaba por dinero y poco le importaba la cantidad de droga, delincuentes y asesinatos que pudieran llenar las calles.

Él solo quería sus comisiones.

Jan suspiró una vez más:

.- hagamos una cosa…¿OK?- Raph la miró de reojo visiblemente mosqueado por lo de Leonardo – tendrás carta blanca para Wagner…pero en cuánto alcance a Hace.

.- ¿Por qué en ese orden? Déjame que primero agarre a Lizz y luego al barbas…

Jan lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo:

.- hazme caso. No quiero que vuelvas a enfrentarte con alguien que te puede, Raph.

.- ¡Qué!

.- ¡Hazme caso! – Raphael apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a saltar hacia lo más alto de la claraboya del techo - ¿dónde vas?

.- llámame cuándo dejes de decir tonterías.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Jan gruñó para sí misma de rabia y de impotencia. Kevin y Donatello se acercaron por sus espaldas:

.- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Don colocándose su bo detrás del cuello para descansar las manos.

.- No. Cada vez es más difícil encontrar a personal decente…

.- Bueno, si cómo personal decente entiendes a Raph, pues sí.

Jan hizo caso omiso del comentario de Donatello y trató de ir al grano:

.- bien – se dirigió a Kevin - ¿cómo podéis ayudarme¿Puedes darme direcciones¿teléfonos¿Personas conocidas de Hace?

Kevin asintió a cada una de las preguntas de la chica:

.- ¿cómo lo lograrás? – preguntó atónita.

.- tan sólo necesito que Donny se meta en el ordenador central del hospital…una vez allí puedo utilizar mi password y mi número de identificación para abrir el archivo…confío en que aún no me hayan sacado del registro…

Jan lanzó una mirada curiosa a Donatello.

Realmente parecía en apariencia igual a Raphael, a diferencia de que tal vez, Raph, fuera algo más corpulento por el excesivo ejercicio que llevaba encima. Pero Donatello parecía más inteligente y detrás de aquella bandana morada y de una interminable sonrisa parecía ser el más peligroso de todos en otros sentidos.

.- así que un hacker informático ¿huh?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Don le alargó la mano:

.- Para servirla.

.-

Resopló una vez más mientras seguía cruzando una y otra vez el puente de madera que se levantaba en el centro de la guarida. Leonardo la observaba des de la sala de entrenamiento de reojo.

.- No puede ser…¿cómo ha podido ir todo tan mal?…no puede ser…no puede ser…

.- No veo cual es el problema – la tortuga siguió ensayando movimientos – has hecho lo que debías. Has entregado el decodificador, y Milo te ha perdonado la pasta que le debías de la droga ¿no?

Lizz asintió con la cabeza.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- No lo sé…todo se me ha ido de las manos por primera vez…- la chica se recostó en la barandilla de madera y escrutó su imagen reflejada en el pequeño riachuelo – todo ha sido tan raro…y encima ese cobarde de Hace que ha huido sin tan solo preocuparse si estábamos bien…¡y para colmo tengo a esa maldita policía pisándome los talones! – la chica se giró hacia Leonardo - ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba allí?

.- Bueno…mucho me temo que no era a ti a quién seguía en aquellos momentos. Me parece que era Milo su principal objetivo…

.- Ya…- ésta suspiró de cansancio – entonces habrá sido todo una casualidad muy grande ¿no? – soltó con ironía.

.- Puede…en cierta manera sí – Leo perdió la mirada unos momentos pensando en que, por primera vez en meses, se habían vuelto a reunir toda su familia en un mismo lugar…y por pura coincidencia – pero en otros aspectos…no lo creo.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Mucho me temo que esa policía tenía la vista clavada en ti y en Hace a la vez- Lizz frunció el ceño confusa dando a entender que no lo comprendía. Leonardo le miró a los ojos – Raphael, estaba siguiendo tu rastro…de eso no hay duda.

.- ¿Raphael?

.- Mi hermano…

.- Ah….- Lizz quedó pensativa unos instantes – pero vuelve a ser lo mismo…¿cómo diablos me estuvo siguiendo tu hermano¿Cómo supo en dónde estaba?

Leo se encogió de hombros y dio la espalda a la muchacha para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Tras unos minutos, Lizz anunció que necesitaba una ducha y no tardó en perderse por el baño.

Al encontrarse nuevamente solo, Leonardo se detuvo clavando su mirada en la hoja de una de sus katanas.

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, se sentía extrañamente "traidor" a toda su familia, y en especial a Raphael. Le carcomía por dentro el pensar que acabarían enfrentándose tarde o temprano dado que los caminos que ambos habían elegidos se encontrarían por fuerza.

Jan Dorvin deseaba arrestar a Lizz.

Y detrás de cada mujer se encontraba uno de ellos.

Era de esperar que todo acabase mal…peor de lo que en un principio ya estaba.

Se sentía extrañamente melancólico a pensar que, por mucho tiempo, había logrado poder volver a luchar del lado de sus hermanos sin preocuparse por todos los rencores que cada uno poseía …y le mataba el acordarse de aquella mirada de Splinter.

Una mirada ciertamente triste que le rogaba que no se marchase, que abriese los ojos y siguiera ahí, a su lado, ayudándole a volver a reencontrar a sus hermanos….pero Leo sabía que incluso después de tanto tiempo, hasta la anciana rata seguía teniendo las expectativas de que todo iba a arreglarse algún día…y por ello no las perdía.

En tan sólo una mirada Splinter logró mostrarle todo e cuánto sentía y Leonardo se sintió "culpable". Pero el camino que él mismo se había creado ahora era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de nostalgia y cariño.

Lizz lo necesitaba, y ella no iba a estar allí toda la vida….sus hermanos, por otro lado, estaba seguro que sí lo estarían…

Meció la cabeza tratando de desviar todos aquellos pensamientos que le mataban por dentro. Trató de imaginarse que todo andaba bien, que Jan Dorvin no volvería a meter las narices en la vida de Lizz, que Raphael dejaría de trabajar para ella y cualquier día volvería a la guarida acompañado por Michelanggelo y Donatello…

Pero la cruda realidad era que Dorvin no descansaría hasta atrapar a Wagner, Raphael estaba dispuesto a matar por ello, y Michelanggelo y Donatello se habían alejado tanto que tal vez sus nuevas vidas les fueran mucho más atractivas que el volver a estar juntos…

Lanzó con rabia ambas katanas en frente de si, abanicando el aire con violencia, para llegar a dejarlas clavadas en las estacas de madera:

.- Y lo que peor me sienta…es que estoy seguro que soy el único inútil que en estos momentos está pensando en todo esto…

.-

Se despojó de sus ropas lanzándolas a un lado con brío y rabia.

Recibió con agrado el agua caliente sobre su negra piel y se frotó en aquellas pequeñas heridas y rasguños que aún no llegaban a cicatrizar.

A un lado de la bañera, observó un pequeño patito de goma. Con uan sonrisa en la boca, lo agarró haciéndolo pitar.

Des de luego, Leonardo no jugaría con patitos de goma en la bañera….así pues, la primera imagen que le vinoa la cabeza fue la de sus hermanos.

Leo nunca le había hablado de ellos a pesar de que la muchacha le insistía una y otra vez en saber quienes eran…."la guarida es demasiado grande cómo para que vivas aquí tu sólo…" solía decirle. Por entonces Leonardo tan sólo cambiaba de tema o le giraba la cara.

Nunca había querido decir nada de su familia.

De alguna manera Lizz se imaginó porqué. No le había quedado duda alguna de la mala relación que existía entre sus hermanos y él, por no hablar de que aquella inmensa rata le daba bastante repelús y no podía llegar a figurarse cómo Leonardo había estado viviendo con un zoo así.

.- Bueno…- susurró para sí misma con el pato de goma en las manos - …después de todo él también es una tortuga…aunque a veces lo olvide…

Dejó el juguete en su sitio y enjabonó con brío sus largas trenzas entreteniéndose a limpiarlas una a una con fuerza para mantenerlas limpias.

Fue entonces cuándo se le presentó entre los dedos un pequeño objeto del cual antes no se había percatado.

Cómo pudo, lo agarró asiándolo hacia fuera y lo observó curiosa bajo el chorro de agua. Cual fue su sorpresa cuándo se topó con el mini-detector de Jan Dorvin.

Recordó aquella sospechosa y cariñosa palmadita en la nuca cuándo Lizz abandonó la comisaría:

.- Maldita hija de…

.-

Leonardo se adentró en la cocina bebiendo sin descanso de la botella de agua.

Se asomó de inmediato por el umbral de la puerta cuándo reconoció el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse.

Raphael lo observaba cruzado de brazos y fusilándolo con la mirada des de la otra punta de la guarida.

Un incómodo silencio se esparció por el lugar, en el que tan sólo se escuchaba el goteo del agua de la ducha de Lizz. Raph desvió su mirada hacia allí y le habló grave:

.- No entiendo cómo has tenido el morro de meterla aquí…

.- No tengo que darte explicaciones…ésta ya no es tu casa – de nuevo, ambos se enfrascaron en una violenta lucha de miradas en el que los dos esperaban a que fuese el otro el que decidiera atacar el primero.

Un solo movimiento y estallaría la guerra.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Ambos permanecieron estáticos, sabiendo que si osaban dar un paso, ya no habría marcha atrás:

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con una voz grave e imperturbable. Raphael chasqueó los dientes con desdén:

.- Tsk. Lo sabes perfectamente. No pienso permitir que ésta puta negra esté aquí por mucho tiempo más.

.- ¿Has venido a por ella?…o ¿sólo ha echarla de "tu" casa?

.- Digamos que ambas cosas se consiguen de la misma forma – Raphael avanzó unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras de la entrada.

Leonardo tensó sus músculos y echó una rápida ojeada a un lado, en dónde sus katanas descansaban clavadas en la madera. Se sintió indefenso al estar desarmado.

Raphael se percató de ello y, siguiendo la mirada de Leonardo, también descubrió las katanas. Quedaban en un punto medio.

Antes de que tan solo pudiera reaccionar, Leonardo se movió con rapidez hacia la columna para alcanzarlas. Viendo que no llegaba a tiempo, Raphael agarró sus sais y los lanzó con fuerza y perfección.

Justo quedaron clavados en la madera acorralando las muñecas de Leonardo entre sus púas al tratar éste de agarrar los mangos de sus espadas.

Gruñó al verse completamente inmóvil y trató de sacar sus muñecas de las armas de su hermano. Pero para cuando tan sólo logró desclavar unos milímetros los sais, Raphael se presentó a su lado y los golpeó volviendo a aprisionar fuertemente las muñecas de Leo.

Éste soltó un gruñido.

Raphael le sonrió burlonamente apoyándose en las katanas de Leonardo y acercando su rostro al de su hermano:

.- ¿qué pasa Leo? Te veo algo indispuesto…

Justo en esos instantes, ambas tortugas voltearon sus cabezas al escuchar el tarareo de una cancioncilla.

Lizz, saliendo risueña del baño, gritó al encontrarse el percal delante de sí y agarró aún con más fuerza la toalla que la cubría. Retrocedió unos pasos sin saber cómo actuar tras comprobar que Leo se encontraba amarrado por completo.

Por su parte, Raphael le dedicó una escalofriante sonrisa a su hermano antes de enterrar aún con más fuerza sus sais:

.- Jaque mate, Leo – Lizz empezó a correr presa por el diablo en cuánto vio que Raphael se le acercaba a paso firme.

* * *

Bueno, pues akí subí otro! Uf! menos mal! se me ha´bía estao acumulando toa la faena y ya no sabía ni cómo montármelo! XD

Tu tranqui **Karliña **(bueh, ya te cogí la manía de llamarte así, jejej a la próxima Karlita XD) que Splinter todavía no entrará en problemas...aunque no le queda mucho...jejejeje. Y estoy de acuerdo con lo de dejar atrás la zoofilía...brrrr! Esque siempre que leo ese termino se me viene a la cabeza una mujer montándoselo con cerdo...(cierto, lo ví una vez en una porno...que cosa más asquerosa...buajh!)

Pos nunca me había planteado la idea de que las tortugas pudieran oler...es verdad que viviendo en las alcantarillas tendrían que apestar...pero bueno, mis tortuguitas tambien olían requetemal **Sammy** pero más que nada por lo warra que llegaba a estar su pecera y por las mierdas de gambitas esas que se comían que se derretían en el agua y...bueh! pobrecillas...yo no se cómo duraron tanto...

Pos normalmente yo suelo conectarme sobretdo por la noche (porque entre el gimnasio por la mañana y la uni por la tarde ando liada), por la noche ahí sobre las 10 o las 11 es mi hora ideal..o sease que por tus lares serán las...la 1 del mediodía o asín...bueh, no está mal ¿no?

Por cierto, una curiosidad que leí por internet. ¿Conocéis el grupo de musica Greenday verdad? pues en realidad ellos querían llamarse en un principio Ninja Turtles, pero como iban a tener mazo lío cvon el copyright y todo eso pasaron a llamarse Greenday haciendo referencia a los TMNT..(ke monos! nn)

bueno, ya dejo de enrrollarme, nos estmos leyendo chikillas! besos!

YaS ;-P


	11. Desesperación

#11# Desesperación

Habían pasado más de dos horas des de que Donatello se había sentado delante de la pantalla del ordenador. Ya fuera porque el programa de desencriptación era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, o porqué el sueño y el cansancio empezaba a crear estragos a esas altas horas de la madrugada, la tortuga parecía tener ciertas complicaciones en frente del monitor.

Jan se dejó caer en el sofá mientras trataba de esconder un bostezo y paseó la mirada visiblemente aburrida:

.- Sigo sin entender porqué demonios hemos tenido que venir a mi apartamento…- se quejó.

Donatello le contestó sin quitar ojo del monitor:

.- Simplemente por seguridad. Supongo que entenderá que no es de mi interés que pueda saber la ubicación exacta de EDIAP….- se giró mirando a Jan a la cara con una ancha e irónica sonrisa – además…fue usted quién quiso nuestra ayuda ¿no?

Jan entornó los ojos. En esos mismos momentos Kevin apareció por el salón después de una visita al baño.

Dedicó una fugaz mirada a la pantalla en busca de novedades:

.- Nada nuevo ¿verdad? – Donatello cabeceó

.- Pero no creo que tarde mucho más…

.- Mucho más ¿de cuánto? – Jan se incorporó de nuevo estirando sus músculos.

.- De un par de horas más…

La chica se volvió a dejar caer en el mullido sofá.

.-

Tras repetidos tics en el dedo pulgar pasando una y otra vez por los mismos canales sin llegar a detenerse en ninguno en concreto, el mando volvó de las manos de Michelanggelo de un zarpazo de April:

.- ¡Ya basta! ….me estás poniendo nerviosa ¡diablos! – la tortuga no le contestó, siguió con la mirada perdida en la pantalla - ¡oye!

.- April, - la muchacha dio un respingo por la inesperada contestación- ¿conduzco mal?

Parpadeó sin saber del cierto si se trataba de una pregunta trampa, o Michelanggelo realmente se encontraba preocupado por eso.

Con cierta desconfianza, frunció el ceño observándolo de reojo:

.- Mickie…acabas de encontrarte de nuevo con todos tus hermanos…¿y lo que más te preocupa en estos momentos es si conduces mal?

.- No, del cierto que no me preocupa…pero es para tener algo cierto en lo que apoyarme la próxima vez que me critiquen por ello.

.- Ah…pues no, no conduces mal.

.- Bien. Mejor – la tortuga arrebató el mando de las manos de April y volvió a fundir toda su atención en la televisión.

Confundida, la chica esperó.

Había creído que tal vez Michelanggelo estuviera necesitado de algo de apoyo y conversación tras el encontronazo de aquella noche. Pero por lo visto se lo tomaba con frialdad e indiferencia y parecía indispuesto a preocuparse más de lo debido por el tema.

April suspiró mientras se recostaba aún más entre los pliegues del sofá:

.- Mira que eres sencillo Mickie…ojalá todos los hombres fueran igual de fáciles de entender…

.- Bueno¿no se supone que sois las mujeres las complicadas, retorcidas, malpensadas y atacantes? – April lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la tortuga no le dio importancia – pues nosotros somos el contrapeso, el equilibrio…el Ying Yang, diría sensei…

.- ya claro – la chica se levantó frustrada del sofá – por eso sois vosotros los simples, sucios, básicos e indiferentes.

.- Claro.

.- Por cierto – April se volteó antes de entrar en la cocina - ¿dónde está Splinter?

.- Creo que dijo que iba a darse una ducha – Michelanggelo seguía sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la pantalla.

April no le dio importancia y cruzó el umbral de la cocina justo a tiempo para que el timbre de la puerta sonase. A sabiendas de que Michelanggelo no podía abrir por seguridad, resopló de cansancio cuando se dirigió hacia el pomo.

Miró por la mirilla.

Mickie le lanzó una mirada para asegurarse de si valía la pena o no desaparecer de lugar:

.- Mira tú, hablando de gorilas simples y sucios- por la puerta abierta, Casey Jones entró con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios morados de frío.

.- Hey, Case.

.- ¿Qué pasa Mickie? – saludó.

.- Casey¿no crees que son horas algo tardías cómo para ir paseándose por las casas de la gente?

.- Bueno…- el muchacho se quitó el abrigo y estudió con una mirada rápida toda la casa – es que…hace ya un par de noches que Raphael no aparece...pensé que tal vez lo habríais visto…

Mostrándose algo ocupada, April señaló a Michelanggelo antes de entrar finalmente en la cocina:

.- Él es tu hombre

Mickie prestó atención a Case:

.- ¿has visto a Rapha? – Casey se mostró algo sorprendido, pues el saber que Raphael se había vuelto a ver con alguno de sus hermanos le resultaba tremendamente extraño - ¿en serio?

.- No por voluntad propia y no por primera vez.

.- Vale, bien. ¿Y dónde está?…la casa está hecha una mierda…

.- Eso significa que ha pasado por allí.

.- Lo se, tan solo para ensuciar lo justo y volver a marchar….bueno, al menos se dignó a ponerle comida a Cascabel…- Case cayó a tierra de nuevo después de perderse unos segundos por las nubes - ¿dónde lo has visto?

.- Es largo de contar y la película me interesa, así que te resumiré algo sencillo. Cruza el pasillo y llama a la puerta. Ahí vive su novia.

.- ¿Qué?….¿Tiene novia?

.- No se…supongo….esa tía tiene el mismo mal carácter que él…estarán juntos, digo yo.

.- espera espera ..- Jones pareció empezar a atar ciertos cabos. Frunció el ceño de sospecha – esa chica…¿es policía?

.- Llevaba placa y pistola. O sea, sí.

.- ¡Nah! Que susto me has dado. Ella y Raphael tan solo son socios….nada más. Creo. Y dices que….¿Dorvin es vecina de April?

Michelanggelo asintió.

En esos momentos, April salió de la cocina. Estudió el lugar unos instantes:

.- Oye Mickie…¿Splinter no lleva mucho rato en la ducha?

.- ¿Tu crees? – la tortuga no mostró interés y siguió prestando atención a la pantalla. April entornó los ojos de nuevo mientras cruzaba el pasillo y se situaba en frente de la puerta del baño:

.- ¿Maestre Splinter? – golpeó la madera con los nudillos no queriendo entrar para no romper intimidad - ¿Está ahí?

Tras esperar unos minutos más, la chica decidió entrar temerosa de que la anciana rata no hubiera resbalado y caído en la ducha.

.-

La puerta del balcón se abrió con cierta brutalidad haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes que, asustados, se giraron ensordecidos por el ruido de las cristales al chocar.

Inconscientemente y al instante, Jan agarró su arma y apuntó al balcón.

Al correr las cortinas con nervio, sea lo que fuera que quisiera entrar, quedó envuelto con ellas cayendo al suelo a la vez que las descolgaba.

Sorprendida y sin comprender, Jan siguió apuntando al muñón de ropas revoltosas que se removían por el suelo de su piso.

Donatello arrugó la nariz y apartó la pistola de Jan.

Usando un extremo de su bo, levantó levemente la cortina liberando a su presa.

.- Que típico…el sigilo es lo mejor de ti.

Michelanggelo, revuelto aún entre las ropas, le lanzó una frustrada mirada a la vez que con mucho nervio y seriedad en el rostro, se deshacía del resto de las cortinas:

.- No pensaba encontrarte a ti aquí…- lanzó una mirada Jan sabiendo que debería de ser Raphael el que estuviera en aquella casa.

.- ¿Que quieres atontado? Deja ya de moverte que me estás poniendo nervioso.

.- ¿qué deje de moverme¿¡Que deje de moverme¡Mierda Don! Splinter está desmayado y apenas respira¡Mueve tú ese trasero y vamos al hospital!

Donatello quedó pálido y ni tan sólo se preocupó en dar explicaciones. Salió de un salto detrás de Michelanggelo dirigiéndose al piso de al lado, al apartamento de April.

Con curiosidad y bastante preocupación, Jan cruzó el pasillo del bloque de pisos seguida de Kevin y llamó con insistencia la puerta.

Una April algo pálida e histérica le abrió la puerta:

.- ¿qué pasa¿Qué ocurre?

No esperó a que le contestase y entró.

En el salón y sobre una toalla, el débil cuerpo de la anciana rata luchaba por seguir respirando a brazos de Donatello que traba de buscar algún tipo de síntomas claros. Michelanggelo daba vueltas histérico mientras Casey se mordía el labio de nervios.

Splinter apenas respiraba, se sujetaba con fuerza el áspero pelo de su pecho y esa parecía ser su única muestra de consciencia. Donatello lo meció tratando de conseguir que al menos abriese los ojos.

Pero no consiguió nada:

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó alzando la voz.

.- Yo, yo…no lo se! Estaba en la ducha y tardaba en salir y yo…lo encontré tirado en el suelo…¡no sé¡No sé¡Casey! – el hombre dio un respingo – ¡llama a una ambulancia!

.- Querrás decir a un veterinario ¿no?

.- ¡llámala!

.- ¡No! – gritó Michelanggelo – No podemos llamar a una ambulancia...lo verían…

.- necesita atención médica, Michelanggelo.- corrigió Donatello cada vez más nervioso.

Sin decir nada, Kevin se abrió paso entre la gente y se arrodilló en frente.

Abrió las pupilas de la rata y comprobó su pulso y su respiración.

Donatello le mandó una mirada de complejidad y preocupación:

.- No necesito ser veterinario para saber que ha tenido una parada cardíaca…

.- ¿y lo es? – preguntó Michelanggelo después de pegar un grito con las manos en la cabeza.

.- No es veterinario, es cardiólogo – corrigió Donatello.

April seguía histérica:

.- ¿Pues a que espera¡Intervenga, intervenga!

.- Aquí no puedo…necesito mis herramientas…

Jan abrió la puerta de la casa de nuevo asegurándose que no había nadie en el pasillo:

.- Puedo abrir camino en el hospital. Mantendré acordonada una zona para vosotros, para que el Dr Camdem pueda trabajar. Ahora iros, ya. O será demasiado tarde.

Michelanggelo cargó a Splinter y salió veloz por la puerta seguido de Casey que no tardó en acondicionar la van para el transporte.

Jan empezó a marchar adelantándose a todos, pero Kevin la detuvo.

.- La acompaño. Iré con usted, llegaremos antes y tendré tiempo de prepararlo todo.

El coche de la policía partió el primero de todos con la luz provisional acondicionada en estado de emergencia. Tras él, después de unos minutos, la van de Casey Jones empezó a cruzar las calles con velocidad justo cuando el sol empezaba a salir en las primeras horas de la mañana.

.-

La chica cayó de nuevo.

Asustada, empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta quedar pegada a la pared. Se sujetaba con fuerza la toalla tratando de no tener que prescindir de ella en ningún momento.

Raphael se cruzó de brazos delante de ella, tratando de no mostrar signos de lascividad al encontrarse desnuda:

.- ¡No…No me toques! – le gritó mientras trataba de pegarse aún más en la pared cómo si desease traspasarla para salir de allí de inmediato. Mandó una fugaz mirada a su pistola que permanecía tirada en el suelo después de que Raphael se la arrebatase tras tratar ella de encararse armada.

La tortuga se percató y alzó una ceja:

.- Ni lo pienses- Lizz tragó saliva completamente asustada – levanta.

La chica no le obedeció y permaneció quieta, sentada en el suelo fusilándole con la mirada agarrándose con fuerza la toalla.

Una vez más, trató de forcejear tirando con fuerza de sus muñecas hacia afuera, pero los sais habían quedado demasiado hundidos y la violencia y el desespero con que trataba de liberarse le había provocado heridas en ambas muñecas y no tardó en empezar a sangrar levemente.

No quitaba el ojo de encima a la escena que, aún y quedar algo alejada de su situación, controlaba a pelillo que Raphael no le pusiera un dedo encima a la chica:

.- ¡Raphael¡Ya basta!

La tortuga se giró levemente.

Encontrando un hueco, Lizz se levantó y volvió a correr. Pero antes de que pudiera tan solo alejarse unos metros, la garra de Raph la aferró con fuerza por el brazo arrastrándola, prácticamente, hacia el centro de la guarida, en dónde agarró su ropa y se la tiró a la cara sin soltarla ni un momento:

.- ¡Suéltala!

.- ya le has oído – corroboró Lizz tratando de deshacerse

.- Que grite lo que quiera. Para cuando logre salir de ahí ya estarás enjaulada. Aunque tal vez …- Raphael se volteó maliciosamente hacia Leonardo - …tal vez cualquier día te lo encuentres asaltando la comisaría para sacarte de allí. Puesto que todo signo de racionalidad parece haber desaparecido en él.

.- …no eres quien para hablar sobre racionalidad…

.- ¿Tu sí, verdad? – Raph lo fundió con la mirada y con desdén – Lo sabía leo…toda la maldita patraña que has tratado de meternos en los oídos durante todos estos años ha acabado volviéndose contra ti. Todo ese maldito código del honor del que alardeabas respetar ha acabado por hincharte las narices hasta a ti.

Leo lo siguió con la mirada sin evitar pensar que Raphael tenía cierta razón…después de todo, esta vez era Leonardo el que se ponía de parte de lo más oscuro con la única intención de salvar a una sola persona sin tener en cuenta el daño que ésta podría hacer a las demás…

Por unos instantes, perdió la vista en el suelo, creyendo que lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo…así tal vez Lizz podría conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba y tal vez la manera de enderezarla fuera el dejarla en manos de la ley.

Por unos instantes cayó en la realidad.

Pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose con los enormes ojos de la chica que desprendían temor a borbotones, volvió a encerrarse en su propio mundo y su acción más inmediata fue volver a tirar de sus muñecas para liberarse. Pero tan solo consiguió que sangrasen más.

Raphael observó la escena con un rostro indescifrable:

.- ..Vas a lastimarte…

Leo no le izo caso.

Un insistente pitido se coló en la zona.

El comunicador que Raphael traía consigo empezó a llamar la atención pero éste lo ignoró y encerró a Lizz en el baño para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí:

.- Vístete – le ordenó – te abriré cuando acabes.

El pitido sonaba insistente pero Raph seguía sin intención de agarrarlo.

Siguió escrutando con la mirada a Leonardo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño:

.- Déjalo – le indicó llegando a preocuparse por los profundos surcos que sus propios sais empezaban a formar en las muñecas de Leo.

Éste dejó de tirar para clavarle la mirada:

.- Déjala ir, Raph.

.- sabes que no lo haré.

.- ¿Porqué¿Por el maldito dinero que Dorvin debe de pagarte?

.- Principalmente.

.- sabes que no es por eso…- un incómodo silencio se esparció por la zona - ..tratas de hundirme ¿verdad?

.- ¿Bromeas? No necesito montar todo este numerito para hundirte. Lo he conseguido varias veces sin mover el meñique – Leonardo no dijo nada más. Raphael siguió estudiándolo, cada vez más preocupado por las gotas de sangre que empezaban a manchar levemente las losas bajo los pies de su hermano. Trató de estudiar en esos ojos.

En esos ojos que tantas veces le habían mostrado ser paredes, impenetrables, incomprensibles.

Nunca había logrado pensar lo que Leonardo creía, pensaba o quería.

Pero tampoco nunca le había importado.

Pero ahora, que de verdad quería saber qué era lo que le impulsaba a seguir del lado de Lizz, realmente le mosqueaba el no haber aprendido nunca a leer en sus ojos.

.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Leo levantó la mirada.

El pitido del comunicador seguía insistente.

.- ¿Por qué sigues de su lado?...sabes que no es correcto. Que no está bien lo que has estado haciendo…y aún y así sigues empeñado en seguir por el mismo camino…nunca creí que fueras a ser tú el que algún día pudiera dar tantos problemas.

Leonardo entreabrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero el estridente pitido del comunicador lo interrumpió una vez más.

El buzón de voz había saltado y un sonoro "click" dejó escuchar la monótona y controlada voz de Jan que el aparato se molestó en ampliar:

>¿Raphael¿qué mierdas haces¿porqué no lo coges? Estoy con el Dr Camdem de camino al hospital de Milo Hace…tus hermanos van detrás en una van…algo le ha ocurrido a esa vieja rata…llámame.

Las miradas de Leonardo y Raphael se entremezclaron sin odio alguno.

Preocupación, sorpresa, nervios…fueron mucho los sentimientos que aquella vez Raph pudo leer en sus ojos y compartir a su vez.

Lizz abrió la puerta temerosa. Ya estaba vestida.

Raphael se volteó a verla.

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, le dio la espalda de nuevo:

.- Lárgate. Y esta vez escóndete mejor.

Una vez más, la chica vio el cielo abierto y, tras acudir por Leonardo y sus heridas, éste también le indicó que se marchase y obedeció.

Preso de una tremenda rabia e histeria, Raphael se acercó a Leonardo quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

Con un rápido ademán, que Leo temió y giró la cara, agarró los extremos de sus sais y los desclavó de la madera.

Las muñecas de Leonardo quedaron libres y fueron tan sólo unos segundos los que éste dedicó a manoseárselas antes de desclavar sus katanas y enfundarlas a sus espaldas.

Permanecieron observándose corto rato antes de, con sincronización, marchar corriendo del lugar:

.- La próxima vez, Raph. No me hagas ningún favor – le soltó a regañadientes.

.- No te preocupes, no lo haré.

.-

Entre ambos, trataron de que el débil cuerpo de Splinter no se tambalease demasiado con la conducción temeraria de Casey.

Donatello apretaba con fuerza el pecho de la anciana rata tratando de sentir en todo momento los leves latidos de su corazón. Semi sentado entre Mickie y Don, Splinter pareció entreabrir momentáneamente los ojos.

Pero sus parpados parecían más pesados de lo que en realidad eran y los dejó caer de nuevo:

.- ¿Maestro?- Don se percató de ello y trató de que éste no se desmayase por completo- vamos, sensei, hábleme, dígame algo…

.- ¿Cómo quieres que te hable en el estado en el que se encuentra?- Michelanggelo seguía removiéndose histérico mientras sujetaba a su maestro para que no cayera con los balanceos de la van.

.- ¡Si no mantiene un estado de conciencia es posible que acabemos por perderlo del todo! – Donatello se encaró a su hermano reprochándole su eterna estupidez.

.- ¡Ah, claro! Disculpe Doctor no recordaba que usted es el listo y yo el payaso! – contestó el hermano menor con un tono sarcástico y rencoroso en su voz. Donatello arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado – si tan eficiente eres, cerebrito¿por qué no haces algo de bueno y lo traes de vuelta?

.- Soy ninja, no médico.

.- ¡Pues te las das de sabiendas! O ¿tan solo tratas de recordarme y demostrarme una y otra vez lo inútil y alocado que soy?

.- ¡ya basta de tu irónica auto compasión , Michelanggelo! En estos momentos no nos conduce a ningún lado.

.- Ya vale chicos – indicó April des del asiento delantero junto a Case que luchaba por mantener la calma al volante - ¿No puedes ir más rápido?

.- ¿estás loca? Éste trasto es muy viejo y si lo apreto mucho más va a ahogarse.

.- Dile a Donny que te lo retoque, Case. Seguro que un par de días funciona cómo nuevo – Michelanggelo no abandonó su estado ofensivo hacia su hermano.

.- O mejor, deja que Mickie conduzca la van, que de seguro que llegamos antes al hospital. Pero en ambulancia.

Michelanggelo se volteó enfadado fusilando a Donatello con la mirada. Fue a decirle algo cuándo un fuerte golpe en el techo de la van sorprendió a todos.

April pegó un pequeño grito y su más consciente reacción fue creer que Case había estrellado el auto contra algún poste. Pero se extrañó tras comprobar que el vehículo seguía en la carretera.

Estruendosamente, las puertas traseras de la van se abrieron aún y estando ésta en marcha.

De un rápido movimiento, Leonardo y Raphael se balancearon des del umbral de ésta para meterse en la parte más trasera sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Cerraron de nuevo las puertas antes de voltearse prestándole atención a Splinter que parecía agonizar mientras se ahogaba en un sudor frío:

.- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

.- Una parada cardíaca….

.- ¿qué¿eso también lo tienen las ratas? – Raphael frunció el ceño de confusión.

Leonardo se colgó por encima de los asientos de sus dos hermanos para alcanzar a colocar su oído encima del pecho de Splinter:

.- Apenas….late…

.- Si tardamos mucho más la cosa podría no tener vuelta traás – informó Donatello aún agarrando con fuerza el pecho de su maestro.

Raphael, presa de una incontrolable impaciencia, se desplazó cómo pudo hasta los asientos delanteros y, echando a Casey Jones peligrosamente a un lado, se apoderó del volante.

A causa del cambio repentino de conductor, la van se balanceó peligrosamente dirigiéndose a lado y a lado de la calzada:

.- ¿qué estás haciendo¡vas a matarnos!

.- Si tenemos que confiar en la manera de conducir de Casey para salir de ésta, lo llevamos crudo – Raphael dio un fuerte acelerón esquivando a todos los autos que se encontraban detenidos en un semáforo en rojo.

Sin importarle que pudiera colisionar con alguien al cruzar la intersección, la tortuga siguió de frente adueñándose por completo de los 360 grados a su alrededor para conducir con velocidad la van:

.- ¡No la aceleres tanto Rapha! Éste trasto es muy viejo y podría dejarnos tirados – se quejó Case visiblemente preocupado por su auto.

.- Pues bueno, Donatello te fabricará otro – le contestó.

.- Claro, Donny siempre arregla lo que los demás rompen ¿cierto? – soltó con ironía des del asiento de atrás.

.- Oh…dios mío….- April se aferró con fuerza al quita miedos pegándose por completo al asiento del copiloto. Viéndose la que se les veía encima con Raph al volante y con los nervios y la tensión a flor de piel en el interior de la van, no tardó en voltearse y dejarse caer por encima del asiento para no tener que estar pendiente de la carretera en frente de sí.

Michelanggelo no tardó en apoderarse del asiento de la muchacha en cuánto esta lo dejó libre:

.- Por ahí, Raph, es más corto.

.- ¡Y un cuerno!

.- ¿qué has hecho? Te lo has pasado

.- Que no me fío de ti, Michelanggelo. Que al volante eres más peligroso que Leonardo al mando.

.- ¡Oye imbécil te voy a…! – Leo ahogó sus palabras en cuánto la van se topó en una calle lo suficientemente congestionada cómo para quedar detenidos horas.

Bruscamente, Raphael volteó hacia uno de los callejones que, siendo demasiado estrecho para la van, el auto empezó a frotar sus costados contra la dura piedra haciendo que numerosas chispas lo envolvieran mientras un estruendoso ruido metálico ponía los pelos de punta a Casey en tan sólo imaginarse cómo debería de estar quedando la carrocería de su vehículo.

La cólera, los nervios y la tensión volvieron a caer en el ambiente al mismo tiempo que Michelanggelo aullaba por el estridente sonido:

.- ¡Vas a matarnos inútil! – la voz de Donatello apenas se hizo audible entre los chirridos.

.- ¡No más, no más! – suplicó Case por su van

El auto pareció correr más en cuánto salió del callejón. Cuándo desapareció la fricción, la van volvió a ocupar toda la calzada para usarla a sus anchas y llegar cuánto antes al destino.

.- ¡Dame el volante Raph! – ordenó Leonardo incorporándose.

.- ¡Estáte quieto! – le gritó éste deshaciéndose de las garras de su hermano que lo aprisionaban des de detrás del asiento.

.- ¡Cuidado, cuidado! – Michelanggelo desesperó en cuánto la van se volcó demasiado encima de la cera. Raphael dio un respingo y volteó bruscamente haciendo que uno de los peatones se viera obligado a saltar para no ser arrollado.

.- ¡Quítale el volante o nos va a matar!

.- ¡Suéltame! – asqueado por el acoso de Leonardo, raphael se volteó olvidando por completo el volante durante unos segundos. Levantó el puño encarándose a Leonardo y la reacción de Michelanggelo fue crucial al alcanzar el volante des del asiento de al lado:

.- Mierda, mierda mierda¡Raphael¡Por tus huevos! – suplicó mientras conducía el volante temeroso de que Raphael solo mantenía apretado el pedal del acelerador.

.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo¡Basta! – April les llamó la atención pero nadie le prestó obediencia. Empezó a gritarles a Leo, Raph y Don que se enfrascaron en una batalla de insultos y leves golpes mientras Michelanggelo les llamaba por auxilio.

En cuánto los tres se percataron de quién conducía se voltearon asustados gritándole al hermano menor al unísono:

.- ¡No toques el volante!

Michelanggelo lo soltó del susto y, una vez más, la van corrió completamente descontrolada.

Raphael se apresuró a volver a hacerse con el control del vehículo justo a tiempo para girar bruscamente a la derecha evitando colisionar contra la pared de los edificios del final de la calle.

Al girar la esquina, una vieja anciana cruzaba la calle con un pequeño perro amarrado en su correa unos metros atrás.

Michelanggelo y raphael desesperaron de nuevo:

.- ¡Cuidado, Raph¡cuidado, cuidado, cuidado!

.- ¡Ya cállate! – de un respingo y tratando de frenar al máximo, la tortuga volteó para esquivar a la abuela que parecía no percatarse de lo que se le venía encima.

Asustado, Donatello cerró los ojos a tiempo para notar cómo la van botaba levemente habiendo atrapado algo bajo sus ruedas.

Abrió los ojos cómo platos y algo asustados.

Un tremendo silencio se esparció por la zona:

.- ¿La has….? – musitó mientras todos quedaban estáticos y la van seguía su marcha.

Raphael accionó los limpia parabrisas y en ellos, con un leve zumbido, se pudo observar un pequeño corsé roto que había quedado enredado y se sacudía de arriba abajo con el ritmo de los limpia.

Michelanggelo gritó estrudendosamente:

.- ¡El perro¡Has atropellado al perro de la vieja!

.- ¿Qué? – aulló Leonardo con furia.

.- Al menos no la he cogido a ella ¿no¡Diablos¡Si es que me estáis poniendo nervioso!

.- Vamos a morir….vamos a morir…

.- ¡Michelanggelo chapa esa boca!

.- ¡Cuidado atontado! – le gritó Donatello al encontrarse un nuevo semáforo en rojo en frente.

Pero Raphael no frenó y cruzó la intersección esquivando peligrosamente los demás vehículos.

Al tomar la nueva calle, un coche se pegó peligrosamente a un lado de la van yendo a par con esta y subiéndose por encima de la cera por conseguir seguirla.

.- ¿Pero qué demonios…?- susurró raphael sorprendido por ello.

Donatello desvió su mirada hacia allí:

.- ¿Esa no es…?

Siguiendo los ojos de su hermano, Leonardo se asomó por la ventanilla.

Dio un fuerte respingo en cuánto se encontró con Lizz que conducía temerariamente muy cerca del costado de la van.

La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada seguramente enfadada por la desaparición repentina de la tortuga de la guarida.

Sin miedo a ser visto, leo asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla indicándole a Lizz que se marchase.

Pero la chica negra tan sólo aminoró la marcha y dejó de conducir por la cera para seguir el desastroso camino que la van de Casey abría tras de sí:

.- vaya¿te sigue hasta la muerta no Leo?

Leonardo gruñó por el comentario sarcástico de su hermano.

Splinter se meció en su regazo:

.- ¿sensei? – musitó Donatello.

La anciana rata pareció inspirar con fuerza para luego expirar y quedar completamente inmóvil.

La garra que había permanecido agarrándose con fuerza al kimono sobre su pecho, perdió estabilidad y cayó a plomo sobre el asiento.

Leonardo y Donatello compartieron miradas cómplices de preocupación:

.- ¡acelera Rapha¡Que lo perdemos!

.-

La furgoneta no disminuyó su velocidad en cuánto entró al párquing trasero del Hospital central de Manahttan que, tal y cómo les indicó Jan, la zona se encontraba visiblemente abandonada y acordonada.

La mismisima Jan Dorvin les hizo señales en cuánto alcanzaron la puerta.

Con un estruendoso chirrido de ruedas, la van se detuvo finalmente y todos los de su interior comenzaron a bajar cargando con ellos el cuerpo inerte de Splinter.

A sabiendas de todo, Jan les entregó una de las camillas y les abrió camino hacia la planta que ella misma había logrado vaciar.

Splinter apenas respiraba y la espera dentro del ascensor se izo eterna:

.- ¿kevin lo tiene todo listo? – preguntó Donatello a la chica con preocupación.

Ésta asintió.

.- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó luego.

.- No muy bien…temo que haga ya algunos minutos que se haya ido…

.- No digas eso…no digas eso….- Michelanggelo se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza haciendo tumbos por el estrecho ascensor.

La muchacha observó los nervios del ambiente con exaltación.

Donatello permanecía sobre su maestro tratando de no perder pista. A su lado, Leonardo se mordía el labio nervioso sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Casey y April permanecían en una esquina del ascensor con cara de preocupación y desmayó sin soltarse la mano entre ellos. Michelanggelo volteaba nervioso con las manos en la cabeza susurrando palabras inteligibles y Raph, al pasar cercano su hermano, le dedicó un bofetón en la nuca pidiéndole que se calmase.

Jan observó cómo Raphael punteaba con el talón con nervio mientras perdía la mirada en algún punto del concreto bajo sus pies.

La chica colocó una mano sobre la suya.

Raphael se volteó a verla mientras Jan le entregaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora:

.- No entiendo cómo tu hermano te ha dejado adueñarte así de una parte del hospital.

.- Bueno, él no lo sabe. Ese es mi mayor problema ahora…

.- tendrás problemas…

.- Para cuándo los tenga, vosotros ya no estaréis aquí – Raphael le devolvió la sonrisa tratando de mostrarse no tan preocupado cómo estaba y agradeciendo cálidamente a Jan el arriesgarse a acordonar la zona sin permiso alguno.

Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la quinta planta y mostraron los pasillos completamente vacíos.

Con velocidad, Donatello empujaba la camilla siguiendo las indicaciones de Jan hacía la sala de quiropráctica.

Kevin los esperaba en la puerta. Recibió la camilla de manos de Don y le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de indicarles que no podrían estar allí dentro.

Donatello comprendió:

.- Confío en ti, Kevin…- éste le sonrió.

Por la puerta entreabierta, Leonardo observó que Kevin no se encontraba solo. Junto a él en la misma sala y vestidos con sus batas blancas, habían dos personas más.

Se inquietó.

Kevin lo notó:

.- Tranquilos, son de mucha confianza. Antiguos colegas del hospital. No dirán nada – Leonardo asintió son quitarles el ojo de encima:

.- Ahora ya me da igual quienes sean y quienes dejen de ser – inquirió Michelanggelo aún volteando nervioso - ¡pero por favor empiecen ya!

La puerta de la sala de operaciones se cerró dejando a las cuatro tortugas atónitas y expectantes al otro lado de ésta.

Un extremado silencio acompañado de un leve zumbido de las máquinas se esparció por el lugar. Los nervios, la tensión y el drama habían desaparecido del ambiente y ahora todos se sumergían en una inagotable paciencia y preocupación dejando que su cuerpo descansase después de tanto movimiento.

Jan Dorvin se acercó a leonardo que había tomado asiento y sostenía su rostro con sus manos:

.- Tal vez deberías desaparecer de aquí – Leo levantó la mirada – quedaros cerca. Os informaremos de si algo ocurre.

.- ¿qué¿Dejar a Sensei Splinter solo? No, no no…

.- Michelanggelo, es lo mejor por ahora. Aquí no haremos nada bueno y si viene alguien nos delataremos…- Leonardo se incorporó del asiento.

.- No te preocupes – April posó una mano sobre el hombro de Mickie que se encontraba visiblemente preocupado –yo y Casey nos quedaremos.

La tortuga asintió y siguió a sus hermano pasillo a través hacia una de las ventanas que permanecían abiertas al final de ésta. Por allí, uno a uno, empezaron a desaparecer en dirección al tejado del hospital deseando que no fueran vistos por nadie.

El pasillo volvió a quedar en un silencio incómodo repleto de nervios.

April tomó asiento y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Casey, a su lado, la envolvió con sus brazos dejando que la chica se recostase en él y suspiró mientras clavaba la mirada en la puerta por dónde Splinter había entrado.

Jan se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella para acabar sentada en el suelo enfrente de la pareja.

Mandó la mirada al techo tratando de imaginarse el al trago y el mal momento que Raphael y todos sus hermanos estarían pasando en el frío tejado del edificio.

Aún y la situación, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa a sabiendas de que, después de todo, las cuatro tortugas habían vuelto a unirse aunque tan sólo fuera para acompañar a su maestro en sus peores momentos.

Pensó que, cuándo las personas se sentían unidos por un mismo sentimiento, siempre quedaban estrechamente relacionadas…por mucho que llegasen a odiarse.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se incluiría el pequeño trocito del prólogo que, con tal de no repetirlo, he tratado de describir de distinta forma, pero vaya, que la situación que se desarrolla es exactamente la misma pero contada de distinta manera.

po si **Sam**, yo tmb lo pensé" la chica esta no se ducha, porque si no se ha encontrado el detector en su pelo durante una semana pues esque algo anda mal...". pero vaya, figúrate que quedó enredado entre las trenzas...después de todo ¿quién se frota la nuca cuándo se baña?...yo no...bueno, vaya, especialmente ahí no suelo rascarme con mucho nervio. jejejeje

Gracias por tu review **Naoko**. No creas, para escribir una historia larga tan solo necesitas un buen guión y un buen desarrollo. Esa es la parte más dif´cil. Pero para escribir una historia corta que realmente pueda chocar a la gente (que supongo que es lo que se intenta con los one-shoot) es difícil. ya que todo aquello que puedes ir explicando y enseñando a lo largo de los capítulos tienes que plasmarlo en uno solo y, además, se tiene que conseguir impresionar al público con algun final inesperado (vaya, lo sufrí en mis propias carnes cuando escribí el one-shoot del yaoi, ;-) )

Aún y así, podrías tratar de escribir una historia larga, con la suspicacia que tienes para entregar tragos armagos al lector podría ser interesante...jejeje

ATENCIÓN!ATENCIÓN! ACTUALICÉ **ZEN**! jejejeje, ese es el mensaje de alerta. Ok, pues ya te avisaré por msn en cuánto actualice, pero áun y así te informo que me parece que hay una opción para que cada vez que algún actor actualice se te envíe un mail para notificartelo. Pero vaya, tu tranqui que te aviso personalmente ;-D. veo que coincides con mi punto de que Raphael es el mejor de la serie (no refiriéndome a mi fic, ya que traté de hacerlo ameno...pero no puedo evitar que todo gire entorno a raph y a Leo...es la costumbre --' sorry)

Pues nada gentuza, nos estamos leyendo y ánimos aque actualicen sus fics! Que soy la única que da marcha a las cosas en la sección en español! (jo...yo también quiero leer ...sob!)

Adiosito! Ciao ciao y besos!

yaS ;-P


	12. Acorralada

#12# Acorralada

Donatello se dejó resbalar por la pared de la caseta y acabó sentado en las frías y sucias losas. Perdió la vista al frente varios minutos sin ni tan sólo inmutarse por el vaivén imparable y frenético de Raphael que paseaba una y otra vez por delante de él siendo tan sólo un borrón irreconocible para la mente confusa de Donatello.

Michelanggelo se dejó llevar nuevamente por su tic nervioso y su talón empezó a taconear nerviosamente contra el suelo mientras sí seguía con la mirada a su hermano a la vez que, a su lado, Leonardo escrutaba las calles prácticamente vacías recibiendo con agrado la brisa fresca de la mañana.

Era cómo si esperase a que el viento le pasase el mal trago, pero aún y así la sensación de estar perdiendo a Splinter continuaba latente en el lugar y nadie se atrevía a musitar palabra sobre el tema.

Finalmente, y cómo siempre, fue la inocencia y despreocupación de Michelanggelo que irrumpió en el lugar siendo agradecida por todos los presentes por tener algo en lo que desplazar su atención:

.- Va a….salir de ésta…¿no Donny? - desvió levemente su mirada clavándola en los ojos de Donatello.

Éste volvió a bajar los ojos al piso:

.- Bueno. Es bastante probable…- sin acabar la frase pareció encontrar algún tipo de inspiración que le subió el ánimo de repente - ¡que demonios! Tan sólo es una maldita parada cardíaca, si se coge a tiempo no hay problema ninguno. La gran mayoría de la población, sobretodo masculina de más de 60 años, ha sufrido alguno de estos ataques. Y siguen vivos - su ánimo repentino volvió a desaparecer - el problema es….

.- Que sensei no es humano - acabó Raphael fríamente - y por muy cardiólogo que sea ese extraño amigo tuyo, no es veterinario.

.- El funcionamiento del corazón es el mismo ¿no? - Michelanggelo se frotaba las manos frenético tras el hundimiento moral de Donatello.

.- Claro que lo es.

.- Pero tal vez los métodos no sean los mismos, Leo.

.- Los métodos son los mismos - aclaró Donatello cruzándose de brazos - eso no me preocupa demasiado…el problema es que el corazón se vuelve inerte e irrecuperable pasado cierto tiempo después de la parada cardíaca…

Raphael se encaró a sus hermano:

.- Claro, con el puto gallinero que habéis montado en la van ya no sabía si llevaba una rata o un muerto ¡diablos!

.- Si no condujeras como un suicida tal vez hubieramos estado callados - le replicó Leonardo señalándole vagamente con el dedo.

.- ¿El señorito perfección tal vez cree que hubiera conducido mejor que yo en una situación como esa?

.- Apuesta por ello.

.- Claro, Leo lo hace todo mejor que tú Raph. - Michelanggelo se cruzó de brazos - y mejor que todos.

.- No es muy difícil hacer las cosas mejor que tú, Mickie - Donatello también atacó por su parte.

La tortuga menor exasperó de nuevo

.- ¿Ya estamos otra vez¿Conduzco mal¿Si¿Michelanggelo conduce mal? Pues mira, no haberme dejado el volante.

.- No haber dado la orden- contestó Don dirigiéndose maliciosamente a Leo. Éste le contestó al instante:

.- No haber tomado esa calle.

.- No haberme obedecido.

.- No haberte escuchado, también.

.- No haberme elegido líder.

.- ¡No haber nacido antes!

Un incómodo y esperado silencio se apoderó de la azotea envolviendo a las cuatro tortugas en una enfurecida lucha de miradas fusilantes que esperaban a que cayera la primera víctima.

Tan sólo el rumor de la calle, los coches y el escaso viento se escuchaba en el lugar.

De nuevo, fue Michelanggelo quién rompió la "harmonía" del momento. Extrañados fue cómo se quedaron sus hermanos cuándo lo vieron hablar con una sonrisa:

.- Tal vez, hubieramos llegado antes si no hubieras atropellado al perro….- trató de reprimir una carcajada que se escapó, inicialmente, en forma de soplido.

Pero finalmente Michelanggelo la soltó derritiéndose en risas recordando el corsé del perro atropellado meciéndose por el parabrisas.

Fue cuestión de segundos que los otros tres hermanos se mirasen entre sí confundidos antes de que también empezasen a reír recordando la escena.

Unas risas crudas, malvadas y repletas de sadismo, pues seguramente la abuela, la dueña del perro, debía de estar también camino del hospital del susto.

Risas que, por la gravedad del momento, los nervios y todo lo ocurrido, se convirtieron en carcajadas histéricas que no se preocuparon de esconder.

Se lo merecían, de verdad que se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Por unos instantes, no se preocuparon de sus enfados, reproches, rencores e insultos y disfrutaron de una estúpida broma tal y cómo solían disfrutarlo cuándo tan solo eran tortuguitas de menos de medio metro.

Agradecieron un desahogo de aquél calibre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo buscaron sus hombros de soporte mientras luchaban contra el dolor de estómago que producen las carcajadas a largo plazo.

Leonardo se apoyó contra la pared y levantó la cabeza clavando la vista al cielo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras las carcajadas aún eran sonoras:

.- Qué estupidez….pues claro que saldrá de ésta.

.-

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y empezaba a cabecear al frente.

El silencio de la planta del hospital y los zumbidos que se colaban por debajo de las puertas de las habitaciones la adormecían enormemente. Y no sólo eso, si no el cansancio que llevaba en el cuerpo de no haber pegado ojo des de hacía por lo menos unas 48 horas des de que se produjo el intercambio, la sucumbían en el agotamiento.

Ahí, sentada en el suelo contra la pared con los susurros de April y Casey, Jan empezó a dormirse cabeceando.

La estrepitosa melodía de su móvil se le coló por la oreja desagradablemente devolviéndola a la realidad.

De un respingo, lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comprobó el nombre en la pequeña pantalla.

Entornó los ojos y se incorporó dirigiéndose al lavabo de la planta en cuánto leyó el nombre de Stan en el celular.

.- ¿Qué hay?

>¿Cómo tienes el morro de preguntarme eso? - la voz de Stanley Dorvin, su hermano y jefe del departamento de policía, habló seria y fríamente, visiblemente enfadado.

Jan se tiró hacia atrás los mechones de pelo que caían en desorden por su cara des de su coleta despeinada mientras suspiraba de cansancio:

.- Escucha, Stan…seguro que te has enterado de…

>¿De la que tienes montada en el Hospital Central de Manhattan? Pues sí, me acaban de informar sobre eso. ¿En que coño estás pensando Jan? Se me van a tirar al cuello en cuánto se enteren. ¿Es por el agobio de Milo Hace?

.- No, escucha…

>¿Es por eso? Creí haberte dicho que te olvidases del tema

.- Escúchame, Stan. Esta vez no es por Hace. Sí, de acuerdo, he estado tras él estos días y sí, el hospital es el mismo que en el que Hace se encontraba…pero…

>¿Pero? No creo que haya excusa que valga Jan. Acabas de acordonar una planta entera de hospital sin permiso alguno. Eso es un abuso de autoridad¡de seguro que el personal del hospital se nos tira al cuello Jan¿¡En qué estás pensando maldita sea!

La chica se dejó caer encima de la tapa del lavabo y buscó una solución entre las blancas baldosas de la pared.

No podía decirle nada. No podía decirle a su hermano que el "sensei" del justiciero amigo de Casey que ella misma contrató sin que Stanley supiera que se trataba de una tortuga, le ha cogido un ataque al corazón y que, aprovechando que uno de los hermanos de ésta tortuga tiene un amigo que es cardiólogo echado a patadas del hospital ha aprovechado para hacer una intervención a la rata.

No.

Para nada.

"Diablos, es un guión malo hasta para una comedia…" pensó para sí misma tras comprobar que las baldosas no le daban respuesta ninguna.

>¡eh¿estás ahí hija del demonio?

Jan suspiró una vez más.

.- Escucha, Stan. Sé que no te he dado razones para confiar en mi…nunca. Pero tampoco te las he dado para que desconfíes. Hago bien mi trabajo. Nunca he metido la pata con gravedad y he sabido dar la cara cuando había que hacerlo…sé que vas a preguntarte de qué demonios estoy hablando y qué coño se me está pasando por la cabeza pero…esta vez por favor te lo pido…no cómo tu subordinada…si no cómo tu hermana…confía en mi Stanley. Te juro que esto no te va a traer problema alguno y si los trae, daré la cara cómo siempre…pero se trata de un asunto de especial importancia para mi y…bueno, es algo personal…

Un largo silencio cayó al otro lado del celular de la chica.

Ésta, viendo que no tenía respuesta alguna, entornó de nuevo los ojos esperando escuchar el estridente grito de su hermano por el auricular que le pedía que se dejase de tonterías.

Pero no fue así.

>Dos horas son tuyas, no más. Pasado ese tiempo, si no recibo la noticia de que la planta del hospital deja de estar cerrada, mandaré una patrulla. Y serás detenida, Jan Dorvin.

.-

La puerta de la azotea del hospital se abrió de un golpe, con un ruido seco, haciendo que al pomo exterior de ésta golpease con fuerza la pared de vieja piedra pintada que formaba la caseta.

Todos los allí presentes se voltearon nerviosos, suponiendo que, si se tratab de alguien que por cualquier razón NO debía de verles, les había cogido por desprevenido y ya era demasiado tarde para desaparecer de un salto.

Una Lizz algo desaliñada por las prisas y jadeando levemente por haber subido todas las escaleras del hospital por miedo a coger el ascensor y encontrarse con Jan, permanecía de pie en el umbral, con gasas y un pequeño pote de mecromina en las manos.

Leonardo fue el primero en reaccionar, pues sus hermanos esperaron impacientes preguntándose a qué venía:

.- ¿Que...Que haces aquí? - Lizz no le contestó, con aires de enojo lo agarró por la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia una de las esquinas de la azotea. Allí, tomó asiento en el saliente yy tomo una de las muñecas de leonardo que, con cuidado pero con cierto desdén, empezó a vendar.

Leo parpadeó confuso tras no comprender el enfado de la chica. Después de cazar una de las miradas que ésta le lanzó a Raphael, todo lo vió más claro:

.- No deberías estar aquí...- dijo tratando de desviar el ojo de la chica que deseaba fusilar a Raphael en cualquier momento.

.- ¿Lo dices por el bastardo de tu hermano? - el tiro le salió por la culata a Leonardo, puesto que Lizz centró la conversación en Raphael con rapidez.

Éste justo se percataba de todo y la observaba de reojo con la cabeza levantada y desprecio mientras se apoyaba al saliente con los brazos cruzados.

.- Ese imbécil...¿vas a detenerme ahora? - le preguntó con ironía alzando la voz para asegurarse de que la escuchaba.

.- Creí haberte indicado que la próxima vez te escondieras mejor. Me pones las cosas demasiado fáciles si eres tú la que aparece...

Michelanggelo se acercó a Donatello que observaba la escena prácticamente sin comprender:

.- Oye, oye...¿esa no es la chica que te encargó el maldito aparatito?

.- Sí...la "protegida" de Leo - contestó Donny indicando las comillas con los dedos en alto- ...diablos...¿todavía están así?

Leonardo se sobó una de las muñecas que ya había quedado vendada pero Lizz no tardó en agarrarle de un zarpazo la otra que aún sangraba levemente. Por no complicar las cosas ni entrometerse en al juego de asesinas miradas entre Lizz y su hermano, Leonardo se sometió a las curas de la chica en un suspiro:

.- No sé porqué has venido...te dije que te marchases.

.- Y lo hice, pero luego volví por ti y ya no estabas. Ni tú ni ese desgraciado...creí que te podría haber echo mucho daño...

.- Es mi hermano Lizz - Leo entornó los ojos

.- ¡Y mira lo que te ha hecho! - le gritó la chica enojada levantando a peso una de las muñecas de la tortuga que quedaba por vendar, mostrando las heridas aún levemente abiertas provocadas por los sais de Raphael - si no llega a ser tu hermano ¿que¿te degolla?

Raphael tan solo chasqueó la lengua y desvió fríamente la mirada para encontrarse, al otro lado, con la curiosa y culpabilizante mirada de Donatello y Michelanggelo, que justo se percataban de todo lo que ocurría.

Lizz siguió hablando con Leonardo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Raphael, más alejados que el grupo, apenas eran comprensibles sus palabras:

.- Después de salir de la guarida me he desesperado...creí que ya te había perdido.

Leo dirigió la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose extrañamente atado a la muchacha sin razón alguna y odiaba tener que justificarse por haber marchado.

.- Pero justo ví pasar la furgoneta y te reconocí a través de la ventana...

.- Genial...¿tan visibles éramos?

.- Hombre, contando que era plena mañana en undía soleado y tranquilo e ibas en una furgoneta que cruzaba las calles como una bala en un mal acto de suicidio...pues sí.

La tortuga suspiró pesadamente mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia sus hermanos. Si Lizz lo había visto, mucha más gente podría haberles visto también...por unos instantes empezó a sentirse incómodo. Empezó a tener la sensación de que no debían de star allí, que sensei no debía estar allí...

La confianza y seguridad que la autoridad de Jan le había dado en un principio empezaron a desmoronarse y no podía dejar de pensar en qué no había nada que no evitase que todo se fuera al traste.

Que alguien entrase en el quirófano y descubrira a maestre Splinter.

Que alguien más, viniendo a por Lizz, apareciera en el tejado.

Que Splinter se encontraba con dos completos desconocidos la única seguridad de los cuales, era que se trataba de "amigos" del doctor Camdem...

Todo erademasiado extrao y había ocurrido demasiado rapido como para que fuera seguro...

.- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

La voz de Lizz lo despertó de sus cabilaciones. Pero aún y haberla escuchado, no sintió ganas de contestar y continuó sumergido en el suelo.

.- Leo. ¿Que ha pasado¿Porque habéis venido al hospital? - para sorpresa de la chica fue Raphael quien le respondió, pues Michelanggelo y Donatello no sabían del cierto que tipo de información sabía Lizz, así que indicarle acerca de un maestro que se trata de una rata gigante no era una idea muy acertada:

.- Nuestro sensei, ha tenido problemas - Lizz volteó violentamente la cara hacia Raph, que encajó la fulminante mirada con una de desdén.

La chica devolvió la atención a Leonardo:

.- Y...¿no es algo arriesgado que estéis todos aquí?...quiero decir...podrían encontraros en cualquier momento...- la pregunta de Lizz no fue respuesta, pero por otro lado, ella misma se comió la cabeza y se contestó a los pocos segundos...- la poli...Jan Dorvin...¿os ha vaciado la zona verdad?...por eso la ví en la quinta planta..

Donatello se llevó una manó al mentón y frunció el ceño. Acto seguido se volteó hacia Raphael:

.- Oye...¿Jan no se ha sobrepasado demasiado?...es decir, si no voy mal encaminado, me parece que en este mismo hospital estaba Milo Hace con su tráfico de morfina...¿no es cierto?

.- vaya, me parece que la chica policía podría tener un buen disgusto si da un paso en falso.

.- ¿Que quieres decir, Mickie? - preguntó Raphael mirándolo de reojo y arqueando una ceja. Michelanggelo se izo el interesante y apuntó a Raphael con un dedo crítico:

.- Elemental, querido Rapha. Si Milo se cruza con Jan no se lo pensará dos veces en volarle la sesera. Después de todo, Jan lo engañó y se rió de él en su cara haciéndose pasar por la chiquita rubia ¿no?

Raphael no contsteó, tan solo miró al cielo para luego rascarse la nuca con cierta incredulidad. Realmente ya lo había pensado. Pero creía que Milo sería lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para haber desaparecido del hospital en cuánto hubiera sabido que Dorvin estaba en él...pero después de todo, Milo no era un ladrón común...es decir, pensando tal y cómo él lo haría, de seguro se había quedado en el recinto esperando poder acorralar a Jan en cualquier esquina para deshacerse de ella y hacerselas pagar una a una...después de todo...Jan estaba sola.

Raph se temió la peor y un gran sentimiento de incomodidad y sospecha se apoderó de él.

Sin tenderse a explicaciones ni preguntas, se dirigió con paso calmado hacia la puerta de la caseta que Lizz había dejado abierta.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, fue cuando Leonardo le mandó la primera ofensiva:

.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Raph se volteó a mirarlo de reojo- debajo de ti tienes tres plantas llenas de gente antes de llegar a la quinta, Raphael.

.- No van a verme

.- No creo que debas arriesgarte a ello.

.- No lo verán, están todos enfermos ¿recuerdas? De seguro andan todos drogados de medicamentos y...¡ouch! - Donatello propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas de su hermano menor:

.- Un poco de respeto por los ingresados, Michelanggelo.

.- de cualquier forma...- Raph volvió a voltearse parsa seguir su camino.

.- ¿Esque no has escuchado nada? - le gritó Leonardo deshaciéndose de las manos de Lizz y adelantándose unos pasos al fente - quédate. April y Casey se encargan de vigilar al maestro. No hay problema.

.- ¿Y quien vigila a Jan? - Leonardo parpadeó frente a esa respuesta - ya estoy harto de verte proteger el culo negro de esa desdichada sin razón ni ley alguna. No me toques a mi los huevos cuando lo que estoy por hacer esta mucho más correcto de lo que estás haciendo tú desde hace tiempo.

.-

Casey cambió su mano de soporte a modo de que, en este turno, era la derecha la que le tocaba sostener su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos empezaban a cerrarse a modo de aburrimiento y cansancio por los nervios y empezaba a envidiar el estado de April que, por estar atacando el quinto café, permanecía en un estado de constante alerta frente a cualquier cambio en el paisaje del lugar.

Puesto que se encontraban en una planta completamente vacía no había muchos cambios.

La chica ya había hecho todas las posibles presguntas aquél día; "¿saldrá todo bien¿tu crees que aquellos dos hombres son de confianza¿Cómo lo estarán pasando los chicos¿es fácil salir de un ataque de corazón no?", y ahora había optado por un extremado silencio y un irritado estado de mal humor.

Volteó la cabeza con rapidez en cuánto se escucharon unos pasos al finals del pasillo.

Ambos permanecieron estáticos deseando que se tratase de Jan que había salido del lavabao por otra puerta y se había dado un paseo por la planta, puesto que si se trataba de otra persona ajena al círculo, no tenían muchas excusas con las que defenderse de encontrarse allí.

Para cuándo el invitado cruzó la esquina, se les presentó delante un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo corto y castaño y un impecable y afeitado rostro. Vestía una bata blanca y lucía un pequeño pendiente en uno de los óvulos de su oreja.

April estalló en nervios:

.- ¿Que le decimos¿Que le decimos? No puede ver a Splinter - susurraba a Case con desespero mientras le sacudía por el hombro.

.- Espera mujer...tal vez ni siquiera pregunta...

El hombre continuó su paso calmado y lento hasta detenerse en frente de la pareja que, sentada en el banco, lo observó sin decir ni una palabra.

Lentamente, esbozó una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que April arrugaba la nariz de desconfianza:

.- Debo suponer que no se trata de ustedes los agentes que han acordonado esta planta ¿cierto? - Case fue a contestar, pero April se le adelantó hablando con picardía y desdén:

.- Resulta obvio, teniendo en cuenta que no llevamos traje...- el hombre se rió levemente:

.- Me parece que la agente a la que busco tampoco lleva traje...

.- ¿A quien busca? - preguntó Casey finalmente.

Por arte de magia. Un ruido llamó la atención de los presentes y los tres se voltearon hacia el final del pasillo, en dónde una puerta de los lavabos se abría con despreocupación.

Jan Dorvin salió sacudiéndose las manos al aire para secárselas y con el pelo completamente suelto después de ponderar durante un rato si recogérselo o no.

Quedó estática, detenida en el lugar, cuando lanzó la mirada hacia April y Case descubriendo a Milo Hace delante de ellos sonriéndole arrogantemente.

Con un fugaz movimiento, mandó sus dedos hacia su cintura por debajo de su larga gabardina, pero los bolsillos de Hace debían de quedar más cerca y fue él el que mandó el primer disparo a la punta del pasillo.

.-

Se detuvo en seco en el replano del segundo piso de escaleras que había bajado y permaneció en silencio y estático deseando escuchar algo más...un grito...un gruñido...algunas palabras...algo.

Algo.

Cualquier cosa que le indicase de que el portador de la bala de aquél disparo que había resonado en todo el recinto no era Jan Dorvin.

Pero no hubo nada, ni un ruido más.

Sin esperarse a atender si sus hermanos también se habían percatado de ello y asomaban por el hueco de la escalera, empezó a descender con velocidad sin importarle de que alguien pudiera usar las salidas de emergencia alguna vez.

* * *

Bueeeno, sí lo se, me demoré bastante...ero mi disco duro tiene la culpa! Matenlo a él! No a mi! jejejejejejeje.

No podré enrrollarme mucho esta vez, que como ya os he dicho el ordenador en cualquier momento em rebienta en la cara...siempre me pasa lo mismo con los trastos que se encuentran en mi poder...debo de tener algún tipo de energia eléctrica o algo que los estropea a todos...en fin.

Ya visité la web que dijo Naoko, **Sam**. Pero no vi el forum por ningún lado...que raro...eso que lo busqé bien...tal vez también lo rebenté yo ! XD Y tampoco te entendí en eso de los fics yaoi. ¿Donde puedo subirlos? en un C2 de esos? esque no se como se apunta una a uno de esos sitios...lo intenté en uno de los círculos de Raph, jejeje, pero la cosa no funcionó...así que si me explicas yo subo los fics nn

Uoh! respira respira **Karliña**! si si, sé lo que es eso de no tener tiempo ni para lavarte los dientes...ke horror. Por cierto nena! Alavemos a doña Leonor! bwahahahahaha, ke kieres que te diga? ahí se muera hombre!...ke asco le tengo a la monarquía...

Por cierto! me dedico unos momentos de publicidad. Os invito a todas a leer un comic de TMNt , Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden (MNT Gaiden) de un autor conocido cómo TigerFox.

Se basa en un futuro, en donde nuestros nenes (después de un prólogo detalladamente dibujado también) después de la muerte de Splinter se separan medio trastornados y cada uno tiene su vida: Raph es un solitario habitante de las alcantarillas que no hace nada más que entrenar, beber y fumar. Toma cómo aprendiz a una tortuga adolescente aparecida de la nada que mató a un chico y luego él dice ser ese mismo chico (ke por tanto trata de reconciliarse con padres, amigos, etc...blah blah blah), Donatello se las pasa en su mega hiper laboratorio sumergido en todoas sus cabilaciones guardando neutralidad entre sus hermanos, ke estan todos peleados. Michelanggelo se fue a vivir con April y trabaja de novelista después de dejar de ser ninja y se las pasa el dia junto a Shadow (hija de Case y April), mientras que Leo se fue a viajar por Japón en busca de aquél que empezó todo el meollo después de que él mimso matase a Splinter...chungo chungo...una cruda realidad sobre el futuro que me recordó en cierta manera a Hate, jejeje. estoy pensando en pedirle permiso al autor para que me deje hacer un fic de todo eso después de que acabe con Hate y Ying Yang. promete promete

a Parte de que la historia es una pasada, el dibujante es de lo más! os invito de verdad (jejej, a Zen ya le ice publicidad XD)

- **Home of Mutant ninja Turtles Gaiden**, cómic al estilo manga nn

Bueno, ahora si que os dejo...nos estamos leyendo! besos!

YaS


	13. Quinta Planta

#13# Quinta planta

Llegó a la quinta planta en un momento y sacudió la puerta de la escalera de una patada mientras desenfundaba sus sais temiéndose lo peor. Alcanzó a ver, al final del pasillo, los cuerpos de April y casey levantados, asustados e inmóviles, observando con cierto miedo a Jan, que restaba tendida en el suelo agarrándose con sopor el brazo.

Delante de ella, unos metros no muy lejos, Milo Hace permanecía de espaldas con la pistola en la mano que descansaba en su cintura. Observaba la escena con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada desbocada.

Raphael se apresuró a alcanzar a la pareja. April se le tiró a los brazos en cuánto lo vio aparecer a sus espaldas:

.- ¡Raph¿Quien es ese¡Le ha disparado! - la tortuga dejó a la chica a regazo de Case que, a la par con Raphael, se hizo con su bate de basebol cubriendo a April.

Milo Hace se volteó lanzando una cansada mirada a la tortuga. Acto seguido, su pistola tomó una posición mucho más viable:

.- ¿Otra vez? No se de que coño va todo esto y poco me importa de dónde hayas salido. Pero si vienes a por esta puta ya pudes marcharte por dónde has venido.

Raphael señaló a Milo con el extremo de uno de los sais mientras jugueteaba nervioso con el otro en su mano:

.- No vengo por ella precisamente, si no por ti.

Jan chasqueó la lengua y frunció la mirada fusilando a la tortuga con desagrado. Fue a gritarle alguna obscenidad, pero la bala en su brazo derecho la torturaba y notaba cómo la carne palpitaba víctima de fuertes contusiones debajo de la prieta gabardina.

Milo Hace, tras la contestación de la tortuga, enpuñó con mucha más fuerza su arma y apuntó sin vacilar a raphael, que dio un respingo al verse en el punto de mira:

.- ¿Por mi? - mandó una fugaz mirada de reojo a la policía tirada en una esquina - ya veo...así que ahora la policía se arma con monstruitos ¿nah?...ahora ya sé quien es el "justiciero" de Manhattan...

.- mucho gusto - bromeó la tortuga tras sentirse extremadamente incómoda por ser apuntada. Milo empuñó con más fuerza el mango.

.- Inténtalo - le retó - en cuánto muevas un músculo te tumbaré de un tiro.

Raphael sonrió cínicamente y echó a un lado a Casey y a April:

.- ¿Tu crees? - vaciló sonriente. Acto seguido, se convirtió en un manchón borroso que despareció del punto de mira de Milo y, usando las paredes del levemente estrecho pasillo, rebotó con fuerza lanzándose con suma brutalidad contra el cuerpo del hombre.

La bala silvó por su costado quedando clavada en la pared de yeso antes de que Milo Hace cayera arrastrándose varios metros atrás por el golpe.

Jan se echó a un lado cómo pudo para evitar que la massa de Hace chocase contra ella. Cuándo lo tuvo tumbado de cerca, trató de sacar fuerzas para desenfundar su pistola, pero Hace reaccionó deprisa y alargando la mano con velocidad, retorció la muñeca de la chica haciendo que el arma de ésta cayera al suelo.

Se hizo con el torso de ésta asiándola con fuerza hacia arriba, colocándola delante de sí, para luego plantarle el cañón de la pistola en la sien.

Raphael se detuvo en seco tras iniciar un nuevo ataque. Ponderó la situación considerando que la sesera de Jan amenazaba en rebentar.

La chica forcejeó dolorida y con frustración, pero Hace la agarró con más fuerza haciendo ahínco en la herida del hombro.

Jan soltó un grito y perdió toda fuerza.

Milo, por su parte, parecía nervioso, histérico. Toda razón y calma que lo caracterizaba se había desvanecido y empezaba a sudar con consistencia mientras la respiración se le agitaba y sus ojos se abrían cómo dos platos:

.-¡ No des ni un paso más, monstruo! - le gritó visiblemente asustado.

Raphael retrocedió levemente y enfundó sus sais de nuevo en su lugar.

.- No soporto...no soporto que la gente meta las narices en dónde no debe...- hundió con fuerza el cañón en la sien de la chica haciendo que ésta soltase un pequeño gruñido por la presión - ésta maldita se rió de mi en mi cara...y no durante unos momentos...¡durante semanas! Nadie, y digo ¡nadie! se rie de Milo hace estando entre sus filas, y mucho menos hace tratos con él para conseguir pruevas con las que culpabilizarme - Milo miró a Jan apretando aún más a su presa. La chica luchó por respirar - porque eso es lo que pretendías ¿verdad puta?

Jan no contestó, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no sentir la inagotable presión sobre su sien y su pecho y de que el dolor de su lastimado brazo no la matase por completo.

.- ...oye...- la tortuga empezó a desesperarse al ver que Milo alcanzaba tal estado de nerviosismo, y lo que en un principio creía que n le había importado un bledo, empezó a preocuparle tremedamente. jan podía perder la vida si Hace se desesperaba demasiado -... ¿dónde pretendes llegar con esto?

.- Puedo llevarlo hacia extremos peores, créeme.

.- ¿y que?

Milo arqueó una ceja amenazadoramente.

.- sabes que si la matas, luego estaré por ti. Y a mi no se me amenaza con una pistola.

Hace pareció vacilar por unos instantes, momentos en los que aflojó la presión sobre su presa. Pero al instante, envuelto de nuevo por el aura agresiva, volvió a apretar el cuello de Jan:

.- ¿A caso crees que no estoy acabado? Esta maldita cabronaza tomó todas las pistas que le hicieron falta. de todos modos acabré encerrado o muerto...- devolvió su mirada a la chica aprisionada - tan solo quiero que todo también acabe para ella. Lo ha destrozado todo.

.- Tienes tu maldito decodificador de los huevos ¿no? Suéltala y corre ahora que puedes.

.- Me tomas por inútil, monstruo - Milo soltó una carcajada histérica algo temible - la tendré pisándome los talones al poco tiempo. Y tu me matarías tan solo soltarla...

Raphael apretó los puños y perdió la paciencia tras comprobar que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a torcer:

.- ¡serás...¡Escúchame desgraciado, pienso patearte el trasero en cuánto...! - la presión en el brazo de la tortuga por parte de la mano de Casey consiguió que Raphael abandonase su gruñido en forma de amenaza:

.- No lo compliques...- le susurró.

Varios pasos llamaron la atención de los presentes que se voltearon nerviosos por la situación a la vez que Milo retrocedía sosteniendo a Jan.

Por la misma puerta en la que Raphael había aparecido, leonardo, Michelanggelo, Donatello y Lizz asomaron frenando en seco al encontrarse con el caldeado ambiente:

.- ...pues sí era un disparo...- susurró Donatello para sí mismo.

April se apoderó del brazo de Michelanggelo en cuánto éste alcanzó su posición:

.- está loco...va a matarla...

Leonardo se adelantó vara ponerse a la par con raphael, pero se detuvo en seco a metros de él en cuánto Milo le alertó con un estridente chillido:

.- ¡No os mováis demonios!- Jan volvió a gruñir al ser presa de nuevo de una insoportable presión en su esófago y sien.

.- ¿que está pasando raph? - le susurró sin quitarle el ojo de encima al hombre con la rehén.

.- ¿esque no lo ves imbécil?- contestó ásperamente Raphael en un susurro mientras trataba de avanzar nuevamente.

.- ¡Fuera! - el grito de Milo lo retuvo de nuevo - ¡fuera todos de aquí¿que coño es tanta gente¡Esto es solo entre ella y yo! - los ojos de Milo cayeron pesadamente en Lizz, que permanecía en la retaguardia junto a Donatello - tú...también estás metida en esto...maldita traídora...

.- ...No soy yo quien abandona a los suyos en el campo de batalla.. - le reprochó ésta con eterna seriedad y los dientes apretados.

.- No lo provoques más...- le suplicó Michelanggelo en una falsa sonrisa apenas moviendo los labios.

.- ¡he dicho que fuera todo el mundo! - Milo empezaba a retomar su estado de histeria. Al verse envuelto de tanta gente, sus nervios aumentaron al igual que su temaor a ser cogido. En poco tiempo, soltó barbaridades obscenas a gritos pidiéndole a la gente que se marchase para arreglar sus cuentas con Jan Dorvin. Por otro lado, su presión sobre la chica seguía aumentando y ésta empezó a toser considerablemente mientras trataba de alejar el antebrazo de Hace de su cuello con leves tirones.

Pero éste tan solo le contestó hundiendo el cañón de la pistola en su sien haciendo que la cabeza de la muchacha se ladease con violencia hacia un costado.

.- ¡No me habéis oído!

Seguidamente, una puerta se abrió a un lado del pasillo, justo enfrente del numeroso grupo que esperaba a la retaguardia. Donatello se hizo a un lado sorprendido y alcanzó a ver cómo uno de los dos doctores que ayudaban a Kavin asomaba por el umbral, mostrando en el interior de la habitación, una casi insoportable luz blanca y una camilla envuelta en sábanas:

.- ¿que demonios son tantos gritos?- el hombre se sorprendió por la escena y quedó pasmado al ver a Milo con la rehén en su regazo - Hace...¿pero que...?

Donatello no le dejó terminar y, temiéndose que Milo pudiera ponerse aún mucho más nervioso, indicó al doctor que se callase y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la sala de operaciones:

.- sigan con su trabajo...no pasa nada.

.- ¿Que no pasa nada? Pero...! - Don acabó de cerrarle la pueta y devolvió su atención a la escena.

Todos dieron un respingo cuando Milo cargó el arma:

.- ya estoy harto de tanta mierda - Jan cerró los ojos con miedo y el sudor de la asfixia empezó a mezclarse con un sudor frío de puro terror - ¡fuera!

Raphael se volteó hacia Leonardo sin acabar de quitarle el ojo de encima a Milo:

.- hacedle caso...

.- ¿que?

.- Largaos de aquí Leo, tanta gente le está poniendo nervioso y acabará por hacer alguna locura...

.- ¿Estás loco? No vamos a dejarte solo - le reprochó Donatello a sus espaldas. Raph le mandó una mirada vacía, confusa por el comentario. Fue Michelanggelo quien respondió a eso:

.- bueno¿somos hermanos o no? - contestó arrugándose de hombros con una simulada sonrisa llena de terror.

Raphael devolvió la vista al frente:

.- va a matarla si os quedáis.

.- ¿Que te hace pensar que no la matará igual si te quedas tú?- no contestó a la pregunta de Leonardo. Tan sólo permaneció en silencio.

Lo comprendió.

El silencio y la espalda que Raphael le ofrecía le hizo comprenderlo todo. Básicamente porqué él también se había encontrado en el mismo lugar...sólo quería proteger a quien debía, nada más.

Protegerla a ella.

Al igual que él había estado protegiendo a Lizz.

Al instante, la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió.

Kevin apareció ciertamente sofocado y cuándo retiró su máscara, una ancha sonrisa alivió en cierta manera a los presentes:

.- ¿Bien? - se apresuró a preguntar Don.

.- Por supuesto - Kevin mandó una fugaz mirada a la escena. Milo le contestó con una fusilante y desdeñosa mueca - dios mío...Hace...

.- Más gente...¡esto es un maldito circo! - con un brusco movimiento, abrió una de las puertas al lado del pasillo y se metió dentro cerrando con llave.

Rápidamente Raphael se desplazó al lugar y aporreó la puerta casi echándola abajo:

.- ¡Abre maldito cobarde! Pienso hacer astillas la maldita puerta!

.- ¡Inténtalo y le pego un tiro!- se escuchó la voz del hombre igual de nerviosa que entonces.

Raphael lanzó un grito de frustración y se volvió hacia sus hermanos:

.- ¡Largaos ahora!

.- ¡No pudes tu solo con esto! - le reprochó de nuevo Michelanggelo, pero Kevin interfirió:

.- Vuesro em...maestro, no debería de quedarse en el hospital...cómo comprenderéis, no puedo tenerlo en una sala de observación durante unos días...sería mucho más seguro para él que...

.- Sí, nos lo llevaremos - aceptó Donatello de inmediato.

.- Iros ahora Leo - inquirió Raphael fríamente - llevaros a sensei Splinter a casa.

Leonardo suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Cuándo volvió a abrirlos, la mirada vacía e indiferente de Raphael lo escrutaba. Esperando a que tomase la decisión y diera la órden.

Se volteó observando levemente al resto de sus hermanos que, impacientes, restaban en silencio completamente inmóviles confiando a ciegas en que su hermano mayor sabría qué hacer...confiando tal y como siempre lo habían hecho.

Finalmente, Leonardo devolvió la mirada a Raphael:

.- Si en media hora no estás en la guarida. Volveremos a por ti, Raph.

Raphael le sonrió levemente antes de devolver la atención a la puerta:

.- me quedaré con él - inquirió Casey apretando los puños, pero April le agarró por el hombro y le negó con la cabeza. Sin comprender, Jones se sometió a la órden y fue arrastrado por la chica pasillo a través.

Una camilla fue desplazada al exterior de la sala y en ella, tapado con una sábana blanca, permanecía inrte el cuerpo de Splinter aún visiblemente afectado por la anestesia.

Los tres hermanos se volcaron a verlo y, tras mandar miradas de preocupación a Raphael, se marcharon por el pasillo arrastando consigo la camilla del hospital.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Kevin permaneció unos segundos escrutando a raphael con la mirada. la tortuga reaccionó:

.- Dime que tienes la maldita llave de esto - Kevin negó con la cabeza.

.- Prometeme que vas a darle una buena paliza en cuánto lo cojas - Raph sonrió maliciosamente:

.- No va a quedar nada de él cómo le toque un pelo a Jan...- Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa ofrececiendo cierta tranquilidad a la tortuga que, por quedarse sola en frente de un problema de aquél calibre, empezaba a aterrorizarse.

Kevin empezó a marchar:

.- Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es...mantener la zona despejada hasta que todo acabe...- se volteó antes de entrar en el ascensor - tal vez se debería llamar a la policía...pero se que no te interesa ser visto...y has demostrado ser mucho más competente que ellos en según que situaciones. Buena suerte.

.-

El hombre la tiró a una esquina, justo al pie de una de las camillas, y una vez allí utilizó un tubo de goma de presión para los análisis de sangre para atarle las manos a Jan detrás de la espalda. Ésta se resintió enormemente por su hombro, pues al ser empujado violentamente hacia atrás, la herida pareció resgarse y las palpitaciones de su piel no tardaron en hacerla gruñir de nuevo.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que la policía estaba bien atada, Hace se incorporó y vagó nervioso por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza y la pistola entre ellas.

Se escuchaban los golpes y los gritos de raphael al otro lado de la puerta:

.- ¡Lárgate de aquí monstruo¡ No pienso abrir hasta que no me quede solo! - le gritó una vez más mientras un agruesa vena asomaba por la sien de Milo. Los golpes cesaron y la rugosa voz de Raphael desapareció del lugar.

A Jan le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío al pensar que, tal vez, la tortuga se había marchado. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Milo devolvió la atención hacia ella.

.- Mierda, mierda mierda...- musitó para sí mismo. Se acercó a un armario y rebuscó en su interior con frenesí - estaba aquí, estaba aquí...¡diablos!...aquí esta. Eso es.

De dentro del armario, escondida entre varios trastos, Milo sacó una pequeña bolsa blanca. Jan la reconoció al instante. se trataba de aquella sustancia con la que Milo comerciaba entro y fuera del hospital, a parte de la morfina: la cocaïna.

La misma que Lizz perdió y quedó deutora.

Con el pulso temblándole y el sudor recorriéndole la frente, Milo abrió la bolsa sin miedo a desperdiciar su bruto contenido. Hizo hueco encima de la mesa y se dispuso a servirse a si mismo una buena ración.

Jan observó cómo, delante suyo, Milo no tenía reparo en targetear la sustancia. Ahora entendía porque estaba tan alterado. POrque Milo Hace había perdido la calma y soberbia de sus operaciones, porque se había puesto tan nervioso y porque estaba tan aterorizado.

Simplemente estaba drogado. Ya lo estaba cuándo entró al hospital, y ya lo estaba cuándo la disparó.

De no haber sido así, el calculador de Hace nunca hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de vengarse de Jan de aquella manera. Prácticamente había estado actuando cómo un delincuente de baja categoria. Un secuestrador al que le tiembla el puslo en cuánto agarra la pistola...Hace nunca había sido así.

Jan lo miró con desagrado mientras Hace seguía esnifando campante y con un eterno tic en el pie:

.- veo que ya no tienes ni reparo en el hecho de queyo esté delante...- musitó la chica.

.- Ya lo sabías ¿no¿que más dará ahora? - contestó éste sosteniéndose la nariz y observando a Jan de reojo.

Se incorporó del taburete dirigiéndose hacia la chica con paso tranquilo y lento. En el trayecto, comprobó que la pistola estubiera cargada para luego volver a cerrar el cargador con un tenso click.

.- Bien - el hombre se acuclilló en frente de la chica.

.- ¿Ahora que? - preguntó esta con desdén y cierto terror en sus ojos. Aún y así trataba de mostrarse fría, calculadora, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era que Raphael no se hubiera marchado y pudiera echar la puerta abajo en cualquier momento.

Sin contestarle, Milo recuperó su entrañable y sarcástica sonrisa así cómo su seguridad y su calma. Empezó a juguetear con el cañón de la pistola recorriendo palmo a palmo el cuerpo de Jan. Haciendo que el frío metal rozase la piel de ésta en un nervioso vaivén casi insoportable que paseaba des de su sien, hasta su boca para luego pasar por su pecho y su entrepierna.

Jan empezó a sudar con más consistencia mientras Milo la taladraba con la mirada y seguía mostrándole esa temible sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar recordar el día en que jugueteó con él, aún siendo Diana, justo en esa misma habitación del hospital. Día en que Milo, estando ella de incógnito, le enseñó la mercancía para luego pagarse el favor en carnes.

Por entonces Jan nunca pensó que la cosa pudiera ir tan en serio.

Empezó a temblar con consistencia en cuánto el frío metal no fue el único contacto con Milo, ya que éste se tomó la libertad de pasear su otra mano a sus anchas por la carne de Jan.

.-

Se volteó con rapidez cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Supuso que el personal del hospital ya se había cansado de tanta incógnita y habían trasasado el acordonamiento de Jan. Pero no fue así.

Des de la otra punta del pasillo y caminando con cierta tranquilidad y serenidad, Lizz Wagner se acercaba con cara enfadada y ceño fruncido hacia Raphael.

Éste entornó los ojos de cansancio:

.- Mira, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme déjalo para otro momento ¿quieres? Ahora no estoy de guasa...- la tortuga devolvió la atención a la puerta.

Tenía que abrirla. Pero si se hacía demasiado evidente des de dentro que lo estaba intentando, Milo no vacilaría en mandarle un tiro a Jan entre ceja y ceja.

Desenfundó su sai y trató de hacer entrar uno de sus extremos en la cerradura, pero éste resultaba demasiado ancho cómo para poder forzar los mecanismos de la puerta en silencio.

Algo lo empujó con violencia echándolo a un lado de la puerta. Se balanceó perdiendo el equilibrio y perdió también la paciencia cuándo en su lugar se encontraba Lizz:

.- ¿que coño te pasa¿Esque no me has oído?

.- ¡Shht! - le indicó ésta que se callase - si sigue segando esos gritos van a matar a tu amiga la policía.

Raphael frunció el ceño sin comprender y se acercó a la muchacha que, sacándose un pequeño alambre de una de las trenzas, empezó a manipular la puerta.

La tortuga no alcanzaba a entender porqué ahora su enemiga, la enemiga de Jan y la amiga de Leo, había permanecido en el hospital por ayudar a Jan en vez de marcharse para huir de él y de la policía.

No lo entendía:

.- ¿Porque te has quedado?

.- No es asunto tuyo tortuga.

.- Pues yo diría que sí - Lizz lo miró de reojo, descuidando su minucioso trabajo unos instantes - no lo hago por ti, y muchomenos por ella.

.- Déjame adivinar - soltó Raphael con una irónica sonrisa. Lizz lo escrutó con la mirada - Lo haces por leonardo.

.- Tal vez. pero sobretodo quiero que Milo caiga...

Un pequeño forcejeo con la puerta provocó un sonoró "cleck". Raph dio un respingo y permaneció en silenci, inmóvil, con la esperanza de que Milo no lo hubiera escuchado y que la sien de Jan siguiera estando a salvo.

No hubo respuesta.

Su más inmediata acción fue mandar un sopapo a la nuca de Lizz. Ésta se giró ofendida:

.- Si vuelves a hacer ese ruido te crujo.

.- Oye imbécil, soy yo la que está haciendo la faena para que no le vuelen los sesos a tu fdama, así que ten un poco de respeto- le contestó sobándose la nuca con una mano.

Ambos prestaron atención y pegaron el oído a la puerta en cuánto se escucharon numeroso golpes. El corazón le dio un brinco a Raphael se temió lo peor. Pero en el fondo quería pensar que Jan se había librado de Hace y le estaba por propinar una buena paliza.

pero los gritos le corroboraron otra cosa.

Los gritos agudos, desesperados e impacientes de Jan lo alertaron y se le pusieron las escamas de punta:

.- ¡No me toques!

.-

Tras tener sumo cuidado en montar la camilla prestada por Kevin en la parte trasera de la van, Casey y April se disuseron a inmovilizar debidamente a Splinter mientras Mickie y Leo tomaban asiento con Donatello al volante:

.- Nos vamos - indicó éste mientras encendía el motor.

.- espera - Leo sacó la cabeza por la ventana escrutando el vacío parquing de la parte trasera del hospital.

.- No podemos esperar mucho más, no vaya ser que venga alguien...- indicó April.

Michelanggelo leyó la cara de preocupación de su hermano y se le acercó:

.- ¿Crees que ha sido acertado dejar a Raph solo?- leo tardó en contestar, aún con la mirada perdida en el lugar:

.-...no está solo...al menos, no del todo...- frunció el ceño con desagrado al saber que LIzz se había escabullido de ellos para quedarse en el lugar a pesar de que Leonardo había indicado de salir todos de allí. Consideraba una atolondrada idea la de la chica. Pues sus dos perseguidores y su enemigo se encontraban en el lugar. de seguro Raph y Jan no dudarían en detenerla en cuánto todo se calmase.

Pero también sabía que Elisabeth Wagner, a pesar de ser una alocada chiquilla, nunca actuaba sin pensar.

Así pues, ahuecó su confianza en Raph y en ella tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo andaría bien.

Cómo si le estubiera leyendo el pensamiento, Donatello escrutó a Leonardo por el retrovisor:

.- Pienso volver si ha pasado mucho rato y no hay rastro de Raphael, Leo.- sltó con serena seriedad.

.- Volveremos todos - indicó éste bajando finalmente la ventanilla - pero ahora es preciso dejar a sensei en casa...

* * *

Sí bueno, ay sé que éste cap resultó algo más cortito, m creí hacer bien acortándolo por aquí, jejeje. Todo sea por alargar la incógnita.

Bueno, así pues, informo que la cosa no tardará mucho en terminar y que, tanto el próximo cap como el siguiente pueden ser los últimos, todo dependerá de por dónde corte las situaciones, jejejeje.

Ya leí tu fic **Zen**! Y cómo buena lectora dejké mi review, a pesar de que ya te lo había dicho tod antes. Cómo te indico, em gusta mucho más con los arreglos que le has dado, aunque si lo hubieras ublicado tal y como me lo enseñaste tampoco hubiera estado tan mal, jejeje. de todas formar, aunke no llegues a leer el review, ya te lo diré por msn, jejeje.

Sí, la verdad esque es ahora cuando parece que Raph se preocupa más d lo debido por Jan, pero bueno, es normal ¿no? después de haber sido compañeros (por así decirlo) de trabajo es normal que acabes encariñándote con otra persona. Pero tranquis, que si no ha pasado nada entre ellos a estas alturas, yano va a passar (no Raph, en éste fic no ligas, jejeje)

Gracias por tu review **Naoko**! menos mal, poca gente supuso que lo del perro pudiera hacer gracia, jejej, pero esque yo soy así de sadica, de seguro que si me pasase a mi me reiría. Claro, figurate una maldita abuela cascarabias con uno de esos chihuahuas asquerosos que parecen más ratas que perros que ladran a todo el mundo con el que se cruzan (si si, uno de esos a los que te dan ganas de dar una patada y no lo hace porque temes poder rebentarlos de lo enanos que son...). Yo me reiría si viera el cosré del perro en el parabrisas. Bwahahahahaha, que mala soy.

Bueno, pero yo y los animales somos uno, así que no penséis que algo así lo haría adrede, por muy mal que me puedan caer esos chuchos. Jejejeje

bueno chicas, me despido y espero poder acabar Hate pronto para empezar con Yin Yang, que ahí se quedó aparado el pobre preview, jejejeje

Adiosito! YaS ;-P


	14. Volando juntos

#14# Volando juntos

Aún sosteniendo la pistola en la entrepierna de la chica, Milo la empujó violentamente contra la camilla a la que estaba atada y atacó sin reparo alguno el cuello de Jan haciendo que ésta se retorciera de dolor por el contacto contra su herida y por la situación.

Trató de apartarlo, colocando su rodilla en el pecho de éste para alejarlo de ella, pero Milo abreviaba la sonrisa vacilona de su rostro recordándole a la chica que el cañón de su pistola seguía entre sus piernas.

Jan se detuvo y tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las manos del hombre seguían su libre recorrido por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

El terror verdadero empezó a apoderarse de ella y sus piernas empezaron a tiritarle con violencia. Su herida le escocía y sus muñecas palpitaban bajo la presión de la goma que apenas dejaba que la sangre corriera por sus manos:

.- Siempre me había dado cierto morbo tirarme a una policía...- susurró éste a escasos centímetros del oído de la chica para luego morderle con consistencia el lóvulo de la oreja de ésta.

Jan volvió a gruñir aún con los ojos cerrados. Trató de hablar, decir algo coherente, pero las palabras apenas lograban salir a trompicones de su garganta:

.- De...Deténte Hace...aún estás a tiempo. Estás drogado y no sabes lo que estás haciendo...- de un rapido movimiento y medio enfurecido por el comentario, Milo sacó la pistola de la entrepierna para llevarla con amenaza a la cara de ésta.

.- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, agente Dorvin, y sé que si lo hago con sumo cuidado tan sólo será usted un pequeño borrón en mi lista negra. Nada más.

.- ¿Sigues creyendo que puedes salir de ésta? - Nuevamente y preso por algún tipo de ira esporádica del momento, Hace agarró el pelo de Jan ladeándole con violencia la cabeza hacia atrás para luego introducir el cañón de la pistola en la boca de ésta.

Jan trató de ahogar un grito por el tirón repentino y ya abandonó cualquier alternativa de dialogar en cuánto se encontró con su lengua rozando el frío metal del arma:

.- Me parece que no desconoces la gravedad de la cuestión. Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti. ¿Sigues creyendo que puedes salir de ésta? - Milo cargó la pistola y los ojos de Jan se abrieron cómo platos para luego volverse a cerrar al instante presa de una histeria irremediable - fue bonito mientras duró.

El índice de Milo ya había iniciado el movimiento de presión sobre el gatillo cuándo algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca haciendo que se chocase de bruces contra la camilla a la cual Jan permanecía atada.

Quedó en el suelo, gruñiendo y cubriéndose con desesperación un pequeño corte en la frente a causa del golpe.

Jan seguía gimiendo silenciosamente en el suelo tras pasar a un estado de nervios incontrolables después de perder la pistola de su boca. Alguién la zafó de la barbilla y subió levemente la mirada de la chica. Ésta se encontró con la fruncida pero preocupada mirada de Raphael que repasaba uno a uno cada rincón del cuerpo de la muchacha temiéndose encontrar alguna herida grave.

Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas en cuánto se vio acompañada y su cuerpo se relajó enormemente tras saber que Raphael se encontraba en la habitación. Fue a soltarle alguna ironía, pero por los nervios las lágrimas le traicionaron y tan solo logró balbucear su nombre:

.- ...Raph...

.- ¿ese maldito cabrón te ha...? - no pudo terminar la frase, pues Milo se recuperó de su anonamiento y rebentó una patada en el pecho de la tortuga mandándola a chocar contra uno de los armarios.

Raphael murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles a la vez que desenfundaba sus sais de nuevo.

Milo se incorporó con rapidez desviando su atención de la chica para centrarla en recuperar su pistola. Se percató de que ésta se encontraba a sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a recogerla, Jan la pateó enviándosela a los pies de Raphael que la detuvo de inmediato con una irónica sonrisa en la cara:

.- Vamos. ¿a que esperas? Ven a por ella - le indicó brulonamente con la pistola bajo uno de sus pies.

Milo le mandó una penetrante mirada mientras, con sigilo, tanteaba con la mano la mesa a sus espaldas. Cuando logró alcanzar lo que buscaba, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la tortuga.

Raphael, haciendo uso de sus más principales dotes de defensa cómo ninja, abanicó con ambos sais delante de sí para partir en dos fuera cual fuera el objeto lanzado. Cual fue su sorpresa en cuánto se encontró que, tras un leve sonido de rasguido, su vista se nubló envuelta en polvos blancos que le dejaron cegado momentáneamente.

Confundido, se sacudió entero con resignación, pero apenas podía entreabrir los ojos. Esa sustancia le escocía enormemente y el olor a químico que le envolvió no le gustó ni un pelo.

Antes de que pudiera tan solo cubrirse por esperar un próximo ataque, empezó a estornudar:

.- ¡Raph muévete! - el grito de Jan quedó en vano, pues para cuándo pudo escucharlo, Milo se había tirado encima de él con violencia y lo golpeaba por doquier aprovechándose de la situación indefensa de la tortuga.

Raphael trataba de detener los golpes, esquivarlos aunque fuera. Pero el escozor en sus ojos aumentaba y su lengua había empezado a quedarse ciertamente dormida por el sabor.

Para cuándo quiso percatarse de ello, Milo se encontraba a cuclillas encima de él y amasaba su rostro de forma violenta una y otra vez:

.- ¿Que me dices ahora estúpido monstruo?

La paciencia de Raph se iva agotando paulatinamente y con bastante rapidez, en cuánto notó que uno de los puñetazos le dolió demasiado de lo previsto, alzó uno de sus puños en alto y, agarrando la empuñadura de su sai del revés, mandó un fuerte golpe en el pecho del muchacho echándolo a un lado para poder incorporarse.

Milo quedó rendido en el suelo, sujetándose con frenesí el lugar del golpe y con la cara desencajada por el dolor.

Sabía del cierto que Raphael sabía bien dónde le había dado. Y por su condición de enfermero también sabía que le había hundido un par de costillas.

La tortuga se tambaleó levemente al incorporarse. Aún seguía medio ciego pero justo empezaba a distinguir las formas a su alrededor. Eso sí, el sabor a químico le rodeaba toda la boca y garganta provocándole ciertas arcadas.

Dio un respingo en cuánto notó como alguien le echaba un balde de agua fría encima.

Se volteó asustado y visiblemente molesto. A sus espaldas, Lizz sujetaba el cubo vacío:

.- Hasta que no te mojes con agua, no se te va a pasar el escozor - Raph guardó su aberración dialogal para luego y agradeció a escondidas la reacción de la muchacha, pues sus ojos volvían a funcionar y el sabor de su boca y garganta había desaparecido ligeramente.

Se acercó a Milo que, en el suelo, seguía aferrándose a un costado temeroso de que alguna de sus costillas no se hubiera quedado contra algún pulmón. Permaneció erguido, observándole con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus sais en las manos.

Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó a peso aplastándolo contra la pared:

.- Muy bien drogaadicto, aquí acaba tu carrera.

Levantó su sai dispuesto a clávarselo sin reparo alguno, pero la voz de Jan lo alertó a tiempo:

.- Ya basta Raph - de pie al lado de la camilla y apretándose el hombro después de que Lizz la soltase, se acercó a la tortuga colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Raphael bajó al hombre con resignación y lo tiró al lado de la camilla en dónde Lizz lo amarró del mismo modo del que Jan antes había estado.

Jan se colocó a cuclillas delante de él y, con media sonrisa en el rostro, le mostró la placa:

.- Quedas detenido, Milo Hace. Por atraco a mano armada, homicidio, tráfico de droga, intento de violación y atentado contra un agente de la ley.

Raph la observó con ojos sospechosos:

.- ...me parece que la mitad de eso te lo has inventado...

.- ¿si? Que me digan lo contrario pues - con un gruñido se incorporó y clavó su mirada en Lizz, que dio un respingo al verse observada.

Raphael le siguió la mirada entenidendo los pensamientos de la policía. Suspiró con contundencia a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y devolvía su mirada a Jan:

.- ¿Es necesario?

Jan no contestó. Quedó pensativa mientras ella y Lizz compartían una serie de miradas vacías, indescifrables, sin saber del cierto si una debía correr y la otra alcanzarla o si simplemente debían de quedarse quietas.

Finalmente y tras varios minutos de silencio que quedaban rotos por los gruñidos de Milo, Jan envió su mirada al techo antes de voltearse con velocidad dándole la espalda a Lizz.

Ni Raphael ni Elisabeth comprendieron y permanecieron mirando con confusión a Jan:

.- Bueno...¿vas a detenerla?

.- ¿A quién?- contestó quedadamente. Raph abrió los ojos sorprendido:

.- Pues a ella...¿a quién si no?

.- ¿A ella? Si nunca ha estado aquí - se volteó levemente mirando a Lizz de reojo que quedaba sorprendida en medio de la habitación. Le mandó una leve sonrisa - ...yo nunca me he topado con ella.

Lizz le sonrió de vuelta y agachó la mirada al suelo con agradecimiento.

Del cierto que había pensado que Jan Dorvin no la dejaría escapar así como así, y que quedándose en el hospital en vez de marchar con Leonardo lo único que hacía era complicarse la vida, pues de seguro irían a por ella en cuánto todo terminase.

Pero no fue así.

Por alguna razón, Jan Dorvin había decidido hacerse la loca sobre todo y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir todo cómo si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Pero leyó en sus ojos que eso no significaba que, si en un futuro tubieran que volver a verse las caras, Jan no la dejaría huir.

Sólo aquella vez. Tan sólo ese momento.

Lizz se volteó con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro:

.- Gracias...- antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, mandó una fugaz mirada a Milo que seguía en el suelo observándola con reproche - ...púdrete entre rejas, Hace.

Por su paso hacia la salida se cruzó con Kevin que justo llegaba al lugar con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

Su mirada y la de Lizz se cruzaron sin significado alguno y la siguió con los ojos a medida que ésta desaparecía por el vacío pasillo del hospital corriendo. Luego se volteó de nuevo hacia la habitación:

.- Bueno, me equivoqué pensando que la competencia de la policía no valía nada.

Jan le devolvió la sonrisa con un rostro algo agotado. Kevin se le acercó y echó un rápido vistazo a la herida de su hombro haciendo que la muchacha tubiera que quitarse la gabardina.

Se tomó la libertad de sacarle la bala y desinfectarle la abertura antes de coserla. Raphael observaba con una mueca de asco en la cara.

.- bueno...supongo que al final nunca se puede conseguir todo lo que se propone ¿verdad? - preguntó Kevin prestando atención a su faena. Jan lo miró confundida.

.- ¿A que se refiere?

.- La chica...juraría creer que también pretendía cogerla.

.- ¡Bah! Yo a esa no la conozco de nada.

.- ya vale con la broma Jan. El concepto quedó claro - se quejó Raphael tirando por los suelos las intenciones despreocupadas de la chica. Ésta tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

.- Testificaré en tu contra - la voz agotada de Milo entró en el lugar - has dejado escapar a alguien muy buscado. Eso es negligéncia policial...

Milo no pudo continuar, pues Raphael le ventó una patada en el estómago sin mucha molestia y éste cayó desmayado al instante.

.- ¡Raph! - se quejó Jan por esa ruda reacción.

.- ¿Que? te estaba amenazando. - Jan entornó los ojos.

Al momento, las sirenas de la policía se colaron a través de la ventana estrechamente abierta.

Todos los presentes se voletaron a la vez.

.- Tal vez deberías marcharte Raph - la tortuga suspiró de alivio ante el comentario de la chica y se volteó hacia la ventana haciendo un ademán con la mano:

.- menos mal. Esto son horas extras Jan, espero lo tengas en cuenta con mis honorarios. - la chica le sonrió picaronamente:

.- Bueno, creía que no te tomabas el trabajo cómo algo personal. Ya me entiendes, yo nunca te pedí que te quedases.

.- ¿Que? - soltó éste con arrogancia y sorpresa.

.- Pues que eso no entra dentro de tu paga. A sido algo voluntario, por lo tanto, a Milo no lo has cogido tú. Así pues, no cobras.

Raphael abrió la boca para decirle alguna obscenidad arrogante. Pero se quedó inmóvil cuando nada cruzó por su lengua y comprobó por sí mismo que Jan tenía razón. Apretó sus puños con rabia ante la sonrisa bacilona de la chica que esperaba algun reproche.

Pero no lo hubo.

Tan sólo se volteó y se colocó a cuclillas en el borde de la ventana:

.- Ahí te violen la próxima vez...

Seguidamente se marchó mientras las primeras patrullas de la policía aparcaban delante del hospital después de la órden de Stanley de desacordonarlo pasadas las dos horas que había dado cómo tiempo límite a Jan.

.-

Saltó con rapidez y sigilo al callejón más cercano al edificio del hospital. La luz del día podía delatarlo con facilidad y pretendía bajar cuánto antes a las alcantarillas y desplazarse por debajo de la ciudad.

Aterrizó a cuatro patas en el callejón y se incorporó con normalidad tras comprobar que nadie se encontraba cerca.

Se acercó a la tapa de alcantarilla más próxima y la levantó:

.- Menos mal - Raphael dio un respingo y la tapa le resbaló de las manos para ir a caer encima de su pie - ya creí que te quedabas ahí a dormir.

Con un aullido se volteó enfurecido descubriendo a Lizz que le sonreía des de una de las esquinas. Quedó perplejo al verla allí. Creía que ya se encontraría a varios kilómetros de distancia:

.- ¿Que haces por aquí todavía? - le preguntó con algo de arrogancia temiéndose que, tal vez, la chica quería hacerle pagar de alguna manera todos los problemas que le había dado.

Pero para su asombro, Lizz sonrió tímidamente y agachó la cabeza adquiriendo el aspecto de una inocente e inofensiva jovencita:

.- Bueno. Quiero ir a la guarida y des de aquí no sé llegar.

Raph quedó roto.

Aún sin creerse que Elisabeth Wagner le había estado esperando para seguirle hasta la guarida, se masajeó las sienes con algo de impaciencia.

Suspiró finalmente y, cojeando, levantó de nuevo la tapa y le indicó que entrase.

La chica le sonrió al pasar por su lado y empezó a descender por las escalerillas de las alcantarillas:

.- Maldito Leo...- susurró para sí antes de ajustar la tapa en su lugar de nuevo.

.-

Empezó a mecerse levemente para luego entreabrir los ojos en un esfuerzo. Parecía que su propio cuerpo le impidiese de despertarse, pero luchaba por hacerlo y saber que todo se encontraba bien. Aún adormecidas, sus carnes no lograron más que abrir levemente los ojos y surcar a su alrededor con impaciencia, esperando encontrarse el familiar techo de la guarida.

No pudo evitar pintar una ancha sonrisa en su cara cuándo, tumbado boca arriba en su propia cama, el techo se le hacía tremendamente familiar, pues era el mismo que veía cada noche antes de dormirse profundamente.

Algo le envolió su mano, una extraña calidez que casi llegaba a ser fría.

Reconoció al momento el tacto de sus pupilos.

Al ladear la cabeza a un lado, la mirada de alivio y sorpresa de Michelanggelo lo observaba y envolvía su mano con tanta protección que parecía que nunca fuera a soltarla.

Splinter le sonrió:

.- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le susurró tratando de no molestarlo mucho.

.- ¿Que ha pasado...? - logró balbucear. Mickie no le contestó, tan solo se giró y mandó un grito por toda la guarida.

.- ¡Sensei despertó! - la anciana rata frunció el ceño por el rugido que le entró taladrante en la cabeza.

Con curiosidad se repasó el peludo pecho con la mano. Descubrió un pequeño bendaje en su pecho y se descubrió de inmediato para observarlo.

Michelanggelo lo pescó mirándose el parche con estupor y sorpresa, luego, la anciana rata clavó una fría mirada en él:

.- ¿Estoy operado? - Mickie asintió, y viendo que la mirada no se borraba de su rostro, trató de quitarle importancia a la situación:

.- Pero no se preocupe, no es nada grave, apenas estuvo unos minutos en quirófano y...

.- ¿En quirófano? - Tras un asombro increíble, Splinter se llevó la mano a la cara descubriendo que había sido un humano quién lo había operado, pues sabía del cierto que Donatello no controlaba el visturí lo suficiente cómo para llevar a cabo una intervención quirúrjica.

Leonardo y Donatello asomaron tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta, April y Case preferieron quedarse a la retaguardia para dejar ese momento a las tortugas.

Tratando de pasar el máximo desapercibidos y mandando miradas por doquier de la habitación por no cruzarse con la de Splinter, ambos se acercaron a los pies de la cama. Splinter los sorprendió con un grito:

.- ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido permitir que un humano me opere?

.- Era...bueno, era Kevin, sensei, un hombre que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y...bueno, lo sabía prácticamente todo acerca de mi familia...- explicó Donatello con precaución en sus palabras:

.- Aún y así habéis cometido una imprudencia al meterme dentro de un hospital. Y no sólo por mi, si no por vosotros. Podríais haber sido descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Leonardo agachó a cabeza:

.- No había otra opción, sensei...

.- Era eso o perderlo...- acabó Michelanggelo la frase.

Splinter suspiró con consistencia llevándose la mano a la frete de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, se descubrió el rostro mostrando a sus hijos una ancha sonrisa. Michelanggelo fue el primero en abrazarlo seguido por Donatello.

Splinter ahuecó con agrado a ambas tortugas mientras lanzaba una mirada cariñosa a Leonardo que seguía en pié en los pies de la cama.

Éste le sonrió de vuelta con el alivio en su cuerpo.

Todo había acabado bien. Splinter se encontraba a salvo. Sus hermanos parecían no querer acordarse de todo lo ocurrido y tan sólo deseaban poder estar con su padre en aquellos instantes.

Su cuerpo le ofreció una oleada de tranquilidad en cuánto se le presentó la escena enfrente de sí. Por unos instantes, todos los amargores de su cabeza y la soledad que había sentido aquellos meses desaparecieron en cuánto la guarida volvió a estar repleta.

La televisión de Michelanggelo seguía escuchándose por encima de todo. Donatello removía la cocina con frenesí, y Casey y April se paseaban atendiendo a Splinter que seguía postrado.

Todo había vuelto a cobrar vida. Las sombras que amenazaban en acercharle en las esquinas y volverlo loco en cualquier instante se habían retirado y huían al paso de Mickie y Don recorriendo la guarida.

.- Me alegra tanto volver a estar todo juntos...- susurró Splinter incorporándose levemente para recibir un tazón de sopa de April.

La muchacha le sonrió:

.- Se lo dije, sensei. Tan sólo necesitaban aire...después de todo cada uno de ellos se deben a su familia. - la anciana rata perdió al mirada en la sopa con una ancha sonrisa.

.- Sabe, señorita O'Neil...de verdad que llegué a pensar que mis hijos no estarían a mi lado en mis últimos momentos...que ya no necesitaban de mi tanto cómo yo necesito de ellos y que lo unico que me quedaba era postrarme en un rincón esperando a que la vejez...o este atolondrado corazón, me matase...

La mano de April se posó sobre el hombro de la rata:

.- No diga tonterías, tan solo hizo falta que cayera enfermo para que todos acudieran en su ayuda...- April se incorporó dispuesta a dejar descansar a Splinter - no se preocupe más por eso. Ahora vuleven a estar juntos ¿no?

La rata perdió de nuevo la vista en el tazón humeante:

.- Claro...pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Agazapado en la esquina, Michelanggelo había detenido su paso hacia el umbral de la habitación de Splinter y permanecía al otro lado de la mampára siendo tan solo una borrosa silueta.

Quedó detenido. Inmóvil. Repasó mentalmente las palabras de su maestro.

Claro, volvían a estar juntos pero..."¿por cuánto tiempo?". No podía evitar sentir cierto amargor al saber que el rencor entre ellos seguía presente y que, si después de que Splinter se recuperase todos ellos volviesen a separarse, la anciana rata volvería a lamentarlo.

Lo pensó.

Por unos instantes navegó en su mente ponderando la situación. Creyendo que tal vez, todo debía de ser cómo había estado siendo...cada uno de ellos por su camino...por el camino que habían buscado.

Después de todo, ahora, tanto Raphael cómo Leonardo y Donatello, tenían sus propios asuntos que atender, su propia vida completamente paralela a la del resto...a la de él...y a la de Splinter.

Suspiró profundo antes de voltears cuando descubrió que April se acercaba a la puerta.

Al virar la cabeza, se topó con las miradas cabizbajas de Leo y Don, que al igual que él, habían detenido su paso hacia su maestro tras escuchar el comentario.

Se entremezclaron las tres miradas entre ellas, sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente, los tres optaron por no decir nada.

Leonardo les dio la espalda y marchó por su paso por la guarida. Únicamente Donatello aguantó los ojos de Michelanggelo que le pedían que dijera algo.

Algo para tranquilizarle. Para calmar la situación.

Algo para hacerle creer que Splinter estaría bien.

Pero, tras un ademán con la mano, apartó la cabeza con brusquedad y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Para entonces, April salía topándose con Michelanggelo en el camino:

.- ¡Ah! Mickie¿vas a entrar? - preguntó indicándole si cerrar la puerta o no.

La tortuga vaciló unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza.

April se encogió de hombros y cerró la mampára:

.- ¿Que pasa con Raph? - preguntó ésta dirijiéndose hacia Leo que se desplomaba en el sofá.

Leonardo mandó una mirada hacia el viejo reloj de pared colgado en una de las columnas.

.- ...iré por él...- se incorporó desenfundando sus katanas.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta de la guarida se detuvo tras ser alertado por la voz de sus hermanos:

.- ¿Vas a ir solo? - Donatello aguantaba su bo por detrás de su cabeza reposando en él sus manos - ¿tanto a crecido tu ego en estos meses que no recuerdas que somos un equipo?

.- Fuí yo quién le dijo que volvería por él - protestó observándolos de reojo y arrugando la nariz con desagrado por el comentario de su hermano:

.- Bueno, también fuimos nosotros quienes le abandonamos.

Leonardo no contestó, tan solo volvió a darles la espalda y empezó a cruzar el túnel. Detrás de él, por toda respuesta, Mickie y Don le siguieron los pasos.

Pero las tres tortugas se detuvieron en cuánto una sombra borrosa empezó a formarse en la curva del túnel.

Una sombra encurvada, que andaba con cierta dificultad casi arrastrando los pies.

Automaticamente, las tres tortugas desenfundaron sus armas y tomaron posiciones al no saber exactamente de qué se trataba la visita:

.- ¿Porqué demonios no avisó el sistema de detección? - preguntó Donatello con cierto reproche:

.- Hace meses que dejó de funcionar - explicó Leonardo aceptando el hecho de que él no era quién cómo para saber repararlo y la ausencia de Donatello en la guarida lo había obligado a mantenerse constantemente en guardia por posibles visitas inadvertidas.

Apretaron sus puños alrededor de sus armas en cuánto la sombra aumentó su tamaño por estar cada vez más próxima al giro del túnel de entrada.

Todos quedaron perplejos y alividaos cuándo, entre la oscuridad, Raphael apareció jadeando y visiblemente cansado con cara de pocos amigos.

En su espalda, acarreaba a una risueña Lizz que empeció a mecerse con locura en cuánto divisó la figura de Leonardo:

.- ¡Bájame¡Bájame!

.- ¿Ahora sí? - le reprochó éste con arrogancia e ironía.

Lizz dio un bote des del caparazón de Raphael hacia el suelo y de ahí, hacia el cuello de Leonardo.

Éste la recibió con incomodidad y rubor en sus mejillas mientras la agarraba de la cintura tratando de descolgarla con delicadeza.

.- Vaya, una tortuga transportista - se mofó Michelanggelo con picardía cuando Raph los alcanzó con el agotamiento en el rostro.

.- ¿Tu nuevo trabajo Raphael? - Donatello siguió el juego de su hermano menor pero retrocedió en cuánto Raph les levantó el puño a ambos con rabia pidiendo que se callasen:

.- ¡Menos chorradas! - se dirigió hacia Leonardo por su paso hacia el interior de la guarida - demasiado mal criada tienes a la señorita. Se negaba a seguir andando por las alcantarillas - Raphael marchó furioso hacia la guarida y siguió hablándole de espaldas - ¡buah¡No sea que se manche la suela de los zapatos con mierda!

Leo miró a Lizz que seguía colgada de su cuello con una ancha sonrisa:

.- De verdad que estaba eso muy súcio...- la tortuga entornó los ojos.

.-

.- Kevin le colocó un marcapasos...seguro...- indicó Donatello postrado de rodillas cerca del lecho de Splinter - ...es la solución más eficaz teniendo en cuenta el rato que duró la operación...y de que no había donante alguno, claro.

.- Un marcapasos...- musitó Michelanggelo, acto seguido empezó a reírse - tenga cuidado de no acercarse a la tele, sensei. Que des de que Don la arregló pega unos calambrazos increíbles.

Raph lo acalló con un sopapo en la nuca antes de que Mickie le mandase una mirada hostil:

.- ¿Que pasó con la policía? - Raphael se dio por aludido al encontrarse los ojos de April traspasándolo. Chasqueó la lengua quitándole importancia al asunto:

.- Nah, Milo ha sido arrestado.

.- Vaya, eficaz justiciero - se mofó Michelanggelo.

Raphael lo acalló de nuevo con otro bofetón.

.- Y...- Leonardo desvió su mirada a Lizz que, sentada a parte del grupo, trataba de no acercarse demasiado a la anciana rata por el miedo y la agonía que un animal de su tamaño y espécie le producía - ¿que pasa con ella?

.- Jan se hizo la loca

.- Le salve el culo - replicó Lizz poniéndose de pie - a ella y a ti.

Raphael fue a protestar pero se calló. Tan solo quedó surcando unos momentos en los ojos verdes de Lizz que, en cierta manera, y él lo sabía, le agradecían no haberla cazado como a una presa.

Las miradas entrecruzadas quedaron vacías en cuanto Donatello habló cambiando el tema por completo:

.- Vaya - se sobó el mentón unos instantes - ...pues no se de qué demonios nos sirvió la alianza con la señorita Dorvin si Milo Hace ha sido agarrado de todas formas...

.- Jej, pues para salvar tu trasero de la cárcel - le musitó Michelanggelo casi en un susurro para que sensei lo pasase desapercibido. Donatello lo aceptó cómo una respuesta inocente y verídica aunque con cierta picardía:

.- Cierto.

Lizz empezó a marcharse de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Leonardo que, cruzandose con la de la chica justo antes de que ésta marchase por la puerta, la siguió a distancia.

En su recorrido, se topó con Raphael de cara que lo observó con el ceño fruncido:

.- Gracias, Raph.

.- ¿Por?- soltó con arrogancia extrema y despreocupación.

.- Por no arrestarla - Leo empezó a marchar tras Lizz mientras Raphael lo siguió con la cabeza girándose levemente - era tu trabajo después de todo...

.- Y tu estabas haciendo el tuyo...supongo - escuchó que su hermano empezaba a marcharse - ..gracias a ti tambien.

Leo se detuvo algo sorprendido y recibió una cálida mirada de reojo de Raphael:

.- Por dejarme actuar a mi manera...

.-

La chica se sentó en la mullida cama y empezó a empaquetar sus pocas pertenencias en un bolso demasiado pequeño para abarcarlo todo.

Forcejeó con la cremallera tratando de cerrarla tras haber embutido quilos de ropa dentro de la bolsa. Se rindió tras un sonoro "creck" y se sentó en la cama desparrramándose con la cabeza y la nuca apoyadas contra la pared.

Su cuerpo botó levemente cuando alguien más se sentó junto a ella.

Leonardo se colocó en la misma pose mandando su mirada al frente, justo dónde Lizz la tenía clavada.

Un viejo poster con un enorme yin yang era lo único que se les mostraba en la pared.

La muchacha dejó resbalar la cabeza por la pared hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Leo haciendo que las numerosas y finas trenzas negras cayeran cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Leonardo sonrió aliviado. Pero borró la alegría de su rostro en cuánto descubrió la bolsa de la chica a medio cerrar.

Su más inmediata reacción hubiera sido incorporarse y preguntarle si realmente pensaba marcharse. Pero respiró peofundo preparándose para lo que siempre, des de que conoció a Lizz, había sabido.

La atolondrada muchacha no seguiría a su lado para toda la eternidad.

Mentalmente se había imaginado ese momento en distintas versiones, y en todas, Lizz le sonreía mientras él se bañaba en sus enormes ojos verdes.

Pero aquella vez el rostro de Lizz estaba cubierto y él no quería mirarla a la cara.

Tan sólo siguió con la mirada clavada en el yin yang de su propia habitación:

.- ...¿y se puede saber dónde piensas ir? - preguntó monótonamente cómo si ya antes hubieran estado hablando del tema.

Lizz se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Leonardo. Lo escrutó con la mirada, apenada, sabiendo que no la dejaría marchar si no era para bien.

Estudió el rostro de Leo. Frío, inmóvil, con la vista fija en la pared.

Se levantó de un brinco y se meció risueña por la habitación para, en cierta manera, hacerle ver a la tortuga que no se encontraba triste:

.- Me iré a Europa, Leo - le indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acuclilló en frente de él agarrando ambas manos de la tortuga entre las suyas. Leo la miró a los ojos por primera vez - ¡a Europa¿puedes imaginarlo? Tengo familía en París, no les importará acogerme. ¿Puedes creerlo¡Voy a ver la Torre Eiffel después de todo!

Leo sonrió con desagrado. La chica trataba de hacerlo sonreír con explicaciones dignas de tranquilizar a un niño pequeño.

Iva a contestarle alguna sutileza, pero supuso que lo que más deseaba Lizz era marcharse con su consentimiento y su buen recuerdo.

No era bueno ni para ella ni para él que las últimas horas las pasaran entristecidos.

Así pues, haciendo caso omiso a la seriedad que le caracterizaba, le sonrió de vuelta cómo un niño pequeño mientras apretaba con cariño las manos de la chica:

.- Sólo dime que estarás bien.

.- estaré bien, lo prometo - Lizz se incorporó prestando atención a su bolsa y a sus cosas desparramadas por la cama - ahora ya no estás solo. Tus hermanos han vuelto a tu lado...y de seguro que se quedarán un tiempo...

.- ...no lo tengo tan claro...

.- Pues yo sí.

.- Genial, todo arreglado, pues - soltó la tortuga con ironía.

.- Vamos Leo, són tus hermanos. Y tu eres un trozo de pan...no pueden ser tan malos. Después de todo, los polos iguales se repudian. Sois más parecidos de lo que os creeis, y por eso no os guardáis perdón - Lizz pareció pensar en algo - Raphael...era tan distinto a ti la primera vez que lo ví...pero se gana el cariño a pulso. Cómo tú...Sois iguales Leo. Todos vosotros. Es normal que os odiéis y que tu les odies a ellos más que a nada.

.- No les odio

.- lo ves - Leo se sorprendio por esa inmediata respuesta e interrogó a Lizz con la mirada - no les odias, eso es un paso. Tiempo atrás tal vez hubieras deseado degollarlos y todo.

Se rió levemente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Se incorporó en la cama y removió las trenzas de la muchacha con una mano:

.- Almenos, pasa aquí la noche.

.- ¿Contigo? - la tortuga se volteó aturdida:

.- No he dicho eso.

.- Tal vez, querías oírlo - le contestó risueña.

Algo rebentó en el pecho de Leo y éste empezó a sonrojarse. Antes de que la cosa se complicase y su sentimiento de incomodidad aumentase entreabrió la puerta.

.- ...Quédate. Ya partirás mañana...- ella no le contestó. Le sonrió aún más y devolvió su atención a la bolsa.

Cómo un autómata y con los miembros oxidados, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a la muchacha empaquetar a solas.

.-

.- ¿Y ahora que? - la voz de April cayó sobre Michelanggelo y su eterna atención postrada en la televisión.

.- ¿Ahora qué que?

.- Bueno, si Splinter se quedará aquí reposando, tal vez deberías venir al apartamento a por sus cosas¿no crees? - Michelanggelo bajó el volumen y escrutó a la chica con la mirada.

.- Cierto...y...tal vez también debería recoger las mías...o no...- mandó una tímida mirada a su alrededor, esperando que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hubiera escuchado. No sabía del cierto si ellos ivan a quedarse o no y, por lo tanto, si él debía volver a la guarida...después de todo, durante los últimos seis meses, había sido Leonardo el huésped y sentía cómo si tubiera que "pedirle permiso" para volver.

Quedó callado.

Perdió la mirada en la moqueta bajo sus pies mientras el silencio se esparcía por la zona siendo roto por la vocecita de la presentadora.

Raphael, sentado en la butaca, lo estudiaba con la mirada. A sabiendas de que Mickie quería volver, prefirió permanecer callado y no reprocharle nada en absoluto.

Donatello, el más alejado pero no por ello ignorante del comentario de su hermano, permanecía sentado en su inolvidable escritorio rebuscando en los papeles.

Sin tan solo mandar ni una ojeada a sus hermanos, agarró su comunicador marcando un número:

.- ¿Kevin?... Aquí Don... oye, EDIAP queda clausurada, pienso volver a casa.

Michelanggelo se volteó sobre sí mismo sorprendido tras escuchar a su hermano hablando por teléfono. Le pareció increíble que alguno de ellos hubiera decidido volver y, en cierto modo, apoyarle en las ganas de volver a ocupar la guarida.

Raphael se levantó de un respingo del sofá llamando la atención de Mickie que, aún asombrado, lo siguió con la mirada:

.- ¡Oye Case! - le gritó por la guarida mientras estiraba sus músculos con despreocupación - mueve el culo para casa. Tengo cosas que coger.

* * *

Bueno, éste es el último capítulo de HATE., Lo próximo es un epílogo bien larguito y nos despedimos del fic. jejeje, ya pondré los agradecimientos correspondientes en la próxima actualización. nn

¿delicadeza? ya viste **Zen** que Raph no tiene delicadeza en nada. Es más, de seguro que si Lizz no hubiera estado allí para abrirle la puerta la hubiera echado abajo carcomido por los nervios y la rabia...(psé, sería la reacción más inmediata de Raphael, seguro). Y bueh, cuando el mono te llama, no hay quien le diga que no a la droga (lo digo por Milo eh? que soy drogata, pero no tanto Xd jejejeje, no piensen mal)

S**amarita**! ke te pusiste al día de jalón! (Como siempre, jejeje) Viste ya la web que te dije? el cómic es una pasada (si, lo sé, se me olvidó mencionar que estaba en inglés...pero vaya, se puede entender). Merci por indicarme lo del foro, todavía tengo que mirarlo (si...-- yo tambien voy muy mal de tiempo...y más ahora que se me echa todo el trabajo encima...hay que ver...)

Ya veré cómo lo hago para subir el fic yaoi (porque por las instrucciones que me diste veo que la cosa está complicada...ya se verá)

Bueno gente, nos leemos más adelante! Suerte en vuestras vidas XD jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo!

YaS nn


	15. Epílogo: Despedidas

#15# Epílogo: Despedidas

Levantó a pulso la enorme computadora y se tambaleó unos instantes mientras subía el alto peldaño hacia la parte trasera del nuevo acorazado. dejó caer con pesadez la consola sobre una de las múltiples cajas que ya ocupaban casi todo el camión.

Respiró profundo con las manos en la cintura tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se volteó sobre sí mismo echando una última ojeada al lugar.

Esbozó una ancha sonrisa recordando aquellos últimos seis meses encarcelado voluntariamente en aquél pútrido almacén.

Ahora, completamente vacío, había vuelto a adquirir el mismo aspecto tenebroso y frío que tenía la primera vez que entró.

El eco se dejaba caer en el lugar por cualquier mínimo ruido y las sombras habían vuelto a apoderarse de las esquinas después de que Donatello retirase la escasa instalación lumínica del almacén.

Bajó del acorazado y cerró la puerta trasera de éste para dar su empaquetamiento por finalizado. El estruendoso ruido metálico de la compuerta al cerrarse se mezcló con un tímido gruñido que delataba que alguien había entrado en el lugar.

Donatello se volteó de inmediato y bajó la guardia tras encontrar la regordeta y risueña figura de Kevin en la puerta:

.- Así que es verdad. No podía creer que hubieras renunciado a EDIAP después de tanto tiempo...me resulta extraño. Juraría que hubieras protegido a la empresa con tu propia vida.

.- A mi más bien me resulta nostálgico - Donatello se acercó al hombre con su bo recostado en su hombro.

.- ¿A que es debido ese cambio repentino de opinión? ...si puede saberse - Don se rió ante la intención de no meterse en asuntos externos de Kevin. Le agradeció interiormente que mantuviera cuidado en cuánto a su vida íntima, pero entre ellos ya no había nada de íntimo y secreto, pues des del primer momento que el Doctor Camdem se dispuso a contar su problema a la tortuga, Don supo que se abría ante su confianza y no creyó conveniente esconderle nada...

Y mucho más después de que fuera él quién le salvase la vida a Splinter:

.- Bueno, las cosas en mi familia parecen haberse calmado un poco...- Donatello pensó para sus adentros unos instantes - aunque no sé del cierto si por la enfermedad de maestre Splinter o por voluntad de mis hermanos...

.- ¡Ja! Habiendo visto una de vuestras disputas me atrevería a decir que os habéis juntado para cuidar de vuestro maestro...- soltó con ironía y sin intención de ofender.

Don se rió ante el comentario:

.- Cierto...de seguro que sí - Donatello apoyó su mentón en uno de los extremos de su bo usándolo de soporte contra el suelo.

Kevin se pasó la ano por la calva mientras perdía la mirada en el lugar vacío:

.- Bueno, te sigo agradeciendo que contases con mi ayuda para EDIAP, Donny...de seguro estaría vagando por las calles si no me hubieras acogido en la empresa.

.- ¡Nah! Necesitaba ayuda, eso es todo - Don entregó su mano al hombre - gracias a ti, por salvar a mi padre.

Kevin le sonrió encajando la mano:

.- Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, tortuga.

.- Entretenido, supongo.

.- Ni que lo digas. En mi vida me había metido tanto en líos como en éstas últimas semanas...

.- ...ah, claro...¿te comentaron algo en el hospital? -Donatello pensó por primera vez que, tras ser despedido, Kevin no tenía ni la más mínima autorización para operar en alguna de sus salas. La tortuga agachó la cabeza - de verdad que...lo siento mucho si te has metido en líos por nuestra culpa...perdona, Kevin.

.- Doctor Camdem para ti, anfibio - Don levantó su mirada sorprendido descubriendo al hombre con unae enorme sonrisa - me han readmitido.

.- ¿de verdad¿Cómo es posible?

.- Bueno...la agente Dorvin me recomendó frente al director...así pues, dada mi buena reputación antes de que Hace la manchase, no han tardado mucho en pedirme intervención.

.- Me alegro, de veras

Donatello se giró sobre sí mismo echando un último vistazo al lugar. Comprobó que nada se echase en falta y que no hubiera quedado nada perdido en algún rincón. parpadeó sorprendido cuándo descubrió el cuadro colgado de la columna.

A paso lento, se acercó observándolo profundamente.

El cuadro que Michelanggelo había pintado en su letargo en casa de April seguía en su lugar igual de nuevo que al principio.

Lentamente, lo descolgó con sumo cuidado y lo observó por última vez:

.- ¿Sabes? - la voz de Kevin lo despertó de sus pensamientos mientras el hombre observaba la pintura por encima del hombro de Donatello - ahora ya lo entiendo. Des del primer instante en que os vi a ti y a tus hermanos juntos, me vino el cuadro a la cabeza. En un principio no tenía ningún sentido para mi...pero deverdad que tu hermano es todo un artista representado indirectamente a sus conocidos.

Don sonrió ante el comentario y plantó el cuadro en el pecho de Kevin:

.- Todo tuyo. Te lo regalo.

.- ¿Lo dices en serio? - el hombre tomó la pintura entre sus manos - Creí que era importante para ti.

.- Nah. Llévatelo. No soportaría que Mickie supiera que lo compré yo - Kevin sonrió de vuelta.

.- Gracias, lo cuidaré.

.- Más te vale - Donatello se montó en el acorazado y encendió el motor de éste. Antes de arrancar y marchar del lugar, Kevin se dignó a abrirle las puertas de madera de almacén y esperó junto al umbral de éstas.

El nuevo motor del camión rugió como nunca llenando el lugar de estruendoso eco mientras se desplazaba lentamente hacia las puertas.

Don lo detuvo cerca del hombre:

.- Gracias de nuevo Kevin - le saludó por la ventanilla - te has ganado mi respeto a pulso.

.- Cuida ese caparazón, tortuga - el acorazado marchó por la calle contigua al puerto mientras era seguido por la mirada de Kevin que esperó a perderlo de vista para volver a clausurar para siempre las puertas del almacén de EDIAP.

.-

.- ¡eh! Eso me lo llevo.

.- ¡Ni lo sueñes Raph! Suéltalo.

.- Nah! Ni hablar ¿quién lo pagó?

.- ¡Yo no te lo pedí! - Casey seguía plantado fielmente enfrente de su queridísimo televisor de plasma de Raphael compró con uno de los honorarios de Jan.

Encima del sofá del revuelto apartamento lucía la bolsa de Raphael visiblemente llena y sin ningún orden aparente en sus cosas.

la tortuga sacó morros frente a la negativa de Jones de llevarse el televisor. Tras intimidarlo fieros segundos con la mirada suspiró:

.- ¡Bah! Quédatelo, nos sobran los televisores en la guarida - Casey respiró aliviado y perdió atención en su guardia del mueble del televisor - ¡pero la cafetera si que la compré!

.- ¡No! Espera! - el hombre corrió detrás de la tortuga en una aferrada lucha por llegar cuánto antes a la cocina.

Justo antes de que las manos de Raphael pudieran rozar el metal de la cafetera nueva, Casey lo envistió digno de un animal tirándolo con rudeza contra la mesa de la cocina haciendo que ésta volcase encima de Raphael.

.- ¡Bwahahahahaha!

.- ¡Ríete ahora que puedes merluzo¡Que en cuánto me levante te dejo sin dientes! - gruñó quitándose de encima todos los materiales de la cocina y la fruta varia que cayó encima de él junto con la mesa.

Casey fue a seguir riéndose cuándo el timbre de la puerta lo alertó. Fue a abrir mientras Raph seguía maldiciendo en voz baja y se resentía un costado de su pecho por el golpe.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Casey en el lugar, se incorporó y agarró la cafetera con fuerza y sigilo dispuesto a llevársela con él:

.- " No la mini cadena no, por favor. ¡No! No te lleves la butaca que a ver dónde me siento. ¡no por favor! la televisión tampoco!" - susurró Raphael para sí mismo imitando la voz de Casey - ¡pues te quedas sin cafetera al menos, desgraciado!

Cuando giró sobre sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia el salón, Casey le cortó el paso con cara poco amigable.

En cuestión de segundos las garras de Casey se hicieron con el cuello de la tortuga por sus espaldas tratando de hacer que ésta soltase la ansiada cafetera:

.- ¡Suéltame psicópata!

.- ¡Ni hablar! Yo pagué la mitad de eso.

.- ¡Y un cuerno que la pagué entera¡Suelta!

.- ¡Pues no haberlo hecho!

.- ¡Aargh¡Me estás ahogando desgraciado!

.- ...que lamentable espectáculo...- una voz femenina se coló en el lugar haciendo que la batalla campal de ambos quedase detenida en cuestión de segundos.

Jan Dorvin quedaba postrada contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa vacilona en sus labios:

.- ah sí...- musitó Casey sin soltar el cuello de Raphael - ...ha venido la señorita Dorvin.

.-¡Y ahora me lo...! - las palabras de la tortuga quedaron entre cortadas cuando un grueso sobre golpeó su pecho.

.- Cómprate una cafetera nueva con esto, anda.

Raphael soltó la cafetera y agarró el sobre del suelo. Cuando lo abrió quedó sorprendido de la gran cantidad de billetes que contenía. Sin prisa alguna empezó a contarlos mientras Jan entraba en la cocina y Casey clocaba a buen recaudo la cafetera:

.- Menos mal que te he cogido a tiempo. Veo que estás empaquetando. ¿vuelves a casa?

Raphael hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica y le blandió el fajo de billetes delante de ella con un posado serio:

.- ¿Que es esto? Creí que no tenía honorarios.

.- Soy malvada por naturaleza Raph - bromeó Jan apartando el fajo de su cara - no esperes que siempre te cuente la verdad.

.- Pero...yo no atrapé a Hace.

.- ¿Que más da? No pidas explicaciones inútil - Casey se entrometió tratando de agarrarle el fajo de la mano visiblemente sorprendido por la cantidad:

.- ¡Suelta!

.- Bueno, no atrapaste a Hace - se explicó Dorvin mientras colocaba bien una de las sillas que andaba por el suelo y tomaba asiento en ella cruzando las piernas - pero me salvaste la vida.

Raph no contestó, aún seguía anonado por la cantidad de billetes y no se fiaba del todo de las razones de la chica:

.- ...¿de donde lo has robado?...- le musitó con sospecha.

Jan le reventó una colleja con un rollo de periódico que llevaba en las manos:

.- ¡No digas tonterías tortuga! Soy agente de policía ¿recuerdas? - tiró el periódico a las manos de Raphael y éste lo desenrolló encontrado en primera página un artículo:

.- "Agente de policía detiene al narcotraficante de Manhattan Milo Hace en un hospital"...- la tortuga levantó la mirada hacia la chica tras leer el titular. Acto seguido arrugó el periódico con rabia en sus manos y trató de simular tranquilidad mientras los puños le temblaban - a ver si he entendido bien...¡te has llevado los méritos cuándo básicamente eran míos y de Wagner!

.- Ei ei, calma chico duro - Jan colocó las manos delante de sí cómo parando un golpe invisible - ¿que querías que contase¿que tuve la ayuda de una delincuente buscada y de una tortuga gigante? Bastante faena tuve en excusarme delante de Stanley para que no me echase del cuerpo.

Raphael suspiró con pesadez calmando sus nervios.

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

Instantes en los que comprobó que Jan no vestía su famosa gabardina negra y que lucía un brazo vendado y atado al cuello.

Sin duda alguna, la herida de bala parecía sanar con normalidad y la gabardina de Dorvin había quedado dañada y rota por la trifulca.

Jan se percató de que la observaba con una mirada fría y se puso en guardia en seguida:

.- ¡sé lo que estás pensando! - justificó mientras Raph daba un respingo por el grito - ¡Si lo que crees es que me he quedado mi parte de la recompensa de detener a Milo estás equivocado!...ese es todo el dinero que me han dado. Te lo mereces.

.- ...estúpida...- susurró la tortuga para sí misma dando el comentario de Jan por equívoco, pues no era eso lo que cruzaba su mente en esos instantes. Del sobre sacó la mitad del fajo de billetes y los tiró a la falda de la chica en un rollo antes de retirarse por la puerta - Toma. Cómprate una gabardina nueva y más bonita que la anterior.

Jan no supo que decir. Pero al instante se incorporó agarrando los billetes y siguiendo a Raphael por la casa mientras éste recogía sus últimas cosas para irse:

.- No puedo aceptarlo.

.- qué lástima - soltó la tortuga visiblemente ignorando a la chica mientras agarraba su bolsa - pues dáselo a Case.

.- ¡Claro!

.- ¡Ni hablar! - gritó Jan jalando del fajo de billetes que Casey había tomado - te hice una promesa. Te dije que te pagaría por tus servicios y es lo que estoy haciendo.

.- Me has dado más del triple de lo que sueles darme. Eso no son honorarios, eso es una finiquitación del contrato.

.- No digas tonterías, no hay contrato.

.- Por eso mismo. Es mucho dinero. Y yo no necesito tanto - Raph apartó cuidadosamente a la chica de la puerta de salida - ¿Nos vamos Case?

.- eh...sí - se apresuró Jones en agarrar su chaqueta y las llaves de la van.

Antes de que Raphael pudiera cruzar el umbral, Jan volvió a meterse en su camino:

.- Vale, de acuerdo. Sé que discutirte algo es cómo hacerlo con una pared. - Raph la fulminó con la mirada - ya me quedó el dinero...vale - soltó esta cediendo a las órdenes de la tortuga.

Suspiró con contundencia mientras Raph esperaba:

.- Al menos...¿sigo contando contigo? - Jan trató de mostrarle una sonrisa amigable que le agradecía interiormente toda su compañía en sus peores momentos.

Raphael bajó los humos y el estado agresivo para devolverle una sonrisa cínica característica de él:

.- ¿Tanto me necesitas?

.- Para según que cosas...sí.

.- vaya - Raph la señaló con un dedo burlonamente - lo reconoces, pues.

.- ¡Oh vamos! - Jan apartó el dedo de la tortuga de su cara visiblemente molesta - ¿si...o no?

.- No - seco, directo y breve. Fue lo único que dijo antes de quitar a la chica de su vista por última vez. Jan frunció el ceño con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos mientras le giraba la cara bruscamente sin dejar de observar a la tortuga de reojo:

.- ...pero...- Raphael pareció abandonar su cruda faceta y se volteó levemente aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Jan le prestó atención - ...pero puedes seguir silbando, cuando tengas problemas. Seguro vendré...o si te es más fácil, prueba en llamarme.

La chica le mandó la sonrisa más cálida que hasta entonces nunca Raph pudiera haber visto de ella. Esa mirada analizante y fría de Jan desapareció por unos instantes al sentirse orgullosa de haber logrado traspasar el duro caparazón de piedra de Raphael y, en cierta manera, hacerse en hueco entre su simpatía.

.- Cuida ese brazo - le indicó finalmente bajando las escaleras y dedicándole un ademán con la mano.

.- saludos a Stan, Jan.

.- Claro - Casey también se despidió de ella a su paso hacia la salida del edificio.

La van, aparcada en la puerta, no tardó en marchar del lugar dejando atrás a Jan Dorvin que, sujetando con fuerza los billetes en su mano herida, seguía sonriendo mientras observaba cómo la estruendosa furgoneta se alejaba haciendo eses críticas por la calle.

.-

.- ¡Me voy me voy me voy! - canturreó Michelanggelo por al apartamento de April tras escuchar el claxon de la van de Casey que esperaba en la calle.

April asomó por el comedor entregándole a Michelanggelo en mano las últimas pertinencias que quedaban en su casa.

.- Toma, esto es de maestre Splinter - April le sonrió anchamente - ¿cuidarle bien eh?

.- Descuida. Donny está en casa, él sabrá que hacer...- por unos instantes, Michelanggelo perdió la mirada en la moqueta - ...van a estar todos en casa...otra vez.

.- ¿Te preocupa?

.- Ellos no. Splinter es el que me preocupa...no se si nuestras diferencias han quedado arregladas...lo dudo. Tengo miedo de que volvamos a explotar con sensei delante...ahora está débil.

.- Ya no sois unos críos, Mickie. La gente adulta habla las cosas por muy difícil que pueda parecer.

.- ¡Pff! hablar...¿has probado de hablar seriamente con Raph? - April quedó pensativa tras esa pregunta maliciosa de Michelanggelo.

.- Pues...nunca lo he conseguido.

.- Pues ya ves. Si no lo has conseguido tú con uno de nosotros, ya me dirás cómo lo haremos para ponernos todos de acuerdo.

La chica suspiró mientras entornaba los ojos y el claxon sonaba cada vez más insistente des de la ventana. Posó una mano en el hombro de Michelanggelo mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta:

.- Que yo no lo haya logrado no significa que tu no vayas a hacerlo. Son tus hermanos, Mickie. No los míos. De seguro que millones de veces habrás tenido que enfrentarte a alguno de ellos y de seguro que millones de veces les habrás reprochado algo y ellos a ti. ¿Que hay de nuevo en todo esto, pues?

.- Que nunca nos habíamos alejado tanto por tanto tiempo...¿y si han cambiado?

.- ¡Mueve ese maldito culo Micehlanggelo¿¡Que te crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor¡Te estamos esperando! - el gruñido de Raphael se escuchó des de la calle por encima del insistente claxon que de seguro Casey acompasaba con los gritos de la tortuga.

.- Nah. Olvida lo que te he dicho, April. No han cambiado - la chica le sonrió mientras la tortuga se asomaba al balcón colocándose a cuclillas en éste para saltar.

.- ¡Vamos, diablo!

.- Cállate Raph, estás despertando a los vecinos - le susurró Casey con cierta timidez.

.- Mickie - Michelanggelo se giró sobre sí mismo prestando atención a April por última vez - ¿sabes ese cuadro que compraron la tarde que estabas entrenando con Splinter?

.- ¿Cual de ellas? - bromeó la tortuga.

.- Pregunta a Donny por él, tal vez pueda decirte algo - Micehlanggelo quedó perplejo. Fue a preguntarle algo más a April pero la chica corrió las cortinas dando la conversación por terminada.

No sabía del cierto qué significaba eso. Pero le resultaba muy extraño que Donatello se hubiera involucrado de alguna manera en su obra artística:

.- ...lo haré...- susurró para sí mismo.

.- ¡Es que tengo que subir a bajarte!

.- ¡ya va!

.-

La agarró de la cintura para ayudarla a subir las escalerillas de salida de los drenajes. Tras comprobar que nadie se encontraba cerca se incorporó del todo e indicó a Leo que podía subir.

Ambos quedaron largos minutos en silencio, disfrutando en cierta manera del alejado y vacío callejón inundado de desperdicios y contenedores de basura.

Lizz dejó caer pesadamente su mochila repleta hasta reventar y se recogió las numerosas trenzas en una coleta mientras surcaba a Leonardo con la mirada. Éste, por su parte, seguía con la vista perdida al final del callejón, estudiando cualquier posibilidad de que alguien no deseado asomase por él en cualquier momento, después de todo acababa de caer la noche y las calles no eran el lugar más apropiado:

.- Estarás bien...- se repitió más para convencerse a sí mismo que no a Lizz.

Ésta se dejó el manojo de trenzas y lo abrazó con una sonrisa:

.- Estáte tranquilo Leo. No va a pasarme nada.

.- me has dicho eso tantas veces que ha dejado de tener sentido para mí...- Lizz agachó la mirada aún con una sonrisa analizando esas palabras.

Era cierto.

Tantas veces que había prometido que todo iría bien y tantas veces que Leonardo había tenido que intervenir para salvar su pellejo...si lo pensaba detenidamente...no había razón alguna para que Leo la creyera...después de todo, había estado mintiéndole acerca de sus vicios durante mucho tiempo.

La chica se sorprendió al encontrarse la calculadora mirada de la tortuga en ella.

No pudo sostenérsela , no por mucho tiempo.

Acabó agachando la vista de nuevo y siguió abrazándole:

.- Confías...¿en mi?...- le susurró. Leo no contestó de inmediato – sé que...no te he dado razones y, no me gustaría marcharme de aquí sin saber que estás orgulloso...

.- Dime tu porqué no iba a estarlo – Lizz se separó de él tras considerar sus palabras demasiado frías para su agrado.

Se hacía el duro.

Siempre lo hacía cuando algo le dolía o le preocupaba y fuera de otorgarle una cálida despedida seguía estando más frío que un témpano.

La chica lo miró a la cara, sin borrar ni un instante la sonrisa de su rostro con tal de demostrarle que se marchaba contenta.

Lentamente acarició una de las mejillas de la tortuga obligando a ésta a mirarle a los ojos.

Leo se envolvió de nuevo en sus suposiciones. Aquellas suposiciones en las que repetidas veces se despedía de Lizz y ninguna de ellas era igual a la anterior...

Pero todas tenían algo en común...esos enormes ojos verdes y una imborrable sonrisa:

.- Me has ayudado tanto en tan poco tiempo...te debo todo lo que soy ahora distinto de lo que fui antes, Leonardo. Sé que yo por ti no puedo hacer nada...no tengo nada que enseñarte y no tengo nada que corregirte...tan sólo he estado aprendiendo de ti durante estos meses encontrando a alguien a quién siempre creí buscar, pero nunca creí encontrar...Todo lo que no he tenido, lo que me ha faltado para poder ser alguien normal, me lo has dado tu, Leo – Lizz tomó una pausa tratando de esconder entre las trenzas que caían libres por su frente unas revoltosas lagrimillas que pasaron desapercibidas frente a los ojos de la tortuga – tal vez tu creas que vas a quedarte con las manos vacías...tal y como empezaste. Pero te aseguro que yo me marcho satisfecha.

Leonardo fue a decir algo aún clavando la mirada en la de la chica, pero ésta se apoderó de ambos costados de su rostro y lo besó fugazmente.

Tan sólo unos breves instantes en que los labios de Lizz se dignaron a probar los suyos por primera vez.

Tantas veces que lo había imaginado y tantas veces que la correspondía en sueños. Pero aquella vez no.

Aquella vez, la única real, Leo quedó estático, casi impasible frente al contacto de la muchacha, considerando que le importaba mucho más el hecho de que ella se marchase que no que le estuviera besando.

Lizz volvió a mirarlo a los ojos aún con su sonrisa entrañable y quedó cerca del rostro de Leo, tal vez demasiado cerca.

Éste se incomodó y agarró con sumo cuidado las manos de la chica apartándolas de su cara:

.- No...no me hagas esto ahora. – Lizz lo comprendió. No quiso insistir ni tampoco decir nada al respecto. Tan sólo se giró para alcanzar su mochila del suelo. Sin querer volver a voltearse empezó a recorrer el callejón para alcanzar la calle central más próxima dirección al aeropuerto – ¿de verdad que crees que no estoy orgulloso de ti?

La chica se detuvo antes de girarse levemente. No contestó pero la tortuga leyó en su rostro que así lo creía:

.- Me hiciste una promesa. Y hasta ahora la has cumplido.

.- Y así pienso seguir...- argumentó ella refiriéndose a su clausurada relación con las drogas.

.- ...hum. Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas – Lizz se giró confundida, sin entender del cierto a que se refería la tortuga.

Para su sorpresa, Leonardo había cambiado su fría estabilidad y la sonreía plácidamente:

.- claro...que te conozco...mucho más de lo que ni tu mismo podrás conocerte...

.- ¿a si¿Entonces porqué crees que no estoy orgulloso de lo que eres?

La chica sonrió.

Leonardo no le guardaba reproche alguno por cualquiera de sus problemas y le había demostrado que se enorgullecía de ella y de todo lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

De su lucha.

De sus ansias.

De su continuo problema con la vida...

De todo cuánto Lizz había sabido afrontar y vencer. Ya fuera de su lado o no, ya fuera con su ayuda o sin ella. La chica había madurado pasando por ser una alocada muchacha a ser una hermosa mujercita que había sabido valorarse a sí misma y a todo cuánto le rodea.

Claro que se enorgullecía.

Lástima que no pudiera demostrarlo y que tampoco tuviera intención de ello. Los lazos que le unían con la muchacha se fueron rompiendo suavemente mientras ésta se alejaba del pasillo sin retirarle de aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

Su destino con Lizz se separaba en ese mismo instante y sabía que por mucho que luchase la chica tenía un camino a seguir y él no estaba escrito por ningún lado.

La siguió con la mirada esperando a que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera en la oscuridad. Tal y como siempre solía hacerlo.

Una vez solo, se apoyó con pesadez contra la pared levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo entreabierto entre los edificios escrutando la noche ya negra.

Las sombras que lo habían estado siguiendo aquellos días volvieron. Tras desaparecer con la llegada de Lizz, volvieron acechándole des de las esquinas, amenazándolo de caer en ellas en cualquier momento.

La soledad volvía a comerle y juraría que casi podía notar como lo envolvía; inquieta, incontrolable. Tan sólo quería engullirle y llevarle con él: solo, otra vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuándo la agonía se apoderó de su mente pero, cómo si un rayo de luz acabase de aparecer sobre su cabeza, los abrió de inmediato observando cómo las sombras, retorcidas, volvían sobre sus pasos alejándose de él nuevamente.

Dejándolo en paz.

Huyendo de alguien de nuevo...

.- ¡Eh¡Manos arriba! – Leonardo dio un respingo saliendo de sus cabilaciones y mandó su mano fugazmente al mango de su katana - ¡bwahahahaha¡Caíste!

Raphael, nuevamente, mandó callar a Michelanggelo de un sopapo en la nuca antes de entrar en el callejón en dónde Leo suspiraba aliviado.

Los tres quedaron confusamente estáticos cuando estuvieron expuestos los unos a los otros, tratando de pasar el mal momento del silencio incómodo que les engullía por tan sólo haber coincidido en la misma tapa de la alcantarilla.

Se estudiaron entre ellos, esperando a que alguien rompiera el incómodo silencio soltando alguna frase que pudiera retirarles el amargor de la garganta.

En vez de una frase fue un golpe seco.

Todos se giraron bruscamente hacia el interior del callejón, en dónde Donatello permanecía a cuatro patas después de haber caído des de la azotea del edificio contiguo:

.- ¿Qué¿Reunión familiar? – bromeó con cierta malicia – juraría que deben de existir unos cuantos millones de tapas de alcantarilla en todo Nueva York. ¿Esta es la favorita de alguno?

Leo sonrió levemente cayendo también en la gracia del destino de haberlos llevado hacia la misma situación para llegar a casa.

Un solo camino de entrada entre millones que todos habían elegido para volver; en aquellos instantes recordó las palabras de Lizz en su cabeza , "sois muy parecidos, y los polos iguales se repudian"

.- Bueno – empezó a decir levantando la cabeza y apoyándose en uno de los hombros de Raphael - ¿somos hermanos, no?

.- Psé, por suerte o por desgracia _mi_ madre os abortó a todos. – Don levantó la mirada picaronamente mientras seguía cruzado de brazos – así habéis salido.

.- ¡Ñe! ...que gracioso...- susurró Raphael mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa y Leo le sonreía a su lado.

.- Eh, espera un momento – Michelanggelo pareció caer de las nubes demasiado tarde – eso no es posible. Si Leo es el mayor, nosotros tendríamos que ser los...

.- Abortos, claro – acabó Leonardo la frase tras comprobar que Michelanggelo se acalló después de estudiar detenidamente lo que iba a decirse a sí mismo.

.- Nah nah nah, a lo mejor somos gemelos, y de los gemelos se dice que el mayor siempre nace el último para dejar que los más pequeños salgan primero ¿no?- Donatello mandó una mirada de desconfianza a Michelanggelo mientras abría la tapa de la alcantarilla abriéndole paso a Leonardo – pues en ese caso ¡Yo, y repito ¡yo! Sería el mayor. Y en ese caso vosotros, y repito ¡vosotros! Seríais los abortos.

Donatello entornó los ojos antes de saltar él también tras de Leonardo hacia el drenaje:

.- Lo que tu digas, Mickie...

.- ¡ah! Te quedaste sin palabras ¿eh? Eso demuestra una cierta jerarquía en el turno de palabra. ¡Yo! Soy el último en tener la palabra.

.- Tu eres el último en todo, atontado – le contestó Raphael pasando por su lado para saltar dentro de la alcantarilla a la vez que propinaba un golpecito con el hombro a Michelanggelo:

.- ¡eh! – se quejó éste sobándose la zona afectada.

.- Déjalo Mickie, sean quienes sean los primeros y los últimos a Raphael siempre le toca ser aborto.

.- ¡beh!...

Michelanggelo corrió por alcanzarlos por los drenajes mientras sus pies chapoteaban con el poco agua estancada que quedaba en los canales de éstos. Sus hermanos, yendo por los replanos, seguían su camino haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios:

.- Cierto, muy cierto. Buena observación Leo, te asciendo a Número Dos de la familia.

.- ¡ooogh! Dile que se calle Donny – susurró Raphael apretando el puño en señal amenazante. Doantello observó con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa a Michelanggelo antes de saltar al canal para caer a su lado:

.- ¿estás contento Mickie?

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Únicamente empiezas a hablar de tonterías cuando estás contento.

.- ¿y qué si lo estoy? – Michelanggelo quitó importancia al tema pero Donatello siguió acechándolo con intenciones quisquillosas y lo agarró aprisionadamente por los hombros:

.- Vaaaaaya...así que el pequeñito de Mickie está contento de volver a tener a sus hermanos cerquita ¿nah? – a Michelanggelo le entró un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de malicia que Donatello susurraba cerca de su oído. Cómo si quisiera llamar su atención sobre el resto para dejarlo , en cierto modo, en ridículo.

Fue a girarse para acallarlo antes de que la frase pudiera ser llevada más allá de su zona auditiva por el eco que inundaba el lugar. Pero le resultó demasiado tarde y fue víctima de un fuerte respingo algo nervioso cuando Raphael y Leonardo cayeron también a su lado, acorralándolo sin aligerar el paso, siguiendo el juego de Donatello y observándole, también, con miradas libidinosas y llenas de picardía.

.- Así que es eso, el niñito pequeño se ha encontrado solito sin tener a nadie con quien jugar ¿eh?- Raphael se apoderó violentamente, con un cariño simulado, del cuello de su hermano tras pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras Michelanggelo seguía expectante y angustiado ante la situación de humillación.

.- Tranquilo, Mickie, nosotros jugaremos contigo.

Leonardo también entró en el juego y se hizo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, de uno de los brazos de su hermano menor retorciéndolo levemente simulando estar agarrándole con aprecio.

Michelanggelo colapsó al tener a todo s sus hermanos encima y se deshizo de ellos de un salto dejándolos atrás:

.- ¡Basta! – se giró violentamente apuntándoles amenazante con un dedo mientras los tres seguían observándole con una forzada sonrisa "cariñosa"- ¡sois unos inmaduros¡Os estáis burlando de mi porque os creéis demasiado superiores cómo para aceptar que sois vosotros quienes estáis contentos de seguir estando juntos!

.- ¡nah! Calla la boca enano, tan solo bromeábamos- berreó Raphael cruzándose de brazos y prosiguiendo su camino.

.- Claro, no sois capaces de aceptarlo ¿nah? Ni siquiera cuándo era Leonardo el que me vigilaba constantemente por las azoteas – Leo dio un respingo quedando sorprendido mientras Donny y Raph se disponían a atacarlo maliciosamente de la misma manera que habían hecho antes con Mickie – o ni siquiera cuándo Raphael, aún y no reconocerlo, me hizo caso y visitó a maestre Splinter.

.- ¡mentira! – berreó con el puño en alto amenazadoramente. Ésta vez fueron Don y Leo que lo miraron con ojos sospechosos.

.- ¿Y que me dices Don?

.- ...¿yo?...

.- Claro, supongo que mi cuadro debió de gustarte demasiado ¿verdad¿O tan sólo hacía feo en la tienda? – Donatello fue a contestarle pero se quedó sin habla y con el dedo índice en alto. Leonardo y Raphael lo estudiaron detenidamente con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro.

.- Bueh, podríais ser más adultos y reconocer que habéis estado perdiendo el culo por mi durante todo este tiempo. Por vuestro hermano pequeño...¡bah! Que vergüenza que tenga que ser yo quien os abra los ojos uno a unos.

Mientras Michelanggelo seguía platicando en su inagotable monólogo las vistas de Raph y Don se clavaron en Leo, algo cansadas de soportar a Mickie y esperando algo por su parte. Éste, que no dejaba de escuchar con aborrecimiento y cierta rabia las razones de su hermano mientras seguían echándose flores y más flores.

.- Sí claro, todos vosotros, aberraciones, abortos, maleducados , deberíais de agradecérmelo. Que tenga que ser yo el que acepte que me gusta estar en familia y no vosotros...que haya sido yo el que haya cuidado de maestre Splinter y no vosotros, que Raph se arrepienta de ser un justiciero barato y Don un vendedor ambulante que...

.- Dile algo...- suplicó Don

.- ¿Qué? Déjale, solo está contento – se justificó Leonardo quitándole importancia al asunto.

.- ...que Leonardo haya decidido pasarse al tráfico de drogas por un par de tetas, que...

.- Vale, juego del blanco en movimiento. Mickie, eres el blanco¡ya!

Tanto Raph cómo Don no se hicieron esperar y con muecas de agrado corrieron detrás de Michelanggelo mientras éste, aún aturdido, esquivaba los primeros shurikens que le llegaban de manos de sus hermanos mientras seguía gritando sin agotamiento:

.- ¡Que¡Vale vale¡Tu lo has querido Leo¡Ya no eres Número Dos!

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí quedó la cosa. La verdad esque el epílogo quedó algo larguito...(bueh, casi podría haber hecho otro capítulo...pero siempre suelo poner epílogo y entonces no sabría que escribir en él )

No me he visto capaz de hacer que los hermanos se disculpasen con palabras ( es decir, con un buen "lo siento") pues no creo que ninguno de ellos, y más después de lo que han pasado, puedan decírselo por mucho que lo sienten. Así pues, creí conveniente usar la inocencia de Michelanggelo que de tantos malos tragos los salva y hacer una pequeña representación de lo que, para ellos, hubieran sido los buenos tiempos. Sólo espero que la cosa no haya quedado muy...empalagosa o cómica sin llegar a serlo...bueh, ya me dirán ;-P

Pues nada, des de aquí agradecer a mis nenitas (lectoras number one) por su seguimiento exhaustivo de todo el fic: Gracias a mis nenas, **Zen** (por leer los caps de adelantado y enviarme los suyos.jejeje, sí señoras! los tengo en primícia! XD), a **Sammy** (por sus exhaustivos reviews llenos de humor y comentarios y por mostrarme el forum, jejejeje(bueno, tambien por leerse de jalón la historia en cuánto se perdía, XD)) a **Naoko** (por estar siempre allí dispsueta a levantar el ánimo con sus mini fics) y a **Medeah** (que aunke ande por ahí perdida ahogada de faena sigue siendo mi principal fuente de inspiración en muchos casos ;-P) GRACIAS A TODAS TODITAS TODAAAS!

Nos despedimos por el momento, pero no por mucho tiempo (Yin Yang está ahí, con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazante esperando a ser empezado...huh!)

haced el amor y no la guerra! Ciao ciao

YaS ;-P


End file.
